


in Piffle, we play Pretend

by aquarius_galuxy



Series: sword to my shield [9]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, clickbait tag to come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Piffle, things happen. Some things change. Some trouble occurs. Some things are no longer secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ARC 1: New Horizons to Pursue

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This series, and this arc in particular, smashes canon to bits.  
>  Piffle takes place after "the sands of Harasa", and before "speak your desperate lie".

Piffle was a whirlwind of everything all at once.  
  
They landed hard in a bright alley full of solid walls and sunlight, careening painfully into concrete, and the first thing Fai did was to check that everyone had made it through the dimension crossing. The second thing he did was to stretch his senses out.  
  
There were people in this world, people everywhere, and the glint of steel and glass on tall buildings fed into the knot of hope in his chest. This world was empty of magic, too. No Ashura. Things rumbled and buzzed about them, murmured and beeped. They'd been in worlds like this before, worlds where people relied on electricity and machines to get chores done. It meant comfort and medicine and cleanliness, and they all desperately needed a bath.  
  
"There're people here," he said to the children, who were wincing and cradling various parts of their bodies. He'd bumped his head, too, but it was nothing of consequence in the face of the children's hurts. "Are you okay? Sakura-mis? Syaoran-sha?"   
  
And because the magical construct deserved accolades for bringing them somewhere good and safe, "Mokona-mis?"  
  
They answered with a chorus of "I'm fine," and Fai blew out a sigh, leaning back on his feet.  
  
Kurogane's arm was at his back, and Kurogane was looking at him.  
  
Fai very resolutely did not return his stare, instead holding a hand up against bright sunlight. "Well, shall we head out to find a doctor for Sakura-mis?"  
  
"At least put your clothes on first. Tch." Kurogane shoved the bundle of clothes at him.   
  
Well. They should definitely do that. Fai extricated the thin, black length of his pants. That was the other strange sensation; air brushing his bare skin. All he and Kurogane had on were the cloaks they'd traveled with in Harasa. He'd lost the makeshift skirt around his waist when they squeezed between dimensions, and he wondered if it had happened to the warrior, as well.  
  
The children turned away so they could shrug clothes on in relative privacy. From the corner of his eye, Fai watched as Kurogane shook out his pants, lined his underwear up with it, and stepped into both at the same time. His cut blanket was still around his waist. It wasn't fair.  
  
After, Kurogane turned to him with his bundled blanket, raised an eyebrow. "Where's yours?"  
  
Fai frowned. He fastened the button on his pants and stepped into his shoes. "It's been blown away, it seems."  
  
The warrior considered him for another long moment, interest glimmering in his eyes. "If it falls off while we're doing the jump—" he nodded at Mokona "—then is it gonna land in another world?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe it hit someone on the head." Fai tried for a grin. He certainly wouldn't want to be smacked in the face with a blanket that had just been covering someone else's privates. Kurogane snorted.  
  
"C'mon, you done? We'll find a doctor for the princess. It looks more like late afternoon than early morning." Kurogane stepped around the children, tucking his cloak and blanket under his arm.  
  
"How do you tell that it's afternoon?" the princess asked, turning her dusty face up at Kurogane.   
  
He shrugged. "Just the way people walk slower. I could be wrong."  
  
There weren't many people on the ground at all, they discovered. This was another world with bright displays and flying machines, to the extent that there were few cars cruising down the road. All along the street were towering buildings and tall streetlamps, and there were shops halfway up the skyscrapers, serving vehicles that stopped for half a minute and peeled off after.  
  
"Is there a feather in this world?" Syaoran said.  
  
Mokona nodded. Fai smiled. It meant that they'd have a chance to catch up on their rest, if they could. Dirt had crusted on his skin, and there was still sand on his scalp that came away in his nails each time he combed them through his hair. (He really, really wanted a bath.)  
  
"Maybe we should split up and search for a doctor," he said, eyeing the few colorful shops at ground level. "That way, we should be able to get to one before it closes!"  
  
He wasn't feeling too positive about it, with so many of the services so far off the ground, but it helped to cheer the children up. From the way Kurogane glanced askance at him, the warrior felt the same.   
  
They'd all but trooped down the side of one building when something large flew at them from behind. It was inanimate, containing multiple life forces, and Kurogane whipped around, one hand on his sword. Fai tensed.  
  
It pulled to a clean stop next to them, a wide, gleaming black car that was far longer than any they'd seen. It was perhaps the length of a bus, even.   
  
"It's a limousine," Syaoran gasped. "I've never seen one before."   
  
He stepped in front of the princess, just in case, and the tinted window before them rolled down. Next to Fai, Kurogane tensed.   
  
The lady looked exactly like she did two worlds back, silky dark hair falling past her shoulders, and soft eyes that were so much like the princess's. Fai felt the skin on his back prickle in recognition. She was wearing a neat, black dress in this world, though, that stood out against the paleness of her skin.  
  
"Hello," Tomoyo said with a smile. She looked at all of them, focused on the princess. "You must be Sakura!"  
  
Sakura blinked owlishly at her. "I am," she said. "How did you know?"  
  
This Tomoyo smiled just as enigmatically as the one in Yama, Fai realized. He guessed that she spoke in much the same way, too. Kurogane's mouth had drawn into a thin line, and he wondered if the warrior felt slighted, that the princess was the one Tomoyo acknowledged first.  
  
"You knew we were coming?" Kurogane said.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes flickered up to his, and her smile grew wider. "Kurogane. Yes, I did. You weren't supposed to know that."  
  
"Tch." But the warrior's mouth was twitching into a grin, and Fai relaxed at the sight of it. "Met another you a couple worlds back."  
  
Her eyes were calm. She had to be a dream-walker then, too, if she wasn't surprised at all by this. Not every soul they met could be trusted with information like that.  
  
"You should have a seat inside, all of you," Tomoyo said suddenly. "Forgive my rudeness."   
  
She snapped her fingers. A passenger door opened somewhere up ahead, and a bodyguard stepped sleekly out, waiting by the side of the car.  
  
"We, um, we shouldn't impose," Syaoran stammered, looking down at his dusty cloak.  
  
"That's fine. A princess should always be treated like one, shouldn't she?" Tomoyo glanced up at Sakura, smiled, and the princess flushed.   
  
"I'm sorry for imposing," Sakura said. Fai nodded when she sent him a glance.  
  
"No, no! This is my pleasure," Tomoyo answered. She brightened when Sakura stepped up to the open door.  
  
He stood with Kurogane while the children filed in. There could be no threat within a vehicle belonging to Tomoyo (at least, no threat to the children), and there didn't seem to be malicious presences in the area. They were still being watched, though. He couldn't do anything about that.  
  
Inside, the limousine was plush and comfortable, with air-conditioning and moist air and thick curtains drawn to the sides of the windows. It was such a stark contrast to the sweltering heat and sharp rock they'd just left that Fai could have gasped with relief. Instead, he sank gratefully down into the leather seat, clicked his seat belt into place. Tomoyo passed around fresh bottles of cold water, melted ice trickling down their sides. Fai had forgotten how thirsty he was until he glimpsed them, and then he couldn't stop thinking about the dryness in his mouth. The wet coolness in his hand was a relief; he didn't care if Kurogane was watching him as he gulped mouthfuls down this time.  
  
"I should have introduced myself from the start," Tomoyo said quietly, pressing a hand to her chest. "My apologies. I am Daidouji Tomoyo, president of the Piffle Princess Company. This is Piffle World. May I know your names? I did not mean to ignore the rest of your party."  
  
"I'm Syaoran," the boy said. "This is Mokona, and that's Fai-ril."  
  
"Mokona is Mokona!" The creature bounced into Tomoyo's hands, and she gazed upon Mokona with utmost delight.  
  
"This is amazing!" she said, turning Mokona around. "We don't have technology like this at the moment in Piffle World."  
  
"Mokona is amazing. Mokona can do all sorts of things." Mokona grinned, waving her paws, and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"The texture of your skin is wonderful," Tomoyo said, touching her fingertips to Mokona's head. "Almost like synthetic skin, but without the friction of latex. You are an inspiration!"  
  
Mokona crooned. "Tomoyo likes Mokona!" And more slyly, "Mokona is magic."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. Syaoran glanced down at the cushioned seat, winced. Before Fai could ask what the matter was, the boy lifted the edges of his cloak gingerly away from the seat. Light smudges of brown were imprinted on black leather. Fai moved his leg, saw the traces of dust he left behind.  
  
It wasn't really something they could help. Harasa had left them smeared with dirt, and they needed a place to spend the night. With how this Tomoyo had such a large number of staff at her disposal, though, Fai didn't doubt that there would be someone else in charge of cleaning this vehicle. As it was, she had a row of guards seated in the front and back of the limousine—all female, he realized.  
  
"President Tomoyo," he said.  
  
"Call me Tomoyo." She smiled at him, familiar and gentle, and he realized that he'd missed her presence in the time they spent in Harasa.  
  
"Tomoyo-mis, then," he said, grinning back. "Do you know where we can find a doctor? Sakura-mis needs to see one."  
  
Tomoyo's smile just as soon vanished. She straightened in alarm, leaning towards the princess. "Are you hurt, Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine, really," Sakura said. Her eyes were a dull green, even if she was smiling, and Fai felt a stab of guilt that he'd not rushed her to the nearest clinic available. "It's an infection I've had for a while."  
  
"Oh, no." Tomoyo turned and spoke directly to her driver, before facing them once more. "We're going to my personal doctor, then. I'm glad you mentioned it now, Fai—it'll be closing time soon, although Dr Arashi will keep her clinic open if I asked."  
  
"I'm glad," Fai said, sagging into his seat.  
  
"Know any decent places to sleep?" Kurogane asked.   
  
Tomoyo clicked her tongue. "I was warned that you might be rude," she said, and smiled when Kurogane's brow furrowed. "There are a few good places around. I'd let you have complimentary stays, but as the event organizer, it would not bode well for publicity."  
  
"Event?" Syaoran perked up.   
  
"You're all here for the dragonfly race, aren't you?" Tomoyo said. She reached toward the front of the car; one of her bodyguards pressed a glossy brochure into her hand. "There's a grand prize. Lots of people are coming here to participate in the race."  
  
Fai couldn't say he was surprised when he saw Sakura's feather on the front panel of the brochure. Syaoran gasped. Sakura made a little sound of exclamation, and even Kurogane huffed.   
  
"It'll take place in two months. Today's the twenty-eighth, which gives you just about sixty days to get your dragonflies ready," Tomoyo said, watching as they bowed their heads over the pamphlet.   
  
It wasn't as if most of them could read the language, but there were pictures aplenty—big golden crowns, crafts zooming across the sky, and the same crafts navigating through some canyons. Fai grimaced.  
  
"There's a desert here?" Syaoran said, looking back up at Tomoyo. "Or is it just a canyon with a great river?"  
  
"It's a canyon with barren land around it. This city is built close to a waterfall," Tomoyo replied. "It's a source of hydroelectric power. With the technology we have, we've come to utilize what we can of renewable resources."  
  
Some of her words went over Fai's head. He didn't know what she meant by "hydroelectric power", but it wasn't something he was concerned with right now.   
  
The conversation that followed revolved largely around the competition. Fai had seen Kurogane twitch at the mention of deserts, and he could empathize. They'd had enough of that terrain for a while. This time, they could, and would, venture into the canyon prepared.   
  
The race itself sounded like fun. Dragonflies were different from cars—they were little flat things that rode only one, maybe two, and they were open-topped, with no wheels or space for storage. Circumstances allowing, they would all be participating in the race to increase their chances of winning it.  
  
"Where do we get the machine parts?" Kurogane asked. His eyes were a vivid red, sharp and interested. Fai remembered car races and dusty hooves thundering down dirt roads.  
  
"There's a mall right along this street," Tomoyo answered. "It's called Canyon Complex. There's a great number of shops in there, but be sure to buy only from the reputable ones if you can."  
  
"Sakura-hou and I have some experience with engines," Syaoran said. "Is there a way we can learn how to build the dragonflies?"   
  
"Yes." Here, Tomoyo paused, giving them all a considering look. "Actually, I think you'll all benefit from having a phone."  
  
"A phone?"   
  
Fai was reminded of the "telephones" of the other worlds, ones where people pushed buttons and held plastic-or-metal receivers to their ears. Tomoyo pulled a sleek black rectangle from a hidden pocket on her dress, pushed a button at the very top. Its dark screen glowed with an image of purple flowers swaying beneath a full moon, and Tomoyo swiped her fingers in a pattern over it.  
  
"This is a phone," she said, tapping on the screen to demonstrate. "With this, you'll be able to find maps to places, and information about the competition on the internet. If you're unsure about hitting the right website, look out for the Piffle Princess address."  
  
The words looked like gibberish to Fai, though he noted the way she controlled the phone with her fingertip. It was similar to how he wrote his runes in the air—not so difficult, in all honesty.   
  
"How do we get one?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Why don't we all go to a phone shop after this?" Tomoyo beamed.  
  
"Still need a place for tonight," Kurogane said. "Look, why don't you drop me off somewhere. I'll look for a place so the kids don't have to."  
  
"Don't you need to go to the doctor yourself, Kurogane-ril?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows knitting together. All of them glanced at the wad of cloth tied tight around his thumb, dark with dried blood.   
  
"Tch. It's just a cut. All it needs is a rinse."   
  
"Are you sure, Kurogane?" Tomoyo leaned forward to touch his hand, frowning. "If it's a bad injury, or if it's infected..."  
  
He shook his head. "It was just my sword. No big deal."   
  
"You have spines in your foot too, Kuro-lief," Fai said. "Don't be a grumpy dog."  
  
"I'm not a grumpy dog."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. Kurogane turned to stare at her, grouchy.   
  
"Look, all I need is a shower. 'Sides, the princess is still not feeling well. It's best for her to have somewhere she can rest right after the doctor. The kid too."   
  
Fai bit his lip. He did really want a bath. And the sooner Sakura got to rest, the better. "Is your doctor good, Tomoyo-mis?"  
  
"You can leave Sakura in my hands," Tomoyo said with the sweetest smile. "Dr Arashi is one of the very best."  
  
"Actually, why don't the rest of you stop to buy a phone first, Fai-ril?" Sakura said. "I don't want to hold everyone up. Or do you want to see the doctor, too?"  
  
Fai opened his mouth to protest, but Kurogane cut him off. "That's a better idea," the warrior rumbled. "I'll get a phone and use it to call Tomoyo when I've got a place."  
  
Fai frowned. "You shouldn't go alone, Kuro-pup. Someone has to supervise you, or we'll end up sleeping on planks of wood."  
  
"I did not—"  
  
"There was that one time, you remember, you said it was comfortable," Fai said, nudging him. He turned to Tomoyo. "Kuro-mer said he found a good, safe spot for us, and it was all crooked, narrow planks with stones as pillows! The next day, we found another place we could've stayed, and it was so much better."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Sakura said hesitantly. Syaoran nodded along.  
  
"It was safe," Kurogane muttered. He shot Fai a sideways glance. "Which is more than—"  
  
"Boys," Tomoyo said, laughing. "I think it'll be best if Fai goes with you to the phone shop, Kurogane."  
  
Kurogane looked sourly at her, but he did not object. Fai didn't want to think too much about what that meant. "But Sakura-mis," he protested. "I'd want to know how she's doing."  
  
"I'll send you a message as soon as we're done at Dr Arashi's," Tomoyo said. "And you'll know right away how it goes."  
  
He had nothing to say to that, so he nodded. "We should look for a pawn shop first, though. Somewhere we can sell some things for currency. We don't have money for a phone, as it is."  
  
Tomoyo wore a thoughtful look. "What if I were to lend you some money to get you started?"  
  
"We couldn't do that," Syaoran protested. "We'd rather not have debts in case we need to depart for the next world suddenly."  
  
(None of them mentioned that one world with the sushi shop.)  
  
"What about a cash advance for services in return?" Tomoyo rubbed her chin. Fai saw the way Kurogane narrowed his eyes.   
  
"What kind of services."  
  
"Oh, there's all sorts of things you can do. The Piffle Princess Company is involved in various industries—we're constantly in need of fresh faces for our campaigns. Stage hands to help with filming props, models, actors, cameramen, and so on." Tomoyo beamed at them. "I'm sure you'll find something that fits you!"  
  
"Will I be able to help?" Sakura asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Sure you will!" Tomoyo took her hands in her own, matching the princess's smile. "In fact, I would love to cast you in some of our new ads, Sakura. We have a series of ads in the works about preserving the environment. Piffle World is doing rather well in that regard, but it'll definitely put a smile on the people's faces to see you on TV!"  
  
Sakura blushed. Her entire face grew pink with delight, and Mokona hopped up onto her knee. "Sakura has high fees," Mokona said, waving a paper fan she'd got from somewhere. "Because Sakura is a princess and a celebrity!"  
  
"Is that so?" Tomoyo glanced at the princess, who was staring wordlessly at Mokona. "You're a celebrity?"  
  
"Sakura-hou is greatly loved by the people of Clow," Syaoran said in earnest. To Sakura, he said, "the street vendors would give you apples and tarts and the food you love. But mostly it was apples, because it's your favorite."  
  
She beamed at him, and the boy flushed beet-red.  
  
There was a slight wistfulness to Tomoyo's gaze when she looked at Syaoran. Fai wasn't sure how to read it, so he turned to the princess. "It must be nice to have so many people love you, Sakura-mis."  
  
Truth be told, he hadn't intended to think about how royalty should not be treated, but it crept up at the back of his mind, two princes who were only allowed to look at cakes and puddings, but not touch them. Fai had sneaked a cupcake back to him, once, and they had shared it, crumbs on little mouths and hands and a red cherry carefully bitten into two equal halves.  
  
A large warm hand curled around his elbow, breaking him from the memory. To his side, Kurogane clicked his tongue, but he was looking at Tomoyo instead. "How much are you going to lend us?"  
  
"We should draw up a contract," Tomoyo said. Kurogane's forehead wrinkled further. "For the sake of keeping our company transparent to our shareholders, Kurogane."  
  
Mokona was the one to haggle over Sakura's acting fees with Tomoyo. Kurogane muttered beneath his breath about "demon witch spawn", and Fai hid his amusement. With the rest of them promising hours of labor, and with Tomoyo signing off a third of their fees as advance payment, they had enough money for a month's rent, some food, and a phone.  
  
Tomoyo had the limousine pull up in front of a shop with an array of phones in its storefront window. There were far too many choices and prices, and she ended up picking one out for them, that was "fast and not too complex, so you guys should be able to get the hang of it really quickly."  
  
She keyed her number into the phone, "saved" it, and showed Fai how to send a message and how to call. Kurogane folded his arms and huffed, standing to a side while all this transpired.  
  
"I've also sent you a map of company-owned properties," Tomoyo said, phone in hand. "There'll be staff on hand if you'd like to look into the places you're interested in."  
  
Fai looked at his phone when it buzzed. Tomoyo showed him the pattern he should draw to unlock it, dragged the "notifications" panel down to pull the map up.   
  
"What if I can't read the words?" he blurted.  
  
Tomoyo taught him how to give simple voice commands to the phone. It worked somehow—perhaps Mokona's translation matrix extended to the phone, too—and he could now do some basic things with the device. She drove away with the children soon after, leaving them with the phone and a stack of cash.  
  
"I hope they don't go out of range," Fai said, watching as the car disappeared into sparse traffic.  
  
Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Then hurry up before they get too far."  
  
It was a simple matter to find the places on the map, once they'd got the hang of how the image on the screen rotated. "It's like magic," Fai said, thoroughly impressed.   
  
"Really." Kurogane held the bag with the rest of the phone accessories. The cash they'd split and carried on themselves, even though Tomoyo had assured them that the people of Piffle were good and honest. "I can't imagine."  
  
Fai huffed. "It's possible to create a map with magic," he said. "But here, with no magic of any kind, the people have invented this—" he turned the phone to show how the map still pointed true north "—and they get along fine just like that."  
  
"You get along fine without magic," Kurogane said.   
  
Fai looked at the phone instead of the red eye fixed on him, plodding along the sidewalk. "Never thought I'd see you joke, Kuro-min."  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
He swallowed. "Then you haven't been looking, of course. I haven't done anything useful."  
  
"Tch." Kurogane reached up to knock his head, and Fai dodged. "You did a lot in the last world."  
  
Fai laughed. It was without mirth, and he wasn't looking at anyone. "Maybe I did."  
  
"Look." Kurogane caught his arm, pulled him to a stop, and turned him around. Fai couldn't help glancing at his eyes, and he couldn't look away. Two worlds later, he still wasn't used to eyes this red. "You did stuff. You taught the princess how to defend herself. You got them to sleep, and you fed them. You did all that without magic."  
  
"I could have prevented them from getting hurt," Fai muttered, finally looking away because he didn't want to see accusation in those eyes. "Clearly you aren't seeing everything."  
  
"I know you have secrets," Kurogane growled, and Fai froze. Panic fluttered cold in his stomach. How much had he heard in Yama? What would he do if he knew?  
  
The warrior released him. Fai turned away, continued on the path he'd been following, his heart going  _thudthudthud_  in his chest like it was doing all the running he couldn't.   
  
Kurogane followed behind. After some time, he drew abreast of Fai. "Whatever," he said. "If you want to keep your secrets, keep them. I won't think differently."  
  
"You're an idiot," Fai muttered.  
  
"So are you."  
  
They walked in silence to the first apartment. It was large with great glass windows and a view of the city, but it was also expensive. They would not have enough money left for food or dragonfly parts if they took it.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to pass on this," Fai told the guard with a smile. She nodded and showed them out, and he looked back at the phone.  
  
The second and third apartments were much the same—they were richly-furnished, came with machines that cleaned the apartments, or a service that would do the housekeeping. Fai sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo-mis's company sure owns big places," he said, breaking the silence. "I was hoping for something smaller."  
  
"Keep looking," Kurogane said. "And don't poke around the rooms looking at the view if we aren't going to rent it. Idiot."  
  
"You're no fun." After a while, he studied the warrior. "You didn't pull all the spines out, did you?"  
  
Kurogane shrugged.  
  
Fai frowned deeply. "Then you should've told me it hurt to walk, you big oaf!" He felt guilty, too, because he'd assumed that Kurogane had got all the cactus spines out when he could. "How are you supposed to be a father to the children if you don't care for yourself?"  
  
"I'm not a father, you idiot," Kurogane said, swiping at his head. Fai dodged again. "C'mon, all we need is a place with a shower."  
  
Fai scratched at his scalp again, and winced at the sand that lodged in his nails. "Maybe the guard knows somewhere else we can look."  
  
They struck gold at the fourth apartment. The apartment itself wasn't one that either of them thought suitable, but the security personnel brought them up to the rooftop, where there was a large camper van in one corner of the sprawling space. Fai brightened. Kurogane perked up, his eyes darting about when they followed the guard into the silvery construct.  
  
It was three stories tall, came with a living room, a small kitchen, and three bedrooms. There was even a bathroom and a dining area with table and chairs, and it smelled clean. There was hardly any dust on the surfaces. Kurogane checked that the shower worked.  
  
"We'll take it," Fai said.   
  
They followed the guard back down to the ground level, signed some papers, and handed over the rent and deposit. It was still more money than Fai would rather part with, but this suited their needs. Kurogane wanted the rooftop to work on the dragonflies for the race. There were bedrooms for all of them, and it was growing dark.   
  
Fai had the guard type the address on his phone. He sent it to Tomoyo, who replied less than a minute later with a picture of Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona, and some text.  
  
"Look at the children!" Fai leaned towards Kurogane, turning the phone on its side so the photo stretched to fit the screen. "Sakura-mis looks so much better! What does this mean?"  
  
Sakura had one hand curled in a fist, index and middle fingers pointing up to represent "two". They were familiar with how the children counted on their fingers, but Fai couldn't fathom why the princess would send them this message. He curled his fingers to mimic the sign.  
  
"Two?" Kurogane looked at the picture and shrugged. "No idea."  
  
"Is she saying they want two rooms?" Fai frowned. "I figured they'd each get a room. Can you read what Tomoyo wrote?"  
  
Kurogane looked at the text, shook his head. Fai ended up returning to the security guard, who read, "'I'm treating Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona to dinner. Do you guys want to join in?'"  
  
It turned out that he could have the phone translate his speech to text. Mildly amused, the guard showed them how to have the phone read text aloud, and how to type with an audio input.   
  
"Do you want dinner with them?" Fai asked, turning to the warrior.  
  
"No," Kurogane said. He glanced at Fai, said, "I want a shower."  
  
Fai gulped. He thanked the guard, replied to Tomoyo, and headed back towards the elevator, key swinging around a finger.  
  
"Hey," Kurogane said, stopping him. "There's no soap. And no food. We'll get some first."  
  
The guard gave them directions to the nearest convenience store. It wasn't too far away, and Fai breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped into its air-conditioned comfort. Unlike the blue-blackness of the evening out, the store was awash in soft, creamy light, and cheery music played from the overhead speakers.  
  
"This is nice," he said. "We haven't had any of this in a while."   
  
Kurogane didn't answer, merely grabbed a basket. Fai followed him around the store.   
  
It was strange to see round foam cups of instant noodles again, crinkling bags of fried potatoes and bread in puffy packaging, when they'd been eating out of mess tins for the past six months. In Harasa, they'd eaten out of cardboard boxes and cans, but what Fai remembered more of was the rice and fish they'd had for so long, that he'd looked forward to taking a break from.   
  
There were little conveniences in the store, too, sponges and bars of soap and shampoo, and towels and mugs and toothbrushes. He ended up getting a second basket just for toiletries—a washcloth, a towel, and a toothbrush for every one of their traveling group, and toothpaste and soap that smelled the best.   
  
They each picked a box of frozen food for dinner, and Fai filled Kurogane's basket with breakfast items for tomorrow, like eggs, milk and pancake mix.   
  
Kurogane went up to the counter and asked for cooking oil.  
  
It shouldn't have sent his mind straight into the gutter, but it did, and Fai watched as Kurogane picked a bottle, set it into his basket. His mouth was dry. It was only when Kurogane headed to the liquor aisle that he could think again. They picked four bottles. Fai added another two, just to be safe.   
  
After they'd paid, the cashier handed over a colorful, palm-sized card, with twenty dotted squares on its back. He gave Fai a sheet of stickers, too.   
  
"It's a loyalty program. If you spend enough to collect another five stickers," the freckled, gangling teenager said, "you'll get to redeem the free gift of the month."  
  
"Oh? A free gift?"  
  
"This month, it's a carton of crackers." The teen jabbed a finger at a stack of large boxes behind the counter. Each box looked to contain enough crackers to last all of their group a week.  
  
"We'll be back," Fai told him, tucking the card and sticker sheet into his pocket. To Kurogane, he said, "I'm liking this world a lot."  
  
Kurogane snorted.  
  
The guard smiled at them when they returned. Fai smiled back; Kurogane headed straight for the elevator. The elevators in this world were fast and silent, sending them to the highest story in scant seconds. It was kind of like flying. There was no direct roof access, however. They climbed the stairs to the roof, pushed the stairwell door open, and Fai glanced up at the sky. There were clouds in this world, and the sky was bluish-purple, too bright for them to see any constellations at all.  
  
Around them, the buildings of Piffle were dark, but several windows were lit, and ads moved on large displays on the sides of buildings. It was enough to faintly illuminate the rooftop, and the silvery capsule that would be their home for the next two months or so.   
  
When they got in, Kurogane headed first to the kitchen, emptying his bags of food. Fai set the toiletries to a side and put the perishables away. Then, he cracked open the first bottle of liquor.   
  
"Can't wait?" Kurogane's eyes flicked over at him, and back to his frozen dinner. He slid a finger under the cardboard flap, frowned at the instructions, and tore the plastic covering off.  
  
"Nope. Booze is booze." Fai sat himself down on a chair, tipped the glass bottle into his mouth. Alcohol spilled over his tongue, burning warm and sweet down his throat, and he pulled away from it. "This isn't bad."  
  
The warrior looked at him again. He'd set his food in the microwave by now, and was frowning at the buttons on the machine. "Think it'll blow up if I push any button?"  
  
"Most likely not." Fai slid the bottle over to him.  
  
Kurogane pushed the first buttons on the right, hit the largest one, and watched as the machine worked for all of one second. He tried again with the second button from the right. This time, the machine worked for ten. The third button had the food heating for one minute, and Fai felt his stomach shriveling the longer he thought about food. He reached over for his own cardboard box, picking the flap open.  
  
By the time Kurogane's food was ready, he had figured out the instructions from the drawings behind his box. "You're supposed to peel the plastic off by a bit," he said, pointing at the first picture. "Then heat it for a bit, stir, and heat it again."  
  
Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Do it to yours."  
  
For lack of things to do while he waited for his food, Fai peeked into the cabinets. He found pots and pans, to his delight, two spatulas, and some cutlery. So, he took a fork and stole food from Kurogane's plastic, compartmentalized dish.   
  
The ninja batted his fork away. "Eat your own food."  
  
"I'm hungry," he said, and poked at what looked like corn.  
  
"I'll take yours if you take mine," Kurogane answered.   
  
"You're talking about food, right?" he said, deliberately casual, and turned when the microwave beeped.   
  
Kurogane looked at him for a long moment. Fai swallowed, felt his stomach flip, and retrieved his food. "Maybe."  
  
Kurogane did drag his chair over to pick at Fai's food, though, and Fai let him. They'd been trading pickles and fish and things for months, now, in Yama, and this didn't feel any different.   
  
"This is delicious," Fai said, spearing his fork into meat. He'd forgotten when he'd last had pork. Kurogane grunted.  
  
For a time, neither of them talked, just concentrated on eating food that was warm and hearty and good. They passed the bottle of wine between themselves, and when that was empty, started on another.  
  
Kurogane stood when he was done, tossing his plate into the trash. "I'm going to shower," he said.  
  
Fai cleared his throat, scraping the last morsels of his food together. "I'm just going to... assign the children their rooms. Sakura-mis should get the one with the flower-print bed sheets, don't you think? And Syaoran-sha will have the room across from hers."  
  
Which left the bedroom on the highest floor to be theirs, and which made complete sense because the princess needed her privacy, and Syaoran was a growing boy who needed his own space, too.  
  
Kurogane looked at him for another dragging moment, and nodded.  
  
Fai took his time with finishing up, and when he was done, cleared the table. He tucked the alcohol back where Mokona wouldn't find them, sorted through the toiletries that Kurogane had left behind. There were three sets of things left, one each for the children and Mokona. (Mokona seemed so much like a child, the more he thought about it.)  
  
He found some paper and sticky tape, drew Little Doggy on one and Little Kitty and Mokona on the other, and stuck them on the children's bedroom doors. The toiletries he left on their beds.   
  
Then he tried the bathroom door, found it unlocked, and slipped in.   
  
He was hit first by the wall of humid air. The shower was on, loud behind the curtain, and he glimpsed the vague shape of Kurogane behind it. He had nothing to say to the warrior, not when they were this close, so he saw to himself. Fai felt much, much more comfortable with his teeth clean. When he was done, he peeled one side of the shower curtain open, and squeezed in.   
  
Kurogane wasn't surprised by his presence. How he knew this, Fai wasn't sure, because he wasn't looking at the warrior when he stepped beneath the shower spray.   
  
The water was hot and needling on his skin. It stung his face when he turned into the spray, stung his wrist where hot water seeped into the cloth bandage and wet dried blood, and it felt altogether good, when he scrubbed his fingers through his hair, dislodging sand that had caked on his scalp. He heaved a long, slow sigh, overwhelmed with gratitude for the chance to feel clean again.  
  
Fai lost count of how many times he shampooed his hair. He eased past Kurogane to let him have the shower, tried not to watch the ripple of muscle across the warrior's back when he dragged a washcloth over his skin, and failed.  
  
It had to have been the fifth time he rinsed his hair out when he decided it was clean enough, and shut the shower off for the soap. Kurogane was done. Fai knew because Kurogane had been standing and watching him for a while, not moving. He still wasn't moving when Fai grabbed the soap and lathered his hands with it, washing his face.  
  
"Where's your washcloth?" Kurogane said. Fai shrugged. He must've left it on the bathroom counter. The warrior sighed, took the soap, and before he really thought about it, Kurogane was scrubbing gently at his neck with damp, warm terrycloth.   
  
Fai stilled. He hadn't expected that, but it felt good. Kurogane rarely washed him—just twice, when Fai had told him about Nemi, when they did the ritual—and he couldn't say no this time because... because soap would get into his mouth if he opened it.  
  
Kurogane started with his back. He stroked soapy terrycloth over the tattoo, slow downward strokes, then cleaned his shoulder blades and down his arms, over his hands and between his fingers. He stepped closer, so he was brushing lightly into Fai's back, and cleaned his other arm, tugging off the cloth strip around his wrist to get at the wound. It stung. Fai hissed, but it did not deter the slow, careful sweep of rough cloth over his wrist. When he was done, Kurogane turned the shower on briefly, wet the washcloth with it, and Fai blinked as it rinsed the suds off his face.  
  
When the shower was off, Kurogane continued to scrub down his chest, down his sides, and every crevice between his legs. Fai let him. Kurogane's fingers went beneath his sac and curved up over it. He swirled his soapy fingers around Fai's soft cock and stretched it, cleaning every inch, and when his fingers slipped behind, into the cleft of his ass, Fai's heart slammed itself into his ribs. He couldn't think.  
  
Those fingers slid all the way down, pressed snug against him until they found his entrance, soaping around it, pressing lightly. He trembled. Kurogane pushed a finger shallowly into him, stretching, cleaning— And if it meant— If it meant he'd be there later—  
  
Kurogane pulled away, taking his warmth with him, and Fai almost whined. He drew the terrycloth down over Fai's thighs, his calves, and spent a minute at his feet, washing between toes. He could only watch as Kurogane stood again, turning the shower on.  
  
He wasn't any surprised when Kurogane's mouth dropped to his shoulder, a hot, sucking heat that sent a shiver arcing down his spine. Large hands smoothed down over his chest; he couldn't look up when Kurogane turned him around so the shower rinsed the suds off his back, but he was half-hard, and he could no sooner hide it than pull himself away.  
  
So, Kurogane turned him back around, slipped a hand down his chest, straight to his cock, and Fai was glad that he was facing the wall when his breath hitched.   
  
They shouldn't be doing this here, in bright light, because he wasn't doing this with Kurogane, only strange hands in the dark, and— and Kurogane was stroking him, sending feathery bursts of pleasure into his flesh so his thighs tingled and he wanted to groan. He knew those hands, large and calloused, and they felt good on him. They stroked firm to his tip, came back up to grasp him around the base, wet, and Kurogane's teeth was on his neck, biting just hard enough so he whimpered and grew full.   
  
There was no hiding his interest now, when his hips were rolling and he was fucking into those rough, snug fingers, and Kurogane was pressing hard into his back. (It was bright here and they shouldn't be doing this, but he wasn't thinking straight right now, he wanted to be pleasured and he wanted Kurogane pounding inside him.)  
  
Those fingers left him suddenly—he whined—and a hand pressed down on his shoulder. He bent forward, braced himself against the wall, hungry and eager, and when Kurogane's fingers spread him open, he bit down a whimper. Kurogane's tongue was soft and warm against him, touching him  _right there_  against his hole and Fai shuddered, leaking down into the bathtub. That tongue circled him, pressed lightly inside. His limbs twitched hard; some sort of noise burst from his mouth, and he was so hard he needed to feel more, to be inside, anything but stand there untouched and straining and dripping.  
  
Kurogane left him. Fai trembled, didn't dare look back, but he felt him move around in the bathroom, heard the snap of a plastic seal. He heard the heavy, brittle thud of a glass bottle set down on the floor, and Kurogane was back, tongue pressing against his entrance. Fai jerked. His nails slid over cool tile.  
  
When Kurogane pulled away again, he didn't go far. He touched his finger to Fai's entrance, solid and slick, and Fai groaned when he slid in, stroked heavily over his balls. His cock ached.  
  
Another finger joined the first, scissoring inside him, stretching him open, and Fai pressed his forehead to the wall, needing something more than this. Kurogane was so long to the third finger that Fai almost—almost—said something, but he didn't, and the moan that fell from his mouth cracked when that finger slid inside. Surely he was stretched enough now.  
  
He whined when Kurogane passed a hand over his cock, testing him, thumbing his very tip, and he bucked, gasping. Those fingers pulled out from him. Kurogane gripped his waist lightly, tugged him downwards, and Fai carefully, carefully lowered himself, shuffling his feet backwards around long legs until he felt the blunt press of cock against his balls, and he shivered.   
  
Kurogane slid into him, smooth and slow, and he swore when he let himself fall the rest of the way down. Behind, Kurogane's curse was raw; he jerked, and Fai felt it all the way inside himself.  
  
It was an uncoordinated mess from there. Fai gripped the sides of the tub for leverage, shoved himself down hard on Kurogane, and groaned when he brushed that sweet spot inside, that sent pleasure scorching through his body. He lost his momentum after a while. His legs were trembling, he needed too much and there wasn't enough. Kurogane eased up behind him, wrapped his arm around to stroke his cock, and Fai was coming before he knew it, blindsided and spilling and clawing at the sides of the tub, inhuman noises slipping from his throat.  
  
Vaguely, as he recovered, he felt Kurogane thrusting within, until his strokes grew more frenzied and his fingers tightened around Fai's hips, hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
Kurogane came quietly, with a low groan and a shiver, and he curled up behind Fai for a moment, chest to back. Fai held still, breathless. None of this was supposed to happen, and here they were, a sweaty, trembling heap, Kurogane deep inside him.  
  
Kurogane's mouth brushed over his back.  
  
They cleaned up in silence. Fai waited for Kurogane to leave first so he could dry himself. Kurogane shoved a clean towel past the curtain; he blinked at it in surprise, took it wordlessly. By the time he stepped out, Kurogane had gone, dirty clothes and all, and Fai grimaced at the thought of having to wear his dirt-encrusted things from the previous world.   
  
He could tell that the children had not yet arrived. He didn't want to welcome them home in only a towel. What was Kurogane wearing?  
  
Fai looked up when the bathroom door swung open.  
  
"Found a washing machine," Kurogane said, sweeping his gaze across the discarded clothes on the floor. He had his towel around his waist, and Fai tried not to stare. "You want to share a load?"  
  
"Sure." Fai steered his thoughts carefully away from the bathtub. "Is there soap? I don't... want to still be in a towel by the time the children get here."  
  
Kurogane shrugged. "Yeah, there's soap. Wear some sheets or something. Not like they haven't already seen you naked."  
  
"Unlike you, Kuro-lord, I have some modesty." Fai drew his towel closer to himself. The warrior saw, but did not remark upon it. "The children can stand not to receive another eyeful."  
  
"Tch. Then hurry up and get the machine going." Kurogane stared briefly at him, turned away, his footsteps light down the smooth plastic floor. Fai scooped up his clothes and hurried after him.  
  
The washing and drying machines were tucked in a closet that they'd missed at first. They were on the third floor, to one side of the bedroom, next to an empty storage unit. It had fewer buttons than the microwave; Fai had hot water running in minutes, and he poured three times as much washing powder into the machine as the diagram on the powder box said to. There was a lot of sand and sweat on those clothes.  
  
"Hey," Kurogane said when he was done. "Your wrist."  
  
Fai looked at the damp red line just beneath his palm, that was a constant sting he was trying to ignore. Kurogane had held his own injured hand out of sight during the shower. "I don't have any salve for it. How's your thumb?"  
  
Kurogane didn't show it to him. "It's fine. I got a medicine kit from the store when we were there."  
  
Fai brightened; he had been looking at the rest of the products when the cashier rang up the items, and had missed it. "Where is it?"  
  
They made their way back to the bathroom, where Kurogane pulled a small box out of the cabinet beneath the sink. Fai reached for his hand. Kurogane pulled it away, jerked his chin at Fai's wrist.  
  
"Don't be a grouchy dog, Kuro-tim, I'm trying to work here." Fai reached over again, and Kurogane stepped back.  
  
"Stitch up that wrist before you start making it worse, idiot."   
  
He was right, though. The cut on Fai's wrist had pulled open during the shower and the... subsequent events that followed. Grudgingly, Fai spread out the contents of the medicine box on the counter. There was a needle and some thread, and there were tubes that were covered with blocky print, that he couldn't understand. "Think the phone will help?"  
  
"I'll get it." Kurogane turned away. By the time he returned, Fai had rinsed and dried his cut, threaded a needle and sorted out the tubes of lotions they most likely needed.  
  
The security guard had also taught him how to translate words on things—all he had to do was take a picture of them, and run them through an application. It was what Fai did now, with Kurogane standing next to him, air-drying in the dampness of the bathroom.   
  
"Not a foolproof method, but I guess it'll have to do," he said, when the application read to them rough translations of the labels.  
  
Kurogane reached for the needle. He inspected the knot at the end, took Fai's wrist, and began stitching. Fai held still and let him. He wasn't fond of doing the stitches on himself—he knew exactly when to expect the pain, and that seemed to hurt more somehow.   
  
Kurogane had his forearm pressed up against the wall for stability, and Fai had the phone search up the lotions' uses, wincing through each prick and tug of needle and thread. Kurogane's stitching was slow and methodical; Fai did not doubt that he'd done it countless times before. There was a multitude of scars across the olive expanse of his skin, scattered over those broad shoulders and down strong arms, and he imagined the warrior craning his neck, getting at an awkward injury.  
  
It seemed almost endearing— Fai shut that thought down, heaved away the flutter of warmth in his chest.  
  
"Did your princess stitch that up for you? That scar on your hand?" he blurted.  
  
It wasn't like this meant much. If anything, Kurogane was just helping Fai recover, which would mean that Fai would be able to take him down quicker, if he had to.  
  
The thought sent a frisson of unease through his gut. He set it aside as well, watched as Kurogane tied off the stitches. It was a favor repaid for the times in Yama, he figured. At least there was medicine readily available here, and he didn't have to look for plants to grind into healing salves.  
  
"Yeah," Kurogane said, and left it at that.  
  
Fai had the tube of antiseptic cream in his hand. Kurogane took it, daubed the cream thinly over his wound, and cut a length of cotton gauze to fit. When he'd taped it down firmly, Fai had him wash and dry his hand, and began sewing up the split in his thumb.  
  
The journey so far had helped. Without a need for them to fight or lift heavy things since Harasa, Kurogane's thumb had had a chance to heal somewhat. In all honesty, this might have been the first time he'd held the warrior like that, cradling his thumb in one hand and sewing it shut with the other. Kurogane didn't seem to be in pain. He was watching Fai, though, and Fai did not return that stare.  
  
After, they checked on the washing machine, which still had time left to go. Fai sent Tomoyo a message. She said they'd be there in half an hour—they were now at the Canyon Complex to get some things for Sakura.  
  
It left them with more time on their hands and nothing to do. Fai returned to the medicine kit, took a pair of tweezers out.   
  
"Do you want to pull the spines out yourself, or do you need my help?" he asked.  
  
Kurogane studied him for a moment. "I need your help."  
  
Which he thought wasn't very truthful, but he didn't want to think too much about it. He had Kurogane lie flat on their bed and sat down next to him, leaning over to carefully feel for cactus spines buried in his chest. And if he were honest to himself, this was a futile effort. His fingertips had lost far too much of their sensitivity. Things too close to his face had no clear outline. He had to scrape his nails lightly across Kurogane's chest to locate any protrusions, leaning away to pick at one when he found it.  
  
Things further away in his vision were sharp. Things closer, not so much. Fai had learned to get by with this, though, and it always caught him by surprise when Syaoran read books close to his face. (Fai read books, but not in this way. In Celes, he had read with magic glowing in his hands, absorbing information as easily as he breathed.)  
  
"There's one here," Kurogane muttered. He pointed at a spot on his chest, that Fai had felt over and missed, and Fai frowned.  
  
"Oh. Really?" He touched the spot again, couldn't locate a sharp spine.  
  
"You can't..." Kurogane took his hand, moved it to the slope of his pectorals, and all Fai could feel was a hazy smoothness. Dark brows drew together. Kurogane's finger shifted, and Fai felt a light pressure against one of his fingertips. Was that... a fingernail? "You can't feel."  
  
Kurogane lifted Fai's hand up to expose his fingertips, and Fai pulled them quickly away. "None of your business," he said. "I have to go check on the clothes. The children might be back soon."  
  
He left Kurogane with the tweezers, pointedly ignoring the memory of stone walls stained with cold, slick red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so, so much trouble with Piffle, but I think I'm finally finding my footing. (Currently writing the end of chapter 8.) Also yes, I realized that Tomoyo's limousine was only in the anime and not the manga, but I kind of realized it too late.
> 
> There will also be a bit of Syaoran/Sakura in Piffle (like maybe 2 scenes), but it's not enough to warrant a relationship tag. 
> 
> Anyway... to those who have been waiting for this series to continue - welcome back!


	2. A Song Someone Sings

Fai woke the next morning, warm, snug, so comfortable that he thought he'd moved from one dream to the next. Except this dream—this consciousness—contained things he could feel with his skin, and that was something that rarely happened in his dreams.

He pried his eyes open, saw the mirror that stretched across the closet on this side of the bed. He kept his focus off his face, instead glancing about the reflection of the room: ivory-painted walls, sunlight streaming in through round windows, a bed long enough that his feet weren't hanging off the edge.

It took another while for him to realize that none of that contributed to his cocoon of safety. It was the snug warmth around him that did, accompanied by a splash of black hair that he could see past his own in the mirror.

He had slept next to Kurogane for months, so that wasn't something shocking in itself. It was the fact that Kurogane was pressed up behind him, an arm draped over his waist, that was new. Fai stopped breathing. His heart stumbled around in his chest, trying to escape. This wasn't supposed to happen.

What he did remember of last night was dragging on damp clothes to welcome the children home, and showing them to their rooms and asking how Sakura felt. The children had been tired. Sakura had a small bag of pills, and he'd had her take a shower first. Mokona had a change of clothes for all of them—Fai had never been more grateful for something clean and dry to sleep in.

Then he'd crawled into bed, keeping to his side while Kurogane slept on the other side, and twice through the night, Kurogane had woken up from nightmares. They were the sort of nightmares he got when they'd witnessed a great fire, and Fai had reached over unthinkingly to hold his hand, before falling back asleep. He hadn't expected this.

And this was safe. It was somewhere far, far away from Celes. If he— If he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep, maybe this would go on. Kurogane was asleep and unaware of it. If no one knew...

Then this didn't happen, either.

 

 

Sakura was singing at breakfast. Rather, it was lunch, but none of them were too concerned about schedules today. Everyone had slept in, and in the end, it was Syaoran who had been the first to get to the kitchen. He hadn't expected Mokona to have fallen asleep curled around a wine bottle, however, and both bottle and Mokona had tipped over and gone plummeting to the floor the moment Syaoran opened the cabinet.

The resounding crash and his startled yelp had woken everyone else up.

Fai had scrambled and fallen out of bed in his attempt to rescue the boy. He and Kurogane had rushed to the kitchen, and Mokona had announced that she'd found a stash of wine someone left behind. Fai hadn't the heart to correct her. Kurogane snorted.

By the time he'd cleaned up the broken glass shards, everyone else had had their turn in the bathroom. Fai had set some tea to brew and started on the pancake mix, watching as Syaoran set the table for the five of them.

" _A whole new world,_ " Sakura sang quietly, pattering down the stairs, " _a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you._ "

"Where did you learn that?" Fai asked, looking up. "That sounded beautiful, Sakura-mis!"

The princess blushed.

"It was on the radio in Tomoyo-ril's car last night," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded eagerly, coming to stand beside the boy.

"It was a really nice song, Fai-ril. I wish you could've heard it," she said, smiling brightly. "I think you would have liked it."

"Oh?" he said, perking up. "Maybe we should have a radio in here, but Kuro-daddy might get all grumpy about that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," the princess said, emerald eyes lighting up. "It'll sound very good. I think he sings very well. Maybe he'd... join in if we sing?"

By himself, Fai wouldn't have thought it possible, but looking at the unwavering hope in Sakura's eyes... They had a chance of hearing Kurogane sing again, possibly. It wasn't like he wanted to hear it. The children would find joy in Kurogane's singing, though, and surely that would go a long way in justifying things. Like all of them singing together.

His heart sped up by a bit. Yes, that was a good idea.

"Maybe we'll start with a song he already knows," Fai said, scooping pancake batter into the oiled pan. "Remember that lullaby?"

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona nodded.

"If everybody sings, Kuro-pai will sing too," Mokona said, lop ears perking up.

"Maybe not." Fai pursed his lips. "But if we change the lyrics so it sounds wrong, he'll want to correct us."

"Are you sure, Fai-ril?" Syaoran asked, eyes wide. "He might... get angry."

"He'll get angry if we change it to something bad," Fai said, and did not question how he knew this. "But if we change it to something better, he can't say we're wrong."

Mokona giggled.

"Do you remember the lyrics?" Fai asked quietly, glancing at the stairs. Mokona and Sakura nodded. Syaoran furrowed his brow. "Why don't we sing it together to refresh our memories?"

He led them in the lullaby, pancakes slowly heating in front of him.

" _On this dark night when I'm all alone,_ " Fai sang, grinning when Sakura and Mokona joined in hesitantly. "Come on, Syaoran-sha, I can't hear you! _The stars shine bright and I hold my heart and pray. That an angel comes from the distant lands, hold my hand and take me home._ "

When it was over, Sakura smiled up at him. Mokona cheered.

"How are you feeling today, Sakura-mis?" Fai asked. "Did the medicine from the doctor help?"

She nodded firmly. "I'm feeling much better, Fai-ril. Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Syaoran chimed in, looking over at the princess. Fai grinned and turned away to give them some privacy, flipping the pancakes when the bubbles in them had risen to the top.

He thought about Kurogane singing. Kurogane's voice was rich and deep, and it was... gentle. It made him seem far less prickly than he tried to appear. Fai knew that about him, of course, but he hadn't expected the warrior's singing to give him away like that.

The children talked between themselves and Mokona, and Fai hummed the lullaby as he made the pancakes, sliding them off onto a plate and pouring more batter into the pan. (Kurogane had set the bottle of cooking oil in the kitchen sometime through the night. Fai didn't comment on it.) By the time he finished the next batch of pancakes, he had a handful of possible substitutions for the song lyrics.

Kurogane joined them in the kitchen shortly afterward. None of them told him about the lullaby—Syaoran had engaged Mokona and the princess in a discussion about the dragonfly race, and Fai was listening in.

"Breakfast isn't done yet," he said, looking at all of them. "Why don't all of you follow Kuro-daddy out for his morning exercises?"

"I'm not a 'daddy'," Kurogane grumbled, but he didn't press it. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. I have extra eggs too, if you want something other than that."

"Pancakes is fine. Just not too sweet." Kurogane grabbed a cup of tea, swallowed half the scalding liquid down, and headed for the door. The children trailed after him. "Bring your weapons."

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," Fai called after them. "Don't be long!"

He spent the rest of the time switching out words in the lullaby. His notebook was upstairs. This was a new world, and Fai briefly wondered if he should prepare some magic absorption spells, just in case, but there didn't seem to be a need for it yet. Maybe tomorrow, when he made breakfast and Kurogane took the children out to train.

By the time they returned, he had a stack of warm pancakes on a plate, and some fruit preserve Mokona contributed from their storage. Syaoran was in the middle of explaining the sort of modifications they could do on their dragonflies for the competition.

"Tomoyo-ril said we can name our dragonflies, but she also said we shouldn't use magic on them," the boy said, looking up at Fai. Fai thought he hid his surprise well. "It doesn't seem like there's magic in this world, though. What do you think, Fai-ril?"

Fai grinned and shook his head. "It doesn't seem like there is, but I could always be wrong!"

It didn't explain why Tomoyo would mention magic, but perhaps she knew that about him, from her connection with the Tomoyos of other worlds. Did she think he'd cheat with magic? The very idea was absurd.

He learned that there were classes on dragonfly-building, though, that came free with purchases from certain stores in the Canyon Complex. The very next class was later this evening, to be held in the shopping mall.

"Incoming call from Yuuko!" Mokona chirped suddenly.

They stopped eating, watching as Mokona turned the projection to one corner of the table, between Sakura and Fai.

"Oh, my. What do we have here?" Yuuko smiled, sipping from a glass. The familiar front yard of her shop stretched out behind her, to the very edges of the projection. Today, however, it was filled with all sorts of things on stretched-out canvases, as though she'd decided to hold a flea market all by herself.

"Good morning, Yuuko-ril," Sakura and Syaoran chorused. Fai waved. Kurogane sent the witch an unimpressed stare. Briefly, Fai wondered if Kurogane would treat the Witch of Dimensions any differently if he knew just how powerful she really was, but he thought he knew. It was still amusing to imagine Kurogane sucking up to important people, though.

Mokona began by telling the witch all about Piffle World. Fai listened with Kurogane, keeping to the background while the children said what they had to. Then, Yuuko reminded them of their lost clothes and their "White Day" gifts, and Kurogane grumbled. Fai thought it a fair exchange, so he kept silent. It wasn't in his abilities to journey to a time that had been rewritten, and his clothes weren't worth the magic he'd have to risk using, besides.

"About the payment for the carpet, Kurogane."

"How much is it?" The warrior narrowed his eyes, sullen.

"It wasn't Kurogane-ril's fault alone," Syaoran interjected. "The damage to the carpet happened when everyone came to rescue me. I should bear the price as well."

"We were all there," Sakura added. "Please, Yuuko-ril, shouldn't we all help to share the price of the carpet repairs?"

"Very well." Yuuko chuckled, low and throaty, and Fai had the vaguest sense of impending doom. "Your price will be a project that Daidouji Tomoyo decides you'll all participate in. Mokona will send me the results."

"Mokona will make sure everybody joins in!"

Sakura and Syaoran broke into smiles. Fai wasn't too sure what it would involve, but with Tomoyo, surely things wouldn't be so bad. Kurogane's scowl deepened.

Yuuko went on to issue threats about late "White Day" gifts, things like how they wouldn't be able to buy the tattoo and sword back if their gifts were late. It made Fai frown—he'd been under the impression that he'd never see the tattoo again. All the same, if there was a chance he could have that precious gift back...

He'd all but opened his mouth to ask about the price when he caught a movement behind Yuuko.

Yuuko's assistants, the two magical constructs with pink and blue hair, had strung up the very carpet they'd ridden in Harasa, and they were beating it with—

"Is that my staff?" Fai asked, staring at the golden staff swinging through the air. It had to be his. Few other staffs had that intricate top piece, with flat spires radiating toward the single blue crystal. The girl held his staff steady in both hands, thwacked it repeatedly against the carpet so clouds of brown dust puffed out from it. On the other side, a long wooden bat did the same, but Fai had no care for that.

That staff had been with him for decades, since before he'd stopped an avalanche from swallowing a village. It had been attuned to his magic, reinforced with spells he'd written himself, and it had been one of the weapons he'd learned to fight with. It was a steadfast companion, something he could treat without pretense. It had towered over him as a child, remained with him when he grew taller and older, and he was very fond of it, even if it wasn't his most prized possession.

To see it now, used as a carpet beater with such lack of care... It made his heart ache a little.

"It's my staff now, Fai," Yuuko said. Her eyes were knowing, and he hoped none of his thoughts showed on his face.

"Is that what you do with our things?" Kurogane growled. Fai turned jerkily to glance at him. He'd forgotten about the warrior, and everyone else in the room for a moment there.

"Don't worry, Kurogane. Ginryuu will not be used for that." Yuuko smiled. "Same with your tattoo, Fai. They're rather inseparable now."

Fai didn't know what to say to that. Did that mean his tattoo had bonded with Kurogane's sword? It couldn't be. But even if it were, would he have to purchase both of them to get his tattoo back? Would Kurogane share in that cost? How did a magical seal even bond with a sword?

Fai decided that he wouldn't think about that right now.

"As for the payment for your clothes... I'll keep them too, if your White Day gift is late." Yuuko laughed again and waved. "We'll talk about that some other time."

The call ended. Fai's chest ached with loss, and he reached up to his shoulder, touching the tattoo that he did have. It wasn't the same, and he still missed the old one. He wasn't going to think about Ashura right now.

"Hey." Kurogane nudged his chin, pulling him out of his thoughts. "At least she isn't mistreating all our things."

Fai laughed. It sounded hollow to his ears, and Kurogane's eyes narrowed to slits. "Well, that's all we can do, I guess. Does anyone know what you're going to give Yuuko-ril as a White Day present?"

"I want to make something," Sakura said, leaning forward. "Maybe a dress or a coat. She always wears such beautiful things!"

"She does, doesn't she?" Fai said, smiling wide. "We'll have to find us a sewing machine! What about you, Syaoran-sha?"

The boy's forehead crinkled. "I thought... Maybe I'd find her something ancient. It would be valuable, and I have experience with archaeological sites. I think Yuuko-ril would like that."

"Sakura and Syaoran have good ideas," Mokona chirped. "What about Fai and Kurogane?"

"That scheming witch doesn't deserve anything," Kurogane muttered.

"Kurogane! Yuuko will not be happy to hear that!" Mokona turned and stole an entire pancake from his plate. Kurogane bared his teeth, swiping at her. "Think of something else!"

"I'll hunt a demon down for her," Kurogane said. "Demon witch deserves a demon monster."

Fai tried on a smile. "Good dog, Kuro-woof! Find the big, powerful witch a bone!"

Kurogane turned his glower on Fai, and Fai relaxed at its presence. He felt more at ease when Kurogane didn't treat him with care. And he liked getting under Kurogane's skin. It was fun.

"Kurogane is mean," Mokona said. "A demon is the wrong thing for Yuuko!"

The warrior scoffed, and Fai reached over to pat his head. "Good boy, Kuro-woof."

Kurogane snapped at his fingers.

"What is Fai going to give Yuuko?" Mokona asked, turning to him.

Fai licked his finger and stuck it into Kurogane's ear, and the warrior leaped up with a growl. "I don't know, Moko-mis," he yelped, backing away from the table when Kurogane surged forward, one hand on his sword. "What about something beautiful to go with Sakura-mis's dress?"

Kurogane chased him into the living room, sword arcing silver, and Fai held his palm up to stop him when the phone buzzed on the living room table.

"Wait," he said. "I think we have a message."

Kurogane sheathed his sword, coming over to stand by him. It wasn't as if either of them could understand the words, but it was easy enough to have the phone read text aloud by this point.

"'Do you guys want to meet up for dinner?'" the phone read in a cheerful female voice. "'We'll be able to discuss some job opportunities for you guys. There are classes at the Complex this afternoon if you're able to make your way down!'"

They exchanged a look, and Fai followed Kurogane back to the breakfast table. "Shall we go to dinner with Tomoyo-mis tonight?" he asked.

"It seems impolite to bother her over dinner," Syaoran started, hesitant. Next to him, Sakura brightened.

"I'd love to!" she said. "Tomoyo-ril mentioned some projects we can join as soon as possible. That way, we'll earn money and start work on the dragonflies."

"Sounds good, Kuro-lief?" Fai glanced at Kurogane, who nodded. With two of their party agreeable, Syaoran had little choice but to agree when Fai looked back at him.

Breakfast passed quickly after that. The children ate faster, with more purpose, and Fai slid the plate of leftovers into the fridge. Kurogane stopped him when he stood to collect the dishes.

"Take a break," the warrior muttered. "You've been on your feet the entire time."

Fai's eyebrows crawled up his forehead. This was unexpectedly tender, coming from Kurogane. It felt like there was a butterfly trapped in his chest. Fai figured he was excited at the opportunity to tease. "Are you being nice, Kuro-mon?"

Kurogane clicked his tongue and looked away. "No. Just saying the kids should do some chores. We're gonna be busy around here soon."

"Oh. Well, you shouldn't be so hard on them," he said, oddly disappointed. "I can work for plenty more hours yet."

"So can they. Whatever." Kurogane turned, and Fai flapped a hand at his back.

"Don't be rude like your father, children," he said, watching as the children glanced nervously towards Kurogane. The man himself glared. He didn't do anything else, however, and Fai brought the dishes to the sink.

"I'd like to help, Fai-ril," Sakura said. She was standing by his elbow, smiling warmly. "Kurogane-ril is right. You haven't taken a break since we woke up."

He wanted to hug her then, but his hands were wet and full of soap. "I can manage, Sakura-mis. Don't you worry."

"In that case, can Syaoran-sha and I do the dishes after you cook?" the princess asked, glancing at the boy. "That is, if you don't mind, Syaoran-sha."

"We can start now. I want to help," Syaoran said.

The boy nodded like an excited puppy, and Fai had to laugh. He stepped away from the sink and dried his hands. "Okay. But only if you aren't tired!"

He reasoned that it would afford them time to do things together, rebuild the memories that they had once shared. Kurogane was pushing on the buttons of a black plastic rectangle when he turned around. The dark screen in the living room had come to life, and the images on it changed after every few seconds.

"TV, Kuro-sir?" he teased, coming up to stand by the warrior. They'd seen glimpses of this entertainment form through the different worlds, though there had not usually been time for them to sit around through entire programs.

Kurogane shrugged. "Just looking for things on the dragonflies."

Fai lingered to see if there were any programs that caught his eye. He watched as the TV flipped through a herd of beasts stampeding across flatland, machines swiping across straight gold lines on green plastic boards, liquids pouring from one glass vial to another, people shouting at each other in some family argument. There were programs where people rode dragonflies and tossed balls into hoops, where people danced on a stage bathed in colored lights, where all he saw was olive skin and a very naked man rolling his hips against someone beneath—

He shouldn't have been staring, but he was. And Kurogane's finger stayed.

The volume on the TV had been turned down, so the moans were quiet in the background, but still. Fai was looking, and dragging his eyes away felt as though he were pulling on a sack of bricks. He gulped, turned, listening to lewd sounds and remembering the slick press of warm skin on his back.

Kurogane jabbed at the remote. The next program was one about pandas, of all things, and Fai turned incredulously back to the TV.

"Who has a sex channel in between all of this?" he hissed, locking eyes with Kurogane for half a second. "The children could see!"

"Not like they don't know what sex is," Kurogane muttered. He changed the channel. "Maybe it'll help them do more than turn red around each other."

"How could you even suggest that." Fai had turned back to the TV, arms folded across his chest. He didn't know why the glimpse of skin had him so affected. It wasn't as though anything had happened between him and— and anyone else. "Shame on you."

The warrior snorted. "Remind you of anything?"

Curtly, "No."

Red eyes narrowed.

The next few programs contained more drama, needles, and bright hospital lights. Then it changed to one about excavation, and then a close-up of vegetables being sliced.

"Wait," Fai said, when Kurogane made to flip the channel. Kurogane paused; the video panned out into a bright, colorful kitchen, and the host scooped the pile of leafy greens into a bowl.

It was an instructional show, one that had the host talking nonstop about how to cook, and Kurogane lowered the remote to his side. They ended up learning to make a meat-and-vegetable pie, standing in front of the TV like that, and Fai couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like it'd be delicious, doesn't it?"

Kurogane slid his gaze over. "You going to make that?"

Fai shrugged. "Maybe. If Kuro-lord gets on his knees and begs me for it."

"In your dreams, idiot." The warrior rolled his eyes, but he was smirking, and Fai was most certainly not thinking how beautiful he looked. "I'm not begging you for anything."

"Oh?" And there it was again, another challenge that he couldn't help wanting to win. Could he make food so delicious that Kurogane begged him for seconds? What would Kurogane look like when he begged? He swallowed at the heat that slithered down his spine, heading towards the stairs. "We'll see about that, Kuro-sir."

Kurogane watched as he ascended, and Fai did not acknowledge it. He didn't need the warrior catching on to his plans.

 

 

After Harasa, it seemed as though any climate they landed in would be pleasant. Piffle World had the most perfect weather—bright blue skies with clouds drifting by, and it was cool more often than not. The sun was sinking towards the edge of the horizon, now, hidden behind a mass of concrete buildings, but it had dragged out the vivid colors of the evening, tints of purple-pink that hid from golden cloud bellies.

Fai waited with Sakura and Mokona at an empty table, one that had been meticulously laid out with cutlery, glazed white plates and empty glasses. Their glasses had been filled with water. Fai had been offered wine—he chose to forgo it, considering the expenses they'd be chalking up for the dragonflies yet to be built. As it was, they were at an expensive restaurant that Tomoyo had arranged to meet them at, and though she'd offered to treat them to dinner, he did not feel comfortable picking out anything expensive until he'd seen that she was truly fine with paying for it.

"Do you feel ready to attend the next class, Sakura-mis?" he asked, propping his chin up in his hand. She was sitting next to him at the rounded table, Mokona on her other side, sipping from her glass.

"I think so," she said, nodding. "What we learned today was very similar to what Syaoran-sha and I learned in the world with the flying cars. I think I'm ready for more."

After Syaoran had looked up class schedules on the phone, they'd decided to split into two groups to cover the various courses more quickly. Fai and Sakura would attend classes focused on the driving and inner workings of dragonflies, while Kurogane and Syaoran participated in classes about their construction and repairs. To get the classes free, they'd purchased clothes they'd need in this world, as well as tools to begin their foray into mechanics.

Tomoyo had arranged with them via text to meet at this restaurant after their classes. The driving class had ended early, however, leaving Fai and Sakura with ample time to make their way over.

"That's good," Fai said, looking towards Mokona. The magical construct had attended the classes with them, and had acted as a stuffed toy the entire time. "Moko-mis, you were amazing during the classes! Were you bored?"

Mokona shook her head. "Mokona learned a lot! Mokona will help Sakura with driving, since Mokona cannot drive a dragonfly alone."

Fai beamed at her. "You're the greatest, Moko-mis! Now, who wants to hear the new version of Kuro-mer's lullaby?"

Sakura perked up. Mokona waved her paws in the air.

"It goes something like this," Fai said, and sang, " _Tonight the stars are shining bright and we are so alone. The skies are green, the clouds have gone and we are missing home. There's an angel in the distance, she sees us sitting by, she flies to us and says Hello and sings that she can take us home—_ That's all I've got so far. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Sakura breathed. "It even sounds the same!"

"Doesn't it?" Fai grinned. "I think Kuro-ris might get lost in the lyrics, though. I've changed it quite a bit."

"I think he'll like it," the princess said, eyes bright. "It's the same tune as before. The meaning is really similar, too, so I think he won't mind listening to it."

Fai pulled a pen from his pocket. "Why don't you write it down, and we'll all sing it together?"

He came up with the next verse while she scribbled on a thick napkin. When she was done, Fai read the next lines to her. They sang both verses this time, until Mokona picked a fork up and tapped on Fai's water glass, to a beat faster than they'd been singing.

"The songs sound like that in this world," Mokona said. "In Tomoyo's car, all the songs go fast!"

"Really?" Fai said. "Let's try it just like that then, shall we?"

Sakura nodded, and they sang the new song along to the clinking of Mokona's beat. Sakura's voice grew stronger the longer she sang. Her smile grew wider, and Fai saw the way her cheeks flushed when he grinned at her.

" _Homeward bound, o-oh,_ " they sang, swaying to the rhythm as some other patrons looked over. " _Homeward bound, o-oh, o-oh. We're going on a journey—_ "

"Tch."

" _—the skies keep changing color. But we have friends and family and an angel watching over us._ "

Fai waited until they'd finished the second verse before he turned around, smiling proudly at Kurogane. "Well, what do you think?"

The warrior glanced at Sakura, and back at Fai. "Not bad."

"Are you going to sing along?"

Kurogane sat heavily down next to him, knee pressing into his, and Fai chose not to draw attention to it. Syaoran took the seat by Sakura, which left the sixth chair empty for Tomoyo. "You've got the words wrong."

"Aren't you going to correct us, then?" Fai elbowed the warrior. "We want to know if you'd sing along, Kuro-lief. In fact, I was so sure you were going to correct the lyrics!"

"We didn't catch the first part."

"Sakura-mis, why don't you give the lyrics to Syaoran-sha? You know them by now, don't you?" Fai watched as the princess slid her napkin over to Syaoran, who began reading it immediately. The waitress came over to take their drink orders and hand out more menus, and Kurogane looked briefly at the leather-bound booklet. He set it aside, though. "Sakura-mis and I will sing it for you. Feel free to join in, Syaoran-sha. You too, Kuro-elf."

"I'm not singing," Kurogane grumbled, but he fell silent when Fai started the song from the beginning. Syaoran joined in slowly, hesitant words that grew bolder when the princess angled a sweet smile at him.

Kurogane did not move to sing, or make any comment, but Fai could tell that he was listening, rapt, red eyes flitting over each of them. It sent a little shiver of pleasure across his skin to have that attention on him, to know that he wasn't doing this so badly that the warrior couldn't stand for him to carry on.

There was clapping behind them when the song ended. They glanced back to find Tomoyo standing on the sidewalk, limousine idling next to her. She waved to dismiss both her guards and transport.

"That was beautiful," she said, after she'd rounded the decorative metal railings on the edge of the dining area. "Sakura, Syaoran, Fai! Even Mokona! All of you sang well." They beamed at her, and she added, as she took the last seat, "Kurogane, I expected better of you."

"What," he spluttered.

"I'd like for all of you to sing," Tomoyo said, grey eyes gleaming. She looked at each of them in turn. "That lullaby is popular here. It's an amazing idea, you know—no one has turned a lullaby into pop-rock. I can just imagine you guys shooting straight up the charts with that."

"Us?" Fai said, frowning. "Charts?"

"It's a damn children's song," Kurogane muttered.

Tomoyo gave the waitress her drink order, accepted her menu, and turned back to them. "Yes. I can already imagine the music video we could do with this."

"Music video?" the children echoed.

"I'm afraid we'd need you to explain, Tomoyo-mis," Fai said, head cocked.

Tomoyo smiled. "Well, in Piffle World, we produce videos to accompany songs. A visual, if you will. Have you seen dancers on stage while someone else sings? It's the same over here, except we're able to include a story of sorts alongside the song. Mainly, we do that to help album sales."

"You want to sell this?" Kurogane nodded at the children. "That lullaby?"

"It's popular here. That'll help with publicity a lot, you know." Tomoyo gazed at him, placid, and he stared grouchily back. "Have you heard of it?"

"Tch. I learned it in Nihon. They learned it from me. And the idiot mangled the words."

"I think it sounds beautiful. It's hopeful and nostalgic all at once. Don't you think?" Tomoyo grinned. "You'd need some voice training, but what do you say to recording a single?"

"But the dragonfly race," Syaoran protested.

"Piffle Princess will be able to sponsor your classes," Tomoyo said. "You won't have to pay for it, but you'll have to sign a deal with us. That way, you'll be paying off your living expenses while doing something you enjoy."

"I rather do something else," Kurogane muttered. "You can make the rest sing."

"This will only work with you bringing out the bass notes." Tomoyo lifted her eyebrows the slightest bit, stared meaningfully at the warrior.

After a beat of silence, Kurogane said, "This is what the witch wanted, isn't it? The project?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Tomoyo answered. "But I sense potential in this rock-lullaby of yours. Why not bring it to life? Record it once, let the marketing team do its job, and you'll be earning royalties for however long the CD sells for."

To Fai, it sounded like fun. If they could all sing together and make money at the same time, then why not?

"There's a catch to this," Kurogane said, sitting back. "I don't trust you."

Tomoyo laughed her familiar laugh, and Fai relaxed more. "Of course," she said, "depending on the frequency of your voice training practice, you might be able to sing professionally in three months. We might need you to do performances on stage to boost sales."

"We don't have three months—the race is in two months," Kurogane said. "Then we'll be moving on to the next world."

Tomoyo thought for a while. "If we're working on just the one song, it'll take a shorter time. What about a month, but with thrice-weekly practice with a voice coach? Piffle Princess has connections with some of the best voice coaches in the world." Tomoyo smiled, turned to Sakura. "Don't you think it'd be fun? I'd love to film you singing!"

Sakura nodded, enthusiastic. "I want to do what I can to help," she said. "But Kurogane-ril shouldn't have to join in if he doesn't want to."

Fai saw the moment Kurogane gave in. The warrior breathed out slow and steady, and his expression soured by a fraction. "I'll be around. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong. And you'll still be doing your weapons training with me."

The children smiled gratefully at him. Fai grinned, nudged Kurogane with his knee. "You'll discover the joys of singing with the children, Kuro-sir. You'll wish you were doing it every day."

"Damn you." Kurogane scowled. Tomoyo giggled.

"Have you decided what you want for dinner?" she asked.

There was a flurry of flipping pages when they realized that they hadn't yet picked out their food. It wasn't often that they ate at a fancy place between worlds, and Fai was glad to see photos of food between the printed menu items. They decided quickly—moving around from world to world, they hadn't always the luxury of time, and Fai was proud to see that the children glanced through the menu quickly and nodded, though Sakura remained admiring the different photos as she waited for the waitress to make her way over.

By the time their orders had been placed, the sky had mellowed to a dark purple-blue like the night before, and warm orange streetlamps had flickered on along the street. Traffic noise dwindled. Around them, the other patrons murmured lowly, cutlery clinking on plates.

Tomoyo led them into easy conversation while they waited. She asked about the classes and gave them tidbits and facts about the dragonfly race, about the preliminaries and the hike in participant numbers this year. Then, she gave them a breakdown of jobs available at Piffle Princess Company, and the pay that came with each position.

"It seems so much more sensible to model," Fai said. "More money for the same amount of time spent."

"The modeling market can get rather saturated at times," Tomoyo acknowledged. "But I may be able to pull some strings for you. In the meantime, why not try some of the other positions? Sakura, will you be able to attend some meetings with Piffle Princess soon? We have the ad storyboards ready, and we'd love it if you could come down to look them through with us."

Sakura beamed, glanced back at Kurogane and Fai. "Can I go in the morning, before the dragonfly classes start?"

"Of course!" Fai nodded. "In fact, why don't we try to arrange our job search schedules so we can all head to Piffle Princess at the same time?"

"At some point, you might be interested in renting a car," Tomoyo added. "It'll help you get between places much faster. I assume you're able to drive?"

"Kuro-tim is our driver. He brings us to all sorts of places," Fai said, tapping lightly on Kurogane's shoulder. The warrior angled a glare at him.

"You can drive yourself, idiot."

Fai flapped a hand in his face.

When the food finally arrived, Fai could barely keep the drool in his mouth. On his plate, an elegant slab of golden-brown, batter-wrapped meat perched atop a bed of colorful greens. There was a mound of something pale yellow mashed to one side. His stomach shriveled as he stared, waiting for Tomoyo's food to show up. Next to him, the children talked animatedly with Tomoyo herself.

Sakura had a bowl of wide noodles that smelled like butter and spices, with clams spread open like butterflies; Syaoran, a sandwich of some sort, with meat and greens and a layer of melted cheese. Mokona sat on the table, behind a plate of beautifully-sliced fish draped over tiny rice balls. Tomoyo and Kurogane's food arrived at the same time—Fai looked at the steaming meat stew that sat in a bowl on Kurogane's plate, found himself thinking maybe he should've ordered the same instead.

Together, they said a quick "thank you for the food," and began eating. Fai popped a piece of white meat into his mouth and chewed. Beneath the crispy batter, the meat flaked in his mouth, and it tasted just shy of fishy. He must've made some sort of noise, because Kurogane turned slightly to look at him.

"Fish," he sighed. "I should've asked what the meat was."

Kurogane clicked his tongue and nudged his plate closer. Fai brightened. He pushed his own towards Kurogane's, laid his fish on a pile of rice, and stole a spoonful of stew.

It was thick and savory, rich with herbs. When he chewed into a juicy, tender chunk of beef, Fai couldn't help a quiet purr. "Mm. That is good."

"Tch. Take the whole bowl."

"Can't. Kuro-pai needs all his food to stay strong."

"Then take half of it."

"Still too much." He dipped his spoon back into the stew.

"Fai, we can always order another set," Tomoyo began, causing both of them to look up at her. "If you don't like what you have."

"Tch." Kurogane shifted in his seat, expression shuttered, and Fai was suddenly too aware of how Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona were staring at them. Syaoran's face was red. In Yama, they had been ignored.

"No, no, this is fine," Fai hurried to say. "No need to make accommodations for me, Tomoyo-mis. We shouldn't waste food."

Kurogane ended up setting the bowl of stew between them, and Fai asked about the sort of clothes that was most fashionable in Piffle. Sakura was only too keen on returning to the topic. Tomoyo, however, glanced occasionally back at them. Her attention lingered more on Kurogane than Fai, and Fai wondered if she knew how Kurogane had been at the start of their journey. The Kurogane they knew now was more of an idiot than the one who grumbled about wanting to get home, and Fai was most certainly not thinking about any of this.

Other than that, dinner passed uneventfully. Tomoyo seemed to have made fast friends with Sakura, Mokona and Syaoran, and between the four of them and Fai, there was no lack of conversation until the bill arrived.

"We should pay," Syaoran said, leaning forward.

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. "Like I said, this is my treat."

"But we should repay you for your kindness somehow," the boy insisted. Next to him, Sakura agreed.

"It really is fine. If you'd like, though, there's something..." Tomoyo trailed off, looking up at them. "Have you brought your phone with you?"

Fai pulled it out of his pocket. "Why?"

"There's a discount for the bill if you do something," she answered, rounding the table to his side. "Have you heard of Pifflegram?" They shook their heads, and she continued, "It's an app you use to share pictures with the world. Let me show you."

She had Fai unlock the phone, before taking it from him. He watched as she typed words into the search box, tapped on a few things, and clicked on a button that resembled a camera.

"This is Pifflegram," she said. "What do you want your account to be called?"

"What about 'traveling animal family'," Fai said. Kurogane's frown was all the approval he needed.

Tomoyo typed. "The name is available! 'TravelingAnimalFamily' it is." She tapped on a few more things, and angled the phone so Fai and the children could see it. "So, to take pictures, tap on this button."

All of them watched as the image of the dinner table slid onto the screen. Fai's eyebrows crawled up his forehead. "That's impressive," he said.

"Not just that. Sakura, why don't you stand up? The restaurant logo is just behind you."

Tomoyo flashed a smile when the princess did as she asked. "Sakura! You look absolutely beautiful! I can already imagine the ads you'll star in! That smile is the most—" Kurogane grumbled, and Tomoyo returned to the subject with a disapproving shake of her head "—most charming. Always grumpy, Kurogane. Like I said, there's a discount for this restaurant if you take a photo here and share it on Pifflegram."

Tomoyo hit the button to capture the image, and elaborated briefly on taking pictures in low light. Syaoran gave an exclamation when Tomoyo opened up the image of Sakura smiling next to the neon blue of the restaurant signboard.

"This is how you capture a picture, see? It'll remain on your phone until you delete it. To do that, you tap this button, and this to confirm the action. Or, if you want to share it on Pifflegram, hit this instead."

Fai was thoroughly impressed by the speed and sheer technology of this world. Tomoyo cropped the image of Sakura so her smile was the focus of the picture, with the restaurant signboard large and bright in the background. It took just seconds for it to appear on the front page of their Pifflegram account. When the waitress returned to collect payment, Tomoyo showed her the image on Fai's phone, and handed over a plastic card.

"Are you collecting loyalty stickers and that sort of thing?" she asked. "I usually don't, but this place has those, too."

"Yes, we are," Fai said, pulling out the card from the convenience store. He showed it to Syaoran and Sakura. It wasn't as though they'd be coming back here, expensive as it was, but it was prudent to save as much money as they could anywhere they went.

He took the phone back to try taking pictures himself, and was rewarded by the children and Mokona smiling for him. Kurogane huffed and folded his arms and said he didn't care, but Fai nudged him anyway, shoved the resulting images in his face. The warrior muttered grudgingly.

Tomoyo had the waitress take a group shot of them when she returned, and Fai couldn't help staring at the image of all of them. They hadn't done this before, not really. They'd seen cameras through the worlds, talked about photos, but the very idea of having that ability in his hands was incredible. He hadn't even done this with magic.

Fai took a picture of Kurogane scowling, and jerked the phone away so it didn't get swiped off by a large hand. This was fun, this was another way of heckling the warrior, and the possibilities were blooming in his mind. He was taking pictures of everything and every one, cradling mementos of people in his hands, until the phone flashed an image of an empty rectangle.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, when they piled into her limousine.

"It shows this," Fai said, angling the phone towards her. "What does it mean?"

Tomoyo explained the concept of batteries to them. It took the entire drive to their apartment building for her to field Syaoran's questions, and even then, he looked as though he had more to ask when they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"The phone will be very helpful in your research," she said. "Make use of it! It's an invaluable resource."

Fai felt a tiny stab of guilt at running its battery so low.

The children talked as they rode up the elevator to their rooftop camper. He stood in the back with Kurogane, phone in pocket, joining in their conversation every so often.

All told, he was starting to really like this world. It was just so _easy_. There were electric lights and showers, medicines and comfort, and they had two months here, if all went as planned. None of them had fully recovered from the previous world. But the thought of a waiting, warm bed was soothing, something to keep them moving despite drooping eyelids and sleepy yawns.

They could all afford to rest for a bit. They really could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for corny lyrics. I can't write lyrics for nuts. I am also torn between "I'm turning Piffle so corny" and "these guys are doing hilarious things" soooo. :( I'm not sure if I really like the written-out chapter summaries, and I think I might be overloading these guys with too many things to do... but they'll make it, right!?
> 
> The tattoo-sword bonding in this chapter is a nod to Kitten-Kin's Ink and Steel, in which Ginryuu and Fai's tattoo bond in Yuuko's shop.


	3. I'll Be Safe And Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this is sex. And the rest is fluff. I'm sorry. OTL.

  
  
  
In the end, they'd let the children use the bathroom first. Fai had encouraged Mokona to hop along with Sakura for a shower, and when both of them were upstairs, he'd cracked open a bottle of wine to share with Kurogane. Syaoran had sat by the plugged-in phone, tapping away at his research, occasionally telling them things he'd learned about the race.  
  
That was an hour ago, and the children were asleep now, if the stillness of their life forces was anything to go by.   
  
Fai stretched out on his side of the bed. Kurogane was careful to maintain some distance between them in this—he was close enough that Fai could reach out and touch him, if he wanted. Close enough that he could flick the lights off and— well, do anything, really.   
  
Kurogane flipped a page.  
  
"Found anything interesting?" Fai asked, glancing over.   
  
"The teacher's an idiot," Kurogane said, lips thinning. "So no, nothing interesting."  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually read that."   
  
"Nothing else to read here. Kid hasn't found this world's issue yet."   
  
And it all boiled down to the fact that there were few paper books in this world. The technology in Piffle World meant that most books had to be "downloaded", and Syaoran hadn't yet time to search for entertainment. So, Kurogane had been reduced to rereading the comics they'd collected from the previous worlds. The book from Shougo's shop some worlds back was what he'd chosen to read tonight.  
  
"Better than sex on TV, huh?" Fai buried his face in his pillow, breathing in the clean scent of soap and linen. "At least," he said, voice muffled, "the children can't hear if you make funny sounds and things like that."  
  
"Who said I was making funny sounds."   
  
"Me, of course." Fai lifted his head, fluttered his eyelashes. "See anyone else in this room, Kuro-pai?"  
  
"Maybe the princess would," Kurogane retorted, eyes narrowed.   
  
Fai shut up. He rolled over and stretched again, knees coming up so they inadvertently pulled his robe open, and red eyes wandered up his leg. "I like this robe," he said, picking at the birds swooping up thin cotton. "It's perfect for the weather here."  
  
That Kurogane had bought it in Yama wasn't something he'd mention.   
  
"You're going to tear it if you stretch like that," Kurogane grumbled, looking back at his book. "White thing could've pulled something else more practical."  
  
"Are you saying I shouldn't wear it?" Fai asked archly, didn't allow himself to regret it. This was a game, and only a game. "Should I be wearing one of those thick desert cloaks, then? Or leathers and armor?"  
  
"Idiot," Kurogane said, with more force this time. He set the book down with a solid thump on his bedside table, reached over. "You're wearing it the wrong way."  
  
"I am?" Fai blinked. He looked down at the snug fit of blue cotton against his chest, and back up at Kurogane, who was rolling onto his knees, reaching down for the sash that held it all together.  
  
Just like that, his throat grew tight and dry, when Kurogane tugged the knot loose and brushed soft cloth open. He had on some underwear, so he could revel in the safety of more clothes on him, but the way Kurogane's eyes swept down his bare chest, and down further, made him feel like he was entirely naked, like Kurogane could see every inch of skin and all the secrets lurking beneath.  
  
"You wear it this way," Kurogane muttered, his voice a gravelly rasp when he folded the layers on top of each other and reached for the sash. "Left over right."  
  
And damn himself, because after all that fucking yesterday, Fai still hadn't had enough. He remembered the challenge from earlier, remembered large hands on his skin, and shivered. "But this is mine," he said, keeping the quaver from his voice, "and if I want to wear it the other way—"  
  
He grabbed at the folds of the thin robe, reversed what Kurogane had done.  
  
"—then I shall."  
  
Those eyes narrowed. Kurogane's mouth twitched, like he wanted to bare his teeth or growl, and he hovered there above Fai, balancing on a moment of decision.   
  
He rocked forward on his knees, reached for the light switches, and plunged them into a pitch black so dark that only a hint of city lights muddled in through the windows.  
  
The mattress indented, one palm next to his head, and he tipped his chin up to meet Kurogane's lips. The kiss was gentler than he expected, all soft lips and probing tongue, and he bit at Kurogane's mouth to make him stop. Neither of them needed gentleness, not ever. Kurogane answered by urging his mouth open, slipping in, and he was such a wide, broad weight atop Fai that just doing this made him feel safe, somehow. Fai sighed. Large fingers came up to grasp his hip, pinning him into place, and the sheer lack of control sent a shiver through his limbs.  
  
In this darkness, he couldn't see the crimson tint of those half-lidded eyes, and he was glad for it. Firm, moist lips dragged away from his, down his jaw, smooth teeth scraping along his skin, all the way up to his earlobe.  
  
If there was something he could admit to enjoying, it was having his earlobes sucked on. It was having a clever tongue trace every furrow of his ear, damp breath soughing heavy on his skin. He trembled and gasped, forgot to breathe when Kurogane slipped his hand between the folds of his robes, parting them easily.   
  
Rough fingers smoothed up his chest, catching on his skin, and he couldn't help the little sound in his throat when Kurogane brushed his nipple, rolled it under his thumb so it peaked, and did the same with his other. Then he kissed down Fai's throat, suckling lightly on skin, so his pulse fluttered and he craned his head back for more, whining when Kurogane's tongue swept slow and heavy down to the hollow of his clavicles.   
  
They had time tonight, now that the clock had stopped ticking and the children were asleep and—  
  
Kurogane slipped a hand under his ass, brought him up, and ground their hips together so he could feel the stirring interest in those sleep pants. Fai whimpered. His fingers clutched at Kurogane's arms, warm, smooth skin beneath his fingertips, and he remembered, vaguely, how he'd wanted this man to beg.  
  
He planted his hands on those broad shoulders, pushed lightly. That was all it took for Kurogane to back off, watching him intently. He pushed again, until Kurogane was flat on his back, staring up, and Fai straddled him, sat right on his growing cock and ground down. Kurogane grunted; Fai felt his lips twitch, rocked against him.   
  
The robe was a feathery, open weight around them when he leaned in, drew close to catch those lips again. Large hands came up to rest on his thighs, kneading them, one dragging behind to squeeze his ass. He gasped into Kurogane's mouth, felt his smirk, and reached down to plant his hands on that broad chest, scraping his nails over flat, dusky nipples hidden by a very unnecessary shirt.   
  
Kurogane rocked up at him again, a very obvious bulge between Fai's legs, and heat slid down along his spine.  
  
But he was in control—Fai was in control of this. He slipped his fingers past waistband and underwear both, lifted himself so he could lay out that half-hard cock beneath him. He sat back on it, decided that he didn't want to wait, and squirmed down between Kurogane's legs. He eased those clothes down, just enough to uncover what he sought, and dipped his tongue into Kurogane's navel, following the line of dark hair down.   
  
Kurogane groaned when Fai took him into his mouth, tongue lapping, swirling, lips sinking down and pulling back up, cheeks hollowed. It was almost too easy to bring him close, just by teasing his tip and stroking his sac, and Fai shivered at the slickness of his arousal, the way Kurogane arched and swore when he drew his tongue along—inside—his slit.   
  
He grew so thick that Fai knew he was close. And Fai pulled away, skimmed his lips down the side of his cock and nipped along his groin, licking at the musky sweat that had beaded in the crease of his thigh.   
  
"Damn you," Kurogane hissed, chest rising and falling, his fingers curled tight into fists.  
  
Fai smiled. He hid it by dragging his teeth along the inside of Kurogane's thigh, tugging his clothes down further, to his shins, but there was no escaping the delight that came from this, having this strong, fearless warrior at his mercy.  
  
He dipped his head down to lick at that flushed tip, once, and clambered back up onto those thighs, leaning in to bite lightly through Kurogane's thin shirt, so his nipples pushed up and he fought to control his breathing.  
  
Then, on impulse, because this was a challenge and he wanted Kurogane to know it, Fai leaned in, swallowed hard at the moist tip that dragged down his belly, and whispered in his ear, "I want to hear you beg."  
  
Kurogane drew a slow, shuddering breath, did not respond. Fai splayed a hand across his belly, lifted a finger to carelessly brush at his jutting erection.  
  
"Fuck you," Kurogane muttered, when Fai licked slow and teasing in his ear, nipped at his earlobe just hard enough for it to sting.  
  
He ignored the pressure in his own groin, tugged his hips away when Kurogane reached up for him, and bit down on the strong muscle of his neck, across his shoulders, until he heard the way Kurogane's breathing eased and slowed. Fai smiled to himself, tugged up the hem of Kurogane's shirt, and seated himself properly across his pelvis once more, sighing at the thick length pressing along his ass.  
  
It made him shiver, feeling just how big Kurogane was, knowing how he'd fit in his mouth, or elsewhere. For now, Kurogane was content to let him ride up top again, content to let Fai tease again, and Fai bit his lip, reached down to free himself so he could rub them together. Kurogane gave a low hum of appreciation. Fai licked his palm and fingers, wrapped his hand around them and stroked. Pleasure whispered into his body, a slow temptation, and it made him rock forward, change his angle so he ground them together hard, and Kurogane's breathing hitched. Fai moaned.   
  
It felt good, very good, and he didn't want to stop, with Kurogane thick beneath him like that, dripping onto himself. He could come this way—they'd done this before, a number of times—and as the pressure increased between his legs, Fai found it harder to think, easier to just feel, and Kurogane's cock against his was something he liked very, very much.  
  
Except he'd begun the challenge, and he wouldn't let himself forget, not to the point of grinding one out like this. Even if that was what he wanted right now.   
  
Kurogane's cock slid out from beneath his, pressing moist against his belly. Fai gasped, brought them together again, and rutted until Kurogane's breathing grew ragged, and he was bucking up, hands coming up to grip Fai's ass so he could angle them better—  
  
Fai slid off.   
  
Kurogane swore again, but he still wasn't begging, and Fai wasn't surprised. He suspected, somehow, that the warrior had a far higher tolerance than he did, and he was going to make them both stay up the whole night, if that was what it took.   
  
This time, he shimmied out of his sweat-damp underwear, tugged at Kurogane's shirt until he shrugged it off, and rubbed his erection on Kurogane's thigh, along his flank, anywhere that didn't let the man do the same to him. He shuffled up the bed, brushed the tip of his cock over Kurogane's lips, smearing wetness, and Kurogane took him, sucked him until he was trembling and whimpering and throbbing, and pushed him off.  
  
It was payback. It didn't mean Fai had to like it.  
  
He returned to Kurogane's hips, bent in close to lick at him, and Kurogane pushed up into his mouth. It surprised him, made him moan, and he ground himself against the sheets, forced himself to stop because it would be the most pathetic way to come, now that he'd denied Kurogane twice and was working on the third.   
  
His breathing unsteady, Fai dragged his tongue slow and heavy up that cock, lingering on the underside of the tip, so Kurogane made a low noise of frustration and fucked up into his mouth. He couldn't help the whine that slipped from his throat. Kurogane thrusting into his mouth was something that was enough for him in itself, and he pushed his tongue back into that sensitive slit, so a loud curse filled the room, and Kurogane jerked up to fill his mouth with cock, slick and salty.  
  
He sucked and teased, bobbed his head and licked, and when he pulled off for the third time, Kurogane scant paces from the edge, he could see the searing desire in those dark eyes, pupils so wide there was only a thin ring of iris around them. Kurogane would pin him down and fuck him into the mattress, he could see it. But he did not, only looked at him to make it enough of a promise, and Fai gulped.  
  
He wondered, then, if he would end up being the one succumbing.  
  
Thrice more, Fai teased the man, using his hands and mouth and cock, and thrice more, Kurogane swore at him, legs trembling, sweat scattered across his skin. He paid Fai back the same way, stroking and tugging and sucking, and swatting his hands off when they strayed too close. They were both close to desperate, now. Fai was barely holding on, could hardly touch himself without fucking into his hand and coming right there, and he writhed against the hot length of Kurogane's body, whimpering at the insistent push of that thick erection against his belly.   
  
He ground up against Kurogane, shaking, slippery with sweat, and almost sighed with relief when large hands grabbed him by the arms, and pushed him off.  
  
Kurogane rolled onto his knees, finally, straddling him from behind, and he leaned in so his chest pressed against Fai's back, sweat soaking through thin robe, mouth skimming the shell of his ear.   
  
"I won't beg," he growled, grinding his erection into Fai's ass, and all Fai could manage was a breathless whimper. He could hardly support himself on his arms. He pushed his hips higher, so Kurogane pressed heavy against his hole, and even the spread of his cheeks around that cock felt like too much.   
  
Kurogane reached one hand in front, cupped his tight, aching balls, and Fai whined, rolling his hips, trying to— trying to— he didn't know. His throat was parched and he needed to come, so very badly.  
  
Kurogane released him, stroked up his chest, and Fai bucked his hips, needing to be touched, to be fucked. He held his breath when Kurogane took his cock between his fingers and squeezed, but there was so little friction there that he whined, disappointed, breathing easier when the pressure subsided by a fraction.   
  
Fai collapsed against the bed, needy and helpless and a little less frustrated, his hips still pressed snug against Kurogane's.  
  
The man leaned away by inches. Fai heard him reach for the drawer. His pulse raced when a plastic bottle cap snapped, and cool fingers touched along his ass, drifting to press lightly against his entrance.   
  
Kurogane pushed two fingers in at once. Fai choked on his moan, angled his hips up to receive him better. He almost didn't care about not coming, because this meant Kurogane would be inside him, and he'd been thinking about it half the night. Kurogane didn't take his time today, and Fai was perfectly fine with that, when those fingers spread within him and it burned. They slipped almost entirely out, stretched his hole slow and wide, so it was enough for—  
  
He added a third finger. All Fai knew was that he was saying things into the mattress, drooling disgracefully, his cock hanging so hard between his legs that Kurogane had to be aware of it, had to know what he needed.   
  
And when Kurogane finally, finally slid in, Fai groaned, his voice cracking as he stretched around him. Maybe he said  _good_  or maybe he said  _oh sweet heavens_ , but he could hardly remember, when Kurogane filled him up, slowly at first, his strokes quickening as he leaned in and— _fuck_  was he big—pulled Fai up against himself, sliding home, his breaths short and ragged. He wrapped a hand around Fai and pumped—  
  
—and all Fai knew was white noise and release like a dam breaking.  
  
After, when he'd regained his breath and could twitch his fingers again, he realized that there was something big and warm around his hand, that Kurogane had collapsed onto the bed next to him.  
  
He couldn't move, not really. The sheets were soaked through. The room smelled like sweat. Fai sighed, long and tired, buried his face back into the mattress. He couldn't explain any of it. Maybe Kurogane would ignore him so he could get cleaned up, instead of sleeping on sheets so wet and stained. He hadn't the strength to move, though.  
  
Fai had thought that Kurogane had fallen asleep when the warrior shifted his head slightly, one eye cracking open to meet his.  
  
"Smells like your magic in here."  
  
He froze then, jerked his gaze down to study himself. He had not— But he had, he'd lost control with that release. He could explain it, of course. It just hadn't occurred to him that it would happen here, that he would lose control over something so basal as his magic.   
  
There were wisps of violet energy around them, and beneath that, Kurogane's hand was on his. Fai winced, retracted his hand. Kurogane did not acknowledge it. He remained watching Fai, however, and Fai looked at the violet traces, wishing for magical filters in this world like what they used to clean the air of dust. Panic whispered in his pulse.  
  
Weak all over, he pushed himself upright on the bed, casting around for the notebook he'd used in Harasa. There were spells there, on crinkled paper, and he sighed when he realized that the book was all the way across the room. At least he had spells pre-written, and at least the notebook paper had held up when it dried.  
  
He limped to the desk, tore out one spell sheet, and brushed his magic into the empty square on the page. The once-soaked paper was stiff in his fingers, reluctant to yield to his folding... until he realized that there was no moving air in the room to keep the bird afloat.   
  
Fai heaved another sigh, unfolded the bird, and waved the sheet through where he could see the traces of his magic. His hands were shaking. He couldn't think very clearly right now, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep.  
  
"Hasn't happened before," Kurogane said from the bed.  
  
Fai didn't answer him.   
  
When he was certain that none of his magic remained in the air, he tucked the spell sheet back into his notebook, made his way back to bed.   
  
"Are you going to sleep on sweat, Kuro-elf?" His voice was hoarse. Fai grimaced.  
  
"You gonna sleep on the floor?" came the reply. Kurogane wiped his fingers off on the sheets; Fai sighed.   
  
"We should wash the sheets." He flopped back onto the bed, face pressed into mattress. "And wash up, and all that. I'm so tired."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"You're filthy."  
  
Kurogane snorted. "Wash tomorrow, then."  
  
"I also need a drink."  
  
"Use your magic. You'll get it all done in a minute."  
  
Fai scowled at him, reached up blindly for a pillow, and brought it down on his face. Kurogane barely blocked it with his forearm. "If I try to do anything right now, I'm sure I'll roll down the stairs."  
  
"Yeah. You can care for your sorry bruised ass by yourself."  
  
Fai tried to hit him again, and Kurogane thwarted his attack again. Disgruntled, he rolled over, buried his face into the mattress once more. The sheets pressed damply into his face, and he didn't want to think about where it came from, even if the twinge in his ass was a constant reminder right now.  
  
They stopped talking. Fai was asleep before he knew it.  


  
When he woke, it was to a distinctly satisfying warmth, accompanied by undertones of unpleasantness. Like the soreness of his throat and the rest of his body. Like a strange sort of static in the air.  
  
Fai stirred, cracking his eyes open. Was there magic—  
  
Something moved around his fingers, and he looked down. There was a hand curled around them, large and familiar and rough, turning them this way and that—  
  
Kurogane was looking at his fingertips. Kurogane was pressed up behind him, that cocoon of safety and warmth he'd definitely not enjoyed the day before. He had to get away from this man. He didn't want to fall out of bed again. If Kurogane had noticed that he was awake, he wasn't giving any indication of it.  
  
Fai snatched his hand out of Kurogane's, rolled himself forcibly away. "What are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
"Can they be healed? Your fingers?" Kurogane rumbled behind him, the ghost of his heat seeping away from Fai's back. Fai narrowed his eyes and hid his fingertips in his palms.   
  
"Maybe." He shook his head and sat up, winced at the twinge in his ass. His skin was sticky with dried sweat. He badly needed something to drink. "I'm going to shower."  
  
"You thought about asking the witch?" Kurogane asked. "About your hands."  
  
That had never occurred to him. Fai had lived with these fingers for decades, now, and he'd never thought about what it'd be like to feel with them again. To erase the scars... it felt like an insult to Fai, and their struggle to escape. "No," he said. "Not interested."  
  
"What about the tattoo?"   
  
He held his breath, blew out a deep sigh. "Stop asking me things, Kuro-min. I've got things to do."  
  
It was a growing list—shower, breakfast for the children, investigate the presence of magic in this world. Because that static was indicative of magic, one that was familiar like black, slow-rotting wood—  
  
Rondart.  
  
Fai's stomach clenched. That it wasn't Seishirou was some comfort. Rondart's presence meant that his master was unhappy with his work. Was it because he'd been fucking Kurogane too much? Or was he here to hurry them on the journey? The race was two months away; Fai was loathe to tell Sakura that they had to steal the feather, when they could just as soon figure their way through the competition. Was there a way he could delay his master's plans?  
  
"Hey."  
  
Fai turned, one hand on the doorknob.   
  
"You gonna go out like that?" Kurogane jerked his chin at Fai's clothes, and Fai looked down at himself. The robe from last night was barely hanging on to his shoulders, and he was naked aside from that. He winced, searched out his underwear on the floor, decided that he could do without bending down for now. Instead, he cinched the robe around his waist, picked the rest of his clothes off the dresser, and left, Kurogane's gaze heavy on his back.  
  
In the shower, he gulped water down and decided that he'd try to warn Tomoyo of a possible thief. He'd set up barriers around this place. He needed to stay behind today to do that, and hopefully that would be all there was to it.  
  
Still. He couldn't force himself to be entirely calm, not when there was someone in this world who knew his affiliation with his master, that that very person had once tried to attack Sakura on his watch. Rondart worked with magic. No one else but Mokona could protect against magic in their group, and even then, Fai was reluctant to alter her workings so her priority was magical defense. It required her personality development to take a backseat, and the children would notice. A verbal command to watch Sakura would help. It wasn't the same, however.  
  
He stepped out of the water pooled in the tub, dried himself, and pulled his clothes over damp skin.   
  
On impulse, Fai twisted in front of the mirror, the better to look at the tattoo on his back. It calmed him, those thick, dark lines, and he chose only to remember the kindness and protection it offered. If it could speak... he wouldn't be quite so lonely, even within the group he traveled with. They wouldn't hear her if she could only talk in his mind. Fai bit his lip. What would the price of Yuuko's magic be?  
  
He headed to the kitchen right after. The children were still asleep, and the kitchen was dark when he got there. Fai got the electric kettle going, listened as Kurogane made his way to the bathroom. When that happened, he stole back upstairs, stripped the bed, and shoved the sheets into the washing machine.   
  
He found a supply of parchment paper in the kitchen cabinets. Fai drew another glass of water, rubbed his sore throat, and sat down at the dining table. He should have brought water along with him into the bedroom—it was uncomfortable going to bed thirsty, and worse when he woke up parched.  
  
Slowly, he sketched the runes for a boundary protection spell into his notebook. It had been months since he'd used this spell, worlds ago, and that world had trees and a garden he could have the spell draw energy from. He didn't have that luxury here. All the resources he had around the rooftop space were sunlight and air, things that would provide enough energy just to give him a breached boundary warning and maybe a weak defense. He wasn't about to consider using people as an energy source. If he could grow plants, though...  
  
Fai sighed and hunkered down, drawing runes until his eyes ached from the strain and the kettle whistled. They had ingredients for breakfast today, but he wanted to wait until the children were close to awake before he began to cook. He got up slowly to turn the kettle off.  
  
"The washing machine's done."  
  
Fai turned, cup of tea in hand. Kurogane was standing by the table, eyeing his notebook shrewdly, and Fai bobbed the teabag in his cup. "I'll get it," he said.  
  
"Something spooked you." The warrior was watching him, hands in his pockets, and Fai had to stop himself from staring at just how well his clothes fitted. What Kurogane looked like had no bearing on any of this. (And perhaps that was all the more reason for him to look.) "Anything to do with the kid?"  
  
Fai blinked at him. "Syaoran-sha?"  
  
The warrior came up to grab a cup and teabag, poured himself some hot water. "There's something wrong with him. You saw it in Yama. When I fought him."  
  
Fai remembered. The boy had been controlled by someone else, either his master or the one who shared his heart, and that move had saved him from Kurogane's attack. "When you fought him?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. You saw it too. He blocked my attack with a move that wasn't his." Kurogane sat heavily down at the table, next to the chair Fai had drawn out for himself, and took a sip of his tea. "Something coming after us?"  
  
He made to shrug, then thought better of it. With another sigh, Fai wandered over to the table, closed his notebook, and sat down next to Kurogane, careful not to have their legs brush. "Maybe."  
  
"What do I have to look out for?"  
  
He couldn't help smiling at that, a mix of amusement and fondness for this enemy of his. "You're so hopeless, Kuro-mer. Always wanting to fight."  
  
All Kurogane did was look at him, and Fai felt a thrill skitter up his spine, felt himself calm. Even if he couldn't truly defend against magic, Kurogane was still a force to be reckoned with.   
  
"I'm not sure what his intentions are," he admitted. "Just... keep an eye on Sakura-mis, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Kurogane knocked back half his steaming tea, set his mug down. When Fai didn't say more, he nodded at the notebook. "That why you're doing defensive spells?"  
  
Fai narrowed his eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea, being around Kurogane so much. He hadn't thought the warrior could identify the sort of spells he worked on. "Nothing to do with you, Kuro-min."  
  
"I need to know if the kids are gonna be safe here." Kurogane glanced askance at him, and Fai grit his teeth, stung.  
  
"Yes, they are," he muttered, wry and very slightly bitter. Would Sakura remain safe when he delivered her into his master's hands? Did his master have plans for Syaoran? Was he going to have to kill Kurogane at some point?  
  
All he was, was a traitor, a murderer who ran from his promises. If there was someone who deserved to die, it most certainly was him.  
  
He sat there, nails biting into his palm, looking at his cup of tea like it would solve his problems.   
  
Rough fingers grasped his chin. Fai's eyes flickered up, met red irises for a second, and skittered. "There's something else," Kurogane muttered. "C'mon, don't be an idiot."  
  
Someone shuffled around upstairs. Water sang through the pipes—one of the children was in the bathroom—and Fai glanced up, searching for a way out of this. He sucked a deep breath right down to his stomach. "Why don't you go through self-defense with the children again," he said. "Just in case."  
  
Kurogane clicked his tongue. "What else? I'll help with the spells, you taught me some—"  
  
"No, you will not," Fai snapped, felt the prickle of another's magic raise the hairs on his skin. Rondart was somewhere in this city, wandering around. If Fai could feel him, then he probably could pinpoint where Fai was. There wasn't a way he could hide his magical signature—not from the weaker mages, and not from Ashura. "Just. Just go, Kuro-lord. Take the children with you. Go train."  
  
"They aren't even awake yet. Look, tell me who it is. I'll hunt them down." Kurogane had released his chin, and he'd turned in his chair to look at Fai straight on.  
  
Fai opened his mouth, shut it, and shook his head. "As much as I wish you could, no."  
  
Kurogane glowered at him. "You know there's a threat. Why aren't you telling me what it is?"  
  
"It's not. It's not a constant signal," he lied, sick to his stomach. Red eyes narrowed. "I can't pinpoint whoever it is. The best way would be to construct a barrier."  
  
"You're still lying."  
  
Fai licked his lips, looked away. "Just go away, Kuro-tim. I want to be left alone."  
  
"Not while you're lying about a threat, I won't."  
  
Those eyes were scrutinizing him, evaluating, and Fai refused to meet them. He'd seen enough of Kurogane's disappointment. He didn't want this beautiful specimen of a warrior to realize just who he was, what he still had yet to do— It was a thought that had his blood curdling.  
  
Fai knew he could no longer lie convincingly to this man than speak the truth, so he opted for a half-truth instead, standing up. "I'll handle this," he said. "I'll be fine."  
  
What he didn't expect was for Kurogane to leap to his feet, one hand circling his elbow. Fai gulped. His stomach shriveled and sunk, and he didn't turn to look at the warrior.  
  
"I trust you to keep them safe," Kurogane said slowly, enunciating every word.  
  
Fai closed his eyes. He wanted to laugh at the sheer irony of this. Kurogane trusted him. To keep the children safe. He was a joke and a failure and how could Kurogane be this stupid, even now? "I will," he said, his voice steadier than he gave himself credit for. "You know me, Kuro-lief."  
  
Footsteps pattered down the stairs. Kurogane turned to look, and it broke the heavy air that trapped them there in the dining area, suffocating in its stillness. Fai breathed in slow and deep, pulled a smile onto his face.  
  
"Kurogane-ril, the— Oh, Fai-ril! The— Well, the bathtub, it's clogged somehow and I can't seem to get it to drain..." Syaoran's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. I tried what I could to fix it, but I'm not sure if it'll get worse..."  
  
"Your father will fix it for you, Syaoran-sha," Fai chirped immediately, turning a brilliant grin on the boy. "It'll be working again in no time!"  
  
Kurogane flicked his arm away, and Fai bit down a grimace.  
  
"I'm not a father," Kurogane growled, red eyes snapping back onto Fai. In a lower tone, he added, "This discussion isn't over yet, mage."  
  
His words hung in the air even as he crossed the room with grouchy footsteps, following the boy up the stairs. Fai turned away so he didn't have to watch them leave.   
  
He hadn't been lying about Kurogane being a father. The warrior had softened since they'd met, and he treated the children as though they were his own. It was nice, watching them like that, seeing the way Sakura smiled when he did something unexpectedly tender for her, or when Syaoran presented him with his comics, and Kurogane smirked in approval.  
  
Maybe when this was all over, Kurogane would return home and start his own family. Fai could see that happening. He couldn't explain why it made his chest hurt, though.  
  
He tucked his notebook and spell sheets away, doubled up the stairs to transfer the clean linens into the dryer before someone needed the washing machine. Kurogane stepped out of the bathroom just as he pattered back down to the second floor landing. From the way he looked at Fai, solemn red eyes and mouth unsmiling, Fai knew that he'd done this on purpose, and used his momentum to throw himself down the last flight of stairs.  
  
While the next kettle of water heated, he found the waffle iron, sliced up some fruit, and in between, pulled the phone out so he could whisper a text to Tomoyo.   
  
"It's Fai, Tomoyo-mis. It probably isn't in my position to say so, but there may be threats to the grand prize. I just thought you'd like to know."  
  
The phone converted that to unintelligible text, and Fai sent the message off. He erased the sent message, in case Syaoran saw it somehow, or Kurogane decided to pry. The phone buzzed in his hand not a minute later. He lowered its volume, had the phone read the reply.  
  
"Don't worry, Fai. Security on the feather is impenetrable. Thank you for your concern!"  
  
Briefly, he thought to mention that magic could circumvent her strongest anti-theft measures, but decided against it. It posed far too much risk to his cover to reveal that much.  
  
By the time Kurogane and Syaoran returned to the kitchen, Kurogane's shirt was soaked, and Syaoran looked the very picture of dismay. Fai frowned. "What happened?"  
  
Kurogane snorted. "The dirt from the last world didn't drain. It was in the pipes."  
  
"Kurogane-ril bent a wire hanger to clear out the clog," Syaoran explained, eyes lowered. "We had to bring the shower head down and use that to try and jet the drain clear... But it's fine now. I should have reminded everyone about the dirt. I'm sorry."  
  
Fai stepped over to set his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't apologize, Syaoran-sha. All of us contributed to it, you know. We'll be more careful about it from now on."  
  
He couldn't help looking up to meet Kurogane's gaze, staring when the warrior glanced sourly away. Was Kurogane annoyed with him, now? Fai didn't think so, but he wasn't about to ponder too hard on it.   
  
"If you're done with the bathroom, I'll make you some breakfast," Fai promised, looking back at where he'd got most of the fruit and whipped cream ready. "We're having waffles today. You like that, don't you?"  
  
The boy brightened. "Yes, please!"  
  
"And no cream for the grumpy one," Fai added.  
  
Kurogane grabbed a rag, said, "I'll clean up upstairs," and left, the tips of his ears pink.  
  
Fai swallowed against the flutter of his pulse and looked at the food instead. "Don't be long, Kuro-sir. We might just eat your share, too."  
  
"Don't you dare," Kurogane growled, but he was already halfway up the stairs, and Fai was washing his hands, wondering why his heart was beating so fast when he wasn't even stressed, or scared. He told himself it was a side effect from having Rondart so close, and gulped a breath.   
  
"How are you feeling, Syaoran-sha?" he asked, setting a cup of steeping tea in front of the boy. "Have you recovered from the stomachache back in Harasa?"  
  
The boy nodded, dragged his mug over so he could wrap his hands around it. "I'm feeling better, Fai-ril. Thank you. What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said with a smile, pouring thick batter into the waffle iron. "Did you sleep enough?"  
  
The boy hesitated for a moment before he answered. Fai did not comment on it. He could feel the seal in that eye starting to weaken, and he thought that might spill over to the boy's waking moments. How much did Syaoran know of it? "I did. I... I had some strange dreams though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sort of... sort of like I was someone else. Or like I was seeing things through someone else's eyes." He stopped suddenly, self-conscious. "I'm sorry, Fai-ril. This must seem very strange."  
  
"Not at all," Fai hurried to say. He patted the boy's shoulder, drew a chair so he could sit by him. "It's normal to dream, you know."  
  
"It's just. I don't dream a lot," the boy said, forehead creased. "When I do, it's... it's always the same sort of things. I see myself, but it's not really me. It's someone who looks like me."  
  
"You're still your own person," Fai said, wrapping an arm around his slight shoulders. "Don't forget that, okay?"  
  
Syaoran swallowed and nodded, looking at his cup of tea. "Sometimes, I just. It's just, I don't want to be a disappointment. You do so much for us, and Kurogane-ril, too. It's not really your journey."  
  
"Don't be silly," Fai said, smiling kindly at the boy. "This is as much your journey as it is ours. We're a team, aren't we? All of us are trying our best to help Sakura-mis with her feathers."   
  
He waited until Syaoran nodded, then stood to flip the waffle iron.   
  
"Would you like fruit on your waffle, or to the side?"   
  
"Either is fine," Syaoran said. "Thank you. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
Fai shook his head. "I'll eat when I'm sure there's enough for all of you."  
  
"Surely there'll be enough for you, too." The boy leaned forward anxiously, face upturned. "If there isn't, I'll share mine with you, Fai-ril."  
  
Warmth suffused his chest at that. Fai smiled and cracked the waffle iron open by a little to check if it was done. When he was sure that it was, he transferred the waffle over onto a plate, fanning at it with his hand to help it cool some. "Eat your waffle before it gets cold, Syaoran-sha. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Sakura— Sakura-hou worries about you sometimes," the boy said. Fai looked up in surprise. "She says you care too much for us and too little for yourself."  
  
Fai frowned. "Why does she say that? I care for all of us equally, you know. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
Syaoran looked at him in concern, and Fai smiled to dispel it. He turned to dollop some cream right in the middle of the golden-brown waffle, dropped sliced strawberries and whole blueberries on it. A spoonful of syrup drizzled around the fruit completed the dish.   
  
In the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window, the waffle looked nothing short of what he'd serve at the Cat's Eye, and Fai cracked a smile, grabbing the phone to take a picture of it.   
  
"Are you going to post the picture?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Hmm?" He set the plate in front of the boy, together with a set of cutlery.   
  
"On Pifflegram. The one Tomoyo-ril posted the picture on last night."  
  
"Oh! I'd forgotten about it." Since Kurogane was still upstairs, and since Sakura and Mokona were still asleep, Fai returned to his seat next to the boy, pulling up the gallery application to review his pictures. "Do you think I should?"  
  
Syaoran accepted the phone when Fai handed it over, closing the gallery and opening up the Pifflegram app. "There's messages," he said with some surprise. Fai leaned closer to look. There were lines of text, shorter lines in bold print accompanied by little squares of color. "On the picture of Sakura-hou, someone said, 'I remember that place, it has good food.' Someone else said, 'She's really cute!' A third person said, 'I wish I was there!'"  
  
"Are they talking about Sakura-mis?" Fai asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I think so. And there's about ten people who like the picture. At least, I think that's what the number next to the heart means."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. There's someone called DogBoy. This other one is Na-Fan-209. There's WeaponsGirl, MindReader, and Supergirl. I don't know any of them."  
  
It was a strange concept, having utterly random strangers looking at a picture of Sakura and liking it. "So," Fai said, dragging his words out, "if I were to post the picture of breakfast, more people would like it."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Then we may as well try," he said, retrieving the phone to do just that. "It can't hurt, right?"  
  
While Syaoran ate, Fai poked around on Pifflegram, looking at the newest pictures and the most popular ones. There were pictures of everything—the sky, dragonflies, buildings, food, people. A great number of the popular images were beautiful, with bright colors and food that looked absolutely delectable, and Fai found himself ensnared with the application, with its square images and stunning photographs.  
  
"This world is incredible," he said, cradling the phone. "Have you seen anything like that?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I think a similar technology might have been available in the Hanshin Republic, but we weren't there long enough to fully explore it. Same with some of the other worlds we've been in."  
  
"I wonder what the other worlds might be capable of," Fai said. He set the phone down, watched as Syaoran polished off the last of his waffle. "Did you like it?"  
  
The boy nodded vigorously. "It was delicious, Fai-ril!"  
  
"Would you like another?"  
  
Syaoran frowned then, looking to the bowls of ingredients on the counter. "But you haven't had breakfast yourself. And Kurogane-ril hasn't had any, either."   
  
"Don't worry about it," Fai said, standing and flapping his hand. "There's plenty for everyone!"   
  
The waffle iron sizzled when he oiled it and poured the next cup of batter in, and Syaoran sipped from his mug. Fai glanced towards his own in disinterest—it had cooled, and he wasn't fond of cold tea.   
  
"About those dreams," he said, "don't be afraid to come to me if you're worried about them, okay?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I don't mind them. It's just... they make me feel strange. Do you dream, Fai-ril?"  
  
"Some strange things, too." Fai smiled, turned to fiddle with the bowls of prepared fruit. "All fairly harmless, of course. So you see, strange dreams are things that happen to everyone."  
  
He looked up to find Kurogane crossing the living area to the kitchen, eyebrows drawn down low, and his smile grew strained. It was one thing to lie to Syaoran, and another to have Kurogane catch him at it. Kurogane had seen Fai wake from nightmares before. They were both familiar with things like that.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kuro-mon if he has strange dreams," Fai asked, sly, and hid his smile when annoyance flickered through red eyes.   
  
"Idiot," Kurogane grumbled. He drew out a chair and sat heavily down in it. From the corner of his eye, Fai saw that he'd changed out of the wet shirt, into something cleaner and just as fitted. "Everybody dreams."  
  
"What— What do you dream about, Kurogane-ril?" Syaoran asked, looking as though he were about to jump between the jaws of a lion.   
  
Kurogane shrugged. "Things." He paused, though, thinking, and Fai found himself watching the man. "Some good, some bad. But what's passed is passed."   
  
Red eyes flickered up to meet his then, and Fai's breath caught. When he next spoke again, Fai knew that Kurogane was speaking to him, and not Syaoran.  
  
"What matters is the present. Not things in your past."   
  
"We're talking about dreams, Kuro-pai," he said breezily, turning away so Kurogane couldn't see the way his heart had kicked into a flurry. "There's no need to get all serious."  
  
"I'm always serious."  
  
Fai turned the waffle iron, fetched a new plate from the cabinet. "Anyway, this next waffle is for Syaoran-sha because I promised it to him. You'll have to wait for yours."   
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to protest. Fai smiled brightly at him, and Kurogane huffed.  
  
All he had to do, really, was to get through breakfast. Then Kurogane would take the children away, and he'd be left alone to deal with everything else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piffle gives me so much grief. Like. I look at this chapter and think, This is 7k words of fluff and porn.... And then I look at the upcoming kurofai Olympics and I'm like.... am I actually capable of writing something Olympics-worthy????? lol
> 
> I am definitely heading in the porn-selling direction though.


	4. Heart Don't Fail Me Now

Rondart showed up mid-morning, when Kurogane and the children had been gone for almost an hour.   
  
Fai had made them all breakfast, saving the last miserable waffle for himself. He'd eaten only when his stomach grumbled and Kurogane had threatened to force the waffle down his throat, and even then, he'd tried to offer some to Mokona. Kurogane had grabbed his fork and shoved the piece into his mouth, smearing cream on his face and scattering blueberries every which way, and the children had watched on in horror.  
  
Fai had licked the cream off his lips very thoroughly, suggestive, and Kurogane had flushed and stalked out, barking at the children to follow him when they were done. It had all been highly amusing.  
  
Then, they had left for the Piffle Princess Company, Fai giving his excuses and sending his regrets with them, and Kurogane had told him to not get into trouble. In return, Fai had convinced Sakura that a rooftop herb garden would be beneficial to all of them, and  _please would you get Kuro-daddy to buy some plants?_  
  
Fai chuckled to himself as he spread his spell sheets across the dining table, studying the spells he'd drawn before. His pen strokes grew steadier the longer he worked, and he was mere runes from completing the first spell when the prickle of sinister magic raised the hairs on his nape.  
  
He swallowed, swept all his spell sheets into his notebook, and headed out.  
  
Outside, it was a pleasant day in Piffle. Puffy white clouds drifted across endless blue sky, and dragonflies skimmed through the air in their traffic lanes, pausing and taking off every so often. The sun shone warmly down, a slight breeze curled against his skin, and the air was filled with the low hum of flying machines.  
  
Rondart was waiting in the middle of the rooftop—exceedingly dramatic, Fai thought—when he pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
Rondart waved. Dark arrows coalesced by his side and shot forward, quick as the sweep of his arm. Fai was forced to throw his weight sideways, landing on his hand, transferring his weight to his feet so he kept moving, so he was not a sitting duck.  
  
"How nice of you to visit," Fai called, keeping his distance from the man. His heart thudded. The black arrows burned sizzling spots into the roof tiles, tracing the path he'd taken. "Doctor."  
  
"Are you not inviting me in for tea?" Rondart stepped forward, light glinting off his glasses. He was dressed to blend into this world, all gleaming cloth and trim clothes, and Fai felt sick. It looked like he'd be here a while, if he'd taken the trouble of fitting in. "How rude, wizard."  
  
"I'm afraid we're out of tea for the moment," Fai answered, smiling wide. "Breakfast is over, you see."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You should have sent an invite for earlier."  
  
"I sent no such invite, and you know it." Fai took another step closer, folded his hands behind his back. "What brings you here today? Is our mutual acquaintance bored?"  
  
"Funny you should ask." Rondart's eyes narrowed. "He wasn't sure if you're capable of getting your hands on the feather."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"He's seen you. Perhaps he isn't so sure of your loyalties now, when you've been laying with the witch's pawn."  
  
He felt his insides freeze then, a cold trickle that set off alarms in his head. Fai maintained his smile. "And has it occurred to you how easy it is for me to finish him off? In that position?"  
  
"As easy as it is for him to finish you off."  
  
They were circling each other now, keeping a wary distance. Fai watched the other man for ticks, watched his feet and his eyes and the way he moved his body. There was no reason for him to use his magic here. But that meant that he couldn't banish this snake whenever he liked. Fai wanted him gone two minutes ago. "My cover has not been compromised, you know," he said. "I am just as capable of seeing the princess through this world. Your presence is not required."  
  
"The Master thinks I should be here to keep an eye on you," Rondart spat, lip curling in distaste. "In case you've fucked yourself silly on the witch's pawn."  
  
Heat surged up into his cheeks. Had they been watching? Both his master, and Rondart? Last night had been... an excess of sex. He had gone overboard with it, he knew, but this, this was humiliating. His skin felt a few sizes too small.  
  
"I'm sure you're envious," Fai said anyway, his smile catty, his stomach churning in sheer revulsion of this man, this... creation. "Our Master will never see you that way. You're far better off bedding someone else more... accepting. Of your flaws."   
  
Dark eyes snapped, and Rondart's arm came swinging up. Fai swept to the side when a barrage of inky arrows flew at him. These were different, though. These new arrows swerved and came right back at him, and he made sure to stand right in their paths to the last second, before he dodged and the arrows headed for Rondart instead.  
  
Rondart scowled, called the arrows off with moments to spare.  
  
"Not so versed in strategy, are we?" Fai smiled. He propped his hands on his hips, made a show of relaxing. "Live a few more decades, doctor. Maybe that'll make our esteemed friend take to you. Maybe he'll even regard you as an equal."  
  
"That has nothing to do with you," Rondart said, his words slow and hissing. "You don't know how I feel."  
  
"On the contrary, I know exactly how you feel." He smiled, rubbed over his nails. "I am a wizard. I've made plenty of things like you. And you, you're just a disposable experiment. Something created to love its creator, and to obey their every word."  
  
"The Master sees value in me!" With a snarl, Rondart launched himself at Fai, magic crackling at his fingertips. "You're just another pawn, wizard!"  
  
He dodged the next volley of attacks, tensing when one swept by inches from his skin, and leaped to the far side of the roof. Here, the camper was out of Rondart's line of fire, and he would not have to risk paying for damage on that thing. "I am a pawn with my own agenda," he said, flipping backwards, changing his trajectory with one hand on cement tile. "Unlike you, I have far more control over who I attack."  
  
Rondart swore at him. He drew a bow of magic, aimed it at Fai, and the heavy aura of power pulsing from it had Fai's senses tingling. There was enough magic there to hurt him badly.  
  
"Murdering me isn't part of his plans, now, is it?" he said, heart pounding, wondering if he should dance up to the pawn and knock him unconscious. "You'll just create more work for yourself. He picked me for this mission, after all. Not you."  
  
"You call yourself a wizard." Rondart sneered. "You can't even attack the enemy with your magic."  
  
"I don't have to," Fai said. "I am more than his equal. You, however, fall short."  
  
The arrow loosed itself from Rondart's bow with a ripple of magical force. It swept towards Fai, hungry and cruel in its icy fury, and as he swerved and flipped and leaped to avoid it, the arrow followed, with no signs of slowing down.  
  
This wasn't something he could outrun. He could have it pierce the parapet wall, and it would emerge unscathed from the debris. He could have it charge down Rondart, and it would avoid its creator. He could have it kill him, set him free—  
  
And Rondart would not show the princess mercy when he fed her the feathers. All Fai was tasked to do, was to see the princess through the worlds. If Rondart were to take his place— If Rondart were to take her— If Kurogane were not around—  
  
Maybe he should have been wary of how easily he fell back on his magic now, but Fai wasn't thinking about that when he drew a shield up, a simple one that closed around him with a tinkling resonance. He pressed a palm to it, feeding magic to the barrier, and watched as his own violet spears spun out at his master's creation. Rondart's arrow crashed into his shield so hard it trembled. Fai held his ground, directed a flurry of vicious attacks out to force Rondart's retreat. The creation tripped, stumbled back.  
  
"I am more than capable of doing my job," Fai said, stalking over, throwing one hand out to send an arrow through Rondart's shoulder. The man gasped, winced as blood seeped out through his clothes in a growing stain. "The princess is my charge. You will not threaten her. Otherwise, you threaten my mission, and the Master's plans."  
  
It was so easy to finish Rondart now, when Fai stood over him, magic pulsing in his fingertips, ready to kill to defend his princess. There was no Ashura to stop him here—  
  
He stilled then, cold fear spiking through his gut, and the magic in his fingertips dissipated just as abruptly.  
  
"I shall spare you here," Fai said, looking down his nose like the nobles of Celes had done. "But threaten me, or the princess, or the boy, and I shall see you suffer. Threaten the swordsman, blow your cover, and he will not hesitate to annihilate you."  
  
"You speak so familiarly of him," Rondart hissed, eyes narrowed, one hand clutching at his shoulder. "Haven't you any shame?"  
  
"I hold my enemies close. You should not need that explained to you." Fai smiled thinly. "In fact, you should take some notes. Perhaps our Master might look upon you more favorably that way."   
  
Rondart glared, the whites of his eyes stark against his pupils, and Fai shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you came here to do, you failed," he said. "All you've proven is your incompetence."  
  
Fai had the remnants of his arrows fall away from the man. Rondart rolled onto his feet with some difficulty, blood trickling between his fingers.   
  
"I will get the feather," Rondart muttered. "Just you wait, traitor."  
  
"I have no wish to sleep with our Master," Fai answered, rolling his shoulders, his face a mask of indifference. "That doesn't make me a traitor. But it does make you pathetic."  
  
Rondart spat at his feet, staggered to the edge of the roof, and leaped over the parapet wall to the city below.  
  
Fai drew a spell immediately, one to capture the remaining traces of Rondart's magic, and as it curled in front of him in the form of black, roiling smoke, bound by an intricate violet sphere, his shoulders slumped.  
  
He walked unsteadily back to the camper, hands trembling when he opened the door, and when he'd shut and locked it from inside, he sagged bonelessly against it, his breath stuttering from his lungs.  
  
He'd used magic. His magic was still active, right now, hovering next to him in an energy-trapping spell. With this, he could protect the rooftop from the man. Fai stumbled over to the kitchen table, pulling his notebook out, and spread the pages of spells out before him. He had to hurry, before this magic woke Ashura up. He had to—  
  
His fingers shook around the pen. They quivered so badly that he couldn't write a single rune without the pen nib skittering across paper, leaving crooked lines in its wake.  
  
Fai snarled, flung the pen aside and clutched at his hair, fisting his hands so they'd stop shaking. His master knew about Kurogane. Even Rondart had seen it. None of that was supposed to happen—he'd been vulnerable with the man, and he knew it. At least he hadn't smiled when he fucked Kurogane, but that was cold comfort now, and Fai was tired of regretting the things he'd done.   
  
There was, also, the fact that he'd attacked Rondart. He'd been on the verge of murder, and he would have enjoyed it. (It would classify as murder because Rondart had a soul, just like Syaoran and Sakura and Mokona did.) Fai bit his lip, careful not to let his expressions show—his master might be watching, even now—and wrapped his arms around himself.   
  
It took dragging minutes for his hands to stop shaking. When they did, he clambered off the chair to search for the pen.   
  
It would no longer work on paper. The ink blinked off after an inch or two, stuttered like a shy schoolgirl, and Fai groaned, tossing it into the trash. He needed a working pen. Mokona wasn't around, and a quick search of the camper turned up none.  
  
He made sure there wasn't anyone in the vicinity of the camper, before slipping out and taking the elevator down to the ground floor. From there, he made his way to the convenience store, picked out a new pack of pens, and some ingredients for baking.   
  
When he returned, everything in the camper was the same as he'd left them. Fai got to work, breathing in and out like he'd done in the elevator to calm himself.   
  
He drew the boundary spells first. In hindsight, Rondart's visit was a blessing in disguise. He now had the very thing he needed for a specific spell—one that would keep only Rondart from passing through the barrier. Fai spent hours working through iterations of the new spell. It would absorb energy from wind and sunlight, store that energy, and use it in a weak shield spell to keep Rondart out. There wasn't enough energy to shield them from more than one person, or to prevent a dimensional tear, but there'd be time to figure that out later.   
  
Fai drew his spells. When they were done hours later, he split the captured magic carefully into four, allowed the paper spells to absorb each portion, and headed out to affix the spells to the four corners of the rooftop.  
  
He only realized how late it was when he looked up and noticed the shadows on the ground stretching long behind him. There wasn't time for him to write a new set of absorption spells before Kurogane brought the children home. Swearing, Fai hurried back into the camper, mixed a quick batch of muffins, and popped them into the oven to bake. He threw the windows open, tore out complete spells from the old notebook, forced stiff paper to bend beneath his fingers.  
  
These birds flapped awkwardly around when he blew them out of the door. Fai grimaced, sat down on the table, and worked at another spell.  
  
He'd barely started on a second when he felt their familiar presences approaching from below. His stomach dropped; he hurried out the door, caught the struggling birds, and shoved them in his pocket just as the door to the roof access stairwell swung open.   
  
"Welcome back," he said, smiling, sniffing at the cinnamon wafting through the air. He hoped it was enough.  
  
"Fai-ril!" Sakura cried, hurrying over with her arms full of pots. "We got some plants!"  
  
"Really? That's great," he said, ducking his head to look at her plants so he didn't have to meet Kurogane's eyes. He recognized rosemary and basil, but the third he couldn't identify. "Did you have a hard time picking them out? What did Syaoran-sha get?"  
  
The boy came over to show him his pots, and Fai made similar sounds of delight. With luck, these plants would flourish, and his spells would have additional sources of energy if the need arose. He didn't voice that thought.  
  
"Fai!" Mokona bounded up to him. He turned to catch her before she landed on his face. "Fai needs a hug," she said, and pressed herself to his cheek, her stubby paws coming up to anchor herself to him. "Is Fai okay?"  
  
"Of course I am," he said, smiling wide and hefting her into the air so she squealed. "Did you have fun today, Moko-mis?"   
  
"Mokona had lots of fun! Mokona learned lots and lots of things." She waved at him and twitched her ears, and he managed a more genuine huff of laughter. "What did Fai do?"  
  
"I've been baking! Would you like a muffin?" Mokona nodded, so he lifted her high and looked at the children. "Does anyone else want a muffin?"   
  
They followed him easily into the kitchen, chattering about the jobs they'd secured in the Piffle Princess Company and what they'd learned in the dragonfly classes. Fai had Sakura and Mokona promise to teach him the things they'd picked up.   
  
It was only in the kitchen, after he'd dished out the muffins and turned to ask if Kurogane wanted one, that he looked the warrior straight on. Red eyes stared unwaveringly at him; Fai froze with his mouth open.  
  
"You only made this?" Kurogane nodded at the two trays of muffins fresh from the oven.   
  
Fai smiled. "Well, I didn't want to start on dinner and have it cold by the time you got back, so I'll get to it now."  
  
The children accepted that. Kurogane folded his arms, dropped his gaze to Fai's hips, and Fai realized that the pointed wings of the birds were poking out of his back pocket.   
  
"When do you think we'll be able to start on the dragonflies?" he asked. Kurogane looked back up at him, his lips pursed with questions. "Time is ticking away while we do this. We'll need to practice and build our own machines so they stand a better chance in the race, no?"  
  
"Princess earned enough for half a base model today," Kurogane said. He kept his distance by the fridge, watched as Syaoran and Sakura filed out into the living area so they could talk. Fai wished they'd chosen to stay; with them out of the kitchen, it felt as though he were alone with Kurogane, almost.  
  
"Really? What did she do?"  
  
"Tomoyo had her run through the ad story crap. Said it counted as man hours."   
  
Fai beamed. "I can't wait to see how she does in the actual ad."  
  
"Yeah, well. The kid and I signed up for other things. You're coming with me tomorrow for some 'shoot'. Kid'll be around to help the princess. After that, we'll stay for the voice training crap."  
  
"Sounds like fun." He turned away from the warrior, beat together a second batch of muffins, and slid the filled trays into the oven. Kurogane watched as he pulled the dinner ingredients from the fridge.  
  
"Smells like cinnamon out there."  
  
Fai fought the urge to tense, kept himself busy with beans and leafy greens and some rice. "I've been baking. It's only logical for the smell to get out into the open."  
  
"Don't fuck with me, mage." Kurogane stalked over, crowding Fai close to the cutting board, and Fai stopped breathing when large fingers pressed light against his ass, dipped into the pocket with his paper birds. Kurogane left his fingers in there, didn't make to pull the folded spells out. In a low murmur, "Something happened here today."  
  
"Just making sure things are fine," he said, throat tight.  
  
"If they are, it wouldn't still be smelling like your magic right now."  
  
"Don't come so close, Kuro-sir. The children could misinterpret this," he mumbled, no longer looking at the beans on the cutting board. Kurogane's heat was firm and safe behind him, grounding. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it. "People are watching."  
  
"Who's watching?"  
  
Fai closed his eyes momentarily, breathed in. "The children, of course."  
  
There was a pause. Kurogane looked over his shoulder. "They're not. You're talking about someone else, aren't you? The one who's been watching all of us."  
  
He shrugged. "This world is full of eyes, you know. In case you haven't noticed. There's cameras everywhere."  
  
"No cameras in here."   
  
He blew out a sigh then, impatient. "Just go, Kuro-mii. I'm trying to make dinner here. Take the children out. You haven't trained with them today."  
  
"Tch." Kurogane's fingers pulled away, and Fai relaxed minutely when he backed off.   
  
"How soon until our own dragonflies?" Fai rinsed the vegetables, focused on cutting them up so he wasn't thinking about the heat of Kurogane's body. "It seems as though it'd be expensive to build good ones."  
  
"We'll work it off. We passed a scrap yard today. I thought we'd look for parts there while we're short on cash."   
  
Fai hummed his agreement. "So you're saying if we keep working like what Sakura-mis did today, we'll be able to afford the dragonflies."   
  
"Yeah. You're coming with us tomorrow."   
  
He shrugged, rinsed the rice, and set a pot of water on the stove to boil. "Of course. I'm looking forward to it. Did you have trouble finding the plants?"  
  
"Like I'll have trouble finding some plants."   
  
Fai turned at the peevishness in his tone, raising an eyebrow. "Did Kuro-elf stub his toe?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
He ducked when Kurogane's hand came up, narrowly avoiding a sharp tap to his head. "Kuro-mon is bullying me," he wailed, hiding a smile when the children's concerned faces popped into view.  
  
The warrior huffed and growled, and Fai watched as he stomped out of the kitchen, barking for the children to follow.   
  
His reprieve was short-lived. There wasn't time between cooking to work on his spells, and by the time dinner was ready, Kurogane and the children were streaming back in, sweat glistening on their foreheads. Fai poured them cool drinks from the fridge.  
  
With all five of them at the table and Mokona offering him food every so often, Fai kept his thoughts strictly on the present. Syaoran showed him the new comments that had collected on his pictures of breakfast, then read them all aloud.  
  
"The first two people said, 'Where to buy?' The third person said, 'I wish I could bake!' Then there's a fourth, she wrote, 'My mama made this for me when I was small!'"  
  
"People sure like how the waffles look, don't they?" Fai looked at the phone. "Do you think we can set up a cafe here?"  
  
"We might have to ask Tomoyo-ril about details," Syaoran answered, his forehead wrinkling. "There might be permits and regulations we'd have to follow."  
  
"Can you do that for me?" Fai grinned. Syaoran smiled and nodded. "If we can, I'd love to start a cafe here!"  
  
"We have enough things on our hands," Kurogane muttered to his side. "Not like you have time to do all that."  
  
"What about after we've got enough money for the dragonflies? You and Syaoran-sha can continue to work for Tomoyo-mis. Sakura-mis, Moko-mis and I will man the bakery." Fai looked to the children. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
Kurogane clicked his tongue. Sakura and Syaoran both nodded, though, so Fai smiled triumphantly at the warrior, and changed the topic.  
  
Dinner was a long while in passing. The children yawned a couple times, and when the dishes were cleared, Fai sat down with Sakura, Mokona and Syaoran, who looked up pictures of dragonfly parts on the phone so Sakura could teach them what she'd learned before the lesson tomorrow. Kurogane stood to the side, listening.   
  
The mechanics of driving a dragonfly sounded similar enough to cars; Fai was confident that he'd be able to pick it up in person, much like how he'd learned the vehicles in the other worlds. When Sakura apologized for not being able to recall everything, he reassured her that it was fine, that she'd probably remember more after a good rest.  
  
With that, he ushered the children upstairs to bed, only stopping the princess when the bathroom door shut behind Syaoran.   
  
"Sakura-mis," he said, dropping his hand on her shoulder. She turned, eyebrows raised. "Are you feeling better? Did the medicines from Dr Arashi help?"  
  
The princess broke into a smile then. "Yes," she said, facing him fully. "Thank you for asking about me, Fai-ril. And for your help in the previous world."  
  
He returned the grin, relaxing. "I'm glad to hear that. Tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable, okay? I'll do my best to help."  
  
Her eyes were warm and calm, and on impulse, Fai leaned in, pulling her into a hug. He told himself it was necessary, because she was a princess and she needed things like that, because her family back home would probably do the same for her, and he couldn't leave her bereft. Her thin arms wound around his back.  
  
It was light and comforting, like the hug she'd given him worlds ago, after he'd woken from that nightmare. He wondered at how precious she was. How undeserving he was of this warmth she gave so freely.   
  
"Sleep well tonight, okay?" he whispered, smiling, feeling as though his heart would burst.   
  
She hummed and nodded firmly, pulled him closer. "You too, Fai-ril. Thank you for dinner and breakfast. And for just being you."  
  
He didn't know what to say to that, so he smiled until she disappeared into her room. When the door clicked shut, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where his notebook was, and where Kurogane was pretending to argue with Mokona.  
  
"Mokona deserves as much wine as Kurogane!"  
  
"You're a tiny white thing. You should only drink this much," Kurogane retorted, holding up his thumb and forefinger to show her how minuscule he thought her portion size should be.   
  
Fai couldn't help the smile twitching at his mouth. "Surely Moko-mis deserves more than that," he said, fetching a glass from the cupboard so he could dispense some for the magical construct. "What about this much?"  
  
"Fai is the best! Fai treats Mokona well!" She leaped onto him to give him a hug and kiss, and took the glass from his hand. The liquor disappeared just as quickly.  
  
"Tch. She's a bottomless pit," Kurogane said, lower lip pushing up. "Never has enough."   
  
"Are you pouting, Kuro-lord?" Fai grinned, leaned forward to poke at that (very soft) mouth. That they'd both drunk far, far more in Shara was not lost on him. "Pouting doesn't befit a ninja of your status, you know."  
  
Kurogane snapped at his finger, glowered, and Mokona giggled between them. "I'm not pouting, you idiot."  
  
"Yes, you are." He prodded at Kurogane's mouth again, very consciously did not think about how moist it was, and grabbed a fresh bottle off the table. "Big men like you shouldn't pout, you know. It makes your enemies run away."  
  
"Damn you." Kurogane took the bottle the moment Fai had a swig from it, lifting it to his lips. "At least say something worth listening to."  
  
"Should we sing a song? All three of us?" Fai grinned, catlike, and stole the bottle back from Kurogane. "The children aren't here to listen, Kuro-mii. You can sing as badly as you like."  
  
"No."   
  
"What about both of us, Moko-mis? Shall we sing?" Fai offered the bottle of wine to Mokona. She emptied it with a swallow, and Kurogane huffed.  
  
"What does Fai want to sing?"  
  
"What about that new song we sang last night?" He hummed the lullaby to her, with its quicker beat. Mokona's ears perked up. "Let's try it!"  
  
Fai began the altered lullaby with its notes slightly off, watched as the furrow on Kurogane's brow grew deeper with each verse. Mokona accompanied him through it all. Their voices caught and held on some notes, sent a tingle down his spine, and Fai tapped on the table to keep their rhythm.  
  
"It sounds wrong," Kurogane grumbled when they fell silent, folding his arms across his chest. "And you got the words wrong."  
  
"The words are right. Or would you like to demonstrate?" Fai grinned, knowing he would refuse. Kurogane did.  
  
"Whatever." Kurogane cracked another bottle of wine open, and Fai stole it from him soon after. "I'm not singing."  
  
He sat back, watching the warrior, glad for Mokona's presence. Now that the children were upstairs, the magical construct was what kept Kurogane from asking about his magic. It was endearing, how Kurogane didn't want to bring that up in front of Mokona, Mokona who was squeezed and pulled and physically tormented in the early days, back when they were still learning how not to step on each other's toes.   
  
In return, Kurogane watched him.  
  
"Kurogane feels warm," Mokona said suddenly, hopping over to the ninja. She took the glass bottle right out of his hand, patted him on the chest, and bounded over to Fai. "So does Fai. Fai feels like good wine. Warm and good."  
  
Fai looked down at her in surprise.   
  
"Yuuko says when people feel warm and good like that, Mokona should go to sleep."  
  
They stared when she curled up on the table between them and closed her eyes, snoring almost immediately after.  
  
"What?" Fai blinked between Mokona and Kurogane, struggling to understand. Warm and good? Him?  
  
Kurogane was still watching him, eyes calculating, and Fai cracked the last bottle of wine open, wondering what he had to be feeling to garner a reaction like that from Mokona.   
  
"You have enough spells for the roof?"   
  
He swallowed, glanced to the knife rack, where he'd tucked the notebook earlier. "Just. Just enough, I guess. It doesn't concern you."  
  
Kurogane shrugged. "Are you going out to release the birds?"   
  
Fai heaved a sigh. "Stop that, Kuro-pai." He did get to his feet, however, pulling the chair out softly behind him so he didn't wake Mokona. "This is none of your business."  
  
The warrior followed him out onto the rooftop anyway, lurked by the side while Fai struggled with more stiff spell sheets from the previous world. When all his spells were airborne, Kurogane stepped forward, hovering close enough that Fai could feel the faint heat of his skin.  
  
"Will the threat be back?"  
  
"The roof is safe," he answered, head tipped back to watch the birds.   
  
Piffle's nights were bright. There was light everywhere, from the orange glow of streetlamps and blue-white of office lights, to the warm yellow stitching through curtained windows. Fai wondered what it was like to live permanently in a world like that, where people worked late into the night in high-rise buildings, and where people stayed up late with lights that came on at the flick of a switch, cradling their phones and watching movies on bright-lit TV screens.   
  
It would be nice, maybe, having a simple life like that.  
  
A warm hand came up to curl around his elbow, callouses catching on his skin when it slid down his forearm to his hand. Kurogane was looking at the fluttering birds, too, and all Fai could think about was the heat of his hand, when large fingers laced with his, slowly, like Kurogane was afraid. It was difficult to wrap his mind around, Kurogane being afraid of something. But it was easier thinking about what Kurogane was scared of than them getting closer with this, whatever it was.  
  
All the same, he pulled his hand away, just in case. There was always someone watching.  
  
It was silent between them for a long while. Fai watched as wisps of violet clung to the birds, weaving into creases of paper and ink. He wasn't thinking about what this meant. It was nice to not think, and he could do that with Kurogane, when they were sweating bodies pressed into mattresses and all he could feel was the weight inside him.  
  
Fai unstuck his lips with an awkward click, thought about how quickly he could get Kurogane from the rooftop to the room two stories up.  
  
Before he could settle on a plan, warm fingers came up again, but this time, they brushed against the back of his neck, pushed firmly in circles like every bit of a good massage.  
  
He hadn't felt that in a long while, and longer yet from a touch that wasn't his. Fai's eyes slipped shut; he dipped his head forward to allow more of the soothing pressure—Kurogane could kill him right there if he wanted—and sighed.   
  
"If you have knots, I'll find them," Kurogane rumbled, the edges of his words soft against the night. "But this isn't the right place."  
  
"It isn't," he agreed.   
  
Kurogane's fingers continued to move.  
  
He collected all the birds when they flew back to him, relaxing when there were no more traces of violet, and checked that the barely-there dome was intact over the wards. Kurogane withdrew his hand, waited as Fai made his way back into the camper and deposited Mokona quietly in Sakura's room.   
  
"Protect her," he murmured, just loudly enough for Mokona to stir and fall back asleep, her intricate magic shifting to heed his words.  
  
By the time he collapsed face-down into his pillow, Kurogane was ready for bed, flipping through another of his comics. This issue was from a world that had twine binding the comic together, and Fai could hear the crackle of paper as the pages turned.   
  
He didn't move, didn't make to talk. The seconds stretched long and quiet with each breath he took, tense nerves slowly unwinding. Fai breathed out.  
  
When the lights flicked off, he was closer to sleep than before, vaguely aware of the mattress shifting as Kurogane moved. Warm fingers slid into his hair, traced along his scalp. It was a soft gesture that was oddly comforting, very much relaxing, and he didn't move to discourage it, when those fingers touched his ears and down the back of his neck, and slid firm along the curve of his spine.  
  
Fai had not known that touch like this could feel safe, too. He was knee-deep in slumber and too careless to object, so he let Kurogane work out the kinks in his back, falling asleep before he was even through with one shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so yeah. Rondart. and Mokona.


	5. Courage Don't Desert Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** because Fai panics and is mildly suicidal. (as usual)
> 
> I am also taking creative liberty with Sakura's feathers here.

There was a glass of water on the nightstand when Fai woke. He hadn't set it there, hadn't noticed it the night before, but he was grateful nonetheless for its presence, when he gulped down cool water to soothe his throat.

Kurogane was still asleep. Fai eased reluctantly out of the circle of his arms, tiptoed to the door, and slipped out.

It was early in the morning yet. Through the circular windows above the kitchen sink, he watched as the sky mellowed from a cool deep blue to purple, and then pink, the clouds above singing through the sky like fine lines on a musical score. It was peaceful, quiet, and though he could feel the faint prickle of Rondart's magic, the man was too far away to be an immediate threat.

He turned the TV on.

Fai found the cooking channel with ease, listened to it with the volume a pleasant hum as he boiled a pot of water for tea. By chance, perhaps, the TV host was creating a half-sandwich that involved eggs and ham, and Fai perked up when he glimpsed the end product: a marvelous, glistening stack of creamy gravy dribbling over poached egg, meat, cheese and bread. It made him hungry, and he flitted back to the kitchen, pulling out butter and various spices so he could start on the very same dish.

"What are you making, Fai-ril?" Sakura yawned, her eyes squinting shut when she paused by the threshold of the kitchen a while later. "It smells really good."

"The lady on TV called it 'Eggs Benny'," he answered, turning around with a smile. "Would you like one?"

She nodded, smiled, rubbed her eyes, and Fai turned back to the stove, cracking an egg into a pot of near-boiling water. "I dreamed last night," she said behind him. "Or maybe it was this morning. It's counted as morning if it's past midnight, isn't it?"

"Sure is. What did you dream about?"

"Well... You see, my dreams are usually my memories. But this time... I dreamed about, um, about you and Kurogane-ril."

Her cheeks were a dark red when he finally turned to her, poached egg cooling on seared, cured meat stacked atop a tomato slice and toast. "Was it bad?" he said, hesitant. Kurogane was moving around upstairs, doing his morning routine. Maybe he'd have a good reaction to Sakura's dream. "Do you want to wait for Kuro-lief to be here before you share it?"

The princess turned hurriedly to look behind her, sleep evaporating from her eyes. "N-no," she said, squirming in her seat. "Well, it's kind of personal. I just... I have some questions."

Fai frowned. "I'll listen, if it helps."

"It's a dream from Shura—Yama, I think."

He drizzled gravy on her Eggs Benny, sprinkled tiny flakes of parsley on top, and presented it with a flourish. Sakura accepted the tea he set in front of her with murmured thanks. Fai took a picture of her breakfast, uploaded it onto Pifflegram, and got the next slice of toast ready—Kurogane was coming out of the bedroom, now. He liked his food hot.

Hesitantly, the princess said, "It began as a battle, like the one Syaoran-sha and I saw. Then there were forests, and... and I dreamed that you and Kurogane-ril were on a horse. Or, you know, one of those steeds we saw on the battleground. Um. You guys were, um, doing... things."

Fai froze then, suddenly, painfully aware of what exactly she'd dreamed. How—? "Are you sure it's not just— a dream? A very vivid dream?"

"It, well, it felt very real, Fai-ril. Like a memory," she said, green eyes wide, breakfast forgotten. "It's not just a dream, is it? I mean... In Harasa, you said there's nothing going on between you and Kurogane-ril."

"There really isn't anything going on between us." Kurogane was almost to the bottom of the stairs, and Fai panicked. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this, Sakura-mis. Kuro-pai might get angry. He doesn't like talking about things like that."

"Won't he feel bad if you had sex and you said you didn't?"

Kurogane emerged from the stairs right then, and Fai couldn't look anywhere near him. Sakura turned, glimpsed the warrior, and flushed immediately, hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Try the Eggs Benny and tell me if you like it," Fai said with strained cheer, cracking two eggs into the pot. "Hurry, I need to know if the recipe needs altering before Kuro-sir gets mad at me!"

Fai tried not to think about the lump of rock sitting in his stomach when the warrior approached the kitchen. Maybe it hadn't occurred to him that Kurogane would be hurt—but Kurogane was still doing this with him. What did that mean? That they both liked sex? Surely he wouldn't be hurt. Or maybe it was better if he was.

Sakura chewed hurriedly on her sandwich, nodded vigorously. "It's delicious," she said, mouth full. "Good morning, Kurogane-ril!"

Kurogane snorted, dragged a chair out and sat at the table, watching them both. Fai felt as though he could shatter, scooping poached eggs out and pulling pieces of bread from the toaster. The princess's shoulders were drawn up with nerves; he didn't quite know how to soothe her right now.

"You're up early," Kurogane said to Sakura.

She smiled nervously, crammed more food into her mouth. Fai barely remembered not to drizzle the butter-laden gravy onto Kurogane's breakfast. "Eggs Benny," he chirped, setting the plate down on the table. "Something the lady on TV was making."

Kurogane stared hard at him, and Fai looked away, desperately hoping he hadn't heard any of the previous exchange. Any day now, Kurogane would snap out of tolerating him and tell him outright how undeserving he was. He had sharp eyes. Surely he'd already seen how very weak and useless Fai was, and surely he was just stringing Fai along for his own amusement.

It was a depressing thought, one that made his stomach churn, so Fai focused on cheering Sakura up instead.

"You know, I saw lots of different kinds of bread on TV," he said, pouring a cup of tea for Kurogane and slipping behind him so the warrior couldn't look at him at all. "Like chocolate mousse buns, mayonnaise fillings with shredded meat in it, flat cheesy breads with ham and peppers. Do you want to try making them when we have our own bakery, Sakura-mis?"

The princess looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes darted to Kurogane briefly, then back to him, and she tried a hesitant smile. "I would love to."

"Just imagine the cafe we could have outside," Fai said. "There's enough space for tables and chairs. People can come up to buy bread and cakes to take away with them, or they could sit and enjoy some coffee. We could paint banners for it. Maybe even have our own loyalty card."

"It's a really good idea!" With another glance at Kurogane, she added, "Do you want to call it the Cat's Eye again?"

"I don't see why not. You and Syaoran-sha can help serve the customers while I make the cakes. And Kuro-mer here will help too."

"We have dragonflies to work on, idiot." Kurogane huffed, but Fai saw that he'd dug into his breakfast. One of his sandwiches was almost gone.

"Well?" he asked, leaning in. "Do you like it?"

Kurogane shrugged. "Could be better."

"That's because you wouldn't like the gravy that goes with it," Fai said. He sidled closer to the warrior, pushed a finger into his ear, and danced out of the way when Kurogane reached out to hit him. "Sakura-mis! We have a dangerous animal in our midst!"

She giggled then, wary and tickled, cheeks pink.

"Syaoran-sha is still asleep, huh?" Fai looked up at the foam squares lining the ceiling. Syaoran's room was right above the kitchen—would he be able to hear them talk?

Sakura nodded. "I left Moko-chan with him, she said she wanted to snuggle."

"Guess it's quieter without the white thing around," Kurogane muttered.

Fai thought about Syaoran's dreams. The seal in his eye wasn't something he wanted to tamper with. It bore a risk of unraveling if he messed with it too soon, and the magic involved could react badly to his. "I hope he's sleeping well," Fai said. He popped more slices of bread into the toaster, readied eggs so he could start on them the moment Syaoran woke.

"You're not eating?"

Fai glanced at Kurogane, blinked in surprise. "Soon."

"I don't think Syaoran-sha and Moko-chan will mind if you eat before them," Sakura said. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I suppose I am," he admitted. Fai didn't think he deserved to spend that much energy on himself, but Sakura frowned when he set a plain slice of bread on his own plate.

"You're not making one for yourself?" she said. "It's really good."

Kurogane was watching him, too. Fai hesitated.

"We're working today," the warrior said. "You better eat up."

Fai cracked a smile then, amused and fond, and patted Kurogane on the head. "Good dog," he said. "All concerned for your master."

Kurogane snorted, swiped at his hand. Fai twirled back to the stove. It was nice like that, teasing the growly swordsman. He doubted he'd ever be a master, much less a master of someone like Kurogane, but the thought amused him for long minutes, until his egg whites were opaque and he drizzled buttery sauce onto his sandwich pile.

"Will you bark if I asked you to?" Fai said. Kurogane glowered at him. "But you will if it's Sakura-mis doing the asking, won't you?"

"No," Kurogane snapped. The princess smiled warmly at him. "I'm not a dog."

"Kuro-mii is no fun." Fai grinned, though, and tucked into breakfast, savoring the warmth that came with this company. There were little things about this journey, things he could enjoy, and he wasn't above doing just that.

 

 

"Oh, Fai, that is a beautiful tattoo," Tomoyo gushed, hurrying across the white-lit set to where he was pulling off his clothes. Fai stilled, hands on the hems of his shirt. He could feel the prickle of everyone's attention on him—on his back—and in that moment, he thought briefly about pulling his shirt back down and heading out of this place.

 _No,_ he told himself, and tugged the garment the rest of the way off.

Next to him, Kurogane had stripped down to his underwear. He really had no shame, Fai thought, glancing at scarred olive skin. He got his fingers down to the buttons of his pants.

"Is it a phoenix?" Tomoyo asked moments later when she'd stopped behind him in the alcove of the dressing room, waving at her handful of staff to continue with their preparations.

"It is." He smiled brightly at her, wearing it like he couldn't wear his clothes, and pretended to be confident in his body like Kurogane clearly was. (Kurogane was looking at him again.) "In fact, you were the one who did this. In another world."

"Turn around again," Tomoyo said, touching her fingertips to his arm. Fai obliged. "This is better than the ideas I had in mind for the shoot. You didn't mention it!" He grinned, and she continued, "we'll have a full frontal shot of this, Fai—it's glorious. You must be very proud of it."

He dipped his chin. "I am especially attached to it. As you can see."

She giggled. "I think we'll edit the scars out in post. Are you okay with that?"

"'In post'?"

"We have programs to change the way pictures look," she explained, handing him and Kurogane robes to wear in the meantime. He followed when she waved them over to a computer. The petite assistant waiting there stood and bowed, and Tomoyo waved for her to sit. "Mai, could you demonstrate a quick scar removal?"

Fai watched in utter amazement as a picture of a scar flashed up on the screen, only for the silvery line to disappear into ordinary flesh tones. It wasn't at all a bad paint job—he couldn't even tell where the scar had been after they'd zoomed out to look at the full image. "That's incredible."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's Piffle Princess technology for you! But Kurogane will keep his scars."

"Too many to paint over?" Kurogane snorted.

"It adds to your character," she said, and grinned. "Now, why don't you get dressed in this first set of clothes?"

It didn't take them long to pull on the underwear and pants. When Fai emerged from his dressing room cubicle, robe flapping at his heels, Tomoyo had relocated to an area with white floors and a white backdrop, large square umbrellas surrounding a long bench.

"You'll do most of the shots here," she said, holding out a hand for his robe. "Sit down on the bench for now, Fai—we'll have to get the exposure metering right. It won't take long."

He shrugged reluctantly out of the robe. No one seemed to care for the phoenix on his back, save for Tomoyo, and he slowly grew used to the nakedness of his skin under the high studio ceiling. It wasn't quite like the dim bathing tents of Yama, where men had stared at him. Here, the studio was wide and empty, and as he crouched sideways on the bench, arms slung over his knees, Kurogane stepped out of the dressing room.

Before this job, Fai had not given much thought to the idea of Kurogane in a pair of pants. He'd seen him in all sorts of clothes—shirts, cloaks, suits—and he was sure he wouldn't be fazed by anything the warrior chose to wear. But today, here, _now,_ the warrior's trousers rode low on his hips, clung to his thighs, and there was a dull sheen of wet on his chest.

His throat went dry. He was entirely too busy staring at the way Kurogane's pectorals gleamed as he passed through the warm light of softboxes. Fai tried to say something. He couldn't.

"I don't know where else you want the oil—" Kurogane paused, frowned at Fai, and jerked his chin at him. "Why doesn't he have any?"

"Oh! We only had the one bottle," Tomoyo said, very sweetly apologetic. "Could you hand it over to him?"

"Tch."

Fai only noticed, then, the plastic bottle in Kurogane's hand. He looked up at the warrior, mouth parted, and for a moment, wondered if Kurogane would—

"Actually," Tomoyo said, lips pursing. "Hold off on that for a moment, please? Kurogane, sit on the bench with Fai. We want the exposure settings right for this first."

They sat through a series of blinding flashes, blinking colorful shapes from their eyes each time the lights went off.

"Think there's people here who can see through this?" Kurogane muttered, grimacing.

"Certainly a novel way of slowing down your enemies," Fai agreed. "I don't think I've seen this tactic before."

"Darkness is nothing. This is just a pain in the ass."

"Are you whining, Kuro-sir?" Fai leaned over and elbowed the warrior. "Is the great ninja set back by some lights?"

"Shut up." Kurogane elbowed his elbow, and Fai made a face.

"Guys," Tomoyo called, snapping her fingers. "Fai, would you mind if Kurogane did the oil application for you? I'd like some shots of that."

Fai thought he should disagree, but he couldn't find it in himself to form the words. So he smiled at Tomoyo, and said, "Sure! Kuro-mon, don't hold back on my account."

Kurogane clicked his tongue. Under Tomoyo's instructions, they stood and turned towards the cameras, Fai dipping his chin, Kurogane with a tiny pool of oil in his palm. Someone moved the bench away.

They started off with warm-up shots, Kurogane slicking his hands with oil and working them down Fai's arms, and Fai couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, when calloused fingers pressed between his, rubbing slow and smooth like they'd done the night before. Tomoyo moved them along with delighted words of encouragement, issued more directions, and Kurogane stepped up close behind him, flattened his hands over Fai's stomach. Fai stopped breathing. Those hands smoothed up his chest, slow, wide circles that slicked him with the thinnest layer of oil, brushed over his nipples so they pebbled.

His breath hitched. Flashes of light went off all around them, and Fai couldn't really see for all the colorful shapes in his eyes, could only feel the slow path of gentle hands touching every inch of his chest.

"Turn your back to us, Fai," Tomoyo said.

He did as he was told, tucked his chin to his chest so he didn't have to look at Kurogane while Kurogane smeared the last of the oil over his back. Someone came up to replenish his supply; those slick fingers dipped down, to the waistband of his pants, and Tomoyo asked if they were fine with Kurogane hooking a finger into his pants.

"Yes, of course," he said after a too-long moment, and his eyes slipped shut when that thumb slid against his skin, familiar and strange all at once. Kurogane's heart thumped steadily against his cheek. He curled his fingers into Kurogane's bicep, feeling oddly safe in this orchestrated embrace as cameras clicked away around them.

"Now, I want you back on the bench, both of you facing me," Tomoyo said.

The bench was brought back, and they sat. An assistant came up to refresh their faces and adjust Fai's hair. It was back to shooting a minute later; Tomoyo had Fai part his legs, had him arch his chest towards her, had Kurogane thread fingers through his hair, tugging lightly back to expose his throat. He could feel the slow, steady touch of Kurogane's breath on his shoulder, and as Kurogane nosed along his neck amidst a string of flashing lights, as his fingers tightened in Fai's hair, Fai felt the steady thrum of his pulse in his groin.

He hissed an exhale, lips parted, chest heaving ever so slightly, wondering why the hell he'd agreed to exposing himself like that with Kurogane. This was a job, and nothing else. He shouldn't be half-expecting a wet tongue on his skin, nor a hand dipping into his pants.

"Now, you guys know that we're advertising for both the pants and the underwear," Tomoyo said. Fai's heart fluttered. He held his breath. "Fai, I need your pants open. Are you comfortable with Kurogane undoing them for you?"

It sounded like his best dream and his worst nightmare, and he couldn't decide which it was.

"Of course I'm fine with that," he said brightly, sent her a winning smile, and she smiled back. "Kuro-sir needs some lessons, you know."

"Damn you," Kurogane muttered, his words damp on Fai's skin, and Fai had to remember to keep breathing.

"Kurogane? Are you fine with that?"

"Yeah."

One scarred hand reached down, caught on the silver button of his pants, and Fai's throat worked. He bit his lip, breathing shallowly when the zip rasped open, and Tomoyo cooed for the underwear logo to be displayed more prominently.

Which involved the warrior spreading the flaps of his pants. Fai turned his face away, knowing that Kurogane could tell he was half-hard, hating himself for wanting more, even now. Kurogane said nothing.

Briefly, he wondered if Kurogane was as affected by this as he was. Because it wouldn't be fair if he were the only one whose skin felt three sizes too tight. Did Tomoyo know? He was a little flushed, maybe, and the thought of Kurogane's hands further down had more blood surging south.

At the first break, Fai excused himself, hid in the bathroom, and jerked himself off. He heard Kurogane step in midway, breathed through his mouth so he was completely silent, and stilled his fingers.

"Tomoyo said she's headed back to the princess and the kid," Kurogane said. He lingered a while, then left. Fai wondered if he should've asked the warrior to stay, decided that this was none of his business.

By the time he stepped out again, he was relaxed and charming, snug in his robe. Red eyes narrowed when he returned to the white-walled set, full of grins and compliments like when they'd first stepped into the studio.

They went through more clothes changes, more popping, blinding flashes. The creative director who took over had them do several poses, had Fai wear spiked collars and blindfolds. They moved to different sets, one with tables and chairs, and another with bluish steel walls that resembled textured drain covers.

It was another long hour of distracting skin contact. He didn't think it bad, per se, for all the safety in that touch, but Fai wasn't sure it was a good thing. This was a job in a string of many jobs, and his master was watching. He still couldn't explain the way he fell into step next to Kurogane when they left the photo studio, directions to the recording studio fresh in their minds.

"That paid for a quarter of a dragonfly," Kurogane said as they waited for an elevator in the gleaming lobby, full of polished marble and steel.

"You sure are keeping up with the numbers this world," Fai said lightly, stretching his arms.

"Someone has to."

"Should I be offended?"

"You're an idiot," Kurogane said. There was no heat in his tone, however, and Fai saw the way he looked at him, sharp eyes calm. "We'll get one dragonfly to experiment with first. The power tools are what's expensive in this world. We'll have to rent some."

"We should get started as soon as we can, then."

"You okay with more of that modeling crap?" Kurogane nodded towards the closed studio doors, hands in his pocket.

Fai looked at the changing, illegible numbers of the elevator floor indicator and shrugged. "Yeah. It was fine. I wonder how Syaoran-sha and Sakura-mis are doing. What do you think?"

"Tch. Tomoyo likes the princess. I'm sure they're fine."

There was a chime. A set of silvery doors slid open, and they stepped in to a cube with mirrored walls and ceilings. This elevator was swifter than the one at their apartment; he had to pinch his nose and suck in a breath to relieve the pressure between his ears. "Tomoyo-mis sure is fond of Sakura-mis, isn't she?" Fai said. "I didn't think they'd hit it off so well."

Kurogane shrugged.

Fai remembered raised voices and angry snarls worlds back, in a canvas tent full of rich rugs and tattooing needles. He hadn't forgotten the seal on Kurogane's forehead, didn't think the warrior had, either. In the time they'd spent in Yama, Kurogane's strength had increased some to replace what the seal had taken, but it wasn't entirely replenished. Was that what he'd been furious about? Was his Tomoyo the one to place the seal?

"You're not angry with her," he said.

Kurogane glanced at him.

"If you get angry with one of them, does that mean you're angry with all of them? If they share the same soul?" Fai rubbed his chin, studying the warrior. "Just imagine: if we met a different version of me in another world, you'd have two of us bothering you. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Maybe he'd be less annoying," Kurogane muttered, looking away.

Fai shut up. His chest ached, just a little. He should've remembered that Kurogane thought of him as a nuisance first and foremost, even if he did like the sex, and even if his judgement wasn't exactly great.

"Tch." The warrior reached up to bump his chin.

He was saved from having to respond when the elevator doors slid silently open. On this floor, the lights were a soft orange-yellow. The floors were carpeted, opaque lamps hung from the walls, and there was a cluster of couches in the lobby, with some people already seated there.

"Fai-ril! Kurogane-ril!"

They caught sight of Sakura the moment they stepped out. She was standing in a doorway, door cracked ajar, and some of the people around turned when she called out to them. Fai hurried over.

"How was the filming?" He asked the moment she'd ushered them into the room. It was a small, carpeted place, with some black-painted instruments and a drum set pushed back into a corner.

"It was lots of fun," Sakura said. Mokona hopped onto Fai's shoulder for a hug, and he smiled at Syaoran, checking to see that the boy was doing fine. "Syaoran-sha helped me go over my lines while Tomoyo-ril was out. She said you and Kurogane-ril were really good with modeling!"

Fai had done exactly like Tomoyo asked—it was just another form of acting—so he grinned and ruffled her hair. "I don't know, Kuro-lief barked at me a lot."

"I did not," Kurogane muttered, aiming a swipe at his head. Fai ducked.

"Tomoyo-ril sent someone up to say that our voice coach will be here soon," Syaoran said. "Do you think this Ashura-ril will be similar to the one in Shura?"

Blood drained from his head so quickly that Fai thought he might faint. Kurogane glanced over; he yanked a smile onto his face and looked to the door. "I'm sure that's exciting! Are the three of you looking forward to it?"

Ashura couldn't be here. Chii would have told him. He would have felt his King's magic in this world. It had to be another Ashura, just like on the Moon Castle. Fai gulped, sucked in a breath, then another, scanning the room for an escape route. If it were his King, the best course of action would be to leave alone to another world, instead of placing the children in danger. It required time, though, and the children would be at risk while he crafted a world-hopping spell. Would Kurogane take them away to buy him time?

"Hey," Kurogane said. Fai could barely hear him over the _thudthudthud_ of his heart. A large hand caught his elbow; Fai tensed, tried to wriggle it free. He couldn't afford to be hampered right now, not when an Ashura— _Ashura_ —was here. Turning to the children, Kurogane asked, "What Ashura is this?"

Syaoran shrugged. Fai could only breathe a faint sigh of relief when their attention slid onto Kurogane, away from him. He really should have a better plan for this, for when Ashura eventually caught up with him, and he had to— had to kill— He really did not want to kill. Not Ashura.

"I don't know," Sakura said, shaking her head. "Tomoyo-ril didn't say. Should we have asked?"

"It's really nothing to worry about," Fai said, flapping his other hand. His smile was too tight—where was Ashura, was he in an elevator, was he outside the door with his magic concealed—

"I'll look for him," Kurogane said. "You stay here."

Fai choked on a protest. "No— I should— I should be the one to do it. You're big and grumpy, Kuro-sir, you'll scare everyone within a ten-mile radius."

He felt sick, like his stomach was going to empty itself, and he needed to get away.

"Where's the washroom?" Kurogane asked, looking to the children.

"Just outside by the elevators," Syaoran said, confused. "On your right when you step out."

"I'll be back in a bit," Fai chirped, his voice high and strained. He turned, strode across the room with Kurogane's hand still around his elbow, the life forces of a number of people still milling outside.

The door handle turned. The door eased open.

Fai trembled, his nerves so taut they could snap, magic gathering at his fingertips. He would cast a freezing spell, he would run—

The face in the doorway was familiar and strange all at once: black hair and pale skin, kind eyes that held no recognition in them. There was no loamy vanilla magic, no cloying stench of insanity. This was an Ashura of this world, a soul like that of Shura's king, and Fai quivered. He couldn't help the whimper that slipped from his throat, couldn't help sagging ever so slightly into Kurogane's tight grasp.

"Oh, gods," he whispered.

"Who are you?" Kurogane said, taking a step in front of Fai, hand reaching for the sword that wasn't there.

"I'm Ashura," the person answered, smiling every bit like the king of Shura had. "Are you here for voice training? Under President Tomoyo?"

"That's us," Fai said weakly, waving. "I'll be back— Just need to visit the washroom really quick."

He staggered out under the weight of his relief. Kurogane herded him forward, pulled the door shut behind them. Neither of them said a word until they made it to the washroom, and Fai collapsed against the tiled wall, his hands shaking. He clenched them tight, stumbled to a cubicle, and heaved.

When he was done and the toilet gurgled with a flush, he wobbled to the sink, rinsed his mouth out.

"That wasn't your Ashura."

Fai shook his head, planted his hands on the cool counter and willed himself to stop shaking.

"We need to have a better plan than this," Kurogane said. "I didn't have my sword. You couldn't even do anything if you had to."

"None of your business," Fai muttered. He swiped at his eyes. "Stay out of this."

"No. You can't even defend yourself." Kurogane stepped forward; Fai closed his eyes, pulled in breath after deep breath, trying not to reach out to Chii. She was fine. The seal was still intact.

"Maybe that's my plan, Kuro-tim."

"If that's your plan, you wouldn't be in here puking your guts out."

"Just— Go away."

"Damn you."

"Yeah, well, same to you."

Kurogane snorted. He wrapped a hand around Fai's arm, his touch firm and warm and grounding, and Fai focused on it, didn't think of doing anything else. He couldn't face the children right now. Perhaps he could look at this Ashura, but it was still too soon. He didn't have the strength to do anything right now.

Kurogane pulled him closer, and Fai sank against him, shoulder against chest, his limbs weak and boneless. He shouldn't have to need this. He was Kurogane's enemy, he was capable of dealing with things by himself. He shouldn't be hiding in a washroom from a person who reminded him of his king.

He wanted to laugh at the foolishness of it all. Here they were, standing around, and there Sakura was, alone with Syaoran and Mokona and an Ashura he didn't know. At least Syaoran was capable of defending the princess, and at least Mokona still had protecting Sakura high on her priorities. Sakura's training wasn't complete yet.

"You want to head back to where we're staying?" Kurogane muttered, his voice soft, curling warmly around Fai's ears.

Fai swallowed. "We have this voice training thing to do. Tomoyo said Piffle Princess is paying for it. We can't afford to skip a class."

"Can you do it without fainting?"

He shrugged. "It isn't— It isn't him. I'll be fine."

Fai made to pull away from Kurogane, stopped when a hand lit on his neck, slow fingers rubbing into his skin. It felt good, comforting, and he stared unseeingly in front of him when those fingers traced up his scalp, then back down to his nape.

"Look, tell me what you need me to do. I'll do it."

He frowned. "There's nothing you can do."

"Will he hurt the kids? Your Ashura?"

"I... I don't know." Fai bit his lip, lowered his gaze. Once upon a time, his answer would have been a resounding _no_. Now, Ashura's hands had the blood of Celes's children on it. Syaoran and Sakura... They wouldn't stand a chance against him. Mokona could be turned against them. "I... He, he might."

He turned to look at Kurogane then, helpless, his heart pounding with dread.

"What do you need me to do?" Kurogane asked, watching him. "Can you handle him by yourself?"

Fai opened and closed his mouth, opened it again. He breathed in, sighed. Without Ashura's seal on his back, his magic had been growing each time he used it. Was it enough to put his King into a deeper sleep? Would Ashura fall for that again? "I... Maybe."

"If he's a threat, I'll end him for you."

He flinched. Kurogane would lose his strength with that offer. He would have no qualm killing Ashura, and Fai— Fai didn't want Ashura dead at all. Just a way to stop the insanity. He'd already tried everything he could.

He sagged forward, looking at the gleaming tiles of the washroom counter. "Just... If, if he comes, take the children and leave. Mokona will help."

"What about you?"

Fai jerked his shoulders. "I'll buy you time."

"No." Kurogane took his arm, turned him around, and Fai couldn't meet his eyes. "Are you going to come out of it alive?"

He didn't think it was something Kurogane would nitpick about. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it damn well does," Kurogane growled, hands squeezing around his arms so tight it hurt. Fai winced. "You will not die fighting him."

He said it low and slow, and Fai's mouth quirked. "It's not something for you to decide, Kuro-mii."

"You will not die, damn it!" The warrior shook him roughly. "I won't let you."

He slanted a look at Kurogane, so amused he managed a smile. "That's not in your control."

Something changed on Kurogane's face. His eyes turned calculating, and Fai had reason to be wary. "It is."

He thought about how, thought about the resources Kurogane had, and remembered the witch. Fai felt his own expression sour. "You will not. Yuuko-ril's deals are not something to trifle with."

"I didn't say they are."

"Then you're incredibly stupid, or reckless, or both." Fai frowned, wriggled out of Kurogane's grip. He didn't want to even think about the sort of price Yuuko would demand for preserving his life. He wanted to die. Kurogane could not make a deal with the witch. Desperate, he said, "Maybe you can help, you idiot."

"How?"

Fai shrugged. "Make sure the children are safe. That's all I ask."

"I want you to be safe, damn it. Why's that so hard to understand?" Kurogane swung a fist at his head, and Fai dodged.

"I don't want to be safe," he hissed in return. "Stay out of my affairs."

"I won't if it means you're dying." Kurogane glared at him, red eyes bright with indignation. "Look, the kids don't want you dead. The princess will cry if you do."

Fai glared, cursed him for knowing his weaknesses. "They'll get over it. I'm just another person in their lives."

"No, you damn well are not." Kurogane slammed a hand down on the washroom counter, grabbed his shirt collar, and hauled him forward, so their faces were inches apart. "They care for you. I won't let you destroy them."

He laughed then. It was mirthless and bitter, and Fai wondered why he was even telling Kurogane all this. "There are plenty of things not in your control. My life is one of them."

Kurogane snarled, shook him harder. "What do I have to do to keep you alive?"

"Let me go. Someone's going to come in and see this."

Kurogane set him down roughly, glaring, his shoulders tense. "You're a damn fucking idiot," he muttered. "Don't even know why—"

"Because you're an idiot yourself?" Fai smiled wryly. "There are other things we should be doing, Kuro-mii. Not arguing in some washroom while the children wait."

"They can keep waiting for all I care."

"I won't have them wait any longer. We have more classes later. You don't want to disappoint Tomoyo-mis, do you?" Fai turned, stilled when Kurogane caught his arm.

When he next spoke, it was with his mouth next to Fai's ear, like he'd done back in Yama so long ago. "This isn't over yet, mage."

Fai shrugged him off and stepped away, leaving him to follow behind.

He was in control of his cheerful grin when he opened the door to the practice room. "Sorry for the wait," Fai chirped, grinning. "Some things came up."

"Oh, dear. I hope it wasn't bad?" Ashura looked over in concern, and Fai remembered to breathe in and out. He didn't have any trouble with the Ashura of Shura; he would not be set back by this one, either.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said. On closer observation, he found that this Ashura had a sharper jaw, slender eyebrows, and a forehead that wasn't quite as tall as his King's. They weren't the same person. "What did we miss out on? I'm so sorry you'd have to start over with us!"

"That's okay." Ashura smiled and gestured to a stack of notes. "The first few lessons are generally very light. You'll get all caught up in no time."

They spent the next few hours humming tunes to warm up their vocal cords. Fai sat by Kurogane, listening to the timbre of his voice and ignoring the inexplicable shivers racing down his spine. Ashura took them through high and low keys both, taught them the various ways of singing, how sounds resonated through their heads.

By the time they were comfortable with the idea of practicing whenever they could, by humming if not singing, it was time for them to leave. Fai almost didn't want to, because he hadn't had enough of Kurogane's attempts to sing. He almost regretted that they'd spent so long arguing in the washroom.

"What did you think of the singing lesson?" he said to the children as they swept down the building in another gleaming elevator. "Did you have fun?"

"Mokona had fun!"

The princess nodded and grinned. "I think Ashura-ril is a very good teacher," she said. "But I... I don't know if Ashura-ril is a he or a she. So it's kind of hard to talk about... him? Her?"

Fai looked to Kurogane for an opinion. Their coach did not share the same soul as his King—that much, he knew. "What do you think, Kuro-mon?"

Kurogane studied him for a few moments. "Don't know. It's not our business."

He couldn't help chuckling then. "It really isn't. What about we refer to Ashura-ril as a 'they' for now?"

Syaoran frowned. "That isn't grammatically correct, is it?"

Fai smiled. "Do you have a better suggestion, then?"

The boy shook his head. "We'll ask Ashura-ril during the next training session," he said slowly, forehead crinkled. "I think that would be the most polite thing to do."

Fai ruffled his hair. "I think Ashura-ril would appreciate that, Syaoran-sha."

His attempt to get them all singing didn't quite work out, when the elevator drew to the ground level before anyone could agree to his suggestion. Kurogane huffed and dragged Fai out by the arm, leaving the children to follow behind in awkward wariness.

 

 

Much later, when they'd returned from the dragonfly classes and the children were in bed, Fai turned to Kurogane, sheets rustling around him. "Have you thought about what you're giving Yuuko-ril? For the White Day gift?"

"Tch." Kurogane frowned. "A demon monster. I said that, didn't I?"

"Are there any in this world?"

"I think so. I can feel them very faintly."

Fai's eyebrows crawled up. "I didn't know that. It seems like it'd be an interesting expedition."

"You going to get her one too?" The warrior grinned, and Fai returned the smile, amused. "I think she deserves it."

"She'll hate me for that, I'm sure," he said lightly.

There had been no other mention of Ashura, or Fai defending himself, or the safety of the children since the washroom incident earlier that afternoon, and Fai was grateful for it. He lay back in bed, snuggling into clean sheets and soft pillows, blowing out a sigh.

"She's a damn witch. What're you going to give her, if not a demon?" Kurogane had set his comic down—one with hard covers and a proper binding—and looked towards Fai, propping his arms behind his head. Fai tried not to look at the bulge of his biceps.

"I don't know. She has a lot of clothes, though. I thought she'd like something to go with them. Women like having accessories that match their clothes."

"Huh."

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Kurogane's gaze turned inward and contemplative. Fai thought he might have been thinking about the women he knew. When red eyes finally flicked up at him, he asked, "Ever thought about bringing a souvenir back for your princess? From your travels?"

Kurogane's forehead creased. "What for?"

"Oh, you know, just a nicety. Haven't you any manners?" Fai leaned over and jabbed him with the point of his elbow. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"What about you?"

He avoided thinking about an icy palace and a deep, crystal pool. "I'm not going back, remember? So there's no one to collect souvenirs for."

(Maybe Fai— No.)

"There is someone," Kurogane said. Fai shrugged.

"I thought I'd go shopping one of these days, when we have enough money left over," he said.

"We need to build those dragonflies first."

"I know." He sighed. "Maybe when we start the bakery."

"Is it gonna be too late by then? The white thing talked about a deadline."

"We'll ask her tomorrow." Fai yawned. He flopped onto his stomach, turned away from Kurogane, and pulled the blankets over his head. "Lots of things to do tomorrow, Kuro-pai. You'd better not oversleep."

"I don't oversleep."

Fai smiled at that in secret. The lights went out with a soft click, and he kept still in the darkness of the blankets, trying not to think about Kurogane and how his heart fluttered ever so slightly, or anything about Celes. Next to him, Kurogane was silent.

He slipped into a dream without meaning to.

In it, he was in his Celesian robes again, in a great dining hall with his King at the head of the table. He sat next to Ashura-tii, and Ashura-tii leaned forward with a smile, scooping up a spoonful of glistening meat and gravy. _You seem to be getting along with him,_ he said.

 _Him?_ Fai asked.

 _The warrior._ Ashura raised his eyebrows. _He seems to care for you._

_Why would you say that?_

_I have been visiting you in your dreams, Fai,_ Ashura said. _You may not always remember, but I've seen the people you travel with. They are good people._

 _My loyalty is to you, first and foremost,_ Fai said.

_The day will come when that changes._

_It won't,_ he retorted, standing up. _I may not always be with you, but I am still your loyal subject, Ashura-tii._

_And I will always treasure our time together, Fai. You have been a bright spark of joy in my life._

_I will always be—_ he began to retort.

 _Your liege is no longer worthy,_ Ashura said. _His mouth twisted into a sad smile; he spread his hands, now dripping with crimson. The things I do for you, I do with love._

 _The children,_ Fai said, stepping back.

_You will have to put an end to me. It is my greatest wish._

_If you'd told me earlier, we would have time to find a cure,_ Fai answered. His chest ached. _How do I cure you now?_

_You cannot. Please come home, Fai. I have been waiting._

_No. Please, tell me how. I'll travel to different worlds._

Ashura swept forward, robes dragging along the marble floors, and Fai stumbled back in his haste to get away. He flailed, wished for something to hold onto, even as those bloodied hands reached out for him, begging for a mercy killing.

"No," he gasped, shoving, twisted in fabric that locked his limbs together in darkness. Did Ashura cast a blinding spell on him? Was he here, waiting for Fai to lash out? "No, please, I can't—"

Something firm wrapped around his arm, solid, and he struggled, panting, trying to get it off.

"This isn't a dream," a voice rumbled from behind. He could barely hold on to it. "Idiot, listen to me."

The grip fell away, and Fai scrambled up, wild-eyed and breathing hard, looking desperately around for a familiar pale figure.

"Hey." Someone sat up next to him, and he startled, scrabbling back.

It shouldn't have taken him that long to identify dark skin and red eyes, but by the time he did, close to a minute had passed.

"Look, he's not here," Kurogane said. "Go back to sleep."

Fai stared at him, listened to his heart trying to claw its way out of his chest. None of that had been real. It had been a dream. (But Ashura had felt so real.) He stretched his senses out, could only feel the thick dark black of Rondart's magic far away. Ashura's was not in this world. He didn't have to run right now. He didn't have to kill right now.

Slowly, painfully slowly, his heart calmed, and he could breathe again. He lowered himself carefully back to the mattress, kept his arms and legs curled tight around himself, all the better to hide with.

"I'll kill him for you," Kurogane said. There was a movement on the mattress behind him, and he felt the warrior shift closer, one arm slipping around his waist to pull him backwards.

His chest was warm and solid—safe—and Fai trembled, pushing back into that heat. With this, the dream felt more distant, easier to ignore, and he could afford not to think about all that he was trying to run from. Kurogane's hand pressed flat against his belly. His breath puffed into Fai's hair.

He didn't want Ashura to die. If Kurogane were to kill him... If he didn't die by Fai's hands... Would he be disappointed? Would Fai allow that?

Fai lay awake for a long time, thinking, until Kurogane huffed behind him. He hadn't thought that the warrior was still awake.

"Go to sleep," Kurogane muttered.

"Why don't you go to sleep."

"I can hear you thinking from here, idiot."

"Shut your ears, then," he retorted. Kurogane clicked his tongue. The warrior breathed out, long and slow, and his fingers eased down along Fai's abdomen, until he came to the waistband of his pants, and slipped in. Fai snuffled in surprise. He wasn't about to reject this, when he could close his eyes and pretend it wasn't Kurogane he did this with.

Those fingers curled around him, slow, stroking and tugging, and Fai swallowed, his throat dry all of a sudden. It was far easier to think about those hands and nothing else, and he gasped when another set of fingers slipped into his hair, tugging gently backwards.

He was heavy between Kurogane's fingers in no time at all, and his breathing stuttered when calloused fingers swirled around his tip, smeared wetness over his skin. Kurogane knew he liked that, liked having his balls played with, and Fai bit his lip, spreading his legs to encourage that touch.

He thought he'd come like that, in his sleeping clothes, and his hips rolled forward of their own accord, slick noises caught in Kurogane's palm, lewd in the otherwise-silent room. But Kurogane pulled away, pressed Fai down into the bed, tugged his pants off, and Fai couldn't help the moan he tried to stifle, when that hot, wet mouth enveloped him and sucked. His back arched, his hands came up to anchor himself. Even with his eyes closed, he could hear the little wet sounds, feel the rasp of that tongue on his skin, pushing into his slit.

He was coming before he knew it, spine bowed, whimper slipping from his throat, Kurogane swallowing every bit of his spend.

He panted after, one arm slung over his face so he didn't have to look when Kurogane pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Kurogane tugged his pants back up, curled behind him again, and drew the covers over them. Fai kept quiet. He didn't have the words to say it was far too hot beneath the covers right now, when he was sweating and breathing unsteadily, limp from the force of his release. An arm slipped back around his waist. He found he had no inclination to shrug it off.

Tomorrow, he'd return the favor. Tonight, Fai exhaled the tension trapped in his chest, and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... this brings us to the end of Arc 1. This was essentially a lot of somewhat-related scene-setting lol. 5 chapters of it! 5!!
> 
> In other news, I'm writing for the Olympics this year and seem to be 20% done with my fic. ("seem to be" because these guys will probably take me to strange places I didn't expect lol) What this means for readers is that there'll be a short break in Piffle's posting schedule for the first week of August.. maybe longer, maybe not - there will be an influx of kurofai fic that week so remember to go read all of them and vote!!! \o/


	6. ARC 2: Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second arc!
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sakura gets physically threatened. Kurogane gets violent.

"Your customers are nuts. They can't even park straight without skidding halfway across the roof." Kurogane scowled, folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"They were excited. Besides, you like it dangerous, don't you? I didn't think I'd see you complaining." Fai smiled and turned back to the stove, where greens and oranges and browns sizzled in a pan.   
  
People had begun showing up within five minutes of his Pifflegram post—an experiment, really—forming a queue on the roof for some of his chocolate mousse buns. Sakura had been there to collect their payment, and customers and buns both were completely gone fifteen minutes later. There had even been people who'd arrived late, and Fai'd had to promise a bigger batch next time for those who had left, disappointed.  
  
None of them had been sure how the venture would be received. In the month they'd been here, Fai's Pifflegram account had taken off, and there had been increasing requests for him to put his treats up on sale. Kurogane had been told of the experiment scarce minutes before Fai posted the picture on the internet. He hadn't been happy about the resulting crowd.  
  
"People already recognize our faces," the warrior pointed out. "Last thing we need is the police trying to find out what's going on here."  
  
"I'm sure I can charm them away. Don't you think?" To demonstrate, he turned at his waist, gave a coy smile, and winked.   
  
Kurogane snorted. "Like hell that'd work."  
  
But there was red on the tip of his ears, and Fai saw. "Don't lie, Kuro-mon," he said. "You like being winked at."  
  
"I damn well do not."   
  
It wasn't as if he'd think of Fai as more than a nuisance, so Fai was happy to let the matter slide. Instead, he turned back to his cooking, checked on the loaf baking in the oven.  
  
"Last I heard, the kid said you need an industrial kitchen if you wanna go into baking."  
  
"See, there are loopholes in that rule." Fai's grin grew wider, and his eyes narrowed. "It doesn't have to be a cafe. It could be a home-cooking service, which doesn't require an industrial kitchen."  
  
"'Cept you aren't even going to sell any home-cooked food. Just stupid sweet crap that you shouldn't even be baking. The dragonflies aren't anywhere near ready yet."  
  
"So you should be hard at work, shouldn't you? Instead of threatening the cook in the kitchen?" Fai waved a spatula at him. "I'm making your dinner right now, you know. Go on, supervise Syaoran-sha and Sakura-mis."  
  
Kurogane frowned. Fai blinked, and his tone changed.  
  
"You're being a father to them," he realized. "By letting them grow closer on their own."   
  
"Tch. Not a father."  
  
Fai wandered over to the window. Outside, the children had their heads bowed together, seemingly in a deep discussion about machine parts. It was enough to warm his heart. He looked to the warrior, beckoned him over. "Look," he whispered when Kurogane reluctantly joined him at the window. "Isn't that adorable? I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
"None of your business."   
  
"It sure is taking them a while to grow closer, isn't it?" Fai said. He thought about Syaoran's eye, and the seal, and hoped the boy hung in there for far, far longer. For Sakura's sake, if not his own. "They've come a long way since we first met them."  
  
"So have we."  
  
Fai pretended not to hear that. He waited until Sakura giggled at something the boy said, before returning to his stove and tossing the vegetables in their pan. "Well, I can see why you'd want to leave them alone for a bit," he said. "We still have quite a few modifications to go through, though. Surely it'll get done faster if you helped the children."  
  
"I'll go back soon." Kurogane followed him back to the stove, and Fai couldn't help but be aware of his presence, of the sheer power he commanded.  
  
"You aren't watching the children?"  
  
"More like it's none of my business. Anyway, Tomoyo doesn't want us doing other jobs before the recording is over."   
  
Fai flipped the meat sizzling over on another burner, tossed the veggies again, then turned partway so he could look at the warrior. "We aren't officially opening the bakery yet. Syaoran-sha said Tomoyo-mis liked some of our pictures. She said she can't wait to try it out. Along with about half the city, maybe more. Do you want to hear what she wrote?"  
  
He waved the phone at Kurogane, who huffed. "No."   
  
"I hope there'll be time after the recording and performances to set up a cafe," Fai added, slipping the phone back into his pocket. Teasingly, "Are you looking forward to it?"  
  
"The music? No." Kurogane rolled his eyes.  
  
"But you sing so well, too. I didn't think Yasha-ril would polish you up like a gem."   
  
The warrior shrugged. "No word from your Ashura?"  
  
Fai shut up, glanced back at the stove. "The singing, Kuro-lief."  
  
"We should have a plan for when your Ashura shows up."  
  
"The recording studio? Piffle Princess Company?"  
  
"Fuck that."  
  
Fai sighed. "The plan is you take the children and Mokona and go."   
  
"No," Kurogane bit. "The plan is I kill your king."  
  
Fai clenched his jaw. Kurogane knew how Ashura was related to him. It was almost a month since he'd thought Ashura-tii was in Piffle, and enough time had passed that he was comfortable enough with the name, now. "You know I can't allow that."  
  
"What, then? You'll let him kill you? Or worse?"  
  
His mouth curled in a thin smile. "None of your business."  
  
Kurogane stepped up, tall and broad and crowding Fai against the counter. He smelled like motor oil, like sweat, like an invitation to bed, and Fai gulped. He looked away.  
  
An oil-smudged hand came up, caught his chin so he was forced to look up, up and  _up_  to those red eyes that bore through him, and Fai smiled blankly, willing him to leave. It wasn't fair that Kurogane looked every bit the perfect warrior. Someone whose hands he didn't mind dying at.   
  
"You could kill me right here," he whispered, his pulse a faint rush in his ears. "It would solve everything."  
  
"It won't solve shit. Idiot." Kurogane's gaze dropped to his mouth, and Fai's stomach flipped. It wasn't going to happen. Kurogane wouldn't—  
  
Kurogane dipped his head; Fai snapped his face away, reaching behind for a pan handle. "I'm trying not to let the food burn here, Kuro-sir," he said, voice tight, heart plundering through his chest like an angry bison. "Go teach the children how to fight."  
  
The warrior sighed, stepped away, and Fai could breathe once more.   
  
"All I ask is you care for the children like your own," he said. "Sakura-mis needs a family who cares about her—"  
  
"That includes you."   
  
"—and Syaoran-sha really is too hard on himself—"  
  
"Like you aren't."  
  
"—and Mokona shouldn't see the consequences of whatever happens, if it comes to that."  
  
Kurogane was back, one hand caught in his collar and hauling him up, so Fai hovered on his toes, Kurogane's breath hot on his face. This man could kill him right here, and he would be free. "You aren't going to die, you fucking idiot."   
  
"You aren't going to kill me?" Fai mumbled, disappointment welling in his chest. "You don't even have to use your sword, you know. That would be qui—"  
  
Kurogane kissed him, sudden and hard, and Fai scrabbled for support so he could push himself away.   
  
He couldn't find a handhold other than Kurogane's chest, jerked his face away instead, warmth and moisture imprinted on his lips, his mind blank. "What in heavens are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not killing you," Kurogane snapped, red eyes flashing. "Where in that damn brain are you finding ideas like that?"  
  
Fai narrowed his eyes, shoved at the warrior. This time, Kurogane released him so he fell back against the stove, fingers very nearly catching on the burners. He yanked his hand back and hissed. "What else did you hear in Yama?"  
  
Because it had to be Yama, Yama where he'd talked his mouth off and Kurogane had collected nuggets of information like a pauper, stashing them to be used against him at some point.  
  
Kurogane stared at him, eyes narrowed, mouth pressed into a line. "Enough to decide what I'll do."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Kill your king."  
  
An inexplicable heat surged up in his chest. Fai's eyebrows drew together; he turned back to the stove, jabbed at the meat and vegetables to keep them from burning. "That's none of your business. Like you keep saying."  
  
"If he's threatening you, then it's my business."  
  
"Why?" Fai pulled a sharp breath. "No. Don't answer that."  
  
"I've told you already, you idiot. Because you're important." Kurogane's anger was low and building behind him. He could feel it, even if he wasn't looking. "The kids don't want you to die."  
  
"But you want me to die. Isn't that right? So all you have to do—"  
  
Those hands came back up again, spun him around, and Kurogane shook him hard, once. "I'm trying to not let you die. What part of that don't you understand?"  
  
He almost asked if it was because Kurogane liked having someone he could fuck around, and then decided he didn't want to acknowledge that, either.   
  
"I'll kill your Ashura for you," the warrior decided. "You can take the kids and run."  
  
Fai almost chuckled at the thought. "That won't solve anything."   
  
Kurogane looked pointedly at him. "It'll keep you alive."  
  
He laughed, then, bitter.  
  
"What else are you running from?" Those eyes hadn't left him yet. They were shrewd, intense, and Fai couldn't meet them. "It's not just Ashura, is it?"  
  
"Work on the cars, Kuro-lord. There's nothing for you here."  
  
"There's something," Kurogane muttered.  
  
Fai turned back to the stove, stirred up the food and turned the heat down low, checked the bread. He wouldn't let dinner burn just because Kurogane was being an idiot right now. "Get the children in. Dinner's ready."  
  
"No. We're not done talking about this yet."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." He flipped the burners off, pulled the bread from the oven, and set it down with a clatter of metal on cooling rack. "I'll call the children in."  
  
Kurogane caught him by the elbow. "Why do you keep doing this?"  
  
Without turning back, Fai muttered, "There's nothing in this for you. Look somewhere else."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You don't get a choice, Kuro-tim. I'm serious." He tugged his arm away then, leaving the warrior to stand alone in the kitchen, red eyes narrowed to slits.

 

 

 

"The safe at Piffle Princess was broken into last night," Tomoyo said, waving the waitress away when she came up to refill their glasses. Sakura gasped; Syaoran gave a soft exclamation. Kurogane sat back in his chair, his surprise showing only in the quirk of his eyebrows. "That's what it is, Kurogane."  
  
"Wouldn't have expected that," Kurogane said. "I thought you had the best security measures around that safe."  
  
"The feather?" Syaoran yelped.  
  
"Which is why it's so mind-boggling," Tomoyo sighed, sipping at her drink. "The feather is safe. I have more guards stationed there now, and some additional precautions are being put into place. It's fortunate that the thief was not able to reach through the laser mesh."  
  
"That's terrible," Sakura murmured. Her eyes were downcast, and Fai glimpsed the guilt that creased her forehead. They saw, all too often, how her feathers wreaked destruction where they landed. It didn't seem to have thrown Piffle into chaos, but the attempted theft was bad news all the same.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Sakura-mis," he said, wishing he could reach around Syaoran to give her a hug. That it was her feather was something Tomoyo knew, and she'd explained the intricacies of ownership to them. The princess had been adamant that they win the race fairly for it, instead of Tomoyo handing it over based on their word alone. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Piffle doesn't hold you responsible, Sakura," Tomoyo said kindly, resting a hand on Sakura's. "Neither do I."  
  
"But—"  
  
"It really is fine." Tomoyo smiled at the princess, eyebrows lifted, and Sakura gave a tiny smile moments later. "I should have heeded your warning earlier, though, Fai."  
  
Fai froze.  
  
Kurogane's eyes snapped onto him, and he raised his eyebrows, tilting his head. "Me?" He laughed breezily, flapping his hand. "That was concern that anyone can have for the feather, Tomoyo-mis. Surely others have mentioned it."  
  
"Actually, no, they have not." Tomoyo frowned. "Plenty believe that Piffle Princess's security systems are infallible. The thing is, they are. This is the first time someone's managed to break in."  
  
Fai knew exactly how Rondart had done that. He'd seen tears in dimensions, most recently a handful of worlds back, and there was little to stop them from happening just about anywhere. Even the rooftop was susceptible to that.   
  
"So they could've come from another dimension," Kurogane muttered, glancing between Fai, Tomoyo, and Mokona. To Fai, he said, "You think?"  
  
Caught, Fai sent Tomoyo his most helpless look, and shrugged. "It's really beyond me, I'm afraid. I hope you'll be able to prevent further attempts on Sakura-mis's feather, though."  
  
If Piffle Princess's laser mesh stopped Rondart from making his move, then it was possible that the feather would be safe until it was removed from its protective layers. At the end of the day, his goal and Rondart's were the same—Sakura would receive her feather, one way or another.  
  
"My staff is definitely working on it." Tomoyo beamed. "In the meantime, we should talk about something lighter, shouldn't we? Yasha tells me that your harmonizing is almost perfect, now. Do you think you're ready?"  
  
"Sakura-mis is really the star of the song," Fai said, looking toward the princess. "What do you think? Are you confident about it?"  
  
Sakura nodded firmly. Her smile had regained its luster, and both Syaoran and Tomoyo cheered up for it. "I think so, Fai-ril. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, definitely," he said. "In fact, I think we're more than ready. Kuro-mon is not bad on the drums. He sure likes beating things up, doesn't he?"  
  
The warrior scowled; Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry for not being able to play an instrument," Syaoran said, shifting in his seat.   
  
"Syaoran and Mokona can just sing along," the magical construct said, bouncing onto his shoulder to wrap reassuring paws around his head. "Isn't that right, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "I can't wait to see how much you've improved since last week! If all goes well, we'll be doing the studio recording later this week, and the MV filming next week."   
  
"We'll definitely do our best," Fai answered with a wide smile. Tomoyo had mentioned that the video would be broadcast through Piffle. It wasn't something he was too concerned about, since Ashura wouldn't be able to see it, and they weren't hiding from anyone in this world, anyway.

 

 

 

It was later, when they were back on the rooftop working on their dragonflies, and Fai was serving sweet drinks to everyone, that Kurogane broached the topic again.  
  
"You know something about the attempted theft," Kurogane muttered, sliding out from beneath a dragonfly as Fai approached him. He wiped greasy fingers off on his coveralls, grabbed the drink Fai held out.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Fai glanced away, at Sakura and Syaoran, who were wheeling out their second customized dragonfly to the middle of the rooftop. Kurogane had tested it earlier, and had given Sakura the go-ahead to fly it. Naturally, Syaoran was concerned.   
  
"You contacted Tomoyo in secret about the feather. What did you tell her?"  
  
He shrugged. "I merely expressed concern about its security. You would, too, Kuro-sir. Or were you negligent enough to overlook that?"  
  
Red eyes narrowed. "I have no reason to doubt Tomoyo. You know that." Fai didn't answer, so he continued, "You learned about a threat, didn't you?"  
  
"We can never be too complacent, you know." Fai dropped the drink tray to his side, leaned against the dragonfly, which had been propped up on heavy metal supports. "Seeing as how the feather isn't in our hands right now."  
  
Kurogane was still watching him like a predator. "You refused to say why you used magic that day. You know something about the feather. You know there's a threat, and yet you won't tell me who it is. Why? You can't— You can't be trying to lose the feather."  
  
"Of course not." Fai looked askance at him. "Maybe I like watching people fail."  
  
"Watching the thief fail? Or us?"  
  
He shut his eyes and smiled then, to hide the disgust he felt for himself. "Who do you think?"  
  
The warrior was silent for a few beats. "I wonder, sometimes."  
  
Ice cold slicked between his lungs, and Fai tried to move, found he couldn't. He could hardly even breathe. If Kurogane found out about him, would he slaughter Fai right there? Would he get a chance to say goodbye to the princess and the boy?   
  
But Fai had a life to return, and he couldn't possibly die right here.  
  
"You're cruel, Kuro-ris. You think the worst of me."   
  
"You don't give me much to work with."  
  
"That's all you need," Fai said sweetly, pulled a deep lungful of air. He turned away, was stopped by that hand around his elbow, all over again. "Did you discover something else?"  
  
"Why can't you just tell me the truth, you idiot. It'll make this so much easier." Kurogane's heat was steady and grounding, and Fai didn't think he deserved it, not really.  
  
"Of course it will." He tugged his arm away, glanced at the children. "Oh, look. Sakura-mis is teaching Syaoran-sha to fly."  
  
And she was. The princess sat next to the boy, pointing out the buttons and knobs while Mokona made herself comfortable in Syaoran's collar. Moments later, Syaoran turned the ignition on, and the dragonfly lifted up into the air, Mokona's cheers trailing after them.  
  
"She did very well in the free lessons we had, you know. I thought she might've had more trouble with steering the dragonfly, but she's really a natural after all that practice."  
  
"Tch. We were talking about you."  
  
"And there's nothing about me to talk about." Fai took the empty drink glass back. "What time will you be back for dinner?"  
  
The expression Kurogane wore bordered on a glare. Fai smiled, reached up, and patted his cheek. "We're leaving in an hour. So we'll be back in four hours or so. Don't wait up, I'll get the princess something to eat if she's hungry."  
  
"You're a terribly good father, did you know that?" He meant every word of it. In fact, just thinking about Kurogane warmed every bit of him, and Fai couldn't explain it at all. "The children are so very fortunate to have you."  
  
Kurogane tried to punch him. Fai slipped away.

 

 

 

Despite the number of times he'd been there, Kurogane still had yet to harbor any affection for the Canyon Complex. It was a crowded place, full of cheap fluorescent lights and crammed with machine parts. People streamed in from the ground level; dragonflies flew into full parking lots on the sides of the building. The pervasive scent of welded metal and exhaust crept into his nose and refused to budge, and his senses were tingling, focused on the squeeze of bodies around and above and below.   
  
He wished he had his sword on his person. As it was, Mokona had it in safekeeping, and the white thing was riding on Sakura's shoulder, acting like the perfect stuffed animal.  
  
"Which store are we headed to?" Sakura asked, looking back at him over her other shoulder.  
  
Kurogane scanned the shops on the fourth level and higher. The ones closer to the ground never seemed legitimate, with how much they hawked their wares and jacked their prices, so he nodded for them to take the elevators up.  
  
From there, they circled the shops closer to traffic, meandered into smaller, dimmer corridors to investigate more machine parts, and wandered back out. For how authorized the parts in the larger stores seemed, there was just something about the items available in the hole-in-the-wall places, that Kurogane preferred. The designs were a little more outlandish, but their dragonflies seemed faster with the modifications, and he wasn't above utilizing unconventional designs to give them an edge in the competition.  
  
They wove out in front of some brightly-lit stores, squeezed past a gaggle of schoolboys fawning over a latest part model, and it was there that they passed an out-of-place newsstand, brimming with automotive magazines and old newspapers and candy and snacks. Strange that Piffle World still had things in print.  
  
He caught a flash of blond hair on a magazine cover, paused mid-step for another look.   
  
Fai stared up at him, kohl-lined eyes smoky, lips puckered, as though he were waiting for a kiss.  
  
Despite Tomoyo's offers, neither of them had stayed after the various photoshoots to look at the pictures taken of them, and Kurogane had not had much interest in seeing what Tomoyo's team did with the images they'd shot.   
  
Now, though... He glanced at Fai again, all seductive promise, and wondered about the man back on the rooftop working on the dragonflies with Syaoran. Fai had never looked at him this way. He didn't know if he wanted it, but it made his chest ache all the same, knowing that Fai could look like this and mean it. Fai had been pretending in this shot—of course he was—but Kurogane glimpsed him sometimes, when his eyes were half-closed and his mouth was open, and he was real then, warm and needing something (needing Kurogane) that wasn't running or hiding.  
  
He paused with his hand halfway to his pocket, thinking to buy the magazine because he didn't have anything to remind himself of what Fai looked like, after the day they inevitably had to part ways. He wouldn't forget— But he would, his parents' faces were already starting to blur in his memories.  
  
He'd slip it to Mokona and say it was something for his princess, something he had to withdraw only in Nihon—  
  
"Well, you gon' buy?" The lady behind the newsstand clucked at him, plump and short, cat-eye sunglasses a perfect counterpoint to her red-painted lips.  
  
Kurogane blinked at her, mildly surprised by her bluntness. He looked around for Sakura then, hoping his interest didn't seem as obvious to her, and swore.  
  
The princess was missing.  
  
He ignored the scowling shopkeeper, felt a surge of heat in his chest. He'd been so distracted by a picture of  _Fai_  that he'd lost track of the girl.   
  
A quick scan of the crowd showed no ginger hair, no fluffy white thing. His senses didn't help here; all he felt was the movement of countless bodies, around, above, below, but it told him nothing about one princess in particular, and the magical thing whose signature was so very faint.   
  
Kurogane strode in the direction of the crowd, following it to see where Sakura could've been swept to. He pulled out alongside an eddy of schoolkids clustered by a shop window, his sudden presence causing them to startle and look up. He closed his eyes and ignored them.  
  
Mokona's presence was not an easy thing to track. In a place with so many inanimate objects, and with Mokona's being so similar to those, but not quite the same, he had to push aside nagging concern for the princess to search for a tiny, magical blob.   
  
Kurogane found all of three other round blobs being carried away before he located Mokona and the princess, not one floor above, but three, in a narrow corridor surrounded by other, larger, human presences.  
  
His stomach turned to ice, then. Kurogane swore, barreled his way through the crowd, hating that he had to take a detour up the escalators. The elevators were too slow. It put the princess out of his range, and despite all that he'd taught her, despite Fai saying that Mokona could defend Sakura if it came down to that, his insides were wound tight.   
  
Fuck the witch talking about the princess's luck. Fuck luck itself, even though he'd taken advantage of Sakura's penchant for winning card games, because this was no longer a game. His mother had been murdered, and that had not an ounce to do with damn fucking luck.  
  
Kurogane doubled up the black-toothed escalators, shoved people out of his way when they parted too slowly for him. He reached his senses out to where Sakura was, swore again when she was no longer there. The shapes that had cornered her were moving, too.  
  
He followed their trajectory, roiling heat building in his gut. The princess was—  _There_ , darting through that corridor, on the other side of the mall. Kurogane changed his direction abruptly, crashing into a few people, and headed for her, furious. If they'd hurt her, they would pay, and he would kill every single one of them. He reached for his sword, caught empty air, decided he'd use his fists if that was what it took to bring them down.  
  
He flew between rows of shops, turned into smaller and smaller corridors, squeezed through crowds of people.  
  
Sakura was pale when he intercepted her. Her eyes lit with recognition and relief; he stepped in front of her in the narrow corridor, turned to face the people chasing her down. "You okay?" he growled, chest heaving with fury and adrenaline both.  
  
She nodded. Mokona was tucked in close to her neck and shivering, eyes squinted shut. A fragment of the tension vented from his ribs.  
  
Footsteps slapped dull down the corridor, hardly echoing with the amount of products cluttering the length of the walls. It was a handful of men—adults trailing in, and they should have known better than to corner a princess. Kurogane turned to them, muscles taut, ready to spring. "White thing, give me my sword."  
  
"Don't," Sakura said behind him, pleadingly. "Kurogane-san, please don't hurt them."  
  
The men had slowed down at the sight of him, wariness flashing across their faces. Kurogane was taller than all of them, and stronger. He could throw them bodily off if he so wished. At the princess's behest, he glanced back. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill them right here."  
  
He was serious, though the men did not believe him. They thought him outnumbered. Bare-handed, he could still take them on and win. A couple sneered at him; Kurogane clenched his fist, disgusted. These were monsters—how long had they been left to their own devices? Why had the police not come down on them? Did Tomoyo not know? He stepped forward, all murderous intent and a desire to see them heaped in a bleeding pile at his feet.  
  
"They, they're still people. They didn't really do anything," she whispered, shaking now that she'd stopped. "We... shouldn't kill them."  
  
It was the same damn thing his princess had said, and it was a load of bullshit. People did not corner girls in secluded corners. Monsters did. Tomoyo would forbid him from killing scum like that—to what end? So they could roam and corner other helpless girls?  
  
If Fai were here, Kurogane would send him off with the princess, and deal with these people himself. But Fai was not, and Sakura shouldn't witness him bloodying more people than she needed to. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on her safety if he fought these guys.  
  
He punched the wall in frustration, left a circular indent around his fist, cracks spreading through plaster like faint spiderwebs. Two men approached, unflappable, and Kurogane growled, "Look away, princess."  
  
He charged at them, grabbed a solid length of pipe off a hook, and brought it down heavy on one guy's head. The man went straight to his knees, groaning, and Kurogane watched with satisfaction when the rest backed away.  
  
"I'll be back," he promised. "You do that to anyone else, and I'll rip you limb from limb and feed you to the dogs."  
  
They threw him dirty looks, took their stunned accomplice and retreated. Kurogane waited until he sensed them gone from this floor. When he turned to Sakura, she'd regained some color in her cheeks, and Mokona wasn't hiding like she was.   
  
"Sorry," Kurogane said. One of the sales people had come out of the shop, so he paid for the length of steel pipe, feeling more at ease with its weight in hand. "I shouldn't— I didn't realize we got separated."  
  
The princess shook her head. "It's not your fault, Kurogane-san."  
  
But it was, and it would've been worse if he hadn't caught her in time. His stomach turned. "I thought you were cornered," he muttered. "How'd you get away?"  
  
They were walking back out into larger passageways and areas with higher traffic, and Sakura pressed closer to him than she usually would. He hesitated for a moment, set a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed. She was thin and fragile, bone and muscle tiny in his palm. He hadn't realized how relieved he'd be just to have her in his grasp.   
  
She smiled wanly up at him, leaning into his touch. Kurogane changed his mind. He held out his hand, and she clasped it with both of hers.  
  
"I... I used the move you and Fai-san taught me," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "One of them grabbed me from behind. I... I hit his head with mine and stepped on his foot." Sakura winced then. "There was a crunch. I think I hurt him."  
  
"You ran after he released you?" The horror in his chest was assuaged by the growing sense of pride he felt for the princess. "I saw the one guy. He's bleeding from the nose."  
  
She grimaced.  
  
Kurogane grinned briefly. "You did good," he said. "The idiot mage will be proud of you."  
  
Fai would also be very angry with him, now that he'd gone and let the princess get into a situation like that. And Mokona hadn't even helped. Did they need to involve her in the self-defense lessons?  
  
"I'm sorry," the princess said again.  
  
"Stop that. It's not your fault." Kurogane turned them out the front doors of the Canyon Complex, glancing up at the still-bright sky. "C'mon, we'll grab something to eat."  
  
"But the headlight—"  
  
"We'll get it another day."   
  
It was much less crowded on the streets, with far fewer people, and Kurogane breathed easier for it. He led them to a familiar restaurant some buildings away, one that had good food and was on the pricier end of things. Fai had been here once, with Kurogane and Mokona and the kids. He hadn't liked the raw fish.  
  
They climbed onto tall chairs along a moving conveyor belt, upon which plates and plates of sushi marched from one end of the restaurant to another. Kurogane dispensed hot water from a built-in tap on the counter, handed it to Sakura, and filled the next cup for Mokona. The white thing was already picking plates off the conveyor belt, lifting clear plastic covers off so she could get at the dainty rice balls inside.  
  
"If you don't want to come along to the mall next time, I'll get either the idiot or the kid," Kurogane said.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's fine. I'll go with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
An emphatic nod. "Yeah. Everyone's working hard towards my feather. I want to help."  
  
He'd heard about victims of attacks, though. Surely it wasn't a good thing for the princess to step into the mall again so soon. "You can help by doing other things. Not just going to the mall."  
  
"I still like shopping with you, Kurogane-san." She beamed at him. "I think... I don't want to go back today, but soon. I don't want to let this set me back. Syaoran-kun and Fai-san have things to do back home, too."  
  
"Suit yourself." He pulled plates of sushi off the conveyor belt, making sure that Sakura and Mokona were both doing fine with theirs. As a force of habit, they sat facing the doors and windows, just so he had greater peace of mind.   
  
"Sakura was very brave," Mokona said midway through dinner. "Sakura tried taking Mokona away from danger. The bad men laughed at Mokona."  
  
The princess frowned when Mokona's ears drooped. Kurogane picked the white thing up, handed her to Sakura so the princess could hug her. "But they caught me when I tried to escape."   
  
"Someone bad was going to come if Sakura didn't run," Mokona said quietly. "Mokona felt it."  
  
At that, Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Someone bad? Who?"  
  
Mokona shook her head. "Mokona doesn't know. Feels like bad magic."  
  
"The idiot mage said there's no magic in this world," Kurogane said slowly.  
  
"There wasn't bad magic when everyone landed in Piffle World," Mokona answered. "But the bad magic appeared one day."  
  
"A month ago?"  
  
Mokona nodded earnestly. "Kurogane can feel magic too?"  
  
"No." But Fai had used his magic, and he had needed to release those spell birds to recapture it. If it wasn't Ashura, then who was the person Fai refused to out? They were bad, Kurogane knew that. Would they attack Sakura? Did Fai know? He would inform Kurogane, wouldn't he, if he knew about the threat. "Tell me the next time you think they're nearby."  
  
Mokona agreed.   
  
"Um, Kurogane-san," Sakura said after a while, when they'd gone back to eating. She squirmed in her seat. Her cheeks were a hesitant red. "About you and Fai-san."  
  
He stilled. Wasn't it close to a month ago that she'd had that conversation with the idiot? "What about it."  
  
"I know it's nothing to do with me," she mumbled. "But... if you want to... talk about it, I'll listen."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, face flushing hot. "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There's nothing going on. Between me and him," he felt the need to say. He wasn't sure why he'd said it to the princess, but she was someone he trusted.   
  
"Do you... Do you feel bad about it?" She blushed enough to match his face, he was certain. "I mean, I, I thought... I thought, I don't know, that you might like him. I mean."  
  
"Why would you even say that?" He looked down at his sushi, popped a slice of raw fish into his mouth so he didn't have to talk. The horseradish paste burned through his mouth. "He's an idiot."  
  
"Syaoran-kun said—"  
  
Kurogane groaned inwardly. He shouldn't have told the boy anything!  
  
"—that you have, well, a... complicated relationship with him."  
  
He rubbed his eyes, wondering how their day out had become this. "That's all it is."  
  
"Fai and Kurogane feel very happy at night," Mokona chirped.  
  
Kurogane had never wanted to send that creature flying as much as he did right now. Sakura looked between him and Mokona, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"I'm not talking about this," he snapped, heat filling every inch of his face.   
  
"If I can help—"  
  
"You can't." He felt slightly bad after, when the corners of Sakura's mouth pulled downwards. "Look, it's not your business. I don't think you can get through to him better than I can."  
  
But she could, couldn't she? Fai had warmed up to the kids first, and then Kurogane.  
  
"Maybe... What if Syaoran-kun and I gave you more time alone?" Sakura leaned forward, eyes wide, focused on a new goal. "I know we're always around so you and Fai-san don't have much time together—"  
  
"We have enough," Kurogane muttered.  
  
"—so if you had dinner alone together? Or if Fai-san goes shopping with you, will that help?"  
  
"You're coming up with a plot for this, aren't you," Kurogane said after a lengthy pause, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what to think about Sakura's enthusiasm here and now, and he wasn't sure how any of it could penetrate the idiot's thick skull.   
  
"I know we're almost to the free lunch at the place where Tomoyo-san meets us for lunch," Sakura said. "You know, with the loyalty stickers."  
  
"Speaking of that." He pulled the loyalty card for this restaurant out of his pocket, together with their cash card. Fai had asked for the card for this restaurant early on, before he'd discovered that they specialized in raw fish. This loyalty card, he'd gladly handed over to Kurogane.   
  
Kurogane didn't want to think about how many loyalty cards Fai himself held. It had become a new hobby of his since they'd landed here, figuring out the right amount to spend so they always racked up just enough for a sticker, and nothing more.  
  
(Fai had learned to read the numbers in Piffle very, very quickly.)  
  
In this, he could see why the idiot was so enthusiastic. They were approaching a free appetizer with roughly two more visits, and Kurogane saw the lure in it. If there was decent raw fish in this world, he wasn't going to complain if he got more than he paid for.  
  
"I'll tell Syaoran-kun about it," Sakura said solemnly. "He's very interested in helping you and Fai-san improve your relationship, too."  
  
Kurogane groaned. "Can't you focus on your relationship with the kid?"  
  
The princess squeaked and blushed, and he sighed. Kurogane refilled his cup of tea, pulled another two plates of sushi off the conveyor belt. It wasn't as if he had anything left to lose, at this point. He might as well agree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so yeah, not quite as much fun and games anymore :(


	7. Vengeance and Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** More threats, more violence. and some sex I guess. 
> 
> Incidentally, today is exactly a year from when I began this series.

They would've been able to slip into the camper without any fuss had Fai not been outside, watering plants in the ridiculously-overcrowded rooftop garden. The sky was a deep blue, purple clouds hanging low above them, and most of Piffle had quieted by twilight.   
  
As it was, the idiot mage perked up when Kurogane ushered Sakura and Mokona out of the rooftop stairwell. Fai waved at the kids. Sakura waved back. Kurogane glanced at the princess, who smiled warmly at him, and made his way over to the blond.   
  
"Kuro-pii didn't buy the headlight covers?" Fai looked up at him, blue eyes searching. "Were there none in stock?"  
  
Kurogane waited for the front door to close behind Sakura, before he said, "Princess was attacked."  
  
The wizard stared. His eyes grew wide, pupils constricting, and then he was cold, chin tipped up, his glare edged with ice. "What?"  
  
"She's fine now," Kurogane said. "No damage, just a bit shaken. She said she's fine."  
  
Fai looked between the camper and Kurogane, and set his watering can down, voice tight. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
Kurogane watched as the idiot sprinted across the expanse of the roof, disappearing into the warm, yellow light of their temporary home. Despite the mental preparation he'd had for this, it still stung, the way Fai had looked at him.  
  
When he pulled the silvery door open, Fai, Sakura and Mokona were seated in the living room, Fai with one arm around the princess's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm right here, Sakura-chan," he murmured. "Are you sure want to continue with the self-defense lessons? Syaoran-kun and I will definitely make sure we're with you at all times when we go out."  
  
Kurogane glared at the back of his stupid blond head. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Fai was merely concerned, without a wish to skewer him right there.  
  
Sakura nodded firmly. "Yes. I want to continue learning, Fai-san. I don't want to worry any of you more than I can. I know you've worried about my feathers, and I'm sorry—"  
  
"Don't be sorry," Fai said gently, all soft like he was born to mother someone. "We're all here for you, you know. If there's anything at all you're unsure about, come to us, okay? You too, Moko-chan. You've helped a lot today. Thank you."   
  
"Fai is not angry with Mokona?"  
  
The wizard took Mokona into his cupped hands, cradling her close to his chest. "Moko-chan is an important part of this family," he said. (When had he started calling the white thing nicknames?) "I need you to protect Sakura-chan whenever you can, okay?"   
  
Mokona nodded, her ears twitching.   
  
"I don't want to trouble Moko-chan," Sakura said.   
  
"Sakura definitely does not trouble Mokona!"  
  
Kurogane watched as the three of them shared a hug. Fai closed the discussion with more reassurances and an offer to tell Sakura bedtime stories, and added, "If you need someone to be with you while you sleep, don't hesitate to ask any of us."  
  
The princess nodded. "Thank you, Fai-san. That helped a lot." She turned back to look at Kurogane, and smiled. "You too, Kurogane-san. Thank you for today."  
  
Fai beamed at her, did not turn around to acknowledge Kurogane. Kurogane sighed, stepped over to ruffle the princess's hair. "Get some rest," he said. "We've got things to do tomorrow."  
  
They watched as Sakura and Mokona made their way upstairs, feet pattering across the thin floors.  
  
A beat of silence later, Fai spoke, his voice barely audible. "What really happened?"  
  
Kurogane sighed. He rounded the couch, dropped into it, leaving a short distance between himself and Fai. The princess was in Syaoran's room, now. He assumed they were talking. "I wasn't looking. She disappeared. I found her cornered by a bunch of guys."  
  
Fai's eyes grew hard, cold like before, and Kurogane looked at the coffee table. "You were supposed to protect her," he hissed, low and poisonous. "How could you let that happen?"  
  
"I looked away for one second," Kurogane said. He was unwilling to share this, but Fai deserved to know. He expected the same in return. "Next thing I knew, she was three floors up."  
  
"You're a warrior. How? This isn't supposed to happen on your watch."   
  
"None of your business."  
  
Fai glared at him, straightening so he was taller, and Kurogane would have been pleased at how real he was right now, if this weren't his own fault in the first place. "You had one responsibility, Kuro-rin, and that was to protect Sakura-chan."  
  
"I know that, all right?"   
  
"What were you even distracted by?" Blue eyes grew to slits. "Pretty boys? Parts we can't afford?"  
  
He bristled then, indignant and angry at himself. How did the idiot still not know? "Fuck pretty boys. I was looking at your damn face. Happy?"  
  
Fai blinked at that. "Really."  
  
"Remember how Tomoyo sold some of our pictures? They were on a magazine. I was looking at them." Kurogane glanced away, hating that he had to spell this out. He had been telling Fai the same thing through worlds, now. "Your face was on there."  
  
"Very funny, Kuro-tan. You don't need to use me as an excuse to look at pretty boys, you know—"  
  
Kurogane snarled, reached forward to snag Fai's collar in his fist, bringing their faces so close he could see the flecks of deeper blue in those eyes. "I was looking at you," he growled. "Which part of that don't you understand?"  
  
Fai blinked quickly, caught himself. "Are you blaming me for the attack on Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Damn you." He shoved the wizard away, glared at him. Why did it have to be this absolute nitwit who added to all his problems? "All I'm saying is I was distracted. Stop talking in circles, you idiot."  
  
Fai glanced away, a haughty lift to his chin that Kurogane was sure he wasn't aware of. "The point is that Sakura-chan was in danger. How could you?"  
  
"She got away from those guys. You should be damn proud of her, damn you."  
  
"She shouldn't have fallen into that situation in the first place," Fai snapped. "I don't want to think about what could have happened."  
  
"You think I do? Those guys are still out there."  
  
"You didn't take them out?" A line flickered between Fai's eyebrows.  
  
"The princess said no." Kurogane exhaled, swallowed his anger at both himself and Fai. "If you were there to take her away, I could've beat them up."  
  
"Not kill them?"  
  
"I can't kill them. Damn Tomoyo."  
  
He glanced askance at Fai then, saw the contemplative pull of thin lips.   
  
"Look, it's still not safe for the princess to be wandering around. I won't lose her next time. But there are other girls out there who might be getting into the exact same situation right now."  
  
The wizard stiffened, expression drawn tight.  
  
In a lower tone, in case the princess heard, Kurogane said, "I'm going back to deal with them. You coming?"  
  
"You're still not forgiven." Fai glanced at him.  
  
"Not what I'm asking. Do you want to come with me, or not?" He saw the bob of Fai's throat when he swallowed, undecided. "There's no cameras in the smaller corridors or in the lower level parking lots."  
  
"You don't have Souhi with you."  
  
Kurogane grinned. "I don't need a sword to kill. Got a pipe though."  
  
"Still a barbarian, Kuro-pon." But Fai's mouth was curved in a tiny smile, and interest glimmered in his eyes.  
  
Kurogane thought about kissing him. He pushed to his feet instead, turned to the door. "Race you to the Complex."  
  
Fai was vaulting over the back of the couch in the next instant, and Kurogane grabbed the keys from the loop of his pants, swung the door open, loping across the rooftop to their docked machines.   
  
"It's not fair when you cheat," Fai said lightly, caught the keys when Kurogane tossed them back. His dragonfly purred beneath him.   
  
"I got here first. It's not fair if I don't have the keys."  
  
He took off an instant later, and Fai was behind him, his engine roaring as he pulled forward to catch up. Kurogane smirked. He swung his machine close to Fai in an attempt to knock him off-course. The wizard rolled to the side and under, and Kurogane was hardly surprised when he flipped up onto his other side, hardly fazed.  
  
"So violent," Fai sang.  
  
"You like it when I'm violent." Kurogane swerved hard towards him again, and Fai broke into a grin, steered away so they missed a collision by inches.  
  
"I'm trying to save our dragonflies for the race, Kuro-rinta."  
  
"Like hell you are." Kurogane jammed his foot down on the gas pedal, and his dragonfly shot ahead, vibrating with the strain of the forward thrust.   
  
They zipped between buildings, flying over other dragonflies, sometimes jostling wing-to-wing, and at others, splitting apart to avoid crashing into another machine, loud curses trailing after them. Their dragonflies were still not fast enough to win, but Kurogane was certain that they were getting there with every modification and every race they pitted against one another.  
  
The kids could fly. He and Fai were on an entirely different level, though. They'd raced countless times through the different worlds, now, and Fai had tried possibly every trick there was to unseat him. Kurogane had not fallen. And Fai won, sometimes.  
  
It was no different tonight, when their dragonflies screamed into the parking lot of the Canyon Complex, nose-to-nose, Fai still trying to get the better of him, and Kurogane holding his own.  
  
When they screeched to a halt, engines smoking, blood thrumming through their veins, Kurogane climbed out of his machine, stepping forward to survey the damage. They'd need new filters soon, more oil, and better thrusters.   
  
"I won," Fai said, gloating. Kurogane snorted.  
  
"You won because I let you win."  
  
"That's just your way of saying you couldn't help but let me win." Gold eyebrows waggled; Kurogane rolled his eyes.   
  
"If that floats your boat."  
  
"It floats my dragonfly, definitely."  
  
"Are you trying to be funny? Because you're not."  
  
They locked their machines into the lots, and Fai drifted closer, jostling him when he began walking towards the mall entrance.   
  
The Canyon Complex was still busy this time of day. In fact, business only slowed in the wee hours of the morning, when office workers and schoolkids alike had to retire for the night. That aside, people from the working class filled the mall now, with some kids lingering around, either working part-time or hanging out with their friends. Kurogane had learned their types, the way shopkeepers sold things to different people, and he was confident in his abilities to drive a hard bargain.   
  
Right now, however, they were here for something entirely different, and Kurogane could almost smell Fai's violent streak, when the wizard pasted his smile on and swept those blue eyes across the crowd, murmuring, "What did they look like?"  
  
He wanted to push Fai up against a wall now, too, but held off. There'd be time later.  
  
Kurogane hadn't really expected the predators to still be lingering around so long after the confrontation, but he gave Fai as best a description as he could cobble together. Fai hummed, glanced around, walked with a bounce to his step.  
  
"You're enjoying this," he said.  
  
Fai grinned. "We're defending Sakura-chan's honor. As well as that of whoever else they might target."  
  
It felt as though he'd received a punch through his gut when Fai smiled like that. Kurogane made no mention of it, only filed it into the recesses of his mind.  
  
As it was, they happened across those men again, on a different floor, in another back corridor, grubby hands on another girl. Fai ceased his chatter midway, swept forward, and Kurogane was at his back to pluck the monsters off so he could extricate the girl.  
  
He flung them outwards, away from Fai and the girl both, so they were all surrounded by men who recognized him, their faces twisted with vengeance. Two men flew forward; Kurogane swung his steel pipe at one and dodged the other, caught him by the shirt to pull him away from his charges.  
  
The man bounced harmlessly off a wall. Kurogane aimed for the ones closest to Fai, punched one in the nose, threw another off his back. There was a flash of metal, glinting sharp. He grabbed the wrist attached, twisted that arm, snapped it out of its shoulder joint. The man screamed.  
  
Fai had got the girl to the far end of the corridor, now, pulling her clothes back together and saying quiet words to her. Kurogane allowed himself to shift his focus fully onto the fight, cracking bone and breaking noses, and it wasn't long before Fai approached at a run, taking down one man with a roundhouse kick.   
  
Kurogane grinned. This was violent, and good.  
  
"You're stealing all the fun away," Fai said, pouting. Kurogane barked a laugh. There was one last man standing; the rest were bloodied, broken, still alive, and he left him to Fai.   
  
Fai set upon the monster like a hellcat, swinging punches and cracking bone, and the man was dead in front of Kurogane before he thought to say anything. Mostly, he wanted to get Fai alone, but he was content to watch the predatory gleam in blue eyes, the way Fai set upon the other men, snuffed them out one by one.  
  
"We probably shouldn't have done that," the wizard said after, wiping his bloody hands off on one man's shirt. "Blood is very tiresome to clean off the floors."  
  
Kurogane snorted. "You clean it, then."  
  
"No. We need the news to pick up on this. So no cleaning." The wizard had crouched back in front of the girl, who had frozen to the floor in terror. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you to look away first. Are you feeling better?"  
  
She still couldn't speak, so Kurogane sighed and moved to the other end of the corridor, waiting while Fai talked sense and comfort into her. No one approached this place, strangely enough. Triumph still roared in his chest. When Fai finally joined him, fifteen minutes later, he said, "I didn't lose strength from that."  
  
"You left all the dirty work to me." The wizard sighed. "Such a pity, though. All that youth and vigor, wasted like that."  
  
"You can't use them for magic? Blood spells?"   
  
Fai's eyebrows crawled up his forehead. "I did not expect that of you, Kuro-tan. Yes, blood can be used in magic."  
  
"Tch. Should've brought something to bleed them into."  
  
The wizard huffed in delight. "How very wicked of you. I'm impressed."   
  
"So you gonna, or not?" If his heart was fluttering, it was an anomaly, and Kurogane didn't have time for it right now. "You'll use the blood to make more spells?"  
  
Fai looked away. "The roof could use better spellwork, yes."  
  
"I thought you said it was safe."  
  
Fai shrugged.  
  
They ended up scrounging around the parking lot nearby for empty bottles, and found two. The girl had left when they returned to the mess of bodies, but there was no police, and still no one had stopped to gawp. Kurogane left Fai to pick out his blood sources while he checked the pockets of the dead, retaining anything of value.   
  
When the wizard was done, he had two bottles of deep red blood, and Kurogane held up the cash cards he'd found. "Booze?"  
  
"We should spend it all soon, shouldn't we?" Fai hummed. They strolled back to their parking lot, stashed the bottles. "I'm not sure Sakura-chan would be comfortable knowing her next set of clothes came from the pockets of a pack of monsters."  
  
"We still need the headlight covers."  
  
They dropped by a washroom to rinse their hands, and Fai brushed a fleck of blood off Kurogane's cheek with a fingertip. It was light, gentle, and there was a definite cheer to his disposition when Kurogane followed him out. Kurogane tried not to think about how pink his lips were.  
  
The headlight covers were easily found. They slipped into stores without security cameras, ran the cash cards dry, and emerged from the Canyon Complex with tools and new parts for their machines. Kurogane didn't feel the slightest remorse for it.  
  
He raced Fai back to the camper. Their new purchases made this trickier, and Kurogane won by gunning his engine all the way back, leaving Fai to catch up, and hindering his path when he tried to fly around.  
  
"That's not fair," Fai said, when the machines were docked on the rooftop, engines clicking softly as they cooled. "You were very inconsiderate, Kuro-rin."  
  
"Tell that to the other pilots in the race."  
  
There was a tiny shed next to the camper where they stored their tools and loose parts. It was where Kurogane tucked their new purchases in now, while Fai hung around behind him, cracking a bottle of liquor open. The clouds had only grown thicker; he glanced up at them when a cool breeze blew by, wondering if they should pull tarps over their dragonflies.  
  
"Think it's gonna rain?" He took the bottle from Fai, downed a long swallow, handed it back.   
  
Fai looked up at the sky. "It's not impossible. I could check the weather forecast."  
  
"The weather forecast is crap."  
  
Fai chuckled. Kurogane threw a tarp bundle in his face, and he squawked, dodging.   
  
"Throw that on," Kurogane said. He tucked two other tarp bundles under his arm, locked the shed. Fai whined.  
  
Piffle's weather tended to be predictable. There were sunny days, mostly, days when it poured, and days where it mizzled and got everyone just this shade of damp. It had been cloudy all day today, as though the sky was deciding whether it wanted to rain. Kurogane thought they might as well play it safe—it didn't do to have the seats of the dragonflies soaking for long hours through the night.  
  
Fat raindrops were splattering on the roof by the time he'd crossed over to the clicking machines. He covered the unused one first, then the one Fai had just flown, flapping the tarp to help disperse heat from the engine.  
  
"Surely it can't be good to cover them hot," Fai said, wandering over, tarp bundle in his other arm. He was still drinking.   
  
"You wanna wait out here for it to cool?" Kurogane rolled his eyes. He did pull the tarp back from the hood of the dragonfly, though, so the rain could dissipate the heat gathered in the engine. It wasn't scalding hot like the cars of the other worlds, per se, but it didn't hurt to baby these machines sometimes.  
  
"It's cooler out here than inside."   
  
Fai sat on the warm hood of the last dragonfly, propped one foot up on its flat metal surface. It was the machine that Kurogane had unofficially claimed as his own, with its great, dragon-like wings and its no-nonsense lines, and Kurogane's breath caught, suddenly, when he thought about the blond splayed out on his dragonfly.  
  
He sat down beside the wizard, scowled when Fai hefted the tarp bundle over to him. Heat from the engine radiated through the seat of his pants, hot enough to be slightly uncomfortable. "Cover it yourself, idiot."  
  
"Your hands are not occupied." Fai waved the bottle at him. Kurogane snatched it over, drew a swig from it. "Hey!"  
  
Kurogane shoved the tarp back. "There. Your hands are empty now. Cover the damn thing."  
  
Fai made a grab for the bottle, rolling onto one hip to give himself better leverage, and Kurogane didn't quite care when the tarp rolled off his lap, landing with a soft thud that neither of them paid attention to. Fai pinned him down with one leg on his thighs, leaned over for the bottle he held in his outstretched hand.  
  
"Stop being such a child, Kuro-pii." Fai smelled like dried sweat and warm skin, like a bit of blood and musk and danger.   
  
Kurogane leaned in for a better sniff. The wizard froze, recovered, and rocked closer for the bottle, and Kurogane—damnably—held it behind his back.  
  
Fai frowned at him. Kurogane grinned, smug— A raindrop fell into his eye, and he twitched, blinking it out. The wizard chose that moment to lunge, one hand on his chest, the other reaching over his shoulder.  
  
He pulled the bottle easily out of Kurogane's grip, and Kurogane let him, caught those narrow hips instead, dipped his head close so he could press his nose to Fai's chest.  
  
There was someone more valuable than wine, right now, and that person was Fai.  
  
Fai shivered in his grasp. He shifted his weight to one knee, trying to pull away. Kurogane held on, pressed down on his hips to seat him in his lap, groin to groin, and an exquisite shiver shook all the way up to Fai's shoulders.  
  
Fai looked away. He drank from the bottle, made to get up. Kurogane held him down, ground up into him, and Fai gasped, fingers growing tight around the bottleneck. He still wasn't making eye contact, but he didn't want to leave, either.   
  
Kurogane rolled them over, pinned Fai beneath him, took the bottle.   
  
The wizard did not protest when he drew wine into his mouth, leaned heavily over—their hips pressed together—to set the bottle on the roof floor. Kurogane covered blue eyes with his hand so the idiot could keep pretending none of this happened, and bent forward, brushed their lips together, wine mellow in his mouth.  
  
When Fai gasped, he parted his lips, allowed sweet liquor to trickle into that mouth. Fai's tongue came up to lick at him, demanding more. He let the rest of the wine drip from his mouth then, every last drop, and Fai swallowed beneath him, opened himself further, pushing into Kurogane's mouth.  
  
He let Fai take whatever he wanted, licking at his tongue, rolling his hips, and Fai whimpered beneath him, legs spreading wide, all the better to accommodate him. He was growing firm, pressing into Kurogane's groin, and Kurogane rocked back, pulled a gasp from his throat.  
  
It was raining harder, now, the rooftop gleaming dark and reflecting specks of light, the windshield of the dragonfly streaked with water. He didn't care for it, when he ground their hips together and Fai's hands came up to clutch at him. Raindrops pattered into his hair, sliding off his forehead onto Fai's, and Kurogane was too busy kissing him to mind. Fai's mouth was hot, wet, rich with wine, and his tongue slid heavy along Kurogane's, hungry and eager.  
  
He slipped one hand up Fai's thin shirt, felt the lean muscle of his chest, circled his nipple, and Fai made a little gasping, begging sound when he thumbed it, pushed himself forward so Kurogane knew just what he wanted right now.   
  
Fai planted his feet on the hood, rutted back up at him, his erection a thick line in his pants, and Kurogane groaned.   
  
He pulled off slightly, leaving Fai's mouth parted and moist, reached down to cup between his legs. Fai was still dry beneath him, sheltered from the rain. He whined, thrust into his hand, squirming, and Kurogane didn't wait, pushed his fingers past his waistband to touch bare flesh.  
  
Fai's mouth fell open. His cheeks were dark, he was damp and hard, and Kurogane's mouth watered. He reached up briefly, tugging off the fabric Fai tied around his neck. It'd work well enough as a blindfold.   
  
All he did with the cloth was drape it over Fai's eyes, and Fai made no move to push it off, instead trembling when Kurogane reached down, undid the zipper of his pants.  
  
He eased Fai's cock out, let it stand desperately by itself, and when Fai pushed it at him, he scooted down, taking half of it into his mouth. Fai groaned, hips bucking up, filling Kurogane's mouth entirely. He hollowed his cheeks, pressed the tip of his tongue to sensitive flesh, and Fai writhed beneath him, leaking wet onto his tongue.  
  
It didn't take long for his balls to draw tight, for him to grow thicker, and Kurogane pulled away, so Fai whimpered and lifted his hips, cock wet with spit.  
  
They were both soaked, now, wet cloth a second skin over Fai's eyes, his hair limp and dark. Rain poured down on them, heavy and battering, stinging drops on his skin that tinkled off the dragonfly, sending tiny splashes everywhere, and he couldn't see much further than the edge of the rooftop. There was rain in his clothes, dripping down the back of his neck, down his arms, and Fai hissed when raindrops fell on his straining cock.  
  
Kurogane flipped the wizard over onto the slick surface of the dragonfly. His thin hands splashed in pooled water, and Kurogane tugged his pants halfway down to expose him. Fai shuddered, left himself still and open and vulnerable, his palms flattened against slick metal, hips in the air. Kurogane reached between pale thighs, ran a hand over tight balls and heavy cock, and Fai thrust hungrily into his palm.  
  
He swallowed hard, undid his own pants, and climbed onto the hood behind Fai so they fit, hip to hip, cock pressed into the soft skin of Fai's ass. But this wasn't enough, when Fai trembled wet in front of him and ground insistently back, begging to be touched.  
  
He sat Fai down on the hood then, leaned him forward so calves and thighs and cock pressed firm against slick, warm metal. Fai groaned. Kurogane fit himself back against his ass, pointed down this time, the head of his own cock sliding against the dragonfly hood. Fai rocked against him, then pushed forward, like he couldn't decide which he wanted, and Kurogane pressed him firm against the machine so he jerked, moaning helplessly, cock trapped between his belly and the dragonfly.  
  
With each thrust, Fai's fingers scrabbled against wet metal, his hair soaked clean through, and there wasn't anyone to witness the way Kurogane ground against the pucker of his entrance, his cock sliding warm and heavy, his pace increasing with each groan Fai couldn't contain. Rain pattered down in sheets, on the metal beneath them, diluting the wetness they smeared onto the hood.  
  
Fai's hips snapped forward as he pushed himself against the dragonfly, desperate, and Kurogane imagined his wet cock sliding hot against precum-slick metal, flushed and dark. Fai came with a violent shudder, tensing up, and Kurogane drew him back with an arm across his collarbones, to see the way he slicked the hood with white.  
  
It made him throb, made him thrust harder, and he wrapped a hand around himself, following soon after in a rush of pleasure.  
  
It took them a while to regain their breaths, took Kurogane a while to pry himself off Fai, straightening his clothes. Fai wiped the stains off the dragonfly hood with his neckerchief, his breathing rolling and unsteady. Kurogane grabbed the wine bottle. He didn't think there was a point in sheltering the dragonfly at this point, but Fai threw the tarp open anyway, covered the machine with it.  
  
It was only when they were back in the camper that they talked, dripping puddles of water onto the floor.   
  
"Wine's not ruined much," Kurogane said, appreciative.  
  
Fai snorted. "Should I put it back out in the rain, then?"  
  
"'Course not."  
  
"Syaoran-kun is sleeping with Sakura-chan," the wizard said abruptly, surprised.  
  
Kurogane glanced up. He felt immediately guilty, then, because the kid was sleeping across the room from the princess, upstairs, instead of what he'd initially assumed. "Yeah, well, don't make it sound so bad."  
  
Enough time had passed that Fai's answering grin was sly, his eyes in pleased, narrow slits. "Why? What did you think I was talking about, Kuro-sama?"  
  
His heart thumped, and he looked away. He shouldn't feel so gratified whenever Fai addressed him with some sort of respect—the idiot meant it as a joke, for all he knew. Still.  
  
"You going to work on the blood spells?" he asked.  
  
Fai didn't meet his eyes. Instead, he turned to head for the stairs. "Mind your own business."  
  
"The white thing said there's someone else with magic around." Fai looked back, and Kurogane continued, "Said the person was gonna get to the princess if I didn't get there when I did."  
  
The wizard stilled. He changed directions and headed for the door, but Kurogane had glimpsed his surprise. He waited in the kitchen while Fai headed out and returned with the bottles of blood, dripping yet more water onto the floor. He said nothing about the dirt they'd tracked into the camper.   
  
"Are they different?" he asked. "The blood spells."  
  
Fai glanced at him after a while. "Not your business, Kuro-pon."  
  
"What if I want to make something explode?"  
  
Blond eyebrows crawled up.  
  
"If you can do magic without using your magic, then I can too, right?" Kurogane leaned against the fridge, watched as Fai rinsed the bottles at the sink.  
  
"It's not something you should play with."  
  
"What if I used it to keep my sword sharp? Or make it stronger? It'll help protect the kids." And right there, Kurogane had discovered, was Fai's weakness. "Or, the princess needs to keep her dagger clean. Or she needs some extra protection."  
  
The wizard shut off the water, set the bottles on the kitchen table. Their clothes were still wet and clinging, and Kurogane wasn't particularly pleased about it, but it wasn't something he needed to see to immediately, either.   
  
"Syaoran-kun should be enough," Fai said. He didn't look so sure, though. This mystery person had to be strong, then, someone only he or Fai could face off.   
  
"Blood magic going to help, then?"   
  
"I should be the one to accompany Sakura-chan to places," Fai said after a pause. "She might be safer that way."  
  
Kurogane snorted. "You aren't even telling us who this enemy is. Can we trust you?"  
  
He'd meant it only to provoke, at first. The wizard froze. His next smile reeked of falsity, and Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Why would you think otherwise? Of course you can."  
  
He crossed the kitchen, backed Fai into a corner so the idiot couldn't slip away and hide. "You're hiding something else. Other than Ashura. You're protecting this enemy. Why?"  
  
Because Fai knew him. Because he was important to Fai. Or because Fai had met him in a previous life, and he held loyalties to that person, if not that same soul. Kurogane wasn't jealous, but it ate at him, how Fai would forsake their trust for someone else's. Who held this much power over him?  
  
"I am not," Fai said, his eyes darting to find an escape. "I merely want to see him fail. And you, Kuro-myu, you aren't allowing that."  
  
"Why do you want to see him fail?"  
  
"Not your business."  
  
Kurogane slammed his fist into the counter, glaring. "At least tell me something so I know you aren't gonna betray us all, damn it!"  
  
He hadn't really meant to say that aloud, hadn't wanted to think it at all. Blue eyes glittered, then, and Fai smiled thinly, his eyes narrowed and so full of derision it stung.  
  
"What sort of person do you think I am? Do you think I will betray the children?" The wizard looked over his shoulder, his lips a flat line. "They'll keep wake up if you keep shouting."  
  
He couldn't think how Fai would betray them at all, Fai who loved the kids like his own. If he loved the kids, and if Kurogane was protecting them, then there was no way Fai would go against him, not at all. Except there was someone else Fai was also protecting, someone bad.  
  
"No," Kurogane said. "I don't think you'll betray them."  
  
Fai smiled again, and it was no less brittle. He pushed at Kurogane. "Then the discussion is closed. I need to get these clothes off. They're awfully uncomfortable, if you haven't realized it yet."  
  
He let Fai go, then, but this had planted a little nagging seedling of doubt in his chest. What else was the idiot hiding?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so. If you haven't heard about it from tumblr, you're hearing it now - posting schedule.  
>  **Update:** The following is the revised new schedule
> 
> 21 jul - random ficlet post  
> 5 aug - olympics fic **(srsly set some time aside to read this because my estimate is now 60k orz)**  
>  18 aug - random ficlet post (voting ends 26 aug!)  
> 1 sep - Piffle may or may not resume... if not this week, then the next. 
> 
> .... sigh I cannot write short fic. anyhow, I hope you liked the car sex scene because.


	8. Some Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So there's something called Piffle. It kind of slipped my mind during the past month or so - I'd intended to update earlier, and then Olympics and original fic. So. This chapter was not proofread at all - apologies in advance for typos!  
> There is also some SyaoSaku here, and in THIS chapter, we deal with awkward moments and the whole traitor thing. I love.

"Do you think we should?" Sakura whispered, watching as Mokona stole berries from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. "They seem... very unhappy."  
  
Next to her, Syaoran winced. He looked between Fai, cooking at the stove, and Kurogane, who was flipping the channels on the TV again, the stony silence between them loud and empty. "I don't know. I thought they were fine last night," he whispered back.  
  
If Kurogane could hear them, he wasn't saying anything. As it was, they were seated quietly at the dining table, waiting for breakfast because Fai had woken up late, and he'd shooed Sakura and Syaoran out of the kitchen to take over their breakfast preparations.  
  
"I hope it'll blow over soon," Sakura said, glancing at Fai. "They've never... seemed this angry at each other before. Touya-ge and Yukito-shen had arguments sometimes... But they, but they always made up soon after."  
  
Syaoran shrugged helplessly. He didn't have parents or siblings to learn from, and he'd read that arguments made relationships stronger. "I think they'll get better," he murmured. "Arguments are part of relationships."  
  
"Speaking of that." Sakura sagged, and Syaoran leaned closer in concern, wanting to cheer her up but having little idea how to right now. "Fai-shen never answered my questions. I tried asking about Kurogane-shen again, but he doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"You mean...  _that_  memory?" Syaoran flushed. "The one from Yama?"  
  
The princess nodded. "See, I thought maybe it was a one-time thing, so he didn't want to be reminded of it..."  
  
"It's not," Syaoran said, sour, and wished he hadn't. Sakura's eyes grew wide.  
  
"It's not?"   
  
"They— I saw, well, I saw. Last night." Syaoran's cheeks scorched. He wished he hadn't looked out of the window, too, but he'd heard the dragonflies roar in and no sound through the front door, and he'd wanted to check that Kurogane and Fai had made it back safely. It had started raining, and he'd had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then, he'd wished he'd ignored them entirely.  
  
"What did you see?" The princess's gasp was half scandalized, half intent curiosity. "Were they—?"  
  
"I... It's not, well, it's not something I should say." He squirmed.  
  
"But I told you about the Yama one," Sakura whispered, nudging him with her elbow.  
  
Syaoran wanted to groan. He hadn't needed to know about  _that,_  either. Sakura's eyes were very convincing, though, combined with the way she pushed her lower lip out just so, and he sighed in defeat. "They were outside," he muttered, leaning closer and lowering his voice so there was really no chance Kurogane could hear. The warrior would be so disappointed in him, he was positive. "It was raining, so I couldn't see clearly, but I thought..."  
  
"You thought?''  
  
He gulped. Even the tickle of her hair against his nose couldn't stop the wave of bright mortification from sweeping over him, just as it had last night. His voice dropped even lower. Was Kurogane looking at them? "I thought I, I saw them on Kurogane-shen's dragonfly. The hood. They, um."  
  
Sakura nodded for him to go on, green eye fixed on him, her attention rapt.  
  
"Fai-shen was underneath. Um. I, I couldn't see clearly." His face was burning so hot he was sure it was a first degree burn, at least. "They were, um, not kissing."  
  
"Then they were—" Sakura's mouth hung open, and she was glancing between him and Kurogane. "Really?"  
  
Syaoran screwed his eyes shut, nodded. He couldn't even look her in the eye when he pulled away, absolutely certain that Kurogane or Fai had heard, that he was about to get into the worst sort of trouble with them.   
  
"But why would they be so angry with each other now?" the princess asked. There was pink on her cheeks, too, but she didn't seem to be as embarrassed as he was. "Did it... not turn out well?"  
  
"I don't know." He didn't want to know, either.  
  
"Should we ask?"  
  
"No!"   
  
"The hell are you doing?" Kurogane's voice cut through the air, and Syaoran froze, turning in stops and starts to look at his mentor. Then he remembered last night, and he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, kid?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head vigorously. He held his breath while the warrior looked between him and Sakura, snorted, and returned his attention to the TV. Only then did he relax, his limbs weak with relief.   
  
"I don't think I can stand them not talking," Sakura whispered, color still high on her face. "I mean, do you think we should convince them that they should be nicer to each other? We'll go out and let them spend time alone. Maybe we should lock them up together."  
  
"Lock them up?" Syaoran squeaked. He didn't dare look back at Kurogane. "Kurogane-shen will be furious. He'll cut through the wall."  
  
"But Yukito-shen did that to Touya-ge and I in the past," Sakura said, when Syaoran looked on in disbelief. "Touya-ge was being a huge mean monster. I refused to agree with anything he said, so Yukito-shen locked us in until we apologized to each other."  
  
Syaoran wanted to smile at the memory, really he did, but he couldn't drag his mind away from locking Kurogane and Fai up together without someone ending up gravely injured. Or with their clothes torn off. That would be a far better outcome, to be honest. "Maybe. I'm really not sure, Sakura-zu."  
  
"What if we have dinner separately from them tonight?" Sakura said. "You know, we'll have dinner outside. Under the stars, you, me and Moko-mei."  
  
Syaoran would much rather it be him and her alone, but Mokona was nice to have around, so it didn't get too awkward between himself and the princess. "I think that's a good idea," he said truthfully.  
  
"Do you think they'll listen if I asked them to be nice to each other?"   
  
He gave the suggestion the thought it deserved. "Fai-shen and Kurogane-shen both like you. I think they'll listen. You're very brave for suggesting that."  
  
She smiled prettily at him, and his heart skipped. Surely he could tell her how he felt tonight. Kurogane and Fai were way beyond that point by now, but then again, they were also not on speaking terms at the moment. Syaoran wasn't sure if it would be a good idea, confessing, but he thought things could be better if Sakura knew. Or if he just tried to make her happy somehow. Everything was always better when she smiled.  
  
——  
  
By nightfall, nothing had changed.  
  
Their routine had been the usual: singing practice with Ashura and Yasha, Fai on the fiddle and Kurogane taking his frustration out on the gleaming back drums, followed by part installations on the dragonflies, and more classes at the Complex. They'd attended all the basic classes by now; further education required actual, hefty payments, and they couldn't afford to send everyone to those classes. So, they'd been rotating, and Fai had dragged Sakura and Mokona out with him for the afternoon.  
  
The funny thing was, Fai thought they hadn't noticed the yawning rift between himself and Kurogane, when he chirped at everyone at breakfast and Kurogane never once took his bait, but he carried on anyway. Syaoran thought it painful to watch. This hadn't happened on the other worlds. Then again, they were fresh out of six months together on Yama, and that had changed a lot of things.  
  
Syaoran kept close by the princess while they spooned food onto their plates. Fai had made a "casserole" for tonight, something with lots of hollow, starchy tubes and tomato-based sauce and plenty of ground meat, and there was cheese to be added to their plates, if they wanted it.  
  
"Syaoran-di," Sakura whispered, nudging him.   
  
Fai was bustling about the kitchen, wiping down the counters and chattering with Mokona, and Kurogane was hovering by the doorway, waiting for an opening to collect his food.  
  
"Should we go now?" Syaoran whispered back. "Or maybe we should sit with them for a bit first?"  
  
"I think the sooner we do it, the better," she answered.  
  
Kurogane was frowning when Syaoran glanced over his shoulder, eyes fixed on them. "Something happened?" he asked.  
  
Behind, Fai was washing the prep dishes, but he'd turned slightly to listen in. Syaoran saw the way the princess checked that both he and Mokona had their dinner plates filled, lemonades waiting for them on the counter. "Syaoran-di and I thought it would be nice to have dinner out tonight," Sakura said, so brightly that Syaoran could never have refused her. "I thought Syaoran-di could teach Moko-chan and I about the constellations."  
  
Fai froze with his mouth open in a grin, glancing surreptitiously between the princess and Kurogane. "Oh! Well, should we all eat outside, then? It's a nice night out, isn't it?"  
  
Which would normally have had Sakura agreeing, except they'd made  _plans_ , and that included Kurogane and Fai spending time alone together. Solving their problems by talking or whatever it was they did.   
  
Syaoran caught the way Sakura fumbled for an answer—they'd never had to do this before—and blurted, "I, I have something to tell Sakura-zu."  
  
Heat swept up his cheeks, because that sounded incriminating all by itself, and it worked.   
  
Fai's eyes grew wide. He almost looked to Kurogane, but did not. "Oh.  _Oh._  Why, I'm sure Sakura-mei would love to hear it." He didn't sound very convinced, though, but Syaoran saw the way he grinned extra wide. "Feel free to pop back in when you're done! I have dessert waiting in the fridge."  
  
Syaoran hadn't seen him make dessert, but maybe Fai had prepared it the day before. He nodded, grabbed his glass and Mokona's, and hurried out after Sakura into the balmy evening air.   
  
It was only after the door shut behind them that he chanced a look back at the kitchen windows. The camper was lifted, though, so they could only see the ceiling from this angle, and nothing else.   
  
"Do you think they'll be fine?" he blurted, following Sakura to the far side of the roof, where they settled between two of their dragonflies. Mokona hopped down, set her plate next to them.  
  
"Fai and Kurogane don't feel very happy," Mokona said. Her ears drooped, and Syaoran didn't know how to comfort her about it.   
  
"I hope they'll feel happy soon," Sakura answered.   
  
"Like every other night?" Mokona perked up, and Syaoran gaped at their tiny friend, wishing they  _weren't_  talking about Kurogane and Fai and  _that sort of happy._  Sakura flushed. "Syaoran? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. Mokona frowned.   
  
"Syaoran feels uncomfortable. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Just... Just that it's not exactly our business," he mumbled, ducking his head. The food was a good distraction. With a move that he was sure almost matched up to Fai's, he said, "I think dinner is delicious!"  
  
For a while, the only sound around them was the rumble of traffic. The roof was sun-warmed, and though the wind grew chilly around them, it was easy enough to heat his hands back up on the concrete.   
  
"What if they're still angry by the time we're done with dinner?" Sakura looked up at him, and scooted closer so their arms pressed together. "I think you did great back there, Syaoran-di, I didn't know what I'd have said to Fai-shen."  
  
His cheeks warmed. "Well, it was... It was nothing, really. You were really great yourself." She blushed, and Syaoran set his plate down, gulped some lemonade to soothe his nerves. He did have something to tell her, after all. Or show her. Or whatever you called it. "Why don't we, um, sit out here for a while? I think the sky is rather clear tonight."  
  
Sakura glanced up, and Syaoran stared momentarily at the profile of her face, at the smooth line of her throat. They'd done this before, too, in Clow. Sat out on rocks in the desert, with sand swirling and wind whispering in their ears, looking up at the crystal-clear sky. Sakura wouldn't remember him in those memories, though.   
  
He felt a pang of loss, bolstered himself. Fai had told him, once, eyes a bright-sky blue, that the future ahead of them was a blank canvas, and that he was free to rebuild his friendship with Sakura. The future, Fai had said, was in his hands.  _Nothing can take that away from you._  
  
Dinner plates pushed away, now, he stretched his legs out, leaned back against the steady side of their dragonfly. Sakura sipped from her glass, one hand on Mokona's head.  
  
Would it change things if he held her hand? Syaoran wasn't sure, but he did set his hand carefully next to hers, shifting their fingers so close that an accidental touch would bring them together.  
  
"How do you think," Sakura began, turning to look at him, and her face was so very close. "How do you think they started? Fai-shen and Kurogane-shen? Do you think it was romantic?"  
  
Syaoran swallowed. He didn't exactly want to talk about the other two, especially when it was really none of their concern, and Kurogane wouldn't be happy if he found out. (But there were things that they'd failed to hide, too, like last night, and Syaoran didn't know where the line really was, between them knowing and not knowing.)  
  
"I don't know," he said. "Probably not something we'd guess right."  
  
She laughed. He thought she sounded beautiful, like chimes and birds and wind through the blossom-trees. "Touya-ge and Yukito-shen, they started off as childhood friends, you know. Yukito-shen told me that Touya-ge brought him cakes from the market when he went out of the castle on visits."  
  
Syaoran had not known that. "Would you say it began from when they were young, then?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura's forehead furrowed. "With Fai-shen and Kurogane-shen, do you think it began from when we all met?"  
  
He remembered chases through inconvenient places, teasing and minor arguments about food and things like that, but it wasn't his place to judge. "I... I don't know. Do you?"  
  
The princess lowered her eyes, biting her lip in thought. "I think... Maybe it was in Outo. Do you remember the bars? Kurogane-shen carrying Fai-shen back."   
  
He nodded. That, he did. "Or do you think it was Yama?"  
  
"Fai and Kurogane felt happy even before we lost them in Shara," Mokona said.  
  
Syaoran stared at her, knew not to ask. It would be too much he wasn't supposed to know, and he didn't need mental images that he was perfectly happy without. Sakura grinned at him. "I guess we're both wrong, then," she said.  
  
He smiled back. "Would you like to talk about the stars instead? I found some research about them here."  
  
"Really?" She twitched her arm, fingers accidentally brushing against his, and both of them flushed.   
  
"Yes!" he stuttered. "For example, in Piffle, they've measured the brightness of the sun and the stars— Did you know that the sun is actually a star? But it's so much brighter and bigger because it's much, much closer to us."  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide. "It's a star? That means... There's only one star close to us. Do you think it can hear us?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. But I, I heard that you loved watching the moon because His Majesty forbade you from looking at the sun, it was so bright."   
  
"So... kind of like this, then." Sakura glanced down, a tiny smile playing on her mouth, and his breath caught in his chest. "Except we're looking at stars tonight."  
  
Syaoran swallowed,  _I like you very much_  on the tip of his tongue. His heart pounded patter-quick in his chest. But Kurogane had said,  _Don't strike unless you're willing to put yourself at risk,_  and it was this that made him hold his words, the confidence from before melting into a puddle. What if she didn't feel the same way? Would he lose this friendship?  
  
He gulped and nodded, tried not to make a big fuss when thin fingers slipped between his. The princess wasn't looking over, and they shouldn't be doing this—he was so far beneath her station—but from the corner of his eye, he saw that her cheeks were dark. His fingers twitched against hers. Maybe she smiled at him, maybe she did not—his heart was thrumming quick as a dragonfly engine—and her fingers closed around his. The pads of her fingers were so very soft.  
  
He felt guilty, then, for holding her hand like this when he wasn't supposed to, when he should be her loyal subject and nothing more. But pulling his hand away would go against her wishes, and possibly hurt her. He didn't want that.   
  
Syaoran thought about asking Fai what he should do, what he should have done, but Fai was back in the camper, hopefully repairing his relationship with Kurogane. He couldn't possibly bother them now.  
  
In the end, he decided to keep things as they were, and enjoy Sakura's company for what it was. For all he knew, she merely wanted some companionship and was too afraid to ask. Syaoran, then, would serve his purpose by staying here with her, doing whatever she wanted him to.   
  
Whatever made her happy, he would gladly oblige, he told himself. It seemed a logical rule to follow, and her soft, sweet smile was very, very beautiful in the shadowy night.  
  
-  
  
"Isn't that sweet," Fai said. The front door had clicked shut two seconds ago, and the silence in the kitchen had immediately amplified. Where there had been plenty of space before, the kitchen now seemed far too crowded, even when Kurogane had not moved from his sentinel by the doorway. "I hope Syaoran-sha gets to say whatever he wanted to say to Sakura-mis."  
  
Kurogane snorted. "They planned this," he said. There was an odd inflection to his tone, something like amusement, that made Fai look up in surprise.  
  
"Really," he answered, disbelieving. "They lied to us?"  
  
He still hadn't forgotten their previous conversation, but this was about the children, a different matter entirely. And it was disconcerting, imagining the children speaking in untruths. He was the only one who lied, wasn't he? That  _Sakura_  was the one coming up with this... Fai couldn't imagine it. It was wrong, somehow.  
  
"Tch. They didn't lie, idiot. Only you would think of them lying."  
  
He had nothing to say to that.  
  
Kurogane looked briefly at the ceiling, stepped forward to dish his own food. "Princess told me to be decent to you," he said, his back to Fai. "I didn't know what she meant until now. She say the same thing to you?"  
  
Sakura had, in fact. She'd pulled him aside in the afternoon to whisper,  _I think Kurogane-ril will be really happy if you're nicer to him,_  and he'd thought it sweet of her to be concerned. She'd smiled at him when she came in to dinner, and Fai could have kicked himself for not realizing it had been a reminder until now. When had the children begun taking things into their own hands? How had he even allowed that?  
  
He'd thought himself above being manipulated, but  _this._  This was unexpected. He didn't know what to make of it.  
  
He looked in the direction of the dragonflies, helpless and reminded first of Ashura, then his grandfather.  
  
"She's smarter than you give her credit for." Kurogane set his plate across from Fai's, sat down, and met his eyes. "They've been talking about it since morning."  
  
"And you let it happen." He found that he'd lost his appetite, quite suddenly.  
  
Kurogane shrugged. "Can't say they don't need the time alone."  
  
_I don't want to be alone with you,_  Fai wanted to say, but that would involve acknowledging that things could happen between them, and he didn't want to. "Look at you," he said instead, silkily, "putting the children's needs above your own. Very considerate, Kuro-ris."  
  
Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Not my only goal."  
  
"You don't have to share your objectives with me, you know. I'm perfectly fine not knowing." Fai would much rather Syaoran be here with him right now—he didn't bring up difficult topics like Kurogane did, and neither did he try to mention Yama. No, nothing happened in Yama.  
  
"It's about damn time we talked."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about. More casserole?"  
  
Kurogane ignored him. "The enemy."  
  
"Is none of our concern." Fai spooned more food into his mouth.  
  
"It is our concern, and you damn well know it." Kurogane leaned forward, fist around his spoon. "Don't try to pull more crap, mage."  
  
Fai shrugged.  
  
"You said the roof is safe. Were you lying about that?"  
  
"No." He had done quite a bit with the collected blood. Blood spells were potent, and combined with runes, he'd set up a secondary barrier, one that prohibited the opening of a dimensional rift within the space of this roof. He'd felt much better for creating that, after. Rondart wouldn't be able to get to Sakura or anyone else in this space, unless—  
  
Unless the Master took over Syaoran, but the seal in his eye was plenty strong yet.  
  
Fai shook off the chill down his spine, flashed a grin at Kurogane. "I think Syaoran-sha and Sakura-mis do already spend quite a bit of time together. Don't you think?"  
  
"Why are you protecting the enemy?"  
  
"Do you think they'll kiss?" He looked at the clear sky beyond the window. "I think it would be so lovely for them to kiss."  
  
Kurogane was silent for a long while, watching him, and Fai rose to grab a bottle of wine from the cabinet, one that they'd distracted Mokona away from. She was getting to be excellent at sniffing out their stashes, and Kurogane rolled his eyes whenever Fai tried to pretend they weren't keeping it away from her.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurogane said, when Fai had swallowed a mouthful of wine.  
  
He smiled at the warrior. "Are we doing introductions again? You haven't been drinking."  
  
Kurogane took the bottle, gulped some down, and Fai watched the bob of his throat, the shine on his lips. "Anyone told you you're an idiot?"  
  
"You have, plenty of times." He took the bottle back.  
  
They fell into silence again, Kurogane eating, Fai drinking more than he ate. When the warrior finally spoke, it was with a low, measured tone, "You're a traitor."  
  
Fai's insides turned to ice. He stilled, blinked at Kurogane, smiled wide. "If I'm a traitor, then you must be a fool."  
  
"Maybe I am," Kurogane muttered, and Fai could see the thoughts distilling in his head. He wanted to flee, sudenly. Before he found out just what the man thought of him. "You refuse to get close to any of us. You lie all the time. You say nothing about yourself even when the kids ask."  
  
Lightly, "Surely all sorts of people do that."  
  
Kurogane's stare was unwavering. "Then tell me why you can't look me in the eye when we fuck."  
  
He glanced away. "We didn't. Nothing happened."  
  
"You can't acknowledge it because you know you're gonna betray me, sooner or later. Not the kids. You've fallen for them, I can see it in your eyes." And through this, Kurogane's voice was painfully even, like he was trying to keep himself intact. "But you can't look at me for long without looking away."   
  
"Are you sure you're not drunk," Fai said, hating the way his voice wavered ever so slightly.  
  
Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "It's why you only relaxed when we were in Yama. There wasn't anyone watching over us. You know who it is. You know who the enemy here is. You're not telling the kids any of this because you don't want them to be upset."  
  
He breathed out slow, shaking, holding his face in a smiling mask because he didn't know what else he could do right now. To be safe, he dropped his hands to his lap, and smiled wider. "What if I told you that you're completely wrong about this?"  
  
"I wouldn't believe you." Those red eyes stared at him, and he couldn't look away.  
  
"Supposing," Fai said, and drew another breath. "Supposing that your guesses are actually correct. What would you do? Will you tell the children?"  
  
Kurogane held his eyes for a long while. "No," he said eventually. "You're not gonna hurt them, so it isn't their business."  
  
Fai wanted to laugh. He sighed, instead. "You think you're so clever, Kuro-won."  
  
" _You_  think you're so clever. I've just been watching you."  
  
It sent a thrill of heat and trepidation down his gut. "And yet you're still here. Talking to me. What if you're correct, and I killed you?"  
  
The warrior snorted. "If you actually wanted to kill me, I'd be long dead by now."  
  
"And if I said you're alive because you serve a purpose?"  
  
Another pause, and another long look. "Depends on what purpose."  
  
Fai blew out a deep breath. He wasn't answering that. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry to say that you're gravely mistaken. I'm not a traitor. Just a street magician."  
  
"You're a liar. Think I'm gonna believe that?"  
  
Fai shrugged again. "You should."  
  
"So it's easier for you to betray me?"  
  
He gulped, closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed. "Can we drop this topic?"  
  
"What? And go back to fucking? While you can't look at me?" Kurogane set his spoon down, took the bottle over for another drink.  
  
"I would say yes, except it isn't happening. As you well know."  
  
"No, I don't. You're still gonna come to bed tonight, or tomorrow night, begging to be fucked."  
  
Fai quelled the bundle of nerves in his chest. He still couldn't shake the warrior off his trail, and he should be scared, should be guilty, but all he could feel was a liberating sense of relief, that Kurogane finally  _knew._  He could do anything he wanted, really—Fai was just waiting for the other shoe to drop—except he didn't.  
  
"Well?" he said, when Kurogane did not say more. "Do you? Want to fuck a traitor? Not saying I'm one, of course."  
  
But it felt like those eyes could read him all the same, see through him into every little secret he'd tucked away, and for once, Fai just wanted to stop pretending. He wasn't sure why Kurogane wasn't already coming in for the kill, but maybe Fai served a purpose for him, too.  
  
"You aren't only a traitor," Kurogane said.  
  
Fai stared.  
  
"You're also someone the kids look up to." Kurogane shifted in his seat, took another drink. "And as far as I'm concerned, you haven't done anything to betray anyone yet. You're just waiting for the right time."  
  
" _That_  is how you talk to a potential threat?" He couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice. "How much of an idiot are you, Kuro-pai?"  
  
"As much of an idiot as you are, apparently." Kurogane set the bottle down, folded his arms across his chest, and Fai stared momentarily at the bulge of his biceps. He really should start sleeping somewhere else, like on the couch in the living area. Maybe Kurogane would kill him in his sleep.  
  
"Anyhow," he said brightly. "I'm glad Sakura-mis is spending more time with Syaoran-sha. Do you think they'll finally kiss?"  
  
Kurogane looked at him, like he knew exactly what Fai was trying to do, but he didn't call him out on it. "They should. Kid's envious of us."  
  
Fai's eyebrows inched up. "Us? Syaoran-sha's envious of  _us?_ "  
  
In what world did that happen?  
  
"They can tell, you know." Kurogane stood up to deposit their dishes in the sink. "They know we're fucking."  
  
Fai winced. "I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Kurogane turned then, tap water rushing onto dirty dishes behind him. "You know as well as I do," he said slowly, "that you like it when I suck you off."  
  
He couldn't help his visceral response to that, the way heat shot straight to his groin, or the way he was suddenly aware of every inch of his body, muscles twitching in anticipation. Kurogane was very, very good at that, and he'd read Fai's responses right.  
  
"We've done nothing together," Fai said, and it would have sounded believable, were he not so breathless.  
  
Kurogane gave him a pointed look. "Want me to refresh your memory?"  
  
He gulped when the warrior stepped forward, blood rushing south, and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.  
  
Kurogane paused by the table, took the wine bottle back. Fai tried not to look at his throat as he swallowed, or the curl of his fingers, and his gaze dropped, inexplicably, to Kurogane's groin. At least  _one_  of them wasn't half-hard.  
  
The bottle thumped back onto the dining table. Fai thought he should leave, really he did, but Kurogane was offering sex, and. And he was hard-pressed to say no.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," he managed, leaning forward in an attempt to hide himself.  
  
" _I_  know what I'm talking about." Kurogane leaned close, one hand flat on the table, the other coming up to cup Fai's head, and Fai shivered when large fingers slid through his hair, tugging so he was forced to look up. Red eyes bored into his. "So if I know you're a traitor, are you going to look at me now? Or are you still gonna pretend that none of this is happening?"  
  
"First, I'm not a traitor. Second, this is really not happening." With great effort, Fai pushed himself off his seat, standing up, hands scrambling to find leverage. "For shame, Kuro-sir, lowering yourself to this."  
  
Red eyes flashed. Kurogane curled a fist into the collar of his shirt, pulled him so close that Fai could see the wine-red flecks of his eyes, the intricate furrows that ringed his pupils. "You're gonna have to think again," Kurogane muttered, "if you think I'm the one wrong about this."  
  
"Nothing happened," Fai said. The excuses sounded hollow, now, when they were this close, and his heart thundered with how there wasn't any space between them, how he could feel the heat of Kurogane's body seeping through his clothes.  
  
"Like hell nothing happened." Kurogane shook him once, said, "You're an idiot if you think I've forgotten any of it. In Harasa, in Yama. Hell, I've lost count of how many times we fucked upstairs."  
  
Fai leaned back, considered having his shirt rip so he could get away from whatever Kurogane was saying. None of this mattered. Why was the idiot even bringing it up?  
  
"I didn't think you'd place such importance on sex," he said, breath coming in quick, shallow puffs, "enough to delude yourself that there's something going on between us."  
  
Kurogane exhaled, slow and dangerous, eyes narrowed to slits. Fai swallowed. He could feel the fist at his chest, hard knuckles digging into bone. "How long are you gonna play at this?" Kurogane growled.  
  
"I'm not playing at anything. Don't get angry when you're the one pretending to yourself." And maybe he was going to die now, with the way he provoked the warrior. "You'll just be disappointed, you know."  
  
"I'm not pretending, damn it."  
  
"How long will you let yourself be used?" Fai continued, looking up, stomach twisting at the hurt in those eyes. He was the worst, really. There was no denying it. "You're less than human where it comes to sex."  
  
The pressure at his chest eased. Fai stumbled backwards, and Kurogane's fist came flying at him so fast he couldn't dodge, didn't think to dodge. Pain exploded in his cheek. He tripped over his chair, lost his balance and flailed, arm banging into the table as he grappled for support. He couldn't find any. His head cracked against the table leg. He bit his tongue hard, and pain shot through his skull, knocking all the breath from his lungs. Fai gasped, struggling to see past the shapes in his vision.  
  
Kurogane came over to crouch beside him, eyes blazing, tension coiled in every inch of his body. He was strong, large, and Fai thought about letting him take it all away. If Kurogane killed him right now, he would be free of all this, and he'd rejoin Fai in death.  
  
It was endlessly simple, easy. He sucked in an expectant breath, blood thick on his tongue, heart pounding in his ears.  
  
Kurogane remained watching him.  
  
"Not going to kill me?" he said around the blood in his mouth.  
  
"No. What kind of idiot are you?"  
  
He laughed weakly, spattering blood on his clothes, and Kurogane clicked his tongue, hauled him up against the cabinet. "Put me out of my misery, Kuro-sir."  
  
He saw the way Kurogane looked over him for signs of graver injury. The warrior didn't make to do anything else, though. Fai wasn't enough to warrant concern (not that he'd ever be enough), so he closed his eyes and waited.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you."  
  
He spat the blood from his mouth before trying to talk again. "Well, you should."  
  
"Tch." Kurogane tapped his head sharply, and Fai felt a warm weight settle down beside him. "You're an idiot."  
  
"Nice of you to notice."  
  
"Death isn't the solution to everything."  
  
"Says the man who left half-dead hoodlums to me," Fai said, tipping his aching head against the cabinet. He was hurting everywhere, it seemed, and he just wanted to go to sleep.   
  
"Those guys are different."  
  
_I'm not much better,_  he thought of saying, and killed the idea. "Can't you stop talking from the top of your moral high horse for once, Kuro-tim? All I ask is that you kill me. That's simple enough, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not killing you."  
  
"You did just have me bash my head on the table."  
  
"Tch." Kurogane pulled towels from a drawer, wrapped ice from the freezer in them, and handed them over to Fai. Fai winced when he pressed them to his head. "You needed a lesson."  
  
"How is this a lesson? I'm just in more pain now." He managed a weak laugh.  
  
"The lesson is, you admit we're having sex. Otherwise I'll hit you again." Kurogane glowered, settling down beside him.  
  
"Will you just hit me again? Over and over?"  _Until I die?_  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Then you'll hit me after I recover? How cruel of you."  
  
Kurogane turned back to him. "Look, you like having sex with me. We're fucking. End of story. Can't you just admit to that? You're not the idiot you pretend to be."  
  
Fai smiled, tired and dry. "Very observant."  
  
"Not just me. The kids know too."  
  
"Will you stop bringing it up?" He winced, shifting the clumps of ice around on his head. The throbbing didn't go away quickly, but he didn't expect it to, either.  
  
"If you want them to respect you, then quit your lying act. You don't tell kids one thing and do another."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"It's just fucking. You can't even admit to that."  
  
Fai heaved a sigh, pushed himself off the floor. "Well, you can stay here telling that to yourself, Kuro-lief. I'm headed upstairs."  
  
The warrior didn't make to help him up, but he did watch as Fai eased his way out of the kitchen. The running tap shut off, and the lights dimmed.  
  
"Aren't you staying downstairs to wait for the children?" Fai asked, when Kurogane followed him up the stairs.  
  
"Not like they need a nanny."  
  
"Are you calling yourself a nanny?"  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
Kurogane followed him into the bathroom. For a stretch, they showered in silence, Fai running careful fingers over the sore patches on his head. No, they were still not fucking, no matter what Kurogane said.  
  
He couldn't fathom why Kurogane would even let his physical guard down with a person he knew to be a traitor, but Kurogane followed him to the bedroom, tucked himself into bed next to Fai. He didn't even have his sword with him.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Fai blurted, when he couldn't contain his doubts any longer. "You think I'm a traitor, and you're sleeping next to me anyway?"  
  
Kurogane cracked an eye open. "Like I said, if you were gonna kill me, you'd have done that before now."  
  
"Well, I could always receive orders to kill you tomorrow. If I were a traitor."  
  
The warrior snorted. "What would I have to do to trigger that order? Threaten you? I've already done that."  
  
Fai stared at him, speechless. This man was insane. Or just extremely reckless. And stupid.  
  
Maybe he should tell Kurogane, just so he wouldn't get himself killed. Should he? It wasn't as though Kurogane would prevent Sakura from retrieving her feathers. In that vein, Fai really had no reason to kill him. He deliberated over his choices, squirming around to find a position that wouldn't aggravate his bruises.  
  
"Who are you working for?" Kurogane said suddenly, when the lights were off and they were both staring into the darkness. "You're not the one with plans to kill me, that's obvious enough."  
  
"You really should get that idea out of your head," Fai said flatly. "I'm not a traitor, for one."  
  
"Like you can convince me otherwise, mage. If you didn't want me to think that, you should've introduced yourself as a traitor."  
  
Fai scowled. "Pardon me for trying, then. I'm still not a traitor, by the way."  
  
Kurogane snorted. "So you're working for the person spying on us, and he's got a lackey in Piffle. Think he's gonna threaten Tomoyo?"  
  
That wasn't something that had occurred to him. Fai bit his lip. "Tomoyo-mis has been safe this entire time," he said slowly. "I don't see how that would change."  
  
"I'm not asking that, idiot. I'm asking what she'll have to do to get herself attacked. So I know if I need to protect her."  
  
"Always a guard dog, Kuro-mon." Fai sighed, deliberated further. It did no good for him to reveal his master's plans—but if they knew what not to do, it would help prevent unnecessary casualties, wouldn't it?  
  
Telling Kurogane would make it plenty obvious that he was involved, however, and Kurogane had no solid proof right now.  
  
Fai shrugged. "Everything's been going well so far, hasn't it? I'd assume that if things continue this way, everyone would be fine."  
  
"Look, you warned Tomoyo that there'd be an attempt on the feather. You know what's going on. You don't want to see the princess get threatened by the enemy out there, do you? Or even Tomoyo?"  
  
Fai rolled onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. "Why do you have to make things difficult for all of us?"  
  
" _You're_  the one making things difficult, damn you."  
  
Kurogane had not touched him at all since the kitchen, and Fai thought about the heat of his body, about his gentle hands. Even if they were on opposite sides of this plot, he still very much enjoyed touch, and that was something Kurogane could provide. Kurogane helped him forget the other things surrounding this game, people like Ashura and—  
  
"I don't see why you're so willing to trust my word on that."  
  
"If you tell me their plans, we can keep the princess and Tomoyo safe. I can tell Tomoyo not to do anything stupid." Kurogane waited while he dallied, thinking about kind eyes and warm smiles. He couldn't let Rondart threaten them.  
  
His master never explicitly said  _not_  to let Kurogane know.  
  
Fai pushed his face into the mattress and sighed. "We should just keep going with Sakura-mis's feathers. That's all."  
  
Kurogane was silent for a long while. "That's it?" he asked, slow and suspicious. "The princess's feathers? What's he going to do with them?"  
  
Fai shrugged.  
  
"So you aren't really here to kill me," Kurogane said. "Your plan is to help the princess collect her feathers for... whoever it is." When Fai didn't respond, he added, "What's going to happen to the princess after that?"  
  
"You are aware that you're making a lot of assumptions," Fai said, the bed muffling his words. It hid the tremble of his hands, the grimace on his mouth. "I never said any of that."  
  
"So if Tomoyo doesn't prevent the princess from getting her feather back, then both she and the princess will be left alone."  
  
"Assumptions, Kuro-ris."  
  
"I don't see how you'd let the princess get into enemy hands."  
  
And that was where Kurogane was wrong, but it wasn't as if Fai would tell him anything.  
  
"You don't want her to. Is that it? You think so little of yourself because you're gonna let her go anyway. And you hate yourself for that."  
  
Fai laughed, bitter. It came out strangled. Why Kurogane wasn't slapping judgement down on him, he didn't know. It was amazing and terrifying how he'd jumped to all these conclusions by himself, and if it weren't Fai's secrets he was prying into, he'd have found the man absolutely attractive. As it was, Fai didn't know what to think.  
  
"There a way to stop the princess from falling into his hands?"  
  
Fai stilled. It wasn't a thought that had occurred to him, because he'd been only thinking about delivering Sakura to his master. But... what if. What if there was a way? Would he do it? Would he fight Kurogane over this? Would he let Kurogane win?  
  
"You gonna help me with that?"  
  
And heaven help him, but he wanted to. If Kurogane lived, Sakura would have a greater chance of withstanding whatever plan his master had for her.  
  
"I..." Fai gulped. "All this is built on your assumption that I even know what you're talking about."  
  
"My assumption is right."  
  
"You're wrong, you know."  
  
Kurogane nudged him in the ribs. "You gonna help me, or what? We'll search for the princess's feathers. You'll tell me how to defeat whoever it is so the princess and Tomoyo stay safe. Whoever you work for doesn't have to know that I know all this."  
  
Fai wanted to kiss him, quite suddenly. This was stupid, and it would never work, but. The warrior was presumptuous and an idiot and very endearing, and Fai really did not want to kill him. His chest felt unreasonably tight.  
  
"You're an idiot," he said. "Did you know that?"  
  
Kurogane huffed. He turned on his side so the mattress indented, and faced Fai. "You gonna tell me how to keep Tomoyo and the princess safe, or what."   
  
Fai swallowed. "I don't have any affiliation with whoever you're talking about. Just so you know. But it isn't as if I can't give you educated guesses. You know, in case Tomoyo-mis doesn't listen."  
  
Kurogane was on him quite suddenly, turning him around and pulling the pillow off his face, and they were kissing, mouths wet and open, tongues sliding, and Fai wound his fingers into short, spiky hair, pulling himself closer because his heart was yelling at him not to let go, and he didn't want to.   
  
They panted when they broke apart, lips bitten, Fai pressing hard into Kurogane's leg, and there was only them in that moment, tangled together, breathing heavy onto skin, Kurogane's forehead against his own.  
  
"Maybe," Fai said between breaths, "Maybe we should be under the blankets."  
  
Kurogane smirked, eyes bright, mouth a dark slash on his face, and he obliged, yanking the sheets over them. It didn't feel as though they were being watched as closely like this, and Fai shivered when a strong hand slid down along his body, cupping him between the legs. He rolled his hips up, whimpered.  
  
He grasped the fabric of Kurogane's shirt, pulled him closer when he leaned in, and ground up, and Kurogane's groan was sweet in his ears, sweeter still when he dipped his head and their mouths slid together again.  
  
"Look at me," Kurogane said, when he'd got most of their clothes off, and he was mouthing the tip of Fai's cock, one hand raised to keep the blankets away from their faces. Fai looked. He couldn't drag himself away from those eyes, and he should be embarrassed but he wasn't, when Kurogane worked fingers into him and it was all he could do to hang on, struggling not to look away because Kurogane was seeing him at his most vulnerable—  
  
It was intense, it was searing, and it was  _fine._  
  
Then Kurogane was inside him, sliding and watching, and Fai needed another reminder to look, when he was gasping and writhing and begging for more, eyes squeezed tight because Kurogane felt so damn good.  
  
"Look at me," Kurogane said again, leaning in close, bending him almost in half and pushing so deep that Fai could only shudder and look and hang on. Kurogane's pupils were blown wide, their mouths were smeared wet against each other, panting instead of kissing, and when Fai came, he cried out into Kurogane's mouth, and Kurogane swallowed all of it.  
  
After, they kissed again. Kurogane pulled slowly away, got them cleaned up, and Fai curled in on himself, feeling like his skin was two sizes too small.  
  
"Bad?" Kurogane asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Kurogane pressed up behind him, keeping the blankets in place, and Fai wondered at the strangeness of it all, that he'd done this now, and it was something that had happened between them. Kurogane had seen him out of control. It was terrifying, utterly discomfiting. He wasn't sure what he should do about it.  
  
"You're regretting it now?"  
  
"I... don't know," he said hoarsely, and it was strange to be talking now, too, when his guard was down and he hadn't the energy to haul it back up.  
  
"'S okay." Kurogane wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled him close. Fai huddled into the heat of his chest.   
  
This wasn't something that should have happened. He didn't know what the price of it was, but Kurogane's presence around him was enough to soothe his uncertainty for tonight.  
  
Fai tucked his face into his pillow, and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sooo! The SyaoSaku just inserted itself in there. And the whole traitor thing. It was a lot of fun dealing with this.
> 
> I have actually been working on erotica for sale on Amazon, and have plans for a couple of romance novels. If you are interested in subscribing to my newsletter (free AU porn!) or are interested in being a reviewer for the romance novels, check out my [invisible-as-i-run tumblr](http://invisible-as-i-run.tumblr.com/post/150030848316/kurofai-readers) :D
> 
> Also, do note that I am unable to return to a weekly posting schedule at the moment - the whole writing for sale thing going on. If you have any comments/thoughts about this, do share! I'll see what I can do. :)


	9. The New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I'm back with an update. And some notes at the bottom of the chapter. :) And I need to apologize in advance because this was only proofread about once or twice months ago.

He was far too accustomed to waking up like this, now, to truly grasp the significance of it at first. He blinked his eyes open, sank into the heat around him, and stared at himself in the closet mirror just paces away.

He'd fallen asleep with Kurogane, and Kurogane had wrapped himself around him like a blanket. All this was the new normal, except his limbs caught on bare skin when he shifted, and he realized that he hadn't pulled any clothes on last night.

Which would have been normal, too, except they had been distant with each other the day before... until they weren't. Kurogane knew.

His eyes pulled wide open then, and he inhaled sharply, heart thumping, casting about for signs of an intrusion, or remnants of magic, or anything. Surely someone must have noticed. Surely his master was furious.

He pushed at the sheets, needing to go out and check the wards for himself, and strong arms dragged him back into bed.

"You regret it now?" Kurogane rumbled behind him, his voice scratchy with sleep.

"Maybe," Fai said, thinking about punishments and threats and guilt. "I need to go."

Kurogane released him, and he stumbled off the bed. Fai searched for his clothes, pulled them on, and he was most definitely not watching while Kurogane pushed the blankets off, standing just as naked as he was.

The wards on the boundaries of the roof were intact, full of energy and blood magic, and there were no traces of forced entry on any of them. Fai trailed from one ward to another in the half-light of dawn, ignoring Kurogane as he followed behind. It wasn't as if the warrior didn't know these were in place.

"Find anything?" Kurogane asked when he looked up from the wards in the fourth corner. He hesitated, shook his head. "That's good, right?"

The thing of it was, he didn't know. He'd... slept with Kurogane, and it felt as though everyone should be aware of it, and punishments should come raining down, and he would receive warnings like he had before—except none came. Had the blood spells prevented that? Would he receive them when he was out of the boundary?

Fai shoved it all to the back of his head. "Yeah," he said. "I'm heading back in."

 

 

The children woke two hours later. They were in the kitchen nursing mugs of tea when Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona hurried downstairs, apologetic frowns on their faces.

"Good morning, the three of you!" Fai waved.

Mokona waved back, hopping off Syaoran's head. The children tried lifting their arms to wave, found their fingers tangled, and blushed floridly at each other.

"I told you something would happen," Fai murmured, a delighted smile twitching at his mouth. "You owe me something for this."

"I do not." Kurogane rolled his eyes, kicked back in his chair, and sipped from his mug.

"Then we should start betting seriously. Say, a bottle of wine."

Kurogane lifted his eyebrows, clearly interested. Fai turned to find the boy and his princess hovering by the doorway, their eyes flickering between himself and the warrior in ill-concealed curiosity. They wanted to know what had become of their plan last night, and Fai wasn't feeling particularly generous after the ploy they pulled.

"Breakfast is ready," he told them, nodding towards the pans on the stove. "Tell me if you want more of anything, okay?"

"Have you already eaten?" Sakura asked, green eyes growing wide. She kept close to Syaoran, who handed her a plate, and Fai nodded.

"Kuro-sir and I are done with breakfast. Long before you woke, actually."

"I'm sorry I wasn't around to help," Sakura said, green eyes wide. "Or train. I'm sorry, Kurogane-ril."

"Well, that's okay," Fai said before Syaoran could add his own apologies. He got to his feet to pour them some tea. "Kuro-daddy here thought you might have turned in late last night, so he didn't want to wake you up."

"But the training," Syaoran echoed anxiously.

"You'll have your turn later," Fai said. "Don't worry. I wore him out."

They stared at him, wide-eyed, red creeping up their cheeks. Kurogane snorted. "You idiot," he muttered.

Fai gave them a long moment to stew in their embarrassment, before he grinned. "We do spar together sometimes, you know."

"Oh," they said, relief easing the tension in their shoulders. Fai wriggled his eyebrows at Kurogane, grinned when the warrior reached over to punch him lightly in the arm. He hadn't been lying, though. His muscles tingled with the pleasant ache of exertion; it had been a week since they'd picked makeshift weapons off the floor and had at each other, and the rooftop was the perfect place for that.

"He should take over your training later," Kurogane said. To Fai, he added, "You need to stretch your muscles."

Syaoran choked on his tea.

"Oh? My muscles are plenty stretched. You made sure of that—don't you remember?"

Both children were staring at them, slack-jawed, and Fai couldn't help smiling at the way Kurogane's eyes darkened. There had been something quick and dirty just by the front door when they were done sparring, and it seemed that Kurogane's interest had multiplied since last night. It wasn't entirely a bad thing.

"You should stretch them yourself." Kurogane glanced away, and Fai was sure he'd won. But that was before the warrior looked back, stared Fai right in the eye, and said, "Maybe you shouldn't just use your mouth next time. You gotta stretch your whole body."

Fai stared, mouth falling open, and he couldn't help the heat slinking through his gut.

To the side, Syaoran made a little sound, like that of a dying animal. Fai looked over in concern. "Is something the matter, Syaoran-sha?"

"I think he might be... over-stimulated," Sakura breathed, popping a piece of pancake in her mouth. She gave Fai a pointed look, and Fai returned with a sheepish grin, wondering just what these children really knew. He hadn't taught them any of these things.

"You shouldn't listen to the crap he spouts," Kurogane muttered. The tips of his ears were pink, though, and he had that heavy look in his eyes again, the one Fai thought maybe the children shouldn't witness, because it reminded him of things that shouldn't happen. "Anyway, the mage's going to take over your training for today. I want to see how well you do in a fight against him."

At that, Syaoran lifted his head off the table. "But Kurogane-ril," he said, "Sakura-hou and I haven't managed to beat you, even when we fight you at the same time."

Fai grinned at them. "I'm not that difficult to beat, you know. I think Kuro-pai is just letting you have an easy day today."

Both children turned to him, Syaoran with a frown, Sakura with bright eyes. "But you're pretty evenly-matched, aren't you?" she asked.

"Your father is the fierce one," Fai said, reaching over to pat Kurogane on the head. Kurogane swatted his hand off, bared his teeth.

"Don't insult them by giving them less than you've got," Kurogane said. "They need to know what they can go up against."

Fai felt that familiar warmth in his chest again, tilted his head. Maybe it would really be okay, if he went harder on the children. "Okay."

Mokona swallowed her entire plate of pancakes. "Everyone is happy," she cheered, meeting with smiles all around. "That makes Mokona happy too!"

 

 

By the time Kurogane pronounced them ready for training, the sun was partway up the sky, and sweat prickled on their skin even before they'd begun. To the side, their dragonflies lay half-disassembled—they had been working on improving the coolant circulation before this, and the children had bustled around, helping with whatever they could.

They circled around Fai now, both shorter than he was, exchanging looks that he was sure they'd practiced during the times they trained together. With a shared nod, they sprang forward, swords brandished, each aiming for different parts of his body.

"Not bad," Fai said, twisting neatly away from gleaming swipes. "I'm afraid you'll have to come at me with an intention to kill."

It was a line that Kurogane frequently used on them. It hadn't worked at first, but weeks of the same had taught them that anything less would yield no result at best, and a severe talking-to from Kurogane at worst.

So, the children charged at him now, Sakura with her dagger, Syaoran with his long sword, and Fai reached out to tap the boy on his shoulder. "You'll have to dodge faster than that, Syaoran-sha." Syaoran nodded, gritted his teeth, and Fai evaded Sakura's dagger, touching the back of her neck. "Sakura-mis, watch out for things behind you."

Kurogane watched them from the side, arms folded, Mokona perched on his head. Fai grinned at him, was almost caught off-guard by Syaoran's sword, and pulled himself back into the spar. "Idiot," Kurogane said.

He was pleased to find that the children did not fall prey to his attempts at pitting them against each other. He would keep them on either sides of him, fending off strikes with a steel pipe that Kurogane tossed over, and slip out of their trajectories when they were almost upon him. The boy and his princess showed remarkable awareness of each other, diverting the momentum of their attacks when they got too close, footwork taking them neatly and safely apart.

Compared with where they were a month ago, they had vastly improved, and he was proud of them.

"Switch out in five," Kurogane called when they'd been going at it for fifteen minutes. The spar was starting to take its toll on the children, who had been expending the most energy in attacking him, and Fai heard the unvoiced command in his tone.

"I'm coming at you," he warned, and just as soon turned the tables on them with a light offense that grew heavier with each passing minute. They swung their blades up to counter his strikes, barely fending off his attacks at the four-minute mark, and he had them with their backs to each other for a better defense by the time Kurogane called, "Switch out!"

The children scattered to either side, flushed and panting, and Kurogane stepped in with Souhi drawn, striking at him quick and hard and giving him no respite at all.

"Are you trying to wear me down, Kuro-sir?" Fai said, his pipe glinting in the sunlight as Kurogane sliced through it, rings of steel clinking onto the floor. "Or disarm me?"

"Looks like you're up for another round." A silver arc where his head was, and another missed him by inches.

"Just how many rounds do you want?" Fai slipped behind him, pipe jabbing, and Kurogane twisted away.

"As many as you've got."

"This morning wasn't enough?" He threw the steel pipe to a side when it became too short to be any use, caught the training sword Syaoran threw at him. "You've got the stamina of a beast."

"You can match it." Kurogane grinned, eyes dark, and maybe Fai should have been more wary than to flirt right back.

"Really?" He took a running leap, changed the direction of his strike at the last moment, watched as Kurogane evaded it anyway. "Are you only going to stop when I'm limp and exhausted?"

"Hell yeah." Kurogane stepped up behind Fai so quick that he couldn't track him with his eyes, and Fai was forced to twist away, leaping back to put distance between them.

"We are talking about swordfighting, you know."

"What'd you think we're talking about?"

"Fighting, of course."

They clashed and dodged and clashed again, and Fai didn't have to think to know that this was something both of them enjoyed, when so few others were at the level they were. Fighting with Kurogane wasn't practice. It was a gamble with their bodies, an intense fight to clinch the upper hand over the other, and it was just another in their string of many competitions.

They stopped only when Syaoran shouted that Yasha and Ashura had arrived for voice training.

Sheepish, Fai stepped back, mopped the sweat dripping from his forehead with his sleeve, cheeks flushed with exertion. "We might have overdone it," he said to the bystanders—Syaoran and Sakura had awe flush across their faces, and their trainers were merely intrigued, as though they were aware of their lives in another world. "Give us five minutes. I promise we'll be ready in that time."

Except five minutes wasn't really five when Kurogane pressed him into the shower wall, the heat of his body a delightful contrast to cool tile and cooler water raining down on them.

"You've trained them well," he gasped, limp hair plastered against his head, Kurogane's teeth on his ear. "Especially Sakura-mis. I didn't expect her to be battle-ready."

"She's been practicing with the kid." Kurogane's fingers worked over the muscles of his back, and he groaned. "'Specially at night. I think they're training to see in the dark."

"Good idea. I— wouldn't have expected them to have time to, between singing and the dragonflies. Speaking of singing." Those fingers slipped further down, left no room for misinterpretation, and Fai shivered. "We should be out there."

"They can wait," Kurogane said against his throat, his voice low and rumbling, and Fai's resolve melted against the heat of his skin.

He was really going to be punished for this, wasn't he?

 

 

Kurogane glanced sideways at the princess, surveying her upturned face. Barely two days after he'd found her chased down the corridors of the Canyon Complex, and here they were, staring it down with dark eyes and solemn stares once more. For all that had happened, the building looked no different - plain walls and glass windows wrapped around it, with dragonflies flying in and out of the building-side parking lots.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He thought of Fai briefly, wondered if he should do some of that comforting crap the idiot pulled out of nowhere, but hesitated. The princess was strong. She wanted to face her fears of this place, and he wasn't going to be the one to coddle her.

Even so.

She breathed out, a rush of air in the breeze, and Kurogane decided, _to hell with it._ He held his hand out. "I'm not the kid or the idiot mage," he said. "But if you need to hold my hand, it's here."

Sakura beamed up at him, cheeks flushing faintly pink with delight. "I really appreciate it, Kurogane-san," she said. After a beat, she reined her smile in, added in a lower note, "But maybe Fai-san would like it more."

He stared at her first in incomprehension, then embarrassment, and irritation to cover it all up. "It's not like that," he muttered, hot beneath his collar and fairly ill at ease. Not much had changed between them, aside from Fai finally admitting that they were having sex. Fai didn't like him that way. Or at least, if he did, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. "He's an idiot."

"I know," she answered, still smiling that same smile. "Have you? Asked Fai-san?"

"No," he said again, heading them in through the front doors of the Complex so she'd stop talking about Fai. It wasn't like this was any of her business.

Kurogane watched the princess discreetly, keeping abreast of her so she didn't feel like she was alone, and so he wouldn't lose her again. She was alert, now, face blank with concentration. She could sense the people around her, he knew—that would help in this instance. _Always be aware of your surroundings._

They hadn't a particular store in mind today, only to get the princess to the Canyon Complex so she could be there without the pressure of an appointment. So, Kurogane led them around the stores and up escalators, and maybe it was inevitable that he found them in front of that same newspaper stand again, full of magazines and papers and—

"That a comic?" he asked the tetchy woman behind the counter.

She looked up from her nails. "Yeah. You gon' buy?"

Kurogane waited while she pulled a thin volume off the shelf that he hadn't noticed before, setting it on the magazines between them. It looked interesting enough, boys swinging across the cover, dragonflies in the background. Would magazines on dragonflies help them with the race? He made sure Sakura was still next to him, scanned the covers, and— Fai was still there, staring smokily up at him.

"You were gon' buy that t'other day," the shopkeeper said. "I'll give a discount if y'buy four things or more. Twen'y percent off."

He exhaled through his nose. They really didn't need crap like that, but that magazine had Fai's face on it, and... he still hadn't a solid print of the idiot.

"I've never seen the pictures you and Fai-san did," Sakura murmured next to him. He didn't know if she'd found the magazine by following his stare, but damn if Fai didn't still look good there. "Are you going to buy it?"

"Tch." He shrugged, looking around the stand for something else they'd find useful. "You want anything from here?"

The princess glanced across the limited variety available, and finally nodded. "What about this? It looks like a recipe book. I'm sure Fai-san would like it a lot!"

Why was this still about Fai? Kurogane frowned at her. "What about for yourself?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm interested in the cooking magazine as well. It'll be helpful for Fai-san's bakery, don't you think?"

He wanted to remind her that Fai couldn't read, but the phone had solved that problem for them in this world. "You don't know if it really has recipes for baking in it," he grumbled.

Sakura looked to the shopkeeper for help. To Kurogane's surprise, the woman straightened and smiled—smiled!—at Sakura, grabbing a second magazine and handing it over. "Plen'y of cakes, this one."

He was certain that Fai would command the same sort of attention were he here, and he clicked his tongue, folding his arms. "Fine. We'll take those two. Plus the comic, this—" he reached for the magazine with Fai's picture "—and the one with the dragonflies."

Between his haggling and Sakura's sweet smile, they brought the magazines for not very much money at all, and headed upstairs for another walk around.

"Do you want to sit somewhere and look at these?" Sakura said, as they rode on an escalator up to the next floor. "We don't really have time to when we're home, I think. Syaoran-kun's always really enthusiastic about everything, but sometimes... I'm sorry." She covered her mouth, looking apologetically at him. "Am I saying things I shouldn't?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Say what you want. Honesty is good."

Sakura flushed. "Well, sometimes, I would just like to have some time alone. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He turned them around in the complex and headed for the exit. The princess had her own room in the camper, so privacy hadn't been something she'd want for in the past, but the boy had been keeping her company ever since the incident at the mall. In that, he could understand. "Just tell the kid to go if you want some time alone."

They walked to the sushi place they still hadn't tired of. Kurogane asked for seats in a booth, this time, watching as Sakura released the magazines she'd been hugging to her chest. He'd offered to carry them in her stead, but she wanted none of it, and Mokona wasn't around to provide storage. Kurogane was only now realizing that he had to get the magazine with Fai into Mokona before the idiot sighted it.

But that was a thought for later. For now, he dispensed hot tea for them, and Sakura poured soy sauce and distributed sliced ginger into saucers for them both. They ate in silence, keeping to their own thoughts, and when their appetites were sated, Sakura pushed their plates aside and wiped her hands on a wet napkin. "Do you want the magazine with Fai-san?"

"Tch." Heat prickled up his cheeks. He didn't want to talk about the idiot, damn it. "The one with the dragonflies."

But the dragonfly magazine was full of words he couldn't understand, and having the phone read them aloud took far longer than he wanted to spend on the pages. So, Kurogane looked at the phone, tapped on the button that would bring him to the image gallery. For all the short periods he'd handled the phone, he hadn't really probed into the various functions it possessed, and he hadn't any interest in it, besides.

Now, though, with the Fai-magazine next to Sakura and no way of asking for it without being completely transparent, he thought of the pictures Fai had taken on the phone. There would be pictures of him, Kurogane reasoned. He wanted to know what sorts of pictures Fai would take of himself, if he was always snapping ones of the kids.

The most recent images were all of Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona. There was a video, too, that Yasha had captured of all of them practicing together, but the pictures that Fai had taken by himself featured mainly the kids, and Kurogane. There were plenty photos of food, some of the sky, some of colorful flowers and dragonflies and Kurogane bent over a dragonfly, getting at the brake pedals...

But there were no photos of Fai, himself.

Kurogane frowned, scrolled through all the pictures Fai had taken through the past month—every one of them featured in the pictures. Sometimes Fai caught his own reflection while focusing on the kids, but there were none of him, that he'd taken on purpose.

"What's wrong, Kurogane-san?"

He looked up at the princess, momentarily at a loss for words. He'd known of Fai's hatred of himself, seen it often, but this. He'd not thought it would manifest as this, and it made the bones in his chest creak. Kurogane swallowed, lifted the phone. "You ever seen the photos in here?"

Sakura's eyebrows crawled up. "Yes," she said hesitantly. "Fai-san is very good at taking pictures."

"You noticed that he's not taken any of himself?"

The princess scrunched up her face. "But... I thought I did. I took some of him and Syaoran-kun together."

Kuroagne looked back at the pictures, before handing the phone over. "I don't see them."

He watched as she scrolled through the image gallery, tapping on the screen, wrinkles growing between her brows. "I... I'm sure I took this picture here, I remember the pink flowers before that," she said. "But this isn't the picture I took. Fai-san was supposed to be next to Syaoran-kun—"

Kurogane took the phone back, clicked on the image. It was a strange shape, a blockier rectangle than the other images presented as, and it seemed as though— "Don't tell me he cut himself out."

Sakura looked at the phone again, bit her lip. "I, I think you might be right. This photo isn't shaped properly."

How many other pictures had Fai cut himself out of? "That idiot," Kurogane muttered, closing his eyes for a second. It made complete sense, now, because Fai saw himself as a traitor who didn't deserve a place in their lives, and these pictures proved that. Fai cared so much for the kids, and it showed. It hurt, the way he loved them and pushed them away and kept little mementos of them, his face going soft when he watched their footwork practice at night.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

He couldn't answer. This wasn't his secret to tell, and Sakura deserved to hear it from Fai himself. If he ever told her. Kurogane clenched his jaw, shoved the phone back in his pocket, bitter and angry and without an avenue to release it. How did he even begin to solve this?

"Do you want the other magazine?"

When he didn't answer, Sakura handed it over anyway, careful to avoid the soy sauce spills on the table. Kurogane took it, looked at those blue eyes on the cover, and felt the heaviness in his chest settle by a fraction. He had pictures of Fai, now, even if Fai refused to keep any of himself.

On impulse, he asked, pulling the phone back out, "How do you take pictures with this?"

Sakura grinned at him.

 

 

"Hand over the phone, Kuro-pon," Fai said, narrowing his eyes. "You've been on it the whole day. I want a picture of tonight's dinner for Pifflegram, you know. Half the city's waiting for it."

"Like hell they are," he said, turning the phone so his dinner plate filled the screen. "You can go one night without."

"I can't, because I promised to show everyone my new and improved recipe. Tomoyo-chan wants to see."

"You've made this before."

"Not this exact recipe, no, and you're going to love it. Now, hand it over."

He snapped a picture of his food, wishing Fai would look away so he could get a better shot in. "No."

"You're being such a child, Kuro-tan. Don't set bad examples for the children."

"Am not."

Between them, all three kids watched, eyes bouncing back and forth as they sniped at each other. All Kurogane wanted was one decent damn picture, and Fai had been moving so fast the entire time that all he'd caught was a blond blur.

"Maybe you should, Kurogane-san," Syaoran said.

"Kitchen fight," Mokona cheered, her ears perking right up. "Kuro-rin, are you ready? Fai, are you ready?"

Fai pouted. Kurogane hit the video button instead, tilted the camera slowly up so it caught Fai's expression, and switched it back to camera mode. He jammed his finger on the capture button after that. "There," he said finally, and handed it over.

Sakura winked at him. He gave her a tiny smile in return, still not quite believing that he was resorting to this, of all things, but the princess had taught him several tricks over the course of the afternoon, and Kurogane wanted a picture (the best picture) of Fai. For himself, if nothing else.

"You've been a bad dog today," Fai said, but his eyes were already glued onto the screen. "Late home, and you didn't even call to say you're going to be late. Imagine how worried Syaoran-kun and Moko-chan were!"

"What about you?" He picked up his spoon, watched as Fai's expression grew bright and fake.

"Of course I was worried about Sakura-chan," he said. "And you didn't even have the decency to show your face right after you got back."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He'd been stashing his magazine with Mokona, and promising the white thing the first read of his new comic, provided she didn't slather it with jam like the first time. He still wasn't over that ruined issue yet.

The table fell silent. Kurogane scooped rice into his mouth, chewed, and was struck immediately by the whisper of tartness, the faint, quiet flavor of sticky rice, and an overwhelming reminder of _home_.

Fai was watching him, fingers laced under his chin, the smuggest smile on his face.

"Where'd you get this recipe?" Kurogane asked, suspicious and brittle and too frozen to move.

"Would you believe if I said I got it off the TV?" Fai grinned. "Go on, try the other dishes. You can't just eat the rice alone."

He would've said no because this stank of Fai playing a trick on him, but the other dishes looked familiar. Fai had tried making these recipes before, always with something not quite right about them, but he'd nailed the rice tonight. Kurogane really, really should not like him as much as he did. "You talked to Tomoyo," he said.

Fai shrugged and said nothing.

The first dish was a meat and radish stew, savory and just slightly off because Piffle didn't have the particular tuber that gave the dish its flavor. The second was purely vegetable, clean and bland and simple, and it was the closest thing to home that Kurogane had tasted in a long, long time. That _Fai_ had done this—

"You're not complaining about it," Fai said, grinning brightly. "That's a first."

"You need criticism to improve," he retorted. But he took another helping of everything anyway, and the delight in Fai's eyes was something real and precious. He hadn't thought Fai would take the trouble to contact Tomoyo about it (and this Tomoyo would've had to dream to ask _his_ princess for the recipe), and Kurogane was truly speechless, right now.

"Will you be fine with Tomoyo-chan here tomorrow, Sakura-chan?" Fai asked suddenly, catching his attention.

The princess nodded. "Yes! She said she'd bring her sewing machine over. I can't wait!"

"Tomoyo's coming over?" Kurogane asked, at the same time Fai said, "I can't wait to see your masterpiece with her!"

"Tomoyo-san called when you were out this afternoon," Syaoran explained. "I mentioned this to Sakura-hime when you got back. We couldn't message you with the landline here, and it didn't seem important enough to call you just for that. I'm sorry."

Kurogane waved it off. "What masterpiece are you talking about? The dress?"

Sakura lit up. "Yes! Do you want to make something for her as well?"

"I'll get her a demon monster," Kurogane muttered.

"Yuuko doesn't want a demon monster," Mokona protested, jumping on his head and clinging on with her stubby paws, so he growled and had to grab her off before she stuck a foot in his eye. "Kurogane is mean!"

"That has value, doesn't it?" he asked. "Demons have life forces."

"But a demon is still a demon," Mokona said. "Yuuko doesn't sell demons in her shop."

"Will you be going tomorrow?" Fai asked. "You and Syaoran-kun together?"

The boy lit up visibly next to him. "I've done my research," he said. "There should be potential excavation sites in the slots of the canyon. Fossilized resin is often found in sandstone, which is what the canyon is made of, so I'm hoping to find something special for Yuuko-san whenever I get to go."

"Guess I am," Kurogane said around another mouthful of rice. They could afford to take time off from work on the dragonflies, and he wanted to be around Syaoran in case something happened to him again.

"I'll pack supplies for you for tomorrow, then," Fai said, glancing to the fridge.

"You're not coming with us?"

Fai shrugged, smiled, and avoided his eyes, and Kurogane figured it had to do with how the wizard had not left the camper at all today. Were there repercussions to them sleeping together? Even when Kurogane wasn't really being a threat?

"I'll hunt for my White Day present in the city," Fai said. "It should be really quick, and then I'll be back here to make desserts for Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan. They'll be the testers for all the things going into the bakery, you know. I want to do a trial run while all of you are out of the kitchen."

"Not like we're not out of the kitchen most of the time anyway," Kurogane said, but Fai merely waved his answer off.

"We bought bandages the other day, didn't we, Sakura-chan?" the wizard asked, switching topics as easily as he breathed. "I'm sure we'll have to pack extra for our doggy duo tomorrow."

Kurogane sighed and shook his head. As much as he liked Fai, and as much as Fai was good with the kids, he wished the idiot wasn't quite so aggravating, sometimes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me this long (3 months! oh dear) to update because I've been working on a whole new project. (and so I didn't have time to edit this properly... not that I knew how to when I tied up Piffle.) For those of you who have been following me on Tumblr, you know what I'm talking about (it's a 100k novel! Which is now available!) Check out [this post on tumblr](http://invisible-as-i-run.tumblr.com/post/154339053961/snowglobe-story) for more info. :D I am soooo sorry about the huge delay in posting this. I'd thought the project would have tied up sooner, but noope. :D


	10. White Day Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just dropping by while I remember this fic :P These chapters are soooo long, omg.

Fai wove through the Canyon Complex, hands in his pockets, lips pursed, glancing over the thronging crowd for the stores he had in mind. This place never seemed empty of people, and the back of his neck prickled at the thick magic close by, dark and oily, more familiar than he'd have liked it to be.

Part of him wasn't certain that this was a good idea, letting all these people stay so close to that magic, but part of him, a larger part, cringed in anticipation of something far worse: a great tear in the fabric of Piffle's reality, and the hand pushing out to deal the punishment he deserved, for all the times he'd been with Kurogane and let himself forget just who Kurogane was.

Yet, the thought of Kurogane alone was enough to send a shiver down his spine. The warrior had been very thorough last night, almost tender, and Fai had writhed beneath him while he licked slow, hot lines down Fai's neck, pinned him down and kept him wanting, tongue flicking against skin even as swords clanged outside their window.

Kurogane had spent a long time kissing him. Fai wasn't opposed to that anymore, especially when it was accompanied by the slow rocking of their hips, flesh on hard flesh, teeth scraping along his collarbones.

Maybe he shouldn't have made that dinner. Nihon's Tomoyo handed the recipes over easily—not requesting a payment, even—and Daidouji Tomoyo's only request was that he seent her a picture of his food, and told her if Kurogane liked it. None of the other recipes had garnered such a reaction. He had been delighted that Kurogane appreciated it, then delirious after, panting and squirming and thinking he should cook that every single day, if it made Kurogane slide agonizingly slow into him, holding him down while his breath puffed wetly into the sheets.

There were purple marks on his skin, a faint limp to his step, and Fai couldn't say he regretted any of it.

Which explained why the nauseating scent of Rondart's magic grew stronger as he walked, passing places that sold fridges and TVs and electrical fans. Sakura's ads played on a muted loop on a few large screens. Fai smiled when he saw them, hearing in his mind her sweet reminder for the people of Piffle to conserve water and electricity. (They'd watched for her ads on TV the first week they'd aired, then ones of Sakura and Fai, and Kurogane had grumbled but said nothing untoward about them.) Tomoyo had said that the ad campaign was working.

He decided to meet Rondart in a place of his own choosing. Which ended up being the very corridor where he and Kurogane had found those men, the other night. Traces of blood remained dark between the white tiles of the floor, but no signs had been put up, no cameras installed. It was vaguely discordant in a world with such technology, but it wasn't really any of Fai's concern. Tomoyo would've brought it up if she'd been aware of it.

Fai reached into his pocket, fingered thin sheets of folded paper. Kurogane had asked what became of the blood left over from the rooftop spells. Fai had not told him, but he'd taken the blood all the same, written them into words and defensive runes and destructive spells, and some of those he'd brought with him today.

Did it go against his master's wishes if he were to rob Rondart of his powers? Suppress them so they wouldn't be discovered by magical attacks flying every which way? Or should he succumb and let Rondart do... whatever he wanted?

He couldn't decide, so he waited for the magical construct to make his appearance.

When Rondart's footsteps tapped down the corridor, announcing his arrival, Fai fixed a fourth spell onto the wall—a double-pronged barrier for sound and magic. A click to suppress magic, a touch for muting whatever happened within the four corners.

Rondart's eyes lit up behind his glasses when he rounded the last corner, mouth twisted in an ugly sneer. Fai decided then that he didn't want to give that face the pleasure of his obedience; he snapped his fingers.

The runes on the wards grew a bright red in their corners, and a smothering blanket of heavy air fell over them, suppressing their magic. It was uncomfortable, like ringing in his ears and a pillow over his face, but Fai held his own better in this situation. He could still fight. Rondart couldn't.

"I won't hurt you," he said, leaning against a wall, casual and smooth. Rondart gritted his teeth. "This is just to minimize damage, you know. It's not nice to spring an attack on me in a place full of people."

"I thought you weren't using magic," Rondart said. "Master said so."

Fai shrugged. "I'm not using my magic. Do you sense it?"

He knew Rondart couldn't. This was blood magic, activated by sound energy, and none of it was Fai's. A construct like Rondart didn't have the knowledge to create this.

"This is a waste of time," Rondart said. "And I'm only here to deliver a message because you aren't competent enough to remain under the radar."

"I wouldn't want to go unnoticed, now, do I?" Fai retorted. "Forgotten about and only called upon to deliver messages? Are you a messenger boy, now?"

Rondart flushed, and Fai smiled coldly, victorious.

"If you weren't consorting with the enemy, then I wouldn't have to tell you these damn messages."

"You wouldn't even have a job, if it weren't for me."

The magical construct advanced on him, eyes flashing, and Fai briefly wondered what would happen if he were to step out of this barrier, leaving Rondart trapped. His master wouldn't be pleased, but Fai would, and it'd serve the rat a lesson. Either the blood magic would wear off, or the master would—

Fai sensed the old magic moments before it appeared. It felt like ancient books and musty cellars, like old dust and spiders, and it solidified in the air before them, growing long and thin like a hairline crack. It was translucent, and as the magic accumulated, it turned opaque, split open like a vertical, sightless eye.

Devastating magic lurked behind that tear. It choked him, reeked of darkness and despair, and Fai remembered screams and blood and hateful looks—

"Fai Flowright," a low, craggy voice rumbled. It was unnervingly familiar, even though he hadn't heard it in decades, now. He didn't think he'd ever want to hear it again.

Fai could not look beyond the shadowy noise of the tear. His blood had run cold, and he was rooted to the spot, every hair on his body standing on end. The person behind this tear had more magic—way, way more magic—than he did, but he was safe, hidden in his other dimension.

(Fai would die, wouldn't he, if he stepped through that crack and his curse activated.)

"Master," Fai said.

"Master," Rondart echoed from the floor. Fai hadn't realized that Rondart had knelt, head bent down low. "I have been carrying out your orders. The wizard has not complied—"

"Enough," their master said. "Fai Flowright, you will kill the witch's pawn when the time comes. Your transgressions will not be forgiven otherwise."

Fai dipped his head, heart hammering against his ribs. "I will," he said. "I will not fail you."

"Very well." There was a pause. "I do not have to remind you of what you stand to lose," the voice continued. Fai shook his head. "He will yet have a decent death at your hands. At mine, he will be obliterated."

Fai swallowed. "Yes, Master."

"I see no reason to question your will. Your brother's life depends on your survival."

"I understand," he said, sick to his stomach. Or course he couldn't forget Fai. He remembered, all too well, a thin, steady finger pointing at him, accusing him of a murder an age ago. Kurogane would die, and he would die, and Fai would live. It sounded like a fair trade. Except Kurogane wouldn't accept it easily, would he? He wasn't afraid at all.

"Rondart, you shall return to me," the master said. Rondart's head snapped up eagerly, like a child. "I have other tasks for you in the meantime."

The construct leaped to his feet. He sent Fai a mocking glance, swept into a low bow. "As you wish, Master."

Fai watched as Rondart stepped into the crack, and the portal sealed just as quickly as it had appeared.

He rocked back on his heels, hands shaking, fumbling his way over to the wall so he could lean on it like he really didn't give a damn.

He had royally screwed up, hadn't he, if the master had to speak to him personally. In front of Rondart, too. Was it the kissing? Or was it everything there was to do with Kurogane?

It didn't help for him to brood on it here, so Fai deactivated the blood wards, slow and surely. By the time he was done, he'd regained some measure of his calm, enough to remember that he was really at the mall for a gift for Yuuko. He tucked the used spells into his pocket.

The clothes shops were on the upper floors of the Complex. There were mostly chattering girls here at the moment, ones who winked and smiled at him, and he smiled back without meaning any of it. Sakura had shown him the dress design that she'd finalized with Tomoyo's help - Yuuko would want something trendy with it, something with personality, and probably butterflies.

He thought of brooches and necklaces, bags and shoes, and had been about to head for a jewelry shop when a mellow, smooth voice said from next to him, "Do you need some help with your vision?"

The speaker was a tall man, full of smiles and a head of long, long, long hair, all wrapped up in cloth. Fai realized he might have been staring for too long. He grinned back and apologized, "I'm sorry. You have beautiful hair."

"Instead of an apology, why not come in to get your eyesight checked? It's free, you know."

The man was very pretty—large eyes, sharp jaw—and he smiled just like Fai did. Which meant that Fai did not trust him at all, but he would be the sort of person to suggest something precisely suitable for Yuuko.

"Perhaps I should," Fai said.

He followed the man into a shop decked with glasses. There were shelves and display cases and stands full of them, and people sitting around, some looking at glasses, some waiting.

"Do you know how your eyesight is?" the man asked, looking over a thin shoulder.

"It's fine," he answered. "But I suppose nearby things do appear blurred."

"Well. Since both our testing rooms are currently occupied, why don't we sit here, and I'll give you some sample glasses to try on? That'll give us a rough idea what you need."

He agreed. The first pair sharpened his vision by some. The next pair was perfect, and Fai's eyebrows crawled up as he looked at his hands, seeing ridged skin and ugly wrinkles in all their pink, blotchy detail.

He looked at the other glasses instead.

"This is perfect," he said. After living for so long without, he didn't really /need the glasses... but it was very nice to have them. They would, certainly, help him judge the children's reactions if they were too close for him to see them properly, and writing his runes would be so, so much easier. "How much are these?"

"Sixty dollars. Are you sure you don't want to try on some others, first?" the salesman asked. He pulled an angled mirror over, and Fai could see his reflection clearer than he ever did. The glasses looked fine on him. What would Kurogane think?

"I think I will," he said. "Do you have others like that?"

What followed was a quick process: the man gathered glasses with the same corrections in their lenses, asked more questions to fine-tune the selection. By the time they were done, Fai had a pair of half-moon glasses sitting on his nose, that would allow him to look over them easily for things in the distance.

"I know some people who might need these as well," he said. If they'd never heard of a vision-correcting device, how would they know if their eyesights were the truly the clearest?

"You'd best bring them in for a test," the salesman said, bells on his hair tinkling when he leaned forward. "These are highly specific to people. And we do offer discounts for multiple purchases."

Despite his warnings, Fai ended up picking out glasses for his travelling group anyway. How else would they know their eyesight wasn't the best, if they didn't try on glasses like these first?

"I also have someone else to purchase for," he said. Yuuko was a powerful witch—surely she'd have corrected her vision herself. "Someone much older than me. I think she has perfect vision, though. And she really likes butterflies."

The salesman tipped his head to the side, smiled, and walked away. He returned with a pair of rectangular frames in a clear case, with intricate butterfly wings painted on their arms. "These are part of our 'Spectacles for the Aged' collection. Do you think she'd like these?"

"I'm certain she would."

The glasses weren't cheap, but they weren't wanting for cash, either, so Fai made the payment, certain that the proceeds from his bakery would be more than sufficient to cover it. He walked out of the shop still wearing his glasses, far more cheerful than he'd been an hour earlier.

* * *

The demons of Piffle were nothing quite like the ones Kurogane had ever seen. Where the ones in Nihon had been made purely of dark energy, full of murder and death, and where the ones in Outo were intangible and untrackable, the demons of Piffle were... not exactly demons.

They lived underwater, in the river that wound through the gorge Syaoran was currently forbidden from entering, and from afar, their life forces had felt exactly like those of demons. Kurogane had sent a blast of pure energy through the river, hoping to put a dent in the long, winding demon along the riverbed, only to find out that the life force he'd sensed had come from several tiny demon... things.

Syaoran looked up from his spot on the riverbank, up to his shins in red dirt. "Did it work?"

"Tch." Kurogane shrugged. He stooped to grab a limp body before it floated away with the river, turning it over to examine it. "I'll tell you in a minute."

The creature was tiny, a narrow thing with little flippers for limbs and the longest tail, and webbed ears on the side of its head. He would have called it a demon, except it didn't disintegrate like a demon usually would. By itself, the creature did not have the darkness that the rest of its bethren possessed. Did it lose its powers the moment it died?

Kurogane set it down, stepped into the river itself, gritting his teeth at the malevolent forces that flowed around his feet. He felt a powerful urge to kill them all, and there seemed to be no end to them.

He unleashed a far weaker attack, the lowest he could tone it down to, and immediately knelt, plunging his hand into cool water and dark energy. This time, the creatures all evaded his grasp. It wasn't any easier with his other hand still holding Souhi dry.

On the third attempt, some of the creatures floated to the river's surface, dead, and Kurogane sheathed his sword, sunk his hands down into the water to snare an injured demon. He caught one.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide at the thrashing creature Kurogane over. It was dripping purple blood from various cuts, so much so that Kurogane wasn't sure if it'd last all the way back to the camper.

"Is that a demon?" the boy asked.

"Looks like it."

"It doesn't feel like one."

"That's all the river has, is these things," Kurogane said. He held on to the thrashing monster with one hand, reached his other into the bag that Fai had packed for him. They had plenty of supplies, now—their time in Harasa had taught them much.

A splash of drinking water seemed to calm the creature. It didn't struggle quite so badly, and instead blinked up at Kurogane with its large, slit-pupiled eyes. Kurogane didn't look at it. He pulled the first aid kit out of the box, riffled through the tubes that Fai had drawn diagrams on. Did these things work on demons?

The box of adhesive bandages Sakura had chosen was pink. Kurogane was certain Fai slipped him the pink ones, cursed the idiot mage, and thrust the wriggling creature at Syaoran. "Hold it. I can't fix it if it doesn't stay still."

Syaoran held on to it with dirt-covered fingers, looking wide-eyed as Kurogane unstuck the bandages and pasted them over the creature's wounds. It seemed to have no idea he'd been the one to pull the attack. There was no fear in the way it looked at him, and it did not shy away from his hands.

"Are you going to name it?" Syaoran blurted.

"What?"

"Um, we give pets names in Clow," the boy explained awkwardly, still holding on to the creature by the time Kurogane had put his first aid kit away.

"We're not keeping it. It's for the damn witch," Kurogane said.

Syaoran nodded. "Okay."

Kurogane grabbed food out of his bag, made himself comfortable on a rock next to the boy, and took the creature back. It didn't seem to want to make a run for the river, so he set it by his side, plucking a bite off his sandwich for it. "What do these things eat?"

The creature had a tiny mouth. It stretched open around the sandwich morsel, though, and Kurogane removed his hand before the creature could take a bite out of it.

"There has to be something in the river," Syaoran said, looking up from his piles of dirt. "I'll go look once I have a better idea what's around here."

"Don't bother. I'll look."

Kurogane left the creature and sandwich by Syaoran, wandering up and down the length of the river to see if the other creatures stopped in eddies to feed. They didn't. All they did was swim in an endless silver stream, following the river wherever it went. He leaned in cautiously to the river's surface, saw the way the creatures edged away from him, even if they were the ones with the demonic presence. It didn't make sense, but the creature had seemed to enjoy the sandwich he fed it.

Syaoran was in a deeper hole by the time Kurogane returned to the spot they'd parked their dragonflies.

"No luck?" Kurogane asked.

"I've had some," the boy answered, poking his head out to point at a series of small brown rocks.

"What're these?" Kurogane picked a jagged rock up, turning it this way and that so sunlight glinted through clearer facets of the rock.

"I believe they're amber," Syaoran said, "which is fossilized tree resin. They'll have to be sanded down first, though."

"You have tools to polish them?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, they're in my bag."

The day passed quickly that way, Syaoran excavating ever deeper for fossils, and Kurogane grinding down the stones so they'd have a smoother finish that Yuuko would probably appreciate. The kid didn't have the strength to do it as quickly, he reasoned.

"I'm certain there's more of these further up in the gorge," Syaoran said, his voice muffled by the hole he'd dug himself into. "It's just a pity the race means they're closed off during certain times of the year."

"You have some decent ones here," Kurogane pointed out.

"I was hoping for something a little..." The boy drifted off, and Kurogane leaned over the edge of the pit to see if he was fine. What he saw, however, was Syaoran frantically brushing off dirt from a large piece of amber. It seemed clearer than the rest, and there was something in it. "A butterfly!" Syaoran exclaimed, looking up at Kurogane with wide eyes. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it," Kurogane said. "And get it out so we can go back for some dinner. You hungry?"

Syaoran shook his head. He'd gone back to digging around the piece of amber, so Kurogane rose to his feet, grabbing the squirming creature next to him so he could dunk it in the river. It needed moisture of some sort, they'd realized, but not so much that it couldn't spend some time out of water, lounging around. They'd have to tell the witch that when they gave it to her.

The boy spent several more minutes freeing his new find. Kurogane continued to sand the previous pieces, reaching in to haul the kid out when he finally asked for help.

"I think Yuuko-san would like this," Syaoran said, cradling the chunk of jagged amber in his dusty hands.

"Yeah. You going to make it a nice shape first?"

"I will. I think it'll need a few days though." Syaoran popped out the kinks in his joints; Kurogane had been tossing him food and water in the pit the entire time they'd been here. The kid seemed to enjoy it, though, so Kurogane hadn't anything to say to that.

"We've got a month until the race. Plenty of time."

"I wonder if Fai-san and Sakura-hime have finished theirs."

"Probably."

Kurogane was certain that the wizard and the princess would have come up with something more appealing than a monster and a piece of rock. Whether they were more valuable, though... that was a decision the witch would have to make.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo had not emerged from the princess's room by the time Fai returned, so he set his packages down and proceeded to prepare drinks for Tomoyo's various guards instead. He'd found that they were not a chatty bunch when they were on duty, which was nice. They left him alone, and he had the entire kitchen to himself while he forged on through recipe after recipe.

Having twelve people around meant that he could prepare a wide variety of cakes without having to worry about where to store the leftovers. So, Fai baked all sorts of things, from cream puffs to blueberry muffins to angel cakes and chocolate mousse cakes. In between, while he waited for the confectionery to be done, he took pictures of the finished pieces so he could post them on Pifflegram, and interviewed Tomoyo's guards to find out how his recipes were doing.

The guards loved his cakes. More than half said they'd return when the bakery officially opened, and another fraction said they'd spread news of his food to their families and friends.

When Tomoyo and the princess finally emerged in a chatter of excited voices, Fai invited them down for afternoon tea.

They sniffed at the air as they clambered down the stairs, Sakura with a bundle of fabric in her arms, and she grinned wide when she spotted him in the kitchen.

"Fai-ril," she said, hurrying over. "What's that on your face?"

"This?" He pointed at his glasses. "They're glasses! They help me see better."

"They look good on you," Tomoyo said, and he beamed.

"I've bought one for you," Fai told the princess. "Though maybe you might want to try it on after you eat—Moko-mis, please leave some cakes for everyone!"

"Mokona will leave one each for everyone!"

While they ate, and while another cake baked in the oven, Fai pulled his purchases from the paper bag tucked in the corner of the kitchen. "This is for you," he said, handing a pink-framed pair to Sakura. "And this is for Mokona."

Mokona wore hers with no issue. Fai had figured that she'd have excellent eyesight, being a magical construct, and he was correct.

Sakura swayed in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked in alarm. "Don't you like it?"

"It's... It makes me dizzy." She winced, pulled the glasses off with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry, Fai-ril."

"Well... Maybe it wasn't the correct degree," he said.

"I can see perfectly fine," Sakura assured him, her eyes wide and earnest. "I'm sure you meant the best by it!"

He sagged at that. "Oh. I was hoping, well, that it'd help."

"I'm glad you care for me," she said. "And I will treasure it no matter what. Thank you, Fai-ril. Did you get one for Yuuko-ril?"

"Yes, I did," he said, pulling Yuuko's glasses out. "I told the man there that she's way older than me, so she handed me this pair. Apparently, it's part of a collection called 'Spectacles for the Aged'!"

Tomoyo burst into giggles, and Sakura looked around, sighing when she found Mokona bouncing around Tomoyo's guards.

"You shouldn't let Yuuko hear that," Tomoyo said, tone hushed. "Women can be very sensitive about their age."

"Oh." He blinked, glanced down at the glasses. "I did not know that."

But Yuuko was ancient, full of old magic. Wasn't that a good thing? In both Valeria and Celes, people prided themselves on their age, because magic grew with people as the years passed. He'd seen plenty of women who were decades old and looked right in their prime, and no one had bemoaned their age in his hearing.

"Don't mention anything about her age, and you'll be fine," Tomoyo added. "You'll definitely get along with women better than you already do."

Fai grinned at her.

The timer chimed for the oven right then, and Fai leaped off his seat to attend to it. When everyone had been served, and when the dishes were washed and put away, Fai returned to the table, peering at the bundle that Sakura was holding on to.

"Is the dress done?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, dusted the crumbs off her hands, and stood to unravel the dress.

It was beautiful. The dress was a sleek, black thing with huge butterfly wings on it, and it had pointed shoulders that gave it an air of regality. Fai guessed that the girls had obtained Yuuko's exact measurements from Mokona herself.

"I would wear it if it fit me," he said sincerely.

Sakura beamed. "It might fit you in most parts," she replied. "I think you're roughly the same height as Yuuko-ril."

"I have dresses that would fit you," Tomoyo added, leaning forward in growing excitement. "Would you be interested in modeling them?"

"I don't see why not."

He was about to say more when he heard the rumble of two dragonflies pulling onto the roof. Fai excused himself, hurried to the door just as he felt two (and a third?) presences come up behind it.

Kurogane wasn't surprised to see him there. He did, however, raise an eyebrow at Fai's glasses, and Fai asked, chest fluttering, "What do you think?"

"Don't know what that is." Kurogane toed his shoes off next to the door, a squirming creature wound around his neck, and Fai tried not to wonder why he was disappointed that Kurogane didn't seem interested.

"They're glasses. For better eyesight. I got one for you," he said anyway. "Is that your demon? It seems very domesticated."

"It's not wild," Kurogane answered. "Likes me, apparently."

He was wondering if a joke about good taste would fly, when Syaoran stepped in through the door, covered in a thick layer of dirt. Fai gaped. "Syaoran-sha! What happened?"

"I was excavating," the boy said proudly, lifting up a chunk of orange-brown rock. "This one has a butterfly in it! It's for Yuuko-ril."

It was a beautiful specimen, Fai could see. The butterfly had been trapped with its wings spread, and there was a thin length of a fern wrapped around it, that made it all the more stunning.

"That is wonderful!" he said. "I'm sure Yuuko-ril would like it too. You'll have to tell me all about it later, but for now, you'll have to see the dress Sakura-mis and Tomoyo-mis made, it's amazing!"

"Where are they?" Syaoran looked up, keen as a puppy, and Fai didn't have the heart to tell him to go shower first.

"They're in the kitchen right now," he said.

They watched as the boy raced off to the kitchen, cheeks flushing pink in his excitement, and Fai smiled. "He certainly is in love with her," he said, full of fondness for the children.

"Yeah, well."

Fai turned to glance at the warrior, caught off-guard by his tone, and his breath hitched when he found Kurogane close to him, red eyes on his mouth.

They were in the living room, Tomoyo's guards with them, and Kurogane wanted to kiss him.

Fai gulped.

"We should see if Yuuko-ril likes our gifts, shouldn't we?" he said, backing away because _this was really not the right time or place for something like that_.

Kurogane let him go, followed him to the kitchen, where Mokona was cooing over Syaoran's unpolished brown fossil. Fai felt Kurogane's eyes on him, felt the way his skin tingled in response.

"White thing," Kurogane said, holding the squirming creature out, "I got this for the witch."

Everyone stared at the wriggling shape, its thick tail tapping the warrior sharply in the chest. Mokona's mouth fell open. "Bad Kuro-rii! Mokona said no demon monsters for Yuuko!"

"What."

Mokona nodded. "Mokona will not accept that."

"Then what'm I going to do with it? I hunted for it, damn you. That's my gift." Kurogane glowered. "I didn't get a say on that damn cake, so she doesn't get a say on her return payment."

"Still no." Mokona shook her head. "Kurogane doesn't know the way things work."

"Maybe you should've got a demon not quite so... long, Kuro-lief," Fai said. "I think that might be offensive. Especially when it has such a round head."

Syaoran stared at them, color draining from his face.

"Damn you," Kurogane muttered.

Tomoyo laughed. "What are you going to do with that, then, Kurogane?"

"I don't know," Kurogane snapped, at the same time Sakura said, "We could keep it!"

All eyes in the room turned to her, then, and Fai glanced between Kurogane and the creature. "We don't know what it eats," he said. "Or whether it's dangerous."

"I fed it a sandwich," Kurogane said.

"Actually, it favors human food," Tomoyo added, glancing at the creature. "In Piffle, we call them the gods of our river."

"This?" Kurogane pried the creature off from from where it clung to his arm, scrutinizing it. "It didn't really feel like a demon. Is the witch gonna accept this, then? If it's a god?"

Mokona shook her head. "Still no."

"It should go back to the river," Kurogane muttered.

"This one seems to have chosen you," Tomoyo said. "It's not common for people to keep them as a pet, but some stay in the homes of our people and bless them."

"I guess we keep it, then," Fai said. "Kuro-pai, are you going to name it?"

"No."

The warrior turned and walked out of the kitchen, and Fai winced. He fished two pairs of glasses for Yuuko from his bag, pushed the one with butterflies towards Mokona. "Moko-mis, do you think Yuuko-ril would like this?"

Mokona's ears lifted, and she smiled. "Yes, Yuuko will like that. Fai passes!"

He smiled and stroked the top of her head, then stepped away. "Well, I think Sakura-mis might be ready with her gift too, what do you think?"

Sakura beamed and held up her dress to show Syaoran, and Fai took the opportunity to slip out of the kitchen. It was easy enough to locate Kurogane. The warrior had gone back outside, lurking around where the dragonflies were, river god curled around his neck.

"Does it need water?" Fai asked as he approached, sitting down beside him on the dragonfly hood. Kurogane had his head tipped up towards the darkening sky, where the sun was turning the clouds a shimmery gold.

"Soon," Kurogane said, and sighed.

"Did you decide to keep it?"

A shrug.

"I was thinking, if you don't want it, Sakura-mis might benefit from caring for it," Fai said. "It's... pretty strong, for a creature this size."

"Really?" Kurogane glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and Fai nodded.

"Yeah. Do you sense it? It has some power. Not really magic, but a powerful energy."

"Yeah. I do. I thought it was a demon at first."

Fai surveyed the various pink bandages on the creature's body, smiled at the thought of Kurogane cleaning the little thing up. "Certainly deserves the pretty clothes you've put on it."

"Tch. I didn't want it to die before it got here."

The creature was rubbing its head into Kurogane's jaw, and Fai wondered if it would even willingly leave him. It was adorable, though, how a violent man like him would put up with that creature. "I thought you didn't like demons," he said.

The creature seemed to shrink away from Kurogane at those words, sagging, and Kurogane shoved an elbow into his ribs.

"Ow!"

"Tch. Don't say things like that. It's not a demon." He ran fingers along the creature's back so it shivered and calmed, and Fai wondered how long Kurogane had spent getting to know it this well.

"You like it," he said, chest swelling with warmth. "How unexpected of you."

Kurogane rolled his shoulders. "We believed in river gods, back in Nihon."

Fai had nothing to say to that, so he licked his lips and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky.

"You ran into any trouble today?"

He slanted a look at Kurogane, felt his heart kick at the way the warrior looked at him, solemn and intent.

"Does it matter?" Fai said.

"I don't smell cinnamon on you."

He grinned. "That's good, isn't it? Very sharp, Kuro-sir."

"Doesn't mean you didn't run into anything. Or use those spells of yours."

Kurogane had seen enough into him that it made him want to preen, a little. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You spent the whole of yesterday hiding here."

"I was busy with the dragonflies. Syaoran-sha would tell you that."

"What would _you_ tell me?"

"Nothing, of course." He should not be here, watching the sun set with this man, and he should not be wasting time when he could be making dinner, and he really should not keep so still when Kurogane leaned in, catching his lips with his own.

Kurogane hadn't done this before, with them out in broad daylight like that, with there being no chance of sex, but it felt good to kiss him, lips and teeth and tongue. Fai had never counted their kisses, because it had never mattered, but he'd learned how to kiss Kurogane, and Kurogane knew very well the things he liked.

He lost track of how long they were there. When he next opened his eyes, Kurogane's mouth was on his jaw, the sky had grown a vivid orange-pink, and Tomoyo had opened the camper door, staring at them in surprise.

"Oops," she said, laughing. "Please carry on without me."

Kurogane pulled away and cursed. He glared at Tomoyo, the tips of his ears pink, and Fai jumped to his feet, waving. "I was just going to start on dinner," he said brightly. "Did you like the cakes?"

Slowly, he distracted her away from what she'd seen, from chattering about Sakura and her potential to be a clothes designer, asking her for her opinions of the cakes, to inviting her over for visits and whether she had river gods of her own. (She did.)

It was only when Tomoyo and her guards had flown off on their dragonflies that Fai heaved a sigh, relaxing into the kitchen. In the living area, Sakura was clearing up from the visit, and Syaoran was upstairs, finally taking a shower.

The front door closed with a click. Fai looked up to see Kurogane, river god still wound snug around his neck. He cracked a smile. "I thought you said it needed water."

Kurogane shrugged. "Gave it some from the hose."

"Is anyone hungry for dinner? Or have we eaten too much of the cakes?"

"Me," Kurogane said. "I didn't eat any of that sweet crap."

"All right," Fai said. "What about Syaoran-sha?"

"Him too, probably."

Dinner came and went quickly. Neither Fai nor Sakura were hungry, but there were meat and vegetables in the fridge that cooked up quickly, and between Kurogane, Syaoran, Mokona and the new, unforeseen addition to their group, there were hardly any leftovers by the end of the meal.

"It says its name is Opi," Mokona said suddenly, looking up at the rest of them. "Opi, this is Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and Sakura. Mokona is Mokona."

Fai blinked at the creature, which was still curled around Kurogane's neck. It hadn't said anything, or made any noise at all. How was Mokona even communicating with it? "We're all happy to have you over, Opi," he said. "Has Kuro-sir said anything to you?"

To their surprise, the creature reared up, pushed its mouth onto Kurogane's cheek in some sort of a kiss. Kurogane spluttered and frowned and leaned away. "Hey!"

"It likes you," Fai said, delighted. "You must've been very kind to it, big, fierce ninja that you are."

Kurogane glared, and Fai grinned. "I just took care of it," he said.

"Clearly, it's taken to you."

"I fished it out of the river," Kurogane muttered.

It was decided that Opi would remain with them for the foreseeable future, with all of them taking turns to care for it. Fai maintained that it would help the children care for another littler than themselves. Kurogane spent the entire time looking as though he wanted to call Fai out on it.

When they finally, finally trudged upstairs, dishes clean and lights off, Kurogane stepped into the bathroom with Opi _still_ around his neck. Fai slipped in, shut the door behind them.

"Are the two of you permanently attached?" he asked.

Kurogane frowned at him. "Tomoyo's doesn't follow her around."

"She does spend a lot of her time at Piffle Princess. But we'll be mostly staying around here."

"What're you saying?"

"That Opi can be around us whenever. Maybe Sakura-mis could use some protection."

Kurogane acknowledged that with a raised brow. Fai shed his clothes, watched as Kurogane stepped into the shower, river god squirming eagerly on his shoulders.

"I guess we'll have an audience for this," he said, thinking about their bed upstairs. It would be... strange to have any of this witnessed by someone else than his master.

"You've had that tattoo on your back for months," the warrior pointed out. "It's the same."

"It's not." And it wasn't, because Nemi was not sentient. He did want her to be, though, very much. If he used someone else's magic, how much would it cost? Yuuko's price would be steep. She did have experience with sentient, magical creatures, however, and Mokona had turned out very well.

"You wearing those in here?" Kurogane jerked his chin up. Fai's glasses had fogged the moment he stepped into the shower, and water had splattered across it immediately after. Fai rubbed his fingers over his lenses.

"This? I wanted to see if Opi looks any different in water."

Kurogane didn't seem to believe him, but he didn't push the issue. "They're not very helpful, are they."

"Perhaps not for showering. I did buy you a pair, though. I think it'll help your eyesight."

"My eyes are fine," Kurogane said.

"At least try them on, grumpy dog."

"Whatever."

"I think you'll like them."

"Doesn't look very secure. Seems like it'd be a liability in battle."

Fai agreed.

With everything nearby brought into sharp focus, Kurogane hardly looked different. Rivulets of water raced down his back, across flat, dusky skin crossed with faint, silvery scars, and it was fascinating. So was Kurogane with his hair limp and straggly, water sliding off his face.

"What're you looking at? You look ridiculous."

He couldn't help the way his chest deflated. Fai sagged, pouted. "I'm looking at the wall behind you. Don't be silly, Kuro-lief."

"Nothing on the wall to look at."

"Sometimes I think you act smarter than you really are."

Kurogane harrumphed. He stepped around Fai to switch places, and Opi squirmed, stretched itself out in a bid to remain within the shower spray.

"It'll fall off," Fai said.

"Take it. It likes the water."

Fai frowned. The creature had not touched him since Kurogane brought it back, and though the children had all stroked and petted it, Fai hadn't really known how he should behave in response. Animals were not always fond of him.

When he reached a careful hand out and received no warning bites, he touched Opi's head. It was soft and scaly, almost like a snake, and as warm as Kurogane was.

"Just take it," Kurogane said.

"How?"

Kurogane lifted the creature off, draped it around Fai's neck, and Fai shivered at the comforting weight of its body. It clung to him with thin, wet flippers, tail shifting around his neck until it found the right balance.

"It's surprisingly ticklish," Fai said, when the tip of Opi's tail twitched against his collarbones. "And it reminds me of you."

"What."

"It's calm like a ninja. Good balance," he explained, tipping his head back to have water completely soak his hair. "But I guess Opi's not as much of a grump."

Kurogane snorted. He squeezed past Fai for the shower, hair full of suds, and Opi squirmed once again. Fai gingerly scooped the creature into his hands, and deposited it back onto Kurogane's shoulders.

"We should plug a sink up before we sleep," Fai said. "Fill it with water. That way, there's a water source for Opi whenever."

"Like when we shower," Kurogane said.

"I don't know, it seems to like showering with you."

"Yeah, well."

Opi's eyes scrunched shut when the suds from Kurogane's hair sluiced onto it. It made a face that Fai guessed was disgust; he felt guilty immediately after, pulling it off from Kurogane and cradling it against his chest.

"This isn't working," he said.

"What?"

"The bubbles. Opi doesn't like bubbles."

"Seemed fine in the kitchen."

"Opi doesn't like touching bubbles, I mean."

"Oh."

There was a long stretch of silence, filled in by the pattering of water while they took turns to hold the river god and clean themselves. After, Fai left Opi on the shower head while they dried, watching as it curled its tail beneath to catch the leaking drips.

"Is it going to sleep here?" he asked. Kurogane shrugged.

The creature opened its mouth wide when they headed for the door, tail twitching. Kurogane sighed, walked back to replace it around his neck, and it rubbed up to him like a cat, so pleased that Fai grinned.

"It really does like you," he said.

Kurogane ignored him.

.

As it was, they ended up setting the largest mixing bowl half-filled with water on the bedside table. A baking tray connected the lip of the bowl to the bed, and Kurogane packed the heaviest tools around the setup so none of it would slip.

"It looks like we might get wet," Fai said.

Water sloshed up the sides of the bowl as the creature made itself comfortable; Kurogane barely glanced over.

"It's on my side, anyway," he said. The creature had an attachment towards him, and a secondary one to Sakura and Fai. Why it liked him enough to want to hang around this long, Kurogane wasn't sure.

"Well." Fai glanced at the tail wriggling past the lip of the bowl, then at the bed, and Kurogane could tell that the idiot was hesitant about them sharing the same space as the river god. Whether it was because he was afraid they'd squash it somehow, or because it could interrupt them during sex, he didn't know.

He reached over Fai, grabbing the comic he'd stashed out of Opi's reach. "Either do something, or go to sleep. Don't sit there and think."

"Is my thinking too loud for you?"

"You think?"

"I should think louder, then. This isn't frustrating you enough."

Kurogane reached over to tap him upside the head, and Fai ducked out of the way, glasses slipping down his nose. Kurogane snorted.

The pair Fai bought for him, and subsequently shoved onto his nose, hadn't really been that much of a big deal. Looking through it had made Kurogane feel instantly nauseous, so much so that he'd had to snatch it off immediately to remain standing on his feet. "You seeing better with those glasses?" he asked dubiously.

"Do you think I'd still be wearing them if I didn't?" Fai asked, voice edged with reproach, and Kurogane sighed. Sometimes, Fai did things that caused himself endless inconvenience, and Kurogane assumed it was because he didn't think he deserved any better. The magic, for instance.

"What can't you see when you don't wear them?"

The wizard paused with his mouth half-open.

"You see clearly enough to fire your arrows," Kurogane said. "I've seen you. You never miss."

"Well."

"You see in the dark fine."

Fai had nothing to say to that.

"And you write those spells," Kurogane said, and paused, thinking. "But you take a long time. That it? You can't see things close to you?"

The wizard looked away, his face a curious mix of surprise and exasperation. He flopped into bed, turned his back to Kurogane. "It's not like this is important information, Kuro-tan. You don't need to know."

"Doesn't mean I can't know."

Fai pulled his pillow over his head. Kurogane pulled it off.

"Read your comic," Fai said. He reached back and slapped Kurogane lightly on the thigh. Kurogane smacked his hand away.

"They don't look bad on you," he muttered.

Fai froze, turned, his forehead wrinkled. "What?"

"The glasses. They look decent."

And that was as far as Kurogane was willing to admit that they fit Fai perfectly, somehow, with their spindly legs and deep blue frames and the way they made his eyes ever so slightly larger. No one in Nihon wore glasses. They were curious things, strange and fragile, and they helped Fai _see_ better, which ranked them high in Kurogane's opinion.

Fai was solving his own difficulties by himself, and Kurogane wanted to kiss him.

Once that thought lodged in his mind, he couldn't get it out, no matter how he tried returning to his comic. Kurogane sighed, set his book back on Fai's nightstand, and laid down next to the wizard.

"Not reading anymore? That was quick." Fai turned to look at him, his eyes blue and huge.

"No."

Kurogane leaned up on his elbow, brought his face close, and Fai glanced away.

"I thought you're fine with this," Kurogane said. Fai shrugged.

It took a while for him to remember that Fai had gone out today for his glasses while Kurogane and Syaoran had hunted and dug next to Piffle's river, and the idiot had remained tight-lipped about whether he'd met with difficulties in that time. Did Fai meet whoever he was working for? Were they angry about Kurogane?

But Fai was still here, and he had still showered with Kurogane, and they'd kissed out on the roof in the sunset. Was this any different?

He kissed Fai, leaning carefully in so he wouldn't crush the glasses between them. Fai sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn't pulling away, however, and his mouth moved tentatively against Kurogane's, slowly kissing back.

The lights were still on, and they weren't pulling apart, and Kurogane ran his fingers through the damp locks of Fai's hair, bringing him closer because he was far from done with Fai, would never be done with Fai.

He pressed their foreheads together, mouth lifting off, and Fai looked up at him, his eyes blurring into blue from this close.

It felt as though he should say something. To show Fai the knot he felt in his chest, to try to convince the idiot that he was someone worth protecting. But these were things that Kurogane didn't know how to say, without them sounding completely stupid and Fai brushing them off, so he kept them to himself, turned to straddle Fai with his knees, and kissed him again.

He trailed open-mouth kisses down Fai's jaw, to his throat, sucking lightly on thin skin, and Fai's breathing staggered. He squirmed beneath Kurogane, hesitant hands coming up to follow the lines of his chest, slipping into the neck of Kurogane's shirt, and Kurogane let him touch his nipples, let him lift a leg to wedge it right in the juncture of his thighs. Kurogane ground back, interest stirring, sucked a bruise into Fai's throat so he gasped and writhed, long fingers tugging his shirt up so he could run the flat of his nails over Kurogane's skin.

He got Fai naked beneath him, clothes shoved slowly off, mouth chasing exposed skin, and Fai gave a strangled cry when Kurogane bit lightly into his nipple, his legs spread wide, erection neglected between his legs.

Fai didn't object when Kurogane hefted him up, so he sat kneeling on his feet, faced towards the mirror, thighs open, a dusting of pink across his chest. His pupils were blown; his glasses only accentuated that, and Kurogane pressed up behind him, watched the change in his expression when he dipped his hand down, trailing fingers over tight balls. Fai whimpered, rolled his hips forward, cock flushed, and Kurogane did not grant him touch.

Instead, he bit lightly into the meat of Fai's shoulder, trailing kisses to his neck, and licked down the line of Fai's jaw. Fai shivered. The blond reached down to touch himself; Kurogane caught both his arms, held them pinned behind his back, and Fai squirmed, panting, a clear bead of fluid trickling from his tip.

He touched Fai's sac again, rubbing along its wrinkled underside so Fai whimpered, hips thrusting forward, cock twitching, until he whined, "Please!"

"Please what?" Kurogane growled, nipped his earlobe, moved his fingers past his balls, lingering just on the edge of puckered muscle.

Fai's throat bobbed. He licked his lips, ground down at him, and Kurogane removed his touch completely, so Fai's whine grew high and loud, sweat prickling across his skin. "Touch me," he whispered.

Kurogane's mouth twitched. He reached up, curled his hand around the tip of Fai's cock, lightly enough so Fai gasped at the contact, then mewled when he realized that Kurogane wasn't going to work him. He rocked his hips forward, fucked into Kurogane's hand.

In the mirror, Kurogane could see all of it: Fai's blown pupils, his working throat, his tight nipples, narrow chest, and the red, slitted tip of his cock as it pushed through the ring of Kurogane's fingers and drew back, leaving slick in its wake. Those glasses didn't help him now, but Fai was past caring about them at this point, when Kurogane bit hard into his shoulder and his hips jerked forward, his cock thick and hard and desperate in Kurogane's palm.

"Harder," Fai whined, leaking onto the bed, his entire body trembling against Kurogane.

Kurogane watched him for a while, pale and squirming and thrusting, just to see his need, then dragged him back, released him temporarily so he could get Fai's feet out from under himself, and Fai wriggled, impatient.

"Not over yet," he muttered, spread the blond's legs open to expose all of him, and Fai flushed, turned away from the sight.

They had a bottle of lube, now, that Kurogane leaned over to grab, and Fai watched as he squeezed some onto that dusky hole and his own palm, slicked his fingers up.

It was different, watching himself work Fai's ass open through the mirror, having Fai see it, himself. Fai didn't make to move his arms, so Kurogane worked his cock with one hand and his entrance with another, until Fai was gasping and so hard in his hand.

Kurogane released him, slicked himself up, and slid easily in, and Fai was kneeling and spread before the mirror again, his mouth open in a shaky moan. He was hot and tight inside, and Kurogane fucked firmly up into him so he choked on a moan, cock bobbing, in need of something more.

He lay back, pulled Fai along with him, curling up so he kept his momentum, and Fai writhed on his chest, nails trailing across the sheets, a twitch jolting through his body when Kurogane hit a particular spot.

Fai came before he did, all over his chest with a wavering cry, and Kurogane watched the arc of white over his shoulder, the way Fai panted on him, exhausted. He turned Fai on his side, tension wound tight in his groin, and it wasn't until more thrusts later that Kurogane grit his teeth, trembling through his release.

They rolled apart after, sweating into damp sheets, and Kurogane blinked up to see the river god watching them, perched on the lip of its bowl.

He groaned and flung his arm across his face. This wasn't... something he wanted to explain, or deal with at all.

"What is it," Fai said into the mattress, his voice muffled.

"The long thing," Kurogane answered. He immediately regretted it.

There was a pause. "What long thing?"

Kurogane groaned.

"Opi?" Fai's voice was clearer, now, as though he'd lifted his head up. "Oh. Um... Oh."

"Yeah."

The silence that settled between them grew awkward, until Kurogane felt the cool, wet press of the creature on his arm. He met its eyes, sweat cooling on his abdomen. It stared back at him.

"What?" he said.

"Daddy should teach the children not to look," Fai said next to him.

"Teach them yourself."

Fai rolled off the bed. "Opi listens to you, Kuro-sama. I think you'll have better luck with it."

With the river god around his neck, Kurogane trailed after the wizard. He looped one arm around that narrow waist and pulled Fai close, pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Fai shivered, did not protest.

This, too, was something new. The Fai who had been with him in Yama would not have allowed this, much less the ones in the other worlds. Kurogane knew enough not to take any of this for granted. Fai was easily spooked, and they'd not even begun to deal with all his secrets.

So, as they pulled their sleep clothes back on and headed for the bathroom, Kurogane committed this to memory: Fai with his limbs relaxed, his smile loose and hazy, leaning into kisses with warm sighs and warmer eyes.

He didn't know how much he'd need it in the months to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the omake CLAMP did for the series? Because they drew [one for the white day gifts](http://invisible-as-i-run.tumblr.com/post/142013841099/kitten-kin-scan-of-the-english-version-of-the), and... Kurogane had that creature in his hand. I figured it needed a cameo. ;) Credits for the river-god concept goes to kitten-kin, though.
> 
> Also: I am about 2/3 through a second book thing... It'll hopefully be out sometime February. Look out for it! :P


	11. Love is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya all! I'm sorry it's been a while between updates. Have been working on a new book! More on that in the author's notes below. In the meantime, I hope you like the next Piffle chapter, and don't mind the typos if you find them (I don't know if this has even been proofread, omg)
> 
> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and its characters do not belong to me. My writing does, though.

The video, according to Tomoyo, turned out according to plan.

First, they'd recorded the lullaby in one of Piffle Princess's studios: voices and musical instruments for the edition to go on sale. Then, Tomoyo and her crew had taken them out to various locations around Piffle World, dressed them up in various things, and there had been makeup artists, cameras, and a great many people watching them do the same things on repeat.

Kurogane had been relieved when it was all over, except Tomoyo had arranged for them to perform at several locations to boost sales, and all of it had eaten into a great amount of their time.

Kurogane did not like performing. This was not to say that he did not enjoy the music. Weeks of singing the same thing had rubbed off on him, especially when Fai worked time in to practice harmonizing with the kids, and he'd done a very decent job with it. Listening to their voices meld together raised the hairs on his skin. When Fai'd asked him to join in, easy smile playing on his mouth, Kurogane had not taken long to agree.

The music video, on the other hand, had been embarrassing. Fai and the kids loved it. Kurogane had thought it overtly cheesy when Tomoyo first showed them the video storyboard: a group of people moving to a new place and thinking of home. Both Mokona and Opi featured alongside them in the vignetted, yellow-toned video, and Fai had worn a button-down shirt with his sleeves folded up. Kurogane had not been able to take his eyes off him.

Tomoyo had teased him. Kurogane had not been happy.

Yuuko, on the other hand, had been delighted with the video. They'd watched as she'd received the copy of it on a shiny disc, and waited as she played the entire thing, on full volume and full screen. Then she'd looked knowingly at all of them, Kurogane especially, and Kurogane had itched to wipe that smug smile off her face.

"The debt for the carpet has been paid," Yuuko had said.

(That was the singular redeeming thing about that call. The less Kurogane saw of that witch, the better off he'd be. )

It had been strange, too, watching the music video air on TV. They'd seen it a number of times, when Tomoyo had her assistants play the bits and pieces out for them, choppy before it was streamlined. When it was finalized, Tomoyo had showed it to them again, asking how they wanted their names to be written in the credits. Syaoran had decided that on their behalf.

When it finally made its debut on TV, they sang along with the song as it played, and Kurogane had to admit that the video made Fai more graceful than he already was. On it, Fai played his kokyu, while Kurogane hung around at the back, sometimes on the borrowed drums, sometimes standing around with Syaoran and Sakura. There were plenty of scenes with Mokona, Opi and the kids, doing all sorts of domestic things together in a way that (Tomoyo assured them) would melt the hearts of the population.

So, their video had been on TV for a week, it was their final public performance, and Kurogane couldn't wait to see it all end.

They were on a bright-lit stage, one band in a string of many others. Like all the other times they'd performed, Fai and Sakura were right in front, waving at the dense, shadowy crowd in the hugest hall they'd been in yet, and the four of them weren't enough to fill the entire stage.

For his part, Kurogane was comfortable sitting behind the drums. It gave him a good view of everyone, enough to protect them with, and Tomoyo had said that he just didn't have the stage presence to be put in front. Which suited him perfectly fine.

Fai slanted him a look, a signal to begin. In response, Kurogane tapped out the beginning beats of Homeward Bound, a rhythm that he understood as easily as the beat of a fight. The wizard had been mildly dubious about his musical ability, at first, and damn it if Kurogane had even wanted to learn how to sing. But that had been then, and he took them into a smooth, quick cadence now, that had Fai's kokyu singing in time to his drumbeats.

It was a different kind of sparring between him and Fai, one that was predictable and practiced and intimate all the same, even as their voices carried over the instruments, blending like they'd done every day for the past month. His heart reverberated along to the bass drum, and he wondered if the rest of them felt it as well.

_"On this dark night when I'm all alone, The stars shine bright and I hold my heart and pray."_

The crowd was singing along with them, Kurogane realized, a low, powerful sea of voices that was stunning in its presence. Their video had only been airing on TV for a week, _and yet._

Somehow, Tomoyo's "it's shooting up the charts!" had never quite registered with them as anything quite like _this_.

Fai stepped right up to the edge of the stage, waving his arms along to the beat, and the crowd roared, raised their arms in return, a sea of singing, waving arms. It reminded Kurogane of tall grass swaying in the breeze, pale in the high-ceilinged hall.

He flicked his eyes up to look at the rest of them occasionally, catching the golden glint of Fai's hair, the slow wag of Opi's tail as it rode on Sakura's shoulders, tangling in the sequins of her outfit. Syaoran hung back with Mokona, closest to Kurogane, solemn as he watched the crowd and Sakura. He'd loosened up enough now to hold his arms out so Mokona could walk along them, and Fai had been very proud of him for that. Even if Syaoran couldn't move fluidly in a dance, he could interact with Mokona, and Fai'd said that would make all the difference on stage.

When they drew to the first instrumental section of the song, Fai took the time to introduce all of them. Kurogane watched as he sauntered over, glitter on his cheeks and thick lines of black around his eyes, fingers sliding over the strings of his bow as he said, "And this grumpy dog here is Kuro-tan. He hasn't been playing the drums for very long, did you know? He's very good, isn't he?"

The crowd roared again. Fai grinned at him, cheeks flushed, and he stalked back to the front of the stage so they could continue with the next lines of the song.

What Kurogane didn't expect was for Sakura to double back on the stage midway, grabbing Syaoran by his hands and leading him into a dance. They weren't bad at it, actually. Kurogane had never seen them dance before, but they fell into this as though they'd learnt it together in a past life—and maybe they had.

Fai turned around, his raised eyebrows the only sign of his surprise, and met Kurogane's eyes. They were still singing, still playing, so Kurogane gave a tiny shrug, focused on his drums because one of them had to.

The crowd loved the dance. They cheered; Mokona danced onto Sakura's arms and back to Syaoran's, and when they finally broke apart, Fai walked along the stage, playing to the crowd, before he turned around, walked up to Kurogane, and played at him, thin lips quirked in a mischievous smile.

Kurogane had nothing to say to that. He smirked, though, drummed right back at Fai, and Fai's smile grew delighted just as he spun on his heels and walked away.

When the song drew to a close, they stood up and bowed, and cleared the stage. The kids hurried over to help with the drums when the lights dimmed, and Fai had to catch Syaoran before he tripped on the cords snaking across the stage.

"You all did great," Fai said to the kids, kokyu tucked beneath his arm as he ushered them past the stage-side curtains.

Backstage, it was quieter, the sounds of the crowd and the next band making their entrance muffled ever so slightly. They wove their way past various white walls and waiting bands, slipped into the dressing suite that had been labeled as theirs for the night. Once the door shut behind them, Mokona took the drum set and the kokyu back into storage, and they sank into chairs around the room, eyes still bright from the rush of adrenaline.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun! Did you learn that dance in Clow Country?" Fai asked, leaning forward. "Both of you danced very well!"

Sakura wrinkled her forehead, no answer falling from her open mouth, and Syaoran nodded hesitantly.

"We did," the boy said. He glanced at the princess, blushed, and stuttered, "Well, it was a traditional folk dance, so everyone had to learn it."

"I don't... remember learning it," Sakura added quietly. She looked to Fai for help, and Mokona hopped onto her lap.

"Yuuko says it's 'memories of the body'," the white thing said. "Sakura must have done it in the past, so Sakura's body remembers it."

Maybe that made sense, and maybe it didn't. Kurogane thought it did where it came to fighting—he didn't have to think for his body to move the way it did, attacking and dodging and flowing across the battlefield. Fai probably felt the same.

He sat out of the ensuing discussion, standing up and pacing the dressing suite because as much as he wanted it to be over, their segment of the concert had been way too short, and his limbs buzzed with restless energy, a rhythm in his blood that still had yet to abate. It was all white in here, a sharp, bleak contrast to the colored lights and shadows on the stage, and it felt sterile, like a hospital.

"What's wrong, Kuro-rin?"

He glanced at Fai, who had pulled out a bag of wipes and was distributing it between the kids. Fai, himself, had not used any of it. In this light, there was an excess of cosmetics on his face, all eyeliner and lipstick and powder, and through the mirror, Kurogane saw the same on his own face.

"Waiting to go already," he told the wizard.

"Tomoyo-chan says she'll come around soon," Fai answered. "We do have to return the drums, you know."

"Tch."

The wizard set the bag down, got to his feet, and wandered over to sling an arm around Kurogane's shoulders. Kurogane cocked an eyebrow. Fai hadn't done this in a while, not since they'd begun whatever it was between them, and this felt welcome and familiar, like... a memory.

"What," Kurogane said.

"You look odd with all that on your face," Fai told him, grinning wide.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He stalked across the room to pull wipes from the bag Fai'd left, and returned to the idiot, grabbing his chin so he could wipe the awful stuff off his face.

"I can do that myself," Fai protested. He squirmed, leaving streaks of powder on Kurogane's fingers, and Kurogane clicked his tongue, scrubbed at his face with wet fabric so Fai was forced to scrunch his eyes shut. "Are you turning a daddy on me as well?"

He stilled at that, staring at the idiot in a mix of disbelief and exasperation. "You're an idiot."

Fai beamed up at him. "Kuro-daddy doesn't think so, does he?"

"I'm not your 'daddy'," Kurogane muttered, glaring. On impulse, because he could, because it wasn't like the kids didn't know, he ducked his head, pressing his mouth to Fai's makeup-smeared lips because there was nothing 'daddy' about this.

When he pulled away, the room was deathly silent, and Fai had frozen in his grasp.

"What," Kurogane snapped at the kids, whose eyes had grown saucer-round.

Mokona was the first to move. She hopped onto Syaoran's shoulder, paw to her mouth, and said, "When Daddy loves Mommy a lot—"

Kurogane turned and reached for her, swearing. "Who said anything about that," he spluttered, heat surging into his cheeks.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, thought better of it, and shut her mouth. By the time Kurogane looked back at Fai, the wizard had a bright, brittle grin on his face. It was painful to look at.

"Kuro-pon sure loves playing jokes on all of us, doesn't he?" Fai said.

Kurogane wanted to hit him in that instant. But he knew Fai, and Fai couldn't stand the thought of something like love, so he snorted and turned away, grabbing wet wipes for himself so he could clean the chemicals off his face. To help dissipate the sudden tension, he threw the bag of wipes at Fai. Fai caught it, made a face, and pulled wipes out for himself.

"Sakura-chan, catch!" Fai said, tossing the bag over to the princess. She caught it with a yelp. Fai cheered, announced, "Now, throw it to Syaoran-kun! You can't hold it for longer than three seconds! Throw it to Moko-chan too!"

It turned into some sort of catching game. By the time Tomoyo knocked and stuck her head in, there were no traces of botched kisses or awkward silences left, only excited squawking as Fai held Syaoran in front of himself, trying not to accept the bag of wipes again.

Kurogane looked at Tomoyo, gave a long-suffering sigh.

"You guys were great out there," she said.

"Yeah, well." Kurogane huffed. He folded his arms together, looked back at the kids and Fai, who had stopped their horsing around to greet Tomoyo. "We're just waiting to return the drums."

"Nothing good to say, Kurogane?" Tomoyo grinned, stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "And that's the last of the public performances we agreed on."

"I really enjoyed it," Sakura said, pink-cheeked and eager, and Tomoyo brightened at her enthusiasm. "Thank you so much for the opportunity, Tomoyo-san!"

"So did I," Syaoran said. "We really appreciate it."

Tomoyo smiled. "What about the rest of you?"

"Mokona had fun!"

"I'm sure Opi liked it as well," Fai said, looking towards the blinking creature around Sakura's neck. Opi yawned. "We weren't sure if it was a good idea to bring it along, but it's been fine at the other performances so far."

"So I saw," Tomoyo agreed. "What will your plans be now?"

"Sakura-chan and I will start a bakery," Fai said. "Syaoran-kun and Kuro-rin will probably do odd jobs around..."

Fai looked over reluctantly. Kurogane's heart fumbled when their eyes met, and Fai looked away before he could start to speak.

"We'll be working on the dragonflies," Kurogane said. "One more to go."

"You've certainly got a momentum going with them!" Tomoyo said, beaming. "I'd love to film Sakura with the dragonflies sometime—both during the construction, and in the race. What do you think?"

"I'd love to help," Sakura answered brightly. Kurogane didn't expect any less, and he didn't really mind, if it meant that this Tomoyo would be around so he could protect her.

(He still hadn't really forgiven his princess, but Daidouji Tomoyo had done him no wrong.)

"I'm glad to hear that," Tomoyo answered, heading over to clasp Sakura's hands. "If the rest of you require jobs, feel free to contact me. I'll do my best to accommodate your requests."

Fai and the kids thanked her in a chorus, and Mokona spat the drum set out so Tomoyo could have it back.

"I'll never cease to be amazed by you," she told the white thing, reaching out so Mokona could hop into her hands. "Just leave the set here. I'll have someone collect it later."

Kurogane followed her out when she finally left the dressing suite.

"How's the other Tomoyo doing?" he muttered, glancing at the other singers lingering around the backstage corridor, all made-up with strong colors and sprayed-solid hair. The entire place smelled like cosmetics and hair chemicals and who knew what else, and Kurogane was tired of it.

Tomoyo turned back to him, smiled softly. "She says she misses you," she replied. "But she is still glad you're on this journey."

"I'm not going home anytime soon, am I?"

"I'm afraid not."

He sighed, shrugged. It didn't matter as much anymore, going home. There were people he had to protect on this journey, idiots he had to stop from doing stupid things, and returning was a priority that he'd unconsciously pushed further and further down, until he couldn't see it anymore, when he tried to look for it.

Tomoyo had sent him away, no longer needing him... and there was a place for him here with Fai and the kids. Here, he made himself useful, teaching Syaoran and Sakura how to fight, keeping the white thing away from their booze, and Fai—

"I was warned that you might be angry about it," Tomoyo said. She'd led them to a refreshments area, where there was bottled water aplenty, and she handed one to him. "But you don't seem to be."

Kurogane shrugged again.

"How is Fai?" Tomoyo asked.

"Do you have to keep talking about him?" he muttered. It wasn't enough that he ran into constant trouble with the wizard—Tomoyo, even Sakura, had to ask about him—but at least he'd got some pictures of Fai on the phone now, that Sakura had shown him how to secret away. She'd even complimented him on the pictures, the brat.

Tomoyo grinned at him. "Your princess wants to know."

He glared at her then, felt a surge of angry heat in his chest. "She sent me away, and now she wants to know about that idiot?"

"She wanted to know about Syaoran and Sakura too, of course. But I didn't need to ask you about them."

He grumbled beneath his breath. Tomoyo was Tomoyo in any world, and she had her ways of finding things out. "None of your business," he said anyway. (He didn't know how they were, now that he'd kissed the idiot and Fai was quite possibly angry with him again.)

"I do have Fai coming in for more shoots, though. Dresses. He's said he doesn't mind trying them on."

Kurogane remembered Fai in dresses. He'd worn one once, worlds back at a fair, and he hadn't looked half-bad in it. Here, though, there was one thing that Kurogane hadn't been able to get a picture of Fai in. He wanted—

"He has this yukata," he said haltingly. When she raised her eyebrows, he clarified, "Kind of like a robe. Blue with birds. You might want to see it."

Her dark eyes gleamed. "Are there any others that might interest me?"

"Just that," he muttered. "But make sure he wears it the right way. Left over right."

"Left over right," Tomoyo echoed, and nodded. "Okay. You seem to know a lot about it."

He turned away, clicked his tongue so he didn't have to explain the heat on his cheeks.

She chucked lowly. They didn't say a word, though, merely stood with the refreshments sipping water, until other groups began to swarm in, grabbing plastic bottles from the cabinets.

"I'll get in touch with Fai," Tomoyo said at length, turning to the exit. "Do you want a copy of those pictures? The... yu-ka-ta?"

Kurogane rolled his shoulders. "I don't care," he said.

"All right, then." The way she smiled meant she'd seen straight through him, and she didn't say a word about it. Maybe he was a little bit grateful for that. "I'll drop by sometime. Fai's cakes really are something!"

"It's just sweet crap," he said.

"For once, Kurogane," Tomoyo sighed. "Won't you say it's nice? Just to make him happy?"

He scrunched his face up, incredulous. "I'm not gonna lie to him just for that."

"It's not so much the fact of the matter," she told him disapprovingly. "Sometimes, feelings are more important."

But a lie was a lie, and he'd be damned before he lied to the idiot. Tomoyo's words struck a chord in him, however. Did he have the power to make Fai happy? If he did, would he?

—

"So," Fai muttered later, when the door was shut behind them, and it was the three of them in the bathroom again. The kids were in bed, and it was quiet out. Like it always did, their voices bounced off the linoleum and the bathroom walls, loud for the enclosed space. "What were you thinking, Kuro-tan? You shouldn't have done that."

Kurogane shrugged out of his clothes, replaced Opi on his shoulder. "Kiss you? It's not like they don't already know."

"They don't know," Fai said flatly. "And you shouldn't mislead them."

He was sure he heard right. "Mislead? You think that's misleading them?"

Fai narrowed his eyes, followed him under the spray of the shower, and pulled the curtains shut. "I don't see what else it can be."

"How about telling them the truth? It's not like we haven't done that before," Kurogane said, annoyed.

"Kisses are supposed to be romantic," Fai answered slowly, as though he were a child struggling to understand. "Kisses are supposed to be for people in love, aren't they? We shouldn't give the children the wrong impression."

"They already know, damn it. You're the only one who doesn't."

He watched as Fai turned to him, eyebrows drawn low. "What's that supposed to mean? No, don't tell me."

"It means I—"

"Shut up, Kuro-tan." Fai turned his back on him, ducked his head down so the shower streamed through his hair, turning it dark and limp. "You know as well as I do that none of this is real. Which means we shouldn't have the children see it and let _them_ think it's real."

"You think I was pretending?" he asked, incredulous. "I've never been pretending, you idiot."

"I..." Fai looked at him with a dubious frown, as though he thought Kurogane was sick. "You have to be mistaken."

And this was offensive, that Fai dared reject him like that, when he'd not been lying through any of this. Kurogane gritted his teeth, kept his arms by his sides so he wouldn't punch the idiot. "The hell. How can you see this for so long and not know it?"

Kurogane set Opi on the showerhead when he ducked beneath it, just so the creature didn't have to deal with Fai being an idiot as well. Fai remained silent, lathering himself up with soap.

"You have to be kidding," the wizard said finally. He wasn't looking up, though, and Kurogane had no idea what was going through that empty head of his.

"What's this to you, then?" Kurogane blurted, because he needed to fill the silence, because he was tired of Fai trying to pretend, when this involved both of them, not just Fai alone. "What's love to you?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Yes, you do. Damn you."

"Love is a fickle thing," Fai said, his eyes dull when he glanced at Kurogane. "Roses and wine and moonlit walks on the beach. Or so I've read."

"How can you even spout that crap?"

"Do you know any better, then?" The look in Fai's eyes gained a defiant, icy edge, and he lifted his chin. "What's love to you?"

In the pattering hot spray, Kurogane opened his mouth, found that he had no one answer for it. Love was his mother and father, laughing over silly things at the dinner table. Love was his father, sliding the bedroom door quietly shut and telling Youou not to bother his mother. Love was his mother, proudly showing Youou the family sword, recounting the fights his father had been in.

Love was hair kisses, and quiet hands, and mouths on foreheads and trust and good smiles and and and—

His throat was tight. He had to clear it twice before he could speak. "It's something important. Something that lasts a long time."

"And this isn't it," Fai said, his voice deceptively light.

"You're wrong," Kurogane said. "I told you, I—"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Fai said sharply. "We're both idiots, Kuro-rin. We don't have to become bigger idiots."

Kurogane looked at him, this pale sliver of a man, whose hair was golder and finer than anyone he'd ever seen, whose eyes... "You're the one who's an idiot," he muttered, stepping back into the spray. "You have to be blind—"

"I'd rather be blind."

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Kurogane snapped, nostrils flaring, hands twitching with the urge to grab Fai and shake him. But that wouldn't work, not right now, and he didn't know what else he could do. None of this was the sort of love his parents had, and he felt like a failure, all over again.

 _Make Fai_ _happy_ , Tomoyo had said.

If he did, would Fai realize it? Would there be love?

"Everything is wrong with me," Fai hissed, eyes flashing. "You know what this is. It's a sham. You know why I'm here. Don't you dare involve the children in this."

He rounded on Fai then, his chest so tight he wanted to send his fist through the wall. He wanted to punch Fai, to do something other than tiptoe around him.

Instead, he grabbed Fai's thin arms, yanked him close and kissed him hard, so Fai stiffened against him. He pulled away a second later, glaring. "Do you think this isn't real?" he muttered.

"Of course it isn't." Fai shook him off. He wiped his mouth off on his shoulder. "Stop this. You know as well as I do—"

" _You_ know as well as I do that this is fucking real, damn it," Kurogane spat, whirling back so he didn't have to look at Fai. "Look at this. Look at us."

"All I see is someone I will kill."

It stung.

Fai did not meet his eyes for the rest of the shower. He edged past Kurogane, took the soap back, and lathered it up. Kurogane glared at the phoenix on his back.

 _Do something,_ he told it. _Your master is an idiot._

But the bird didn't move, and on top of the showerhead, Opi opened its mouth unhappily.

He spent another long stretch glowering at the idiot and his pets, too full of things he felt, that he couldn't speak, that would only fall on deaf ears.

He didn't touch Fai that night, either, and he thought Fai might've been happier for it. It didn't improve his mood any.

—

They spent the whole of the next morning avoiding each other, until Sakura approached Kurogane out on the roof, sheets of paper in hand.

"The wizard can do it," he said, ducking his head so he didn't have to meet her hopeful gaze. "Did you ask him?"

She pursed her lips then, crouched down next to him, where he was adjusting the lights on Syaoran's dragonfly. "It was last night, wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

Kurogane blew out a sigh. "I should punch him," he said. "That'll solve all our problems."

"It won't solve anything."

He barked a laugh. "Maybe it won't, but at least he'll be sorry about it."

The princess sent him a solemn look, one wise enough to make him feel somewhat ashamed. "We need some stands for our cakes, Kurogane-san. The sooner we can get that done, the sooner we'll be able to open our bakery."

"Don't you need permits, that kind of thing?" he asked, sliding a wrench back into his toolkit. "Not just the stand?"

"Syaoran-kun got us the permits. Fai-san is working on the signboard now," Sakura said. Kurogane knew he only had a few bricks left of his resistance, before it gave out completely beneath her doe-eyed look. He sucked a deep breath, wished the idiot weren't quite such an idiot. "These are the sketches for the stands, and... I can't read them."

He took the sheets, scanned through them. Pencil lines picked out the bare details of a few bakery stand designs, lightly drawn with parts hastily erased, and familiar writing crept around the edges of the designs, no more readable to him than they were to Sakura.

The stands, themselves, seemed functional enough: rectangular boards on a rectangular base, providing access to food from all sides of the construct. Each stand was something Kurogane could make in less than an hour, and another half a day if they wanted them sanded and painted.

"I don't know the details," he said, dubious. "What if he wants to make them by himself?"

"I'm sure he'll be really happy if you made it for him," Sakura said. "Actually, why don't I find out what the words mean... and then Syaoran-kun and I can distract him. If we take him away for a bit, do you think...?"

And damn him to all hell, because he fell for it. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see Fai's face light up—because of him—until it was an incessant gnawing in his gut that wouldn't abate.

(He was hopeless now, wasn't he?)

Kurogane wiped the sweat off his forehead, returned the plans. "Fine. You're sure he wants this."

She nodded firmly. "Thank you, Kurogane-san. I'll get them translated."

"Tch. Why're you thanking me?"

"Because it's something I've wanted as well," the princess admitted. "Fai-san and I have been talking about the bakery for a while, now. He really liked the cooking magazines we got him, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Fai had been folding page corners on those magazines and baking little test batches of cakes, even after Tomoyo's visit with her guards. He'd had something different for dessert every night, asking the kids for their opinions, and right now, he was in the process of making treats that river gods like Opi would like, but which would also be nutritious for them.

It was pointless and ridiculous and entirely _Fai_ , and Kurogane couldn't fault him for it.

"So, thank you," the princess said, bowing quickly.

He grinned, reached out to ruffle her hair. "Hurry up with those translations. I don't have all day."

Sakura beamed.

—

With Fai and the kids gone, and with only Opi to accompany him through the day, Kurogane had little trouble with the stands. The only real inconvenience he'd encountered was going out to buy the materials at the same time the kids flew out, since all their money was on the one cash card, and there was no way to buy anything with the card without Fai and the kids missing it.

In the end, Syaoran had borrowed the card from Fai and met up with Kurogane in secret, in the building next to the Canyon Complex. There were no building materials in the Complex itself, and a miserable range of stationery besides, so they'd found themselves all in the same building, Kurogane ducking out of sight from Fai, Sakura and Mokona, and Syaoran breaking out in cold sweat from the stress of it all.

The boy had heaved a sigh when Kurogane strapped the materials onto his dragonfly and flew off, and Kurogane thought to teach him how to calm himself better. (It wasn't a skill he'd previously thought useful for the boy.)

Back on the roof, he'd unloaded, spent the first hour cutting up all his wood pieces, and the next hour putting the stands together. Opi had watched from a bucket nearby, making faces at him that he still couldn't understand.

It took him longer to saw the remaining wood into cat shapes, and a bit more time to get everything painted.

By the time he was done, the paint-slick stands were drying on newspapers, and Kurogane returned to the dragonflies for more modifications, smears of paint on his arms.

Sakura had not specified when they'd be back. It was just as well, since it gave him leeway to finish the stands, and it wasn't as though Kurogane couldn't make food for himself if he was hungry.

Still, it was evening when they returned. Kurogane heard the approach of their engines first, sat back against his dragonfly so he could watch them land. Fai's machine was crammed full of materials, while Sakura sat with Syaoran, following close behind. Kurogane wasn't looking at them, though. Fai's eyes had swept over him to the stands by the camper, and he saw the way those eyes grew wide, even as Fai landed next to the stands.

He rose reluctantly to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets so he could hide the nervous twitch of his fingers. Fai had left his dragonfly, walking cautiously towards the stands as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Kurogane followed.

The kids hung back. Kurogane could feel the delight radiating off Sakura, but his eyes were glued to Fai, Fai whose eyes were huge and blue, roving all over the the shelves and the decorative tops of the displays.

"Don't touch it," Kurogane said. "The paint's not dry yet."

Fai met his eyes then, over the sky-blue roof of a stand, and his cheeks were flushed, mouth half-open like he still thought he was in a dream.

"I'll punch you if you tell me it's the wrong color," Kurogane said.

Fai's throat worked. He licked his lips, glanced at the stands and back up, and his mouth quirked into a half-smile. "There could be more detail with the paint," he said.

But there was no acidity to his tone, only a warm, intent wonder in his eyes that made Kurogane swallow hard, made his chest feel too full, and he didn't know what to do with any of it.

"Damn you," Kurogane muttered. He took a step closer.

Fai's gaze dropped to his mouth, and suddenly he was looking away, backing away. "I, I should get dinner ready. Don't start repainting now," he chirped, retreating into the camper faster than any of them could blink.

Kurogane breathed out, slow and steady, felt the tightness in his ribs ease.

"I think that was a success," Sakura said.

He blinked, looked over at the kids. "You think so?"

The princess hurried over with a great smile. "The stands are beautiful! I think Fai-san really loved them," she whispered, her eyes glimmering in the sunset. "So I think it all worked!"

"Yeah." And because both the princess and the kid deserved it, "Thanks."

They beamed at him. He wasn't sure if he was truly forgiven, but Fai had _glowed_ , and he had looked breathlessly beautiful in that moment.

Kurogane left the kids to finish up work on his dragonfly. They headed into the camper with the things they'd bought, and he dragged his feet, uncertain about what he could say to Fai now, whether Fai would really speak to him again. In the end, he went in anyway, stomach grumbling, hands dark with traces of motor grease.

The table was set for six. Kurogane washed his hands, set Opi down on its spot, and waited by the entryway while the rest of them dished their dinners first.

"There's not going to be any left for you if you stand there all night, Kuro-pon," Fai said, slanting him a pointed look.

His stomach flipped. "Not like I'm going to do that," he answered. "Got better things to do."

"Oh? Long things?"

And they were back on this again, Fai's preferred taunt after he'd returned with Opi, and Yuuko had rejected it. Kurogane wasn't sure what the idiot meant, this time. "You think?" he said.

"I think you're very fond of long things," Fai answered, spooning food onto his plate.

At the table, Syaoran coughed violently, banging on his chest to dislodge whatever he'd choked on, and Sakura frowned at both of them.

"I think you should have this discussion elsewhere," she said crossly. She set her plate down. "This isn't the first time you made Syaoran-kun choke on something."

"I'm very sorry, Syaoran-kun," Fai said, walking over to thump the boy on the chest. "I'll make sure it's Kuro-rin who chokes on something the next time."

Their gazes locked. Fai's eyes were dark and hazy, and it sent a coil of heat straight through Kurogane's gut.

"Long things," Mokona cheered.

Syaoran broke into another fit of coughing.

—

When Kurogane finally pushed the bedroom door open, it was late, and the bed was strewn with paper of all colors and sizes. He frowned at the blond lying in the middle of it, shut the door. "What're you doing?"

"Loyalty cards," Fai replied. He looked up with a tiny smile, dragging over another sheet. "They'll get us a great many return customers in no time, you know. I was thinking about cutting out shapes, that'll make the cards really pretty—"

"But why are you doing this on the bed?" He walked over to his side, set Opi's bowl down, and pushed a few sheets away so he could get beneath the covers. "Beds aren't made for this sort of thing."

"Are beds made for long things, then?" Fai's smile grew wider. His eyes were full of promise, then, and Kurogane understood that he was forgiven. Would he be content with just sex between them, even now?

"No choking," he said.

The wizard pulled a pink sheet towards himself, murmured so quietly that Kurogane almost missed it, "You're fond of having someone choke on you."

He couldn't deny that, so he looked away, heat creeping up his cheeks.

"We bought some paper cutters," Fai said, reaching down next to him. A plastic bag rustled, and he pulled two clear boxes out, each with a pastel-blue tool inside, and a simple shape printed on top. "This lets us cut holes out of papers! So, we'll be able to make patterns on our loyalty cards with them. The cat really looks like the one on the sign, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Kurogane said. Fai's shirt had ridden up, exposing a sliver of black-inked skin. "Why didn't you have the bakery phoenix-themed? You like phoenixes."

The wizard shrugged. "I do not like phoenixes, Kuro-pii. I just happen to have one."

He thought about asking what connection the phoenix had with Fai's Ashura, but this peace between them was still too new, so he shoved it back. Instead, he deposited Opi into its bowl, reached over to Fai's nightstand for his comic.

"What's that one about?" Fai asked without looking over his shoulder.

"Kids racing on dragonflies. Why aren't you wearing those glasses?"

Fai looked at him, this time. "Does it matter to you?"

"Thought you see more clearly with them."

"I'm not dependent on them." After a pause, "Do _you_ like them?"

He shrugged, even though Fai's eyes were on the pair of scissors he'd fished out from somewhere. "They're decent."

"Coming from you, that's high praise." When Kurogane didn't answer, Fai continued, "Have you thought about what you're giving Yuuko-san? As it is, you're late."

Kurogane pursed his lips, looked at the comic in his hands. There was something he didn't need at all, and the witch... "Think she'll like that book? The one with all the sex?"

Fai gave a huff of laughter, surprised, and sat up. "Sex? She's a powerful witch, and you want to give her a book about sex?"

He thought about it for a bit. "She might get offended. She's evil. But that means she'll like it, doesn't it?"

"How many times have you read that book?" Fai said with barely-suppressed laughter. It was in the glitter of his eyes, the curve of his mouth. "Are you very sure you haven't _dirtied_ it?"

"Idiot!" He punched Fai's shoulder, flushing. "I haven't done anything with it!"

"Ow! And here I thought you'd have."

Why would he, when he had Fai?

"I'm not some... some pervert," Kurogane muttered. "I just read it once."

Fai raised an eyebrow, did not comment. "Have you read it to Moko-chan? She wanted to know what it's about, you remember."

"No damn way I'm reading it to her. 'Sides, she's forgotten about it."

"She'll remember it when you give it to the witch."

"Too bad. She can ask the witch to read it."

"She'll tell the witch you promised to read it to her." They were silent for a moment, contemplating that. "That does not bode well for you."

"Tch. You were the one who promised to read it. Even the kids read it."

Fai winced. "I'm sure they didn't need that."

"You think?" Kurogane snorted, laid back in bed. "Anyway, I'm not digging up some rock for the witch. The kid's took too long to grind down."

Syaoran's trapped-butterfly amber had taken days and many sheets of sandpaper to polish, and Kurogane would much rather do something else than pay a price like that.

"What about shoes? Sakura-chan made her a dress. Moko-chan accepted the glasses, so shoes to match that outfit wouldn't be a bad choice."

Kurogane shrugged. "Don't know her size."

"Do you think feet sizes are something women care about?" Fai tilted his head, frowning. "Tomoyo-chan said women don't like being asked their age."

He'd known Tomoyo since they were young, so he knew her age before things like that were important. Aside from her, he hadn't been interested enough in women to want to know their ages, much less the size of their feet. "Damned if I know."

"Or a scarf," Fai said. "That would be easy."

Kurogane sighed and stretched, joints popping. "Yeah, well. I'll look tomorrow."

"Do you want a second opinion?" Fai grinned, nudged him lightly with an elbow. "I think it might be best if you brought Moko-chan along."

It was not a bad idea, so he made a noncommittal sound. "Tch. Get these things off the bed. At least on my side so I can sleep."

"You're sleeping already?" Fai pulled a face, began gathering the sheets of assorted papers. "Not like you, Kuro-pon."

"It's late. Idiot."

"The night is plenty young."

"Do that in the kitchen if you have to."

"Are you chasing me out? That's not nice of you." Fai stuck his tongue out at him.

Kurogane looked briefly at the ceiling. "I'm not nice. You know that."

There was a pause before Fai next spoke. "Well... You did make those stands for the bakery," he said.

"I made them because the princess asked me to," Kurogane retorted.

But that smile was on Fai's face again, and he couldn't look away from it.

They were silent as Fai fitted the pieces of paper into his plastic bag, and quieter yet when Kurogane flicked the lights off, turning on his side and adjusting the covers over himself. Behind him, Fai made himself comfortable in bed, keeping some distance away.

The lights and sounds of the city were muffled in the room. Things were largely peaceful in Piffle World, and it was nice to have some private space for themselves, a comfortable bed that didn't leave them wanting.

Kurogane wasn't expecting the feathery touch on his back, not really. He didn't know what it meant, so he kept still, kept his breathing even when those fingers pressed more firmly down, and Fai shifted closer behind him, the heat of his body radiating through Kurogane's clothes.

"Thank you for building them," Fai murmured. He tugged the covers over himself, curled in so his forehead pressed lightly against Kurogane's back, and Kurogane stopped breathing.

Fai didn't move. Kurogane didn't know if he should. He didn't want to chase the idiot away again, but he wanted them closer, and...

He turned around. Pulled the sheets over his head, too, so Fai blinked up at him, eyes locking with his.

Slowly, very slowly, he brought his head closer, so their foreheads touched, and Fai's eyes blurred. Fai wasn't moving at all. Kurogane counted that as a victory.

"You like them?" he asked.

Fai's laughter was a puff of air on his mouth. "They're exactly as I imagined. But you did miss out on the finer paintwork."

"Idiot," he breathed, but his lips were twitching, and he brought a hand up to rub his knuckles along Fai's side.

Fai shivered. His eyes slipped shut, and he tilted his head so his mouth brushed over Kurogane's, chapped and inviting.

Kurogane kissed him back. It was slow and soft, sweeter still when Fai pressed himself closer, lips and body and hands, and he didn't question any of this, not right now. Right now, Tomoyo could lift that curse away from him, and all he'd want would be to remain here in bed with Fai, limbs tangling, fingers slipping on skin.

Something wet and cold touched him on the nape, in the middle of it all. Kurogane swore, reached behind for it.

Opi blinked back at him with those large eyes, tail wagging slowly, mouth open, as if it didn't know just what it'd barged in on. Fai snorted into his pillow, shoulders shaking, and Kurogane couldn't blame the creature for it.

Instead, he set it back in its bowl, muttering for it to stay there until they were done, at least, and Fai grinned up at him, his hair tousled.

"It likes you," he said.

"Yeah, well."

"It wants to sleep with you."

"I'm not sleeping with it."

"No?" The idiot was wearing that stupid grin, now, and Kurogane glared at him.

"No. I'll crush it."

"I'll protect it for you. It can sleep between us, you know."

"Hell no."

"You can imagine that, can't you?" Fai's eyes glittered, pupils large in the dark. "Opi all curled up snugly with big, scary Kuro-wan."

"Damn you."

"You've been damning me a lot."

He sighed, pulled the covers back over them, and kissed Fai again to shut him up. Fai moaned into his mouth, arched up so he pressed against Kurogane, and it sent a spark of heat down his spine, sharp and hot and so intense that he couldn't think about anything outside the covers.

Kurogane rolled Fai beneath himself, dragged a palm down his belly, brushed his mouth over Fai's throat, so Fai trembled and offered him the entire length of it. There were no protests when Kurogane sucked a bruise into his skin, only the hitch and stagger of his breathing, and the way Fai ground into his side, content to wait while he kissed further down, to his chest, and then to his belly.

When he had Fai's shorts tugged off, and Fai straining up at him, spit-slick, he crawled back up the bed, only to be caught by surprise when Fai curled his fingers into his shirt, dragging him up for a kiss.

He didn't know what they were both doing, then, kissing and grinding and little else, but when he thought back about this night, later on, Kurogane would decide that this was when they'd first begun making love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup yup Piffle is all about the build-up. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! 
> 
> And what has been taking up all my time is the new novel - a boy who grows up under the care of a wizard and falls in love with him. If you liked "more than a thousand times no", I think you'll enjoy it. ;) Check out [The Wizard by the Sea](http://amzn.to/2mLJCqs) ;)


	12. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... the final chapter of this arc! It's been a crazy ride on this one as well - hope you guys have been enjoying it. :D (Again I'm sorry for no edits/proof.. I don't remember if I did that for this chapter :S)

Things changed, after that night. The kids noticed. Kurogane would be an idiot not to notice. Fai was adamant that everything was still the same, but Kurogane had increasingly been able to catch him in stairwells and little corners, ducking his head for not-quite-kisses that eventually dragged, to the point where the kids caught them at it.

On those instances, Fai left him with nothing more than a soft glow in his eyes, a tiny smile on his mouth. Kurogane didn't know what this was, only that they'd reached some sort of new understanding between themselves.

Yuuko, surprisingly, accepted the controversial book that Shougo had sold to them those worlds ago. The kids recognized it on sight and flushed. Mokona whined that they'd never read it to her. Kurogane told her to ask the witch for it instead, and Yuuko promised him that he'd regret it. The white thing was with them, though, so Kurogane figured that Yuuko couldn't do much harm while they were still on the move.

Fai's bakery flourished soon after it opened. This was partly because of the fame he'd accumulated on Pifflegram, and partly because their musical stint had made them something of an intrigue in Piffle World, at least for now.

There were a handful of interviews conducted: ones for lifestyle websites, ones for automotive magazines, and ones for cooking channels on TV. On them, Fai proclaimed them a family, and Mokona and Opi as the family pets. Fans began sending them gifts, from little things like photographs and handmade food, to kitchen utensils and strange sculptures that Fai immediately put into storage.

Kurogane forbade them all from eating the handmade food, for the simple reason that it wasn't safe. Mokona ended up being the one to swallow them all, while giving occasional snacks to Opi, and Kurogane stayed around to ensure that the river god didn't choke and die on something it shouldn't have eaten.

The only positive that came out of this, to Kurogane, was that the bakery attracted customers from all walks of life.

Soon after its opening, Fai had Kurogane buy tables and chairs so customers could sit and enjoy their food if they wished. It was when Syaoran struck up a conversation with a dragonfly mechanic that Kurogane's interest was piqued, and he listened in when they sat down to discuss the various intricacies of dragonfly building. In that conversation, Kurogane learned more about the options available on the market, what others were doing to improve their machines, and simple fixes to things that would cost ten times as much to replace.

There had been the engineering professor, too, who had taken a shine to the boy. Syaoran had read enough of Piffle World's libraries to gain the gist of research efforts, and while they didn't have the newest materials to reduce wind drag on their crafts, they did learn to adopt better stances when flying, what to look out for when adjusting the machines for better flight control.

Kurogane's old complaint about Fai baking "stupid sweet crap" didn't much work these days, and it was on one such occasion that Sakura paused and frowned at him, hands on her hips.

"Fai-san works very hard for us, you know," she chided, standing over him while he was hunched over, screwing on a loose external plate.

He looked up at her and snorted. "Not like the rest of us aren't."

"But Fai-san enjoys what he's doing," Sakura said. She crouched down next to him, part of a perfect drop-and-roll that Kurogane had trained into her, and he took a moment to appreciate her efforts. "So I don't want to hear you putting him down again."

"Tch." He frowned, gave the screwdriver a last twist, nodded at the yellow envelop she held. "Fine. What's that?"

"A delivery came for you," she said, mollified. He wiped his hands off on his coveralls before he took it over. "Looks like it's from Piffle Princess."

The envelop was large, stiff and flat, as though it contained cardboard of some sort in it. Fai had been by Piffle Princess just last week, and—

Kurogane grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands off, sighed in frustration when it still left smears of dark grease on the envelope.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" Sakura asked, still crouched by his elbow.

"Don't you have customers to serve?"

She looked over the top of her dragonfly, and dropped back down. "Fai-san is doing fine by himself. My hands are clean, so..."

"Fine," he said. "But be careful when you take it out."

The princess picked at the flap of the envelop. It tore at awkward angles, but Kurogane was more concerned about when she reached in and slid its contents out.

On the first glossy page, Fai was looking at him over his shoulder, his eyes solemn and smoky. Kurogane didn't so much notice the phoenix on his back, as the yukata pooled around his hips, printed birds visible between its folds.

Fai had done this once before, since they'd landed in Piffle. He'd wrapped himself up in only the yukata, sat on the bed waiting, and when Kurogane opened the door, he'd turned and looked at him just like that, and the robe had slithered off his shoulders.

Just thinking about that night made him breathless.

"Should I flip to the next one?" Sakura's voice jerked him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he grunted, sucked in a deep breath.

The rest of the pictures were varied, of Fai in different dresses, and a couple more with the yukata. Kurogane wet his lips, felt the way his heart thudded in his chest. He shrugged when Sakura looked back up at him.

"I think Nemi is beautiful," she whispered.

He stared. "He told you its name?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Sort of." He shrugged uncomfortably. The reminder of what he'd missed in Yama was never a good one, so he changed the topic. "What else did he say about the phoenix?"

"Not very much... I told him she's beautiful. He said I should think long and hard if I want a tattoo for myself."

"Do you?" It had never occurred to him, the kids wanting tattoos of their own after seeing Fai's.

The princess smiled a little. "I've been thinking about it. Maybe a flower. A small one. I think my brother would be mad about it though."

"Tch. Get it if you want. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

Sakura grinned. "What about you? Do you want one?"

He'd thought about it, back in Yama. The soldiers of Yasha's army had tattoos more often than not, and Kurogane had remembered the dragon on his father's arm. He wasn't half the man his father was, though. He didn't deserve a tattoo like that, not soon.

"I'm not ready for it," was what he told the princess.

She nodded and smiled, tucking the pictures back into the envelop. "Where should I— There's, there's someone there."

He followed her gaze to the corner of the roof, and saw nothing. "Who is it?"

Sakura's brow crinkled. "I... don't know. He... She? Doesn't look like someone from this world."

His stomach clenched. "How old are they? Tall?"

She shook her head. "It's a child. Short."

"Oh."

"He looks really sad, though," Sakura whispered. "He's... really thin. Really tiny, like he hasn't been drinking water or eating anything."

Kurogane watched as her eyes brimmed with tears, and she set the envelop down, reaching her hands out to empty air.

"He said he found the one he's looking for," she said. "Fai— Not Fai? He's talking about Fai-san but I can't catch the name, he says he wants Fai-san to be happy."

"Who is he?" Kurogane muttered, feeling as though he wasn't breathing right. Someone who knew Fai—

"I should call Fai-san over, but, but he doesn't want to meet anyone from his world," the princess mumbled, torn. She looked at him, and he shrugged.

"I have questions for him," Kurogane said.

"He, he wants you to promise to take care of Fai-san," Sakura said quietly. "Will you?"

"Yeah. Of course. What kind of question is that?" Kurogane looked between Sakura and the empty space she stared at, distinctly uncomfortable with the situation. "What's he—"

"He left," Sakura said.

"What."

She turned to him helplessly, rubbed the tears from her cheeks. "He just... left. He asked me to thank you on his behalf."

"Who was he?" Kurogane frowned. "He never answered my question, the bastard."

"He never said," Sakura answered. "All I know is... he's related to Fai-san."

"What did he look like? Other than short and starved?"

The princess winced. "He had some really... really long hair. The same color as Fai-san's. I think... the same eyes too."

A child? A brother? Was this why Fai thought so little of himself? Because he abandoned someone younger? Why would he do that? Was that why he liked these kids so much?

It took a while for him to realize that Sakura was still talking.

"He was... dressed in some really nice clothes," she said, sniffling. "Very... very complicated. Lots and lots of patterns on it."

"Can you draw it?"

She pulled a face. "I'm not very good at drawing, but I'll try."

He nodded at that, curious to see how different the spirit's clothes were from the things Fai used to travel in. The witch still had their original clothing, and they still had yet to buy them back from her.

"Do you think he would've appeared on a photo?" Kurogane asked.

Sakura blinked at him in surprise. She thought about it, shook her head. He sighed. "Should I talk to Fai-san about him?"

"No. I'll do it."

"Okay. Um, about these pictures, should I bring them inside?"

"Leave them," he said. Sakura straightened to return to the cafe; Kurogane stopped her. When she turned, he looked away, muttered, "Sit for a bit. Until you're feeling better."

She gave him a wobbly smile and sat back down, accompanying him while he opened up her dragonfly to check on the other parts. When she finally stood again, he said, "Hey. Thanks. Just, for all of this."

She smiled more brightly, leaning down to give him a quick hug.

* * *

The cafe business was hard on Fai and Sakura, especially. They woke early to prepare the various batters for the day, baked with the two ovens they had in the camper's kitchen. By the time the first customers came around to the shop, they'd had about six different varieties of cakes and breads out for sale. Sakura managed the cashiering while Fai remained in the kitchen, and when Syaoran and Kurogane woke, they helped, too, but there was only so much space available for bakers in the kitchen.

Most days, Kurogane spent some time at Piffle Princess, helping Tomoyo with assorted things, and Syaoran tagged along sometimes for additional work. Most days, Kurogane and Syaoran would be back early to resume work on Sakura's dragonfly, as well as to improve the workings of the others. Most days, they were done before Fai and Sakura wrapped up for the day. Syaoran tried to help where he could, but there simply wasn't space in the little kitchen for him to.

So, Kurogane wasn't surprised when the door swung shut behind Fai, and Fai collapsed into the bed, face-down into the mattress.

Carefully, he scooped the pictures from Tomoyo together, slid them back into their envelop.

"What's that?" Fai asked behind him, voice muffled.

"Pictures."

"Of what?"

"Things."

"Oh. Well. I'm tired."

"Tch. I told you there's better ways to make money than bake sweet crap," Kurogane said, tapping Fai's shoulder lightly. Fai swatted his hand away without looking up.

"Not this again, Kuro-rin. I'm tired."

"Then get in bed and sleep." Kurogane reached into the wizard's pocket for the phone, fished it out. Fai didn't protest. He turned the camera on, angled it at Fai, and tapped the screen to take a picture.

The phone pictures weren't anything like the stark, beautiful photographs from Tomoyo's studio, but they were a different side of Fai, that he had been more successful at capturing ever since the bakery opened, and Fai ran himself to the ground. Unlike before, when pictures of Fai tended to disappear off the phone, the pictures that Kurogane took now remained in the phone's gallery. Fai was far too distracted to delete them, much less question his motives for taking pictures of him.

Kurogane plugged the phone in to charge, set it on Fai's sidetable, and dragged him up so his face was in a pillow.

"You take good care of everyone," Fai said, muffled. "I'm sure the children like you a lot."

"You know any other blonds like you?" Kurogane asked. He made sure that his envelop was safely tucked away, under the mattress so there was no way Opi could spill water on it, and turned back to Fai. "Tiny kids, blue eyes, yellow hair?"

Fai was silent for a moment. When he turned, squinting one eye at Kurogane, he didn't look much better. "What are you talking about?"

Kurogane sat closer to him, reached over to massage Fai's neck. Fai moaned. "I want to know if you know any people like yourself," he said.

"Of course there's plenty of people like me."

"No, I meant kids." Kurogane flattened his hand against Fai's nape. "Like whether you have a brother."

The reaction was immediate. Fai's muscles twitched beneath his fingers, and for a long, drawn-out moment, he said nothing. "Why would you ask that?" Fai said.

Fai had a brother, then. Maybe a dead kid brother, from the look of things.

"The princess saw someone today," Kurogane said.

Fai twitched again, and Kurogane slipped a finger down to feel his pulse. It kicked against his finger. "Well, good for her."

"She said the person was looking for you. Dead person. Wanna tell me about it?"

Fai gasped against his pillow. His knuckles turned white, and he was turning his head away from Kurogane, trying to hide. When that didn't seem enough, he pulled the pillow over his head. "No. No. I know nothing about this."

"You're lying."

"Whatever, whatever you say, Kuro-pon."

But Fai was shaking, now, his skin pale, and Kurogane hovered above him, faced with options. This wasn't a good time, right before Fai slept, but Kurogane's other option would have been to wait until dawn, and he couldn't. He made his decision and turned out the lights, curling up snug behind Fai. "You know I'll protect you, right?"

"You shouldn't," Fai said tightly.

"I'll kill whoever it is coming after you," Kurogane said. "I've been practicing. If you construct a barrier for me, I'll get my power back up."

The wizard sighed in his arms, but he did press back against Kurogane, fitting himself perfectly against Kurogane's chest. "You're asking a lot of me."

"If you need blood for it, I'll give it."

"It's not anything that simple."

"But you've used blood spells. I've seen you do it." When Fai didn't answer, he changed tactics. "Look, I need to get my power back so I can protect the kids. Against whoever's watching us."

Fai fell silent then.

"I don't know about you, but if the princess and the kid are gonna face off someone bad, I need to be stronger than this." After a pause, "if you want to face off against whoever they are, you probably need to get stronger too."

Fai laughed weakly then, a temor in his arms. "Very funny."

Kurogane gave him a brief shake. "So are you gonna make me a barrier, or not?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good." That was enough for now, planting the idea in his head. Fai was still tense against him, so Kurogane pulled him tight against himself, kissed the bare skin of his neck. Fai shivered. It would take him too long to fall asleep, shaken up like that. So, Kurogane slipped a hand up his shirt, felt the flutter of Fai's belly, and bit lightly into his shoulder. The wizard trembled, pressed his hips to Kurogane's.

It wasn't the perfect solution, but this path, at least, would reduce the possibility of nightmares tonight.

* * *

Fai did end up creating the blood magic barrier. Kurogane hadn't seen him doing it, but the wizard produced them one day, set them up to one side of the cafe, and announced on Pifflegram that they were having special sword performances all morning. People showed up, texted their friends to come watch, and the Cat's Eye Cafe ran completely out of food by noon. They were cleaning up by the afternoon, fresh out of ingredients to feed the hungry crowd.

After that, Kurogane's new routine was to practice his attacks, entertain the morning crowd, and Fai and Sakura worked nonstop to keep cakes and pastries on the shelves. Even Syaoran had been roped in to help with the cashiering, and was occasionally allowed into the kitchen to help bring the fresh goods out.

By the end of the week, they had to put a stop to the advertisements, because Fai and Sakura had exhausted themselves by waking hours before dawn, just so they could get the baked goods ready for sale come sunrise. The only positive outcome of the cafe, to Kurogane, was the additional cash the bakery raked in. They had money for upgrades, now, and their dragonflies performed all the better for it.

Kurogane was relieved when the dragonfly race rolled around. It meant that the Cat's Eye Cafe finally closed for good, that the idiot and his princess finally slept through the night, and that Fai spent more time in bed with him, snuggled close and sound asleep.

* * *

The race, itself, began badly. Kurogane recognized the pale, thin face of Kyle Rondart the moment he set eyes on him. He had not forgotten Nagare, where Rondart had attacked them and proceeded to disappear through an inexplicable tear in the sky, that had filled his childhood with so many nightmares he'd woken countless times shaking with rage and grief.

Fai had not said anything about that after, and neither had he said anything about the enemy in Piffle. Were they related? If Rondart was the enemy Fai knew, was Fai working for the person behind the tear, the same one who had murdered his mother?

Kurogane trembled, sucked a deep breath in, then another.

He looked at Rondart now, standing smartly-dressed by his dragonfly, felt hatred surge in his gut. He wanted his sword. He wanted to cut down any likeness of his mother's murderer.

But Mokona was two machines away, on Sakura's shoulder, and this was not the time. Was this even the right Rondart?

He glanced at Fai. The wizard was watching Rondart, too, distaste thinly veiled in his eyes. It didn't answer his questions. Rondart had attacked them in another world, betrayed them in Jade, and Fai would be wary of anyone who posed a threat to the kids.

"You've seen him here," Kurogane said quietly.

Fai turned, beamed at him, fake and bright, and Kurogane wanted to hit him. "You might be wrong there, Kuro-pon!"

Which meant that he was correct. Rondart had attacked Fai somehow, and Fai had defended himself. Kurogane wasn't certain about the circumstances involved in that meeting. It did indicate that Fai had had thought there wasn't any other option but to use his magic, and had used it in defense.

He was proud of Fai, then, whatever his reasons might have been.

But pride or no, Rondart was still a threat. The kids could well be in danger during the race.

Fai was the one to voice his thoughts. "I want you to be very careful of your surroundings at all times," he told Syaoran and Sakura. "Do your very best!"

That Fai felt exactly the same was thrilling, on a basal level. Kurogane huffed and looked away, so they wouldn't see him smile.

* * *

In the end, they'd all passed the preliminaries. Rondart hadn't made it through—small mercy—but there had been talk of foul play, and Kurogane didn't put it past the snake to pull something worse in the finals.

When it came to the finals, a tear in the translucent tube had thrown Fai and his machine down toward the canyon. Kurogane's gut had constricted. They hadn't installed secondary flight systems in the dragonflies—the assumption was that these machines would work no matter what, and though he had no doubt that Fai would crawl his way out of the mess, Fai was still Fai, an idiot who valued his life too little.

It was only when Kurogane had raced out of the tube, seen the tiny speck of Fai's arms moving in his distant wreckage that he relaxed, anchored his concentration back on the race.

He had been worried, too, when Syaoran crashed. It was down to himself and Sakura to win the race, and though he had faith in her flying, by this point, she hadn't been part of the hair-raising, insane races that Fai put him through, swooping and diving and flying over each other with inches to spare.

He hadn't accounted for the princess's knack of sensing danger, however. She'd avoided the geysers shooting through the water with fluid grace, and when the last geyser came up, catching her off-guard, he'd decided to hand the mantle over.

Kurogane had fallen with his machine—two months and many hours of careful tweaking—and there wasn't enough left to the controls for him to swerve away from a protruding rock in the water. He'd thrown himself to the side, and the dragonfly had tipped, placing him in the path of yet another rock.

When he broke through the river's surface, his hand was throbbing, and there were flying cameras buzzing around, documenting the detritus of the "Kuro-tan". What he didn't expect was for Fai to be riding on the back of a paramedic vehicle, his mouth stretched in a bright grin as he approached.

Fai stood by while he answered the medic's questions, hands shoved in his pocket. Maybe Kurogane should have known better than to underestimate the wizard, when they landed on dry ground again, and Fai slipped his hand into the crook of his arm.

"We should see a doctor for that," Fai murmured, tugging lightly so raw flesh brushed against the inside of his pocket.

"Tch." Kurogane shook him off, glowered, only to have the idiot look smugly at him.

"You shouldn't do that," Fai said. "If Daddy hides his injuries, the children will follow."

"I'm not a daddy, damn you," he said.

"So we'll go to the medic's tent."

They ended up lingering in front of a wide screen, watching with bated breath as Sakura won the race. The delighted roar of the crowd rang in their ears. Kurogane chanced a glance at the wizard. Fai's cheeks were flushed, eyes full of affection, and Kurogane tamped down the suspicions in his chest. He stood a little closer to Fai, however, searched out the boy in the participants' section.

Between Fai tugging him over to congratulate Sakura and holding on to him through group pictures, there wasn't very much time to visit a medic at all. Then, they were swept into the prize presentation, and the reception after.

Kurogane had thought it part and parcel of the racing process, up until when the windows shattered and the glass surrounding Sakura's feather split apart. An excess of malevolent energy swept into the hall.

Rondart slipped through the maw of a broken window.

Tomoyo demanded that the feather be placed in Sakura's body.

Kurogane reached for his sword, cursed when he remembered that Mokona had it. Next to him, Fai had grown tense, vibrating with energy as they watched Sakura's feather float towards Rondart. Before today, Kurogane would have gone after the feather, everyone else be damned.

Right now, however, he wanted to see Fai's reaction, how he'd respond to someone like Rondart. So he held back, looked to his side.

Fai was on the verge of dashing forward. His jaw was set, blue eyes glittering, fixed on Rondart.

Instead of the feather, Rondart's attention was on Fai. He smiled crookedly when Tomoyo pulled a tiny white gun out, as though it didn't matter, and Kurogane wanted him choked dead two minutes ago.

In the seconds Fai started for the man, Mokona puffed up, sucking the feather away in an inexorable sweep.

Rondart snarled in frustration; Fai narrowed his eyes.

As soon as it began, it was over, when the man leaped out through the window, taking all of the dark energy with him. The feather sank into Sakura's body, safe. Kurogane dragged Fai off to a side. "The fuck is going on here."

"Nothing, Kuro-pon." Fai folded his arms stiffly, looked toward where Sakura had collapsed to the ground, Syaoran curled worriedly around her. Fai's expression was flat.

"You knew that guy," he said.

"So did you."

"He's after the feathers."

Fai shrugged.

"He's working for the same person you are. The one you've been trying to protect."

Blue eyes flashed at that. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Kuro-pii."

"I damn well know what's going on."

Because this was the enemy Fai was protecting, and that meant Fai knew the person beyond the reality-breaking tear, the one who had killed his mother.

Fai didn't answer. He pulled his arm out of Kurogane's grasp, stalked away. Kurogane let him go. His hand still throbbed, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Fai right now, even if he liked the idiot a lot.

If Fai and Rondart were both working for the enemy, why wasn't Fai tasked to steal the feathers? Why would Rondart be sent, when Fai was clearly so much better at what he did? If Fai was sent to kill Kurogane, why wasn't he already doing so?

It didn't solve anything for him to chew on those thoughts, so he stormed up to where the princess lay, glowering down at him.

"She's fine," Syaoran said hurriedly.

Kurogane nodded, looked over when Tomoyo walked up. "That's the person who's been fucking up the race," he told her.

"No," Tomoyo answered with a concerned glance at Sakura. "I did."

* * *

It was later that night, when they were both lying in bed in the darkness, that Kurogane spoke.

"I've seen that magic tear before," he began quietly, staring up at the ceiling. "In Nihon. Someone from inside killed my mother. Didn't even have the guts to step out. They just used a sword. Stabbed her through the chest."

It had been years before he could say that without losing his temper. Next to him, Fai was silent.

"I want to know who it is," he went on. "The next time that tear opens, I want to go through it and kill them."

At those words, Fai drew a shuddering breath. "You shouldn't," he muttered.

"Why not?"

"You'll die."

"Do you expect me to sit here while my mother's murderer sends bastards after us?" Kurogane snarled, heat building in his chest. Fai knew where the person was. Fai could tell him how to get there. "I'm going."

"No. You really don't stand a chance, you know."

"Is this just you trying to tell me not to kill your boss?"

Fai winced. "You shouldn't make false accusations like that."

"Just spit out the truth, mage." He turned, snared Fai by a thin arm.

"The truth is that you're no match for— for whoever's behind the portal." The wizard buried his face in his pillow, turned so Kurogane saw the glimmer of an eye.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

His grip tightened on Fai, and Fai made a little pained noise in his throat. Kurogane released him, sat up in bed. "How strong are they? I need to train."

Fai laughed; it was low and humorless. "Stronger than you and I can ever be in a lifetime."

"Is that why you're working for them? Because you're trapped?"

Fai shrugged.

"I'm going," he said anyway.

"I'd have to stop you if you do. Please don't, Kuro-sama."

" _They fucking killed my mother!_ " He trembled then, full of rage and grief again, and Fai sighed, turning away from him.

"You're going to step into that portal and lose your life before you even begin," Fai muttered. "How is that going to solve anything?"

"Even so, I have to try!" he growled. "I will avenge my parents with whatever it takes."

Neither of them spoke for a long while after that. In the end, it was Fai who broke the quiet. "If you really have to," he said, "at least get stronger first."

"How strong?"

"Twice this. Even then, that may not be enough."

There was no humor in his words, and Kurogane accepted them for what they were. He grit his teeth. "Then I'll get stronger," he said. "You'll help me."

Fai's laugh was a surprised puff of air. "Me? Really, Kuro-tan?"

"You know what they're like. You'll help me."

A pause. "Actually," Fai said, "I don't."

He looked incredulously at the wizard, the tightness in his chest easing. "The fuck? How can you not know?"

Fai didn't meet his gaze.

"But you're working for them. You know how strong they are."

"Neither of those requires my meeting them." It was accompanied by a sigh, a rustle of cloth on sheets.

"Then how do you know how strong they are? Magic?"

Fai shrugged. It was enough of an answer.

"You should train with me. With magic."

The wizard snorted. "Are you listening to what you're saying?"

"Tch. Doesn't have to be your magic. Could be your written spells."

"No."

A sudden thought struck him. "It wasn't— It wasn't you who killed my mother, was it? Through the tear?"

" _No,_ " Fai said sharply. "I haven't killed any women like that."

"Well, good." It meant that Fai was still the Fai he knew, the one who cared for the kids, and who wouldn't harm the innocent.

Fai laughed again, painfully. On impulse, Kurogane leaned in, kissed him on the mouth, and Fai whimpered against his lips. It deepened, grew slow, then soft, and Fai flattened his palms on Kurogane's chest, pushed him away.

"Enough of that," he gasped. "Don't do that again."

Kurogane licked his lips. "Why?"

"Because there's nothing going on."

"We've done this before. You said the same thing."

"No. No, we shouldn't." Fai turned his back to him, curled up beneath the covers. "Don't forget who I am, Kuro-pon."

"But—"

"I know who killed your mother. And I'm going to kill you someday. That's reason enough," Fai said. He pulled his pillow over his head.

"You aren't going to kill me."

But it still stung, knowing that Fai would withhold information like that from him. Kurogane exhaled slowly, thought about going back outside to practice his kata. He rose to his feet, padded to the door.

"I will, you know," Fai said behind him.

Kurogane shut the door firmly between them. He hoped the idiot would change his mind, come the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... this ties up piffle. This chapter ending actually also ties in to the ficlet I did - "speak your desperate lie" - but... whether there's an actual continuation of that arc, I'm not sure. :P
> 
> But the most important thing - you know that picture of Fai in that yukata, looking over his shoulder? [sterndecorum drew fanart for it](http://invisible-as-i-run.tumblr.com/post/147141428309/sterndecorum-for-this-series-im-hooked-on) and it's AMAZING.


End file.
